


To See You Again

by the_eye_of_the_panda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 129,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eye_of_the_panda/pseuds/the_eye_of_the_panda
Summary: Before her, his only goal was to defeat the cyborgs and save the world. Now he can't imagine his life without her, but how can they be together when he could get killed any day? Still, despite everything, Gohan can't help this irrepressible urge to see her again…
Relationships: Future Videl Satan/Future Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**To See You Again**

Part One

_Chapter One: Third Time's the Charm_

* * *

Violence was something Gohan was accustomed to, to say the least. In his young life of nineteen years, he had witnessed and taken part in more fights than he could recall. Life and death battles were pretty much his everyday life, even more so now seeing as fighting those damn cyborgs had become a part of his routine.

This, however… This was different. These people were humans, earthlings. And while Gohan had known the best of the human martial arts experts in his childhood, these fights were…

He hadn't expected this kind of violence, of brutality. These fighters were fighting dirty: they were fighting to hurt, to put on a show and make the crowd of spectators go wild.

Gohan didn't like it at all.

Perhaps he'd been too sheltered as a kid. Perhaps he was still too naive or just foolishly optimistic, especially in dark times like these. Perhaps it had been stupid of him to believe that humankind wasn't, couldn't be as bad, terrible and vicious as what he'd witnessed in outer space, or whilst growing up fighting hopeless battles against those vile artificially enhanced humans.

Well, these street fights were obviously proving him otherwise.

Bulma had asked him to investigate the underground parking lots in Silver Town. They were rumored to hold clandestine street fights for quite some time. She didn't like the sound of it and as Gohan watched these people fight ruthlessly, he was forced to agree. Flesh clashed against flesh, blood spattered everywhere and stained both opponents across their exposed skin and tattered clothes. One of them, a tall, brown-haired young man, spit out red-tinted saliva as he fell into a defensive stance. He blocked the vicious attacks of the other fighter, a slightly shorter but bulkier and older man with long red hair.

Gohan had to admit, he was rather impressed. While he did not approve of the raw brutality of these street fights, the men's skills were really good.

A pained wince tensed his features when the taller guy received several hits on his stomach that made him double over in pain. His opponent immediately followed with a combo of various punches and kicks, each and every one of them striking home. With a gasp from the crowd, the younger fighter hit the ground with a thud. Not a moment later an uproar of cheers rose from the audience while the man in charge of the street fights joined the winner in the center of the room and brought the latter's arm upwards in victory, causing the excited crowd to roar even louder.

It took some time to calm the deafening cheers and to allow the organizer to be heard properly. He challenged the people around to take on the winner, who, while still catching his breath, stood tall and looked ready to get at it again.

Before Gohan could step in, a female voice responded to the challenge. The mass of people broke apart to let her get to the center of the parking lot, as it was the makeshift ring.

 _She's tiny_ , was the first thought that crossed Gohan's mind. And she was even wearing big, platform boots, too. From where he was Gohan only had a faraway view of her back, and he wondered what she looked like. His eyes traveled down along her long raven hair, pulled back into two low ponytails that went all the way down to the small of her back. Gohan unconsciously let his gaze linger on her slim waist and her straight, strong back, which was covered with a tight, dark red tank top tucked in military-kind of trousers.

And then his wandering eyes stopped their course, without meaning to, on her butt. And Gohan stared.

 _Gah! Where the hell am I looking at!?_ he inwardly berated himself, and then slapped himself to snap out of it.

What was wrong with him now? Since when was he the type to shamelessly check out women like some piece of meat? It wasn't like him. He'd never wanted to be like that and he certainly didn't want to start now.

But, well… This girl was really hot. He was simply acknowledging the fact. Nothing wrong with that, right? It wasn't like he could just ignore how slim her figure was, or how nice her curves looked, or how soft he imagined her skin to be…

 _Ugh_ … He let out a frustrated sigh, annoyed with himself. He gave a sharp shake of his head in an attempt to clear his mind, then scratched the hair at the base of his neck in a nervous habit.

He wondered distractedly what kind of fighter she was… And whether she was as pretty as he pictured her to be.

The organizer guy briefly asked for the young woman's stage name ("The Devil," she'd answered in a bored tone) and then fled the ring to allow both fighters to begin. On cue, they started circling each other – and Gohan was finally able to see what the young woman looked like.

He was not disappointed.

Gohan blinked slightly. _Wow…_ was his first thought. She was quite the looker. The fringe suited her, although Gohan wished he could see her eyes better from the distance. They were a light color; not green, not gray, not light brown either – perhaps blue? Though, it was actually the vibrant fire they held that attracted him most.

He smiled. As he pushed his way through the crowd to get a closer look at the young woman, not taking his eyes off of her for one moment, one word came to mind.

Beautiful.

The fight began. And once again, Gohan wasn't disappointed. Her skills were quite impressive, her focus undisturbed, her precision unwavering. His smile turned into a grin as she fought the bulky man. Damn, she was good. In his mind, there was no doubt about who would win.

Then his eyes narrowed, the man's fist connecting with the girl's stomach and visibly knocking the wind out of her. An incomprehensible fury gripped his guts and boiled his blood as she received a couple more hits. It took all his self-control not to interrupt the fight and charge at the shorter man. But she didn't let her opponent get another hit on her, blocking his kick and immediately countering with her knee flying straight up at his chin. He stumbled backward, gritted his teeth and rushed her again. But she was too fast and he didn't even get to prepare his next attack as she kicked him right between his legs. With the heavy heel of her boot.

Gohan would have winced at the man's unfortunate dismay, but he actually smirked as the poor guy crumbled to the ground, both hands clasped tightly on his groin. Knocked out.

The crowd's uproar was even louder this time, while the organizer approached the new winner and held up her arm as a sign of her victory.

"Well, that was some fight!" he exclaimed. An uneasy chuckle left his lips as the unconscious fighter groaned while he was taken away from the ring. "Who feels like challenging our new winner? Or are you too scared to end up like Red Flames? Anyone up for the challenge?!"

Gohan hesitated. He really, really didn't want to fight this girl, lest he hurt her, but only he would be able to put a stop to these fights, if only just for tonight.

His moment of hesitation cost him the opportunity to answer the challenge, for some other guy beat him to it. A very large and big guy, on top of that. With his shaved head and goatee the man reminded Gohan of the Saiyan Nappa, but the resemblance stopped there. He wore a black, spandex wrestling suit and white boots, and he was at least three times the size of "the Devil".

A brief introduction taught him that the huge man's own stage name was "the Killing Machine". Not a very reassuring one, that was for sure… Dammit, he should've stepped in sooner!

The fight began. This time, the girl's opponent charged right off the bat, throwing his enormous fist down at her head like a hammer; she evaded the deadly blow quite easily and swept the giant under his feet. He fell backward, and the next moment a pair of knees collided with his swelling stomach. She jumped back and fell into a stance, waiting for the man to get up.

 _Just finish him off!_ Gohan thought impatiently. As uncharacteristic as it was for him to think such a thing, he just wanted this fight to end before the young woman could get more hurt, so that he could finally step in and put an end to these fights.

Panting and grunting, the giant fighter struggled to his feet, and Gohan cursed under his breath, his jaw and fists clenching in anger and worry. She should've just knocked him out when he was down. But the audience was cheering for more: such a quick and easy win wouldn't do to satisfy this bunch.

 _Animals,_ scowled Gohan, his eyes narrowing to slits.

The fight resumed. The girl had the obvious upper hand, and she seemed to be toying with her much bigger opponent. Gohan frowned: she was overconfident. If she wasn't more careful, she was bound to make a mistake.

He wished he wasn't right. The huge fighter, who had been taking blow after blow while all his attempts failed, managed to grab hold of her upcoming leg and landed his big fist across her face. Gohan felt an irrepressible rage course through his being as the man, still holding her leg firmly, struck the young woman a few more times. Bruises were visible on her arms as she tried to protect herself, her face twisted in pain. Encouraged by the crowd, he finally threw her hard on the ground.

"That's it, I'm ending it," Gohan muttered to himself, and started to push himself through the wild audience, tempted to just send everyone flying with a burst of his ki.

But before he could reach the makeshift ring, the raven-haired girl jumped to her feet and charged at her gigantic opponent, crying out as her roundhouse kick hit him across the neck. He was sent flying, right at the crowd, and the few unfortunates that happened to be in his path ended up stuck under his massive weight.

She blew out a breath and stood tall while the cheers became louder than ever. Gohan let out a sigh of relief, himself, as the giant-like man did not get back up.

"Well that was some bloody mess!" exclaimed the organizer, coming up to the winner's level. "And I'm sure you are all dying for more, am I right?"

The uproar of the crowd sickened Gohan. He finally pushed himself to the front, and before the guy in charge could ask for a new challenger he spoke out loudly.

"I'm next!"

The people were so loud no one seemed to notice him. Gohan walked over to the center of the makeshift ring and repeated, shouting in irritation. He was so sick of this atmosphere; he just wanted to get this done and over with already.

"I said I'm next!"

The guy in charge seemed delighted and immediately asked for his stage name. Gohan was somewhat taken aback by the question and his earlier boost of confidence faltered slightly. He glanced to "the Devil"; she was eyeing him doubtfully with her arms crossed, as if she sensed that he didn't belong to a place like this. This did not help him find a stage name.

"Uhh… I'm, uh…"

He hated how his stupid voice quivered. He glanced at her again and saw for the first time just how deep blue her eyes were. He felt his face flush before he could help it and turned quickly away to the organizer, who was still waiting for his stage name.

"I'm Majunior," he finally said. Her stage name made him think of Piccolo's demon days, and the pen name was the first thing that came to his troubled mind.

"All right then!" cried out the man beside him, turning to the sniggering audience; they seemed to find his hesitation very amusing. "Who do you think will win, the Devil or Majunior? Place your bets!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, as the organizer moved along the people to collect the bets of the upcoming fight. How could they be so excited at the prospect of violence in the current state of the world? One would think that evil cyborgs destroying everything in their path would be enough chaos for several lifetimes. And yet here they were, a bunch of wild animals craving to see more blood.

He just didn't get it.

The organizer gave the signal to begin the fight and the girl fell into a fighting position. Gohan, however, just stood still, gauging her stance and injuries. He frowned. Her arms were covered in bruises from when she had been protecting herself from "the Killing Machine", her chin and temple were bleeding, and she probably had more injuries that he couldn't see. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her any more; he'll have to end this quickly.

"Not taking me seriously, huh," she said in contempt.

Gohan blinked, not understanding what she meant, and the next second he found himself blocking her leg with his forearm. Her brow creased and she attacked him again. And again, and again. And Gohan easily evaded everything she threw at him.

Usually he didn't find much enjoyment in fighting, but against this girl, it was proving to be an exception. He found himself actually having fun, smirking as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Don't… mock me!" she uttered out angrily, her fist hurtling at his face.

But he caught it just as easily as a slow baseball, and couldn't help letting out a low chuckle as she glared at him murderously. Her right fist still stuck in his hand, she tried kicking his sides with her left leg, but again, he caught it just as easily, almost lazily. She looked furious, her face flushed, and she struggled to get free from the strange position, as he didn't let go of her limbs. But Gohan figured that it wasn't in her nature to give up so easily, and wasn't surprised when he had to jump back to avoid her right knee flying directly at his chin.

She charged again without a pause, and Gohan simply let her tire herself out as all her attempts at striking him failed. His earlier decision to end the fight quickly was apparently forgotten; he was having too much fun infuriating this girl to remember.

"UGH!" she cried out in frustration as, yet again, her fist hit nothing but air.

And yet still, her assault of blows just kept coming, didn't even slow down. Gohan had to admit, he was very impressed by her endurance and fighting skills. Despite her small stature, she was really quite strong: he could feel the force behind her strikes whenever he blocked them.

Unfortunately, as much fun as this fight was, he needed to put an end to it. He had intended to disappoint the audience by knocking her out quickly without much of a show, and yet ended up doing the exact opposite. The crowd was as loud as ever, though most didn't seem happy about his upper hand, booing and shouting obscenities at him, seeing as they had placed their money on his opponent.

"Finish him already, you slut!"

Gohan's head jerked towards the obese man who shouted the insult at his female opponent. His eyes narrowing to slits as he glared darkly at him, who simply flicked his finger at him. He could feel his blood boil, pulsing in his veins, his anger rising quickly. Forget the fight, forget his mission, right now he could only think of slamming that fat, ugly guy to the ground and forcing him to apologize to the beautiful and skilled fighter for insulting her.

"HIYAAH!"

The worst kind of pain shot through him like bolts of electricity, and Gohan crouched over and fell on one knee, gritting his teeth, his vision unclear, as both his hands covered his painfully throbbing crotch. Damn it, it hurt like hell! It was taking him all he had not to crumble down and whimper like a baby.

But he didn't have time to recover: he felt her attacking him again, obviously intent on ending this. Well he sure wasn't going to let that happen; he couldn't possibly lose to a human, however talented she was. Besides, he was supposed to put a stop to these street fights!

He clumsily moved out of the way of her kick, grabbed her outstretched leg, pulled her towards him and gave her neck a light tap. And just like that it was over. She was unconscious.

Shakily, Gohan straightened himself, breathing hard. That girl actually managed to knock the wind out of him! He hadn't expected such a turn of events; then again he shouldn't have let himself be distracted in the middle of a fight. She was good, really good, he had to give her that. Underhanded and sneaky, sure, but very talented indeed.

"Bravo, bravo!" said the organizer, clapping his hands, over the deafening cheers of the crowd, as he walked to the center of the ring. "I have to say I thought Majunior was done for, didn't you?" More cheers and laughter came from the crowd in response. "But he still managed to win after such a low blow! Well then, who's next? Who is up to fighting Majunior next?"

Gohan shook his head sharply, trying to ignore the stinging sensation in his crotch. Okay, this time, no more distractions: he was going according to his plan. This time, he was finally putting an end to these clandestine street fights, at least for tonight.

He glanced at the unconscious young woman as she was being taken away from the makeshift ring, and felt an unexplainable pang in his chest, wondering if he would ever see her again.

ooOoo

That guy… He was no common fighter. Her brows furrowed, and Videl crossed her arms, observing the tall, black-haired guy who, yet again, knocked out his new opponent with a simple chop on the neck. The crowd was booing and some people even threw their empty paper cups or snack bags at him, which he easily dodged, seeming unfazed by their hostility. The organizer tried to calm them down, then turned to the man to whisper something to him through gritted teeth. Understandably, he didn't seem to like losing most of his audience because of the unexciting fights.

"It's not my fault they can't take it," the fighter replied simply, crossing his arms. He looked around him. "Any remaining runner-ups?"

Videl wished she could go against him once again, but after she regained consciousness and watched him effortlessly brush off each and every one of his challengers, she knew it would be pointless. He was so out of her league, it made her furious. But she knew when to back down when she was outmatched.

If anything, the cyborgs taught her that.

She had to wonder why the guy hadn't knocked her out right away like the others who followed, though. Was it because she was a girl? The thought made her furrow her brow further. She hated when men treated her like she was some fragile, helpless woman just because of her gender. She'd long proved she could handle herself in a fight way better than most men she encountered.

Then again, that man, "Majunior", as he called himself… his level was unbelievable. She had seen no flaw in his stance, in the way he moved; he was quick, swift, efficient, and undeniably powerful. It was no wonder he had to hold back when he fought her. As much as she hated to admit it, he was much, much better than her.

She watched him some more as he stood tall, defying the crowd to take him on. Her eyes strayed on his broad shoulders, his toned arms, his strong neck, his boyish traits… Videl shook her head swiftly, discarding her wandering thoughts. Yeah, so he was good looking. Big deal.

"Majunior" smirked, as the people around him backed away, muttering angrily between themselves. The organizer tried to call them back, but to no avail. Fuming, he growled at the blue and orange-clad fighter, flipped him off, and then walked away. As the parking lot emptied little by little, the man seemed quite pleased with himself. Videl gave him one last look, and then turned away, following the crowd out of the parking lot.

The night was cloudy and chilly, and Videl, with just her tank top, felt goosebumps gathering on her bare arms. Not like she would ever show her discomfort. She stood tall and proud, passing through the frustrated audience, and proceeded to walk home.

"Wait!"

She frowned as she turned around, while "Majunior" ran towards her. What did _he_ want with her, now? Wasn't beating her enough? She didn't need any reminder of her failure, and the tall young man reaching her happened to be just that.

"What?" she said curtly.

He stood there, awkwardly, looking at his feet and scratching the hair at the back of his head. "Uh…"

Videl scowled. She didn't have any time to waste, especially on blubbering idiots. No matter how skillful and talented he happened to be.

"Are you… Are you okay?" he finally asked, and right in time, too. She'd just been about to walk away without a lookback.

"How is that any of your business?" She crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, uh…" He scratched the back of his head again. What an annoying habit. "You got some nasty hits when you fought that guy, before me…"

Videl gritted her teeth. What. The. Hell. What did this freak want with her? What did it matter to him whether she got a few scratches? She turned away from him, not in the mood to put up with some stuttering fool, and took long and quick strides to get away from him.

"W-Wait! Please!"

Why was he _still_ talking to her? Couldn't he get a hint? She picked up her pace.

"Just leave me alone, already!"

"But I'm just… I'm just worried. Your arms are covered in bruises…"

Videl stopped in her tracks, pursing her lips. She sent him the deadliest glare she could muster. "So. _What._ "

"Well, uh…" He scratched the back of his head, _again_. That habit of his was really getting on her nerves. "I could drive you home if you want. That way, you could rest a bit…"

"I don't need your help!" she retorted, clenching her fists as her mood worsened. "I don't see you going after the others that got injured, so just leave me be! Can't you go bug somebody else instead? Why won't you just leave me alone, already!"

He seemed to think about it, looking sideways for a moment, before turning his dark eyes back to her, his expression dead serious. "I guess I have a thing for you."

She gaped. What the fuck kind of weirdo was this guy? And he actually looked one hundred percent genuine about it, too! What the hell was wrong with this guy! He didn't even know her!

"Well that's sucks for you because _I don't like you_!"

With that, she turned away and stomped off, and thankfully that weird guy didn't follow her this time. What a relief. He was really starting to piss her off, and she was _not_ in the mood to put up with some guy's crap tonight.

Gohan watched her walk away with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He scratched his hair. It was the first time he ever felt something like this for a girl, whatever _this_ was, and obviously he was lacking certain skills to go about it. Maybe, with some luck, he'll bump into her again on another street fighting meet and take another shot at it.

His face flushed. What was _happening_ to him? All these new feelings were so confusing and foreign and just so overwhelming. Although clearly, that Devil girl had no interest in him at all. Did he even have a chance with her? Would he even see her again?

His throat tightened. Man, he sure hoped so. There was just something special about that girl and Gohan wanted to know where this thing with her, these feelings that had already started to develop, could go.

His shoulders slumped as he turned and walked away, his hands in his pockets, looking for a deserted spot where he could take off from.

Better luck next time. Maybe…

ooOoo

Bulma watched the young fighter curiously. Something seemed… off with Gohan today. He'd come this morning to report to her how the clandestine fight meeting had gone last night, and she was happy Gohan had been able to successfully put an early end to it, but even as he spoke to her Gohan's head seemed somewhere else.

"I'm glad it went as planned," she commented. "I heard word that there's going to be another meet tonight, but not at the same place." She handed him a piece of paper. "I wrote down the address for you."

Gohan watched the scribbling on the paper and for some odd reason, his cheeks reddened. He put the address in his pocket.

"Okay," he said, his voice low and his gaze unfocused. Bulma frowned in confusion. Something was definitely off with Gohan today.

"Did something happen?" she asked. "You seem a bit…"

She trailed off, unable to put a word to it, but it was enough to make Gohan flush instantly. Bulma raised an eyebrow. Now that was interesting… as much as it was unexpected.

"It's… nothing," Gohan mumbled, making a point to avoid her gaze as he scratched the nape of his neck.

"It's obviously something. You're completely red."

"Am… Am I?" He moved his hand to his face, perhaps in hopes of hiding his bright blush.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you, Gohan? And maybe I can help. I _am_ a genius, after all," she added with a amused smile.

He swallowed. "O… Okay, I guess… It's just, um, a little embarrassing…" He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "There was this girl at the street fights…"

 _Ha. Knew it,_ Bulma smirked to herself.

"She was one of the fighters actually, and she was the strongest there too."

_Figures. Is it a Saiyan thing to be attracted to strong women? I wonder…_

"I tried talking to her after the fights, but she was pretty mad that I beat her, I think. It didn't go very well…" Gohan sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I thought maybe I'd see her again tonight at the fights, I guess that's why I was blushing…" And he blushed again, as if to confirm his statement. "I'm not very good at… that, I think. Talking to girls…"

Bulma cracked a smile. "You have to use your strong points to your advantage. For one thing, you're good looking, and you're adorable."

He flushed some more, scratching his hair. "…Thanks? But how do I…" He swallowed nervously and continued, "use that to my advantage?"

Bulma smirked. "Maybe go to those fights topless tonight, I'm sure she won't be unaffected by your physique. You've grown to become a really attractive young man, you know."

"Uhhh… Topless? Would that really make a difference?"

"Most women love muscular men, so, yes, I'm pretty sure it'd make a good difference." Bulma bit on her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing at the bright blush on Gohan's face. He was just too cute. "And just be yourself, Gohan. You're sweet, kind, a little awkward but that's part of your charm, and you're just plain adorable. If she doesn't fall for the real you then there's no point pursuing her," Bulma finished with a shrug.

"Oh… I, I guess you're right… Thanks, Bulma," he said softly, still massaging his scalp. "This is all so weird to me. I've never really been interested in girls before, and I'm not even sure it's that good an idea to try something with that girl…"

"Why not?"

"Well, you know… Me fighting the cyborgs all the time, risking my life trying to save others… I can't imagine being with someone like me would be a walk in a park for anyone."

"That's ridiculous, Gohan. With how the world is today, you're as much at risk as the next guy. And you can defend yourself against them at least, which isn't our case, so you're actually not in that much danger compared to everyone else if you think about it."

Gohan frowned, not entirely convinced. What Bulma was saying may be making sense, but at the same time he knew he also had a point. He may be strong enough to face the cyborgs, but Gohan was well aware that he was nowhere near their level and that every time he went off to fight them may very well be the last.

Still… He really wanted to see that girl again. He could easily picture her vibrant blue eyes, and Gohan felt a tug in his stomach at the thought of maybe seeing her tonight.

He swallowed, trying to make the lump in his throat go down. He really, really hoped she was going to be there tonight. He wanted to see her again… He had to see her again.

A small smile tugged at his lips at the prospect. It might be a wild shot, but Gohan was fairly sure that she would be fighting tonight. She was a strong and very talented martial artist, and she had seemed pretty unsatisfied by her short run last night – surely she was going to want to fight again, right? Well, he sure hoped so, because he was itching to see her. And maybe he would get to fight her again. He hoped she wouldn't kick his, um, parts again, though, but other than that fighting that Devil girl had been pretty fun.

Well, there was nothing he could do but wait for tonight… Gohan was bubbling with excitement. He really couldn't wait.

ooOoo

Gohan's head didn't seem to be into training today. Hovering in the sky, Trunks frowned as he looked down at the crater his mentor's body had just made. Gohan was so unfocused that the young Super Saiyan was kicking him around with almost no effort at all. This wasn't like him. Gohan was usually sharp and rough when training Trunks, never going easy on him, so even landing a punch on him would usually be quite a feat for Trunks. But today, for some reason, Gohan seemed more interested by the setting sun than their sparring session.

The tall fighter got to his feet and dusted himself off, not much affected by the kick that sent him crashing down. Trunks landed beside him and crossed his arms, a deep frown creasing his young features.

Gohan offered him an apologetic smile. "I know, I know. I think I'm just not into it today. How about we do something else instead?"

Trunks sighed and turned out of his transformation. "All right. I'm getting hungry anyway. How about we go hunt for a snack?"

The thought of food brought a grin to his older friend's face. "Sounds good. Fish or meat?"

"How about both?"

Gohan laughed. Trunks grinned.

Still… He wondered what was on his friend's mind. The way he was surveying the sun probably meant that he had plans for tonight. But what could he be doing? As far as Trunks knew, Gohan's activities were limited to training him and visiting either Chichi or Bulma, not to mention the occasional fight against the cyborgs.

Trunks was curious. Perhaps he should see for himself what Gohan was up to tonight…

ooOoo

Gohan was not disappointed. His hands grew sweaty as he caught sight of the beautiful young woman warming up in a corner. He swallowed, getting more and more nervous. She was so… Gohan was captivated, unable to take his eyes off of her; every move she made so full of grace and precision. He was pretty sure his attraction was inevitable.

Dare he go talk to her? He had decided against following Bulma's advice and didn't come to the fights topless, as Gohan didn't think it would make that much of a difference. He had a feeling that the Devil girl wouldn't be too happy to see him from the way she'd told him off last time… but he really wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know more about her, and possibly learn her name… But most of all, Gohan wanted to see those eyes of hers directed at him.

His heart picked up at the mere memory of her harsh glare.

He took a step towards her, trying to command his racing heart to calm the heck down, but he couldn't even still his trembling hands. He clenched them into fists, sucked in a deep breath, and took the leap.

"Um… Hi," he mumbled anxiously, cursing his voice for sounding so dumb.

She looked up at him – and Gohan felt completely swallowed up by her deep blue eyes. He stared at her stupidly and didn't even hear what she said.

"Um… I'm sorry?" he smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you here to cut the fights short again?"

"Oh, so you figured it out…" Man, he felt so nervous. Was it always going to be like this, even when all he was doing was talking to her?

"Doesn't take a genius to see what you were up to last night. Though what I don't understand is _why_."

His expression changed to one of surprise, having obviously not expected that kind of question. As if the answer was a given.

"What do you mean, why?" he frowned, and showed around them with his hand. "Because these fights are appalling. Because that kind of brutal violence is unnecessary and barbaric. And because I think there's more than enough violence in the world as is."

He didn't need to clarify what, or rather who he meant by that. A decade had passed since the deadly twins started wreaking havoc in the world, decimating the entire human population little by little, city after town after village. But, while she understood his point, Gohan obviously didn't understand hers.

"Why do you think we do that kind of thing?" she asked him. "Why do you think _I_ do it?"

His brow furrowed further, but this time confusion reflected in his eyes. "I honestly don't know. Money?"

She smirked. "Well, the dough is certainly a plus. But there's more to it than just that."

As the girl paused, Gohan looked at her intently. She knew she had his complete and undivided attention.

"I, for one, have always loved fighting. I enjoy it, and I need it to vent. It makes me feel in control. It makes me feel strong – and precisely because of the cyborgs, I need to feel strong, and to vent, and to feel in control." She looked deep into his eyes. They were more serious than she'd ever seen them yet. "Do you get it, now?"

His lips pursed into a thin line. "I do, yes. But I still don't like it."

"Then don't get involved. It might look barbaric to you, but for us – for me – it's our way to feel human."

Gohan sighed, his features relaxing, and scratched the back of his head. "I guess that's fair…" Then he cracked a smile, looking at her sideways. "That's too bad. I was kinda looking forward to fighting you again. I had fun last night. Well, except at the end," he added with a chuckle.

She bit down on her lip to stop the grin threatening to break out, and Gohan felt his face burn up. She was so beautiful when her features relaxed.

"What's your name?" he asked eagerly, thinking, hoping that maybe he did have his chances with her after all.

She smirked at him. "The Devil."

"I mean, your real name."

"I know what you meant."

"Then why…?" Gohan trailed off, and frowned. If she didn't want to tell him her name, she had every right not to.

She chuckled. "It's Videl."

He beamed. "I'm Gohan. Nice pun, Miss Devil."

Videl turned away, trying to hide the twitch of her lips. "Well, I should get going. Got some asses to kick."

Gohan grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Looking forward to watching you, Videl."

The way he said her name gave her an unfamiliar, pleasant feeling in her stomach, but Videl quickly brushed it off and walked away.

ooOoo

Gohan wondered what he was going to say to Bulma. He knew how much she disliked the idea of these street fights, but after what Videl had told him he didn't have the heart to take away something that seemed so important to these people.

Speaking of the devil – pun intended – she was doing great out there in the fighting area. Watching her beat up a bunch of giant, muscle bound men had something so fascinating to it, and Gohan couldn't help the feeling of attraction that kept growing and growing the more he watched her.

She knocked down her fourth adversary of the night, a smirk of satisfaction forming on her lips, and then Gohan's heart picked up as she looked up and their eyes met.

He was rooted on the spot. There was something about her eyes… They pulled him in, sucking in all of his attention, making him unable to look away.

Without really meaning to, Gohan's feet started to move, heading straight at her.

"Is that our next contestant?" the organizer asked excitedly. It wasn't the same one as last night, which explained why he wasn't put off from Gohan's apparition.

The tall fighter tore his gaze away from Videl's enchanting blue eyes to turn to the man in charge of the fights. Then he shrugged.

"Sure."

After all, he _had_ been looking forward to fighting her again. Gohan fell into a stance and smiled at Videl, whose face had turned serious as she got into her own fighting stance.

"So it's a rematch, huh," she said, smirking. "Show me what you got."

As Videl rushed him and attacked with a series of quick and powerful hits he easily dodged, Gohan wondered if he should let her win after he'd had his fun. He knew she could lose all of her winnings if he won against her, and she probably needed the money.

Then again, as he gazed at her determined expression, Gohan had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate a fake win.

He moved around her in a graceful dodge and pushed his arm ahead, creating a gust of wind strong enough to propel her forward without even making any contact with her.

Videl's eyes widened at the unexpected force of the technique but she reacted quickly and caught herself on her hands before making a flip and landing on her feet.

Gohan smiled in appreciation. "You're really good."

 _But he's better,_ Videl admitted, gritting her teeth as she attacked him with everything she had, yet unable to land the slightest hit. _Much, much better._ She sped up the pace of her blows with a cry, but Gohan blocked her arm and locked it behind her back before she realized he'd even moved. Damn it, how could he be so much stronger than her?

But little did she know, as Gohan stood behind her, the sudden closeness threw him off. Her scent reached his nostrils and the young man found himself letting his eyes slide shut as he took a whiff of her hair.

Without realizing it, it had made him loosen his grip on Videl's wrist and the girl was able to shake him off after some effort. Breathing out, she got in her stance again and narrowed her eyes at him. Gohan blinked and then, for some reason, his face flared up completely.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" she asked him angrily, upset by the enormous gap between them.

"I, uh…" He scratched his hair, not quite sure why Videl looked so mad at him, and still a bit dazed from her scent… He hadn't expected her to have that much of an effect on him. "I mean, if I fought seriously, this would be over too quickly… And I like fighting with you."

"What, so this is just a game to you?"

"I… guess?" Was it wrong? Gohan didn't get it. Wasn't this whole thing a game? Why was she so upset?

"You really don't get it, huh?" she spat.

Gohan swallowed nervously. He really didn't.

Videl grunted and rushed him again. He frowned as he blocked and dodged her attacks, noticing that she was tiring out. Maybe he should put an end to it already… Gohan was still pondering whether he should forfeit or win the match, and because he was a little distracted by his wandering thoughts, Videl managed to land a hit, her fist making contact with his gut, the blow strong enough to wind him a little.

Gohan coughed as he took a step back. Man, she sure was strong. But looking back at Videl, he thought she should feel satisfied or at least a little proud of herself for that hit, but she looked even more furious than before.

"So I'm not even worth your focus? You're not even paying attention to our fight! Why are you even fighting here? Are you still trying to put an end to these fights? I thought you understood at least that!"

"Wha…? I'm… I'm really not–"

"Ugh! You're so annoying!"

And with that, Videl all but stormed off, apparently too upset to finish the fight. Gohan winced. Damn it, he completely screwed things up. And there he thought he might have a chance… But now all progress he might have made was all but gone. Videl was super pissed and she hated his guts now, and she had every reason to after the careless way he'd fought with her. He should've known she would be offended by his lack of focus, he should've taken her more seriously, he should've at least respected her passion for the art.

Ugh, he was such an idiot! It was all ruined now.

"And it's a win for… wait, what's your stage name? I guess I forgot to ask!" the announcer laughed at himself, causing the crowd to break out in laughter.

"It's Majunior," Gohan muttered half-heartedly. He shouldn't have fought her at all. What should he do now? Was there anything he could do at this point? Gohan clenched his fists, angry at his foolishness. He was such an idiot. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he realize just how important fighting was to Videl? Especially after what she'd said to him earlier… Damn it, it was so obvious! He should've known better!

"Well, looks like the Devil forfeited, making Majunior the winner!" the organizer exclaimed. "Though it looks like he struck out with her – let's give the guy some credit, he's got balls for trying to win over a woman whose stage name is the Devil! Got burnt a little buddy, huh?"

The man slapped Gohan's back and laughed, unknowingly making the half-Saiyan's blood boil. Gohan tightened his fists and clenched his jaw, stopping himself from shrugging off the man roughly.

"Well, let's move this along – who's up to fight Majunior?" the man asked the crowd. "I don't know about you but the way he effortlessly played around with the Devil seemed a bit surreal. Could it be y'all too scared to challenge him?"

There seemed to be a moment of hesitation with the audience, but, soon enough, a man walked up to the fighting area and volunteered. He was tall and pretty thin compared to the usual runner-ups, and called himself Firestorm.

At this point, Gohan figured he should've just left, but he was so pissed at himself, the young warrior thought he might as well vent a little on those fighters – while holding back as much as possible, of course.

ooOoo

Videl narrowed her eyes at the orange clad fighter as he knocked down yet another challenger. Sure, he wasn't cutting the fights short like last night, but she couldn't be sure that he wasn't trying to put an end to the street fights again.

It was so irritating. How could he be so much stronger than everybody else? What kind of training regiment did one have to go through to reach such impossible levels?

Another fighter challenged him, and Gohan fell into his stance. It was simple – yet perfect. He offered no opening, he had no weaknesses. When his opponent got in his own stance, Videl could easily see the stark contrast between their skills. While the other fighter's stance was a pretty good one, it was obvious to Videl that he was nowhere near good enough to measure up to Gohan.

Who _was_ this guy anyway?

It was getting on her nerves how much he was obviously holding back – he was even letting his opponent hit him a few times! It was clear that Gohan could've dodged those hits – _she_ was a much better fighter than this guy and she'd barely been able to land just one punch.

One of the opponent's kicks tore Gohan's top. The orange-clad man grunted and just ripped the rest of the torn clothes – and Videl couldn't help but stare at his perfectly chiseled torso, carved with tense muscles, and from the distance, she could even make out the numerous scars etched on his skin. She felt flushed.

Videl shook her head sharply, refusing to let herself be attracted to that guy. With that resolution in mind, she turned away and left the parking lot, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with that guy again. Life was hard enough as it was – she didn't need some guy to show her up and piss her off on top of everything else.

ooOoo

He saw her leave, and Gohan just got even more furious at himself. How could he be so stupid? How could he screw up so bad?

In his anger, he didn't control his strength well enough, and punched the guy he was facing a little too hard. He winced at the sickening _crack_ coming from his opponent's rib cage, having broken a few of his ribs no doubt.

Gohan felt a lump rising in his throat. What was he even doing, fighting with humans when he felt so angry at himself? He really was an idiot. He straightened up and just left, refusing the prize money that the organizer offered him as he walked away.

"Give it to the guy whose ribs I just broke, he's going to need it for medical care."

"O… kay…?"

Gohan hoped it would be a small consolation, and that the guy would heal quickly. He knew all too well how much broken ribs hurt.

ooOoo

Trunks wasn't sure he got it, but apparently Gohan had a thing for that Devil girl…? Was it really why he'd been checking the sun for the time and couldn't focus on training? Was it all really for a girl? It sounded so unlike Gohan. For as long as Trunks knew him, Gohan had never shown any interest in any girl, ever. What was so special about that one?

He'd watched her from afar for a while before she up and left the parking lot. He figured that she was pretty. She was quite good at fighting, too, from what he'd seen, and had a strong persona. Did Gohan really like that girl? It just sounded so weird to him.

Unfortunately for his friend, that girl didn't seem to like him at all. Gohan had looked pretty upset after she left their fight, too… Man, he just couldn't believe Gohan liked a girl. Could it really be it?

Trunks couldn't resist the temptation. He had to meet that girl, and maybe then he'd understand better what made Gohan like her in the first place.

He followed her out of the parking lot and quickly jogged after her.

"Hey! Devil girl!"

Outside, the city was sleeping. The girl turned around and looked at Trunks quizzically, obviously wondering what he wanted from her.

"Should you be out at this hour, kid?" she asked. "How old are you?"

Trunks crossed his arms and pouted. It may be late, but it wasn't like he needed to get up particularly early in the morning, so who cared? Besides, Saiyans didn't need as much sleep as humans, although that girl had no idea who he was, obviously.

"I'm old enough. I liked your fights out there, you're pretty good."

Videl frowned. She didn't feel like she'd been that great tonight to be honest. "But not good enough to beat that guy."

"Yeah, he's really strong, huh," Trunks chuckled nervously. "But you did pretty good against him. I was impressed."

She cracked a smile and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, kid. That means a lot."

Trunks didn't know why but his cheeks felt warm all of a sudden. Her smile made her look so different, like she was someone else entirely. He had to admit, she sure was pretty…

So Gohan liked that girl, huh… Trunks was starting to understand a little.

"He seemed to like you, that guy. I think I can see why."

But what was meant to be a compliment only reminded Videl of the absurdly strong guy who apparently "had a thing for her." Urg, just what she needed.

"Don't remind me, that guy's a creep," she groaned.

Trunks frowned. "He seems like a good guy to me."

"Well, I hope I don't have to deal with him again. I already have enough on my plate as is. Ugh, I really don't need this to worry about too."

The boy pursed his lips. He didn't like the way she just brushed off Gohan's feelings like that, without even knowing him first, without at least giving him a chance.

"You're mean," he told her. "You don't even know Gohan."

Videl narrowed her eyes at the boy. What the hell – did that guy actually send a little kid to talk him up? What a loser. He was even worse than she'd thought!

"So you actually know him, huh. Did he send you?"

Trunks widened his eyes, realizing his slip-up. "O-Of course not! Gohan doesn't even know I followed him! He'd kill me if he knew. I just – I was curious because he acted weird today and then when I saw that he liked you I really wanted to meet you."

Well, she supposed she'd jumped to conclusions a little too quickly. Still, she wanted nothing to do with that guy, let alone his little friend.

"Well, you've met me, so now if you'll excuse me."

She turned around and walked away. Trunks slumped his shoulders, knowing that he'd just made things worse for Gohan. His only comfort was that his mentor had no idea, and Trunks fully intended on keeping it that way.

Poor Gohan, though. The girl he liked didn't even want to hear from him… Trunks felt bad for his friend, and he felt even worse that his little intervention hadn't helped one bit. Ah, well, there was nothing he could do about it now…

ooOoo

He'd lied to Bulma and said he'd put an end to the fights like last time, because he needed her to give him the address of the next meet.

Gohan felt a lump rising in his throat and tried to swallow it. It was yet another parking lot. The crowd was as wild as ever, the smells were terrible. Videl was already out there fighting. Just the thought of seeing her again was making him nervous.

He was getting a good grasp of her _ki_ signature, and Gohan supposed that he could tell Bulma the truth next time and explain to her what these street fights meant to these people, since he would be able to find Videl by her _ki_ signal from now on.

He pushed his way through the audience, and arrived at the front just as Videl knocked down another mountain of a man. He was so huge the ground shook a little when his weight impacted with the ground.

She was out of breath; the organizer announced that this was her tenth win of the night. She beckoned him over and told him something, and the man nodded.

"Well, it seems the Devil is done for the night! Let's give her an uproar for the show she's given us! I don't know about you, but seeing her beat down those huge guys, it was kinda fascinating, don't you think?"

The crowd laughed and cheered, clapping loudly for the female fighter. Gohan felt a smile tug at his lips as a look of pride and satisfaction took over Videl. He almost felt like turning around and leaving this place so that seeing him wouldn't spoil her mood.

But he had to try again. He liked that girl way too much to give up just yet.

From the distance, Gohan watched her get her winnings, pack her stuff, and go up the stairs to leave the parking lot. Feeling his nervousness growing, he went after her.

She was leaning against the wall and counting her prize money when he walked out of the staircase. Videl looked up when she heard his steps, and immediately scowled when she saw him.

"Just what I needed. What do you want?" she asked coldly.

He felt his heart pick up as he gazed into her eyes. Gohan swallowed. "I'm sorry about last night. You were right, I didn't take you seriously, and it was disrespectful towards you. I'm really sorry."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "So what now? Am I supposed to fall in your arms? What do you want from me?"

He scratched his hair, embarrassed by the blunt question. "Um… Well… I guess I'd like to get to know you a little, maybe?"

She straightened up and glared at him harshly. "Well that's too bad, 'cause I sure as hell _don't_."

With that, she started walking away, but Gohan felt the irrepressible urge to hold her back. He grabbed her wrist before he could realize what he was doing.

She shrugged him off swiftly. "Honestly, this is getting a little creepy. Can't you take a hint? When a girl says no, it means no."

Gohan flushed and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm so confused. I've never been much interested in girls before and then I meet you and I can't stop thinking about you, about your eyes, and your voice, and your scent, and your grace when you fight, and I just…" He blushed even more, raising his hand to cover his flaming face. "Geez, what am I even saying…?"

At this moment, Videl had to admit, Gohan looked adorable. He was still a weirdo though, and really, she didn't have time to deal with guys right now.

"Okay, listen," she started, her voice softer. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I get it, I'm your first crush, and it's new and confusing – but, look, I'm not interested, okay? So just leave me be. You'll get over it soon enough."

Gohan swallowed, but the lump in his throat stubbornly stayed stuck in there. "Are you really… not interested? I mean, you don't even know me. You might grow to like me a little…?"

"It's not against you, I'm just not interested to be with anyone, period."

He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. Videl felt a tingle in her stomach. Damn, she had to admit, the guy was pretty hot… It was a bit of a shame, she supposed, but Gohan was too dangerous. She had a feeling that she'd better run before he caught her.

"I guess that's fair." He gave her a wistful smile. "I don't think I'm going to get over you anytime soon, though."

Videl swallowed. Yep. Dangerous. She'd better get away fast. She didn't need to trouble herself with unwanted feelings.

That smile of his really wasn't helping…

Droplets of water started falling from the heavy clouds, and Videl shivered involuntarily, repressing a wince as the hard rain hit the bruises on her uncovered body parts – not that she would ever let it show. She should have brought a jacket – her tank top was nowhere near enough to protect her from the icing rain. Tired and cold, the young woman offered Gohan a sign of her hand and turned around, intent on getting home and getting a well-deserved night of sleep.

But a firm tug at her wrist brought her to a sheltered part of the street, under the canopy of some store, and away from the biting rain.

She frowned at him, freeing her wrist from his hold in a swift movement. "What do you want from me now?"

Wordlessly, his traits taut in a serious frown, he started rolling down his orange overshirt before taking off his dark blue undershirt. As he pulled it over his head, Videl couldn't help but stare. His toned abs, his bulging pectorals, his muscular arms, his perfect V-shaped torso…

She snapped out of it just as he finished taking off his shirt, and scowled at him. It was bad enough that this guy was starting to get on her nerves, he just had to be built like a fucking Greek God, didn't he. Just her luck.

"Take my shirt, it'll protect your bruises from the rain," he said softly, handing the blue garment out to her.

"No thanks," she said rolling her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not some helpless damsel in distress who can't fend for herself. I didn't ask for your help and I don't need it, so if you'd be so kind as to leave me alone, I'd appreciate it. Geez, I swear…"

Still frowning, Gohan simply put his shirt over her head, arranging it until the hem reached her thighs, though her arms were still inside of it. Now he was really starting to piss her off.

"Are you serious? The fuck is your problem?" she groaned, and started removing the offending clothe – but he wouldn't let her, taking hold of both of her hands to keep them from lifting the hem of his shirt.

"Just take my shirt," he pleaded. "It'll keep you warmer, too. Please."

"I don't want it!" Videl struggled against his hold, her temper rising. Ugh! How could he be so strong, anyway! Why wouldn't he _budge_?

His frown deepened. "Why won't you accept my help? I'm not asking for anything in return."

She snorted. "Pff! Yeah, right! Because you're such a nice guy and you certainly won't try to get in my pants later, huh?"

His sudden embarrassment and the bright blush streaking across his face wasn't the reaction she had expected. He took a step back.

"Wh- _what_? No! No! I'd never… I'm not that kind of guy! I'd never do anything to you that you wouldn't want to! _Never_! You don't like me anyway, it's not like I even have a chance! _And I'd never do anything anyway_! I wasn't raised to treat women like that!"

He looked indignant, sputtering his adamant protest through his beet-red face. Was his blush actually going down his throat…? Heh, he looked kinda cute when he was put on the spot. Not that she _cared_. So what if he was attractive, she was still itching to punch him in the face right now.

"A gentleman? Please," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Using his trouble to her advantage, Videl proceeded to take off his shirt again. But he was quick to react and stopped her before she even started lifting it. She growled at him. It didn't seem to faze him much.

"Just keep it. Please," he pleaded again.

"Just leave me alone. Please," she retorted, mocking his tone.

He cracked a smile, which only infuriated her more. Narrowing her eyes to slits, she then attempted to knee him between his legs, but he easily evaded the deadly blow this time.

"One time was bad enough, thank you very much," he said in a playful tone, his dark eyes twinkling his amusement.

Videl felt a smile twitching the corner of her lips, but she fought it down and forced a frown. Great. Now he was making her laugh. She really needed to get away from him as quickly as possible, or, God forbid, she might start to _like_ him.

She moved away from him, and slid her arms into the sleeves. " _Fine_. I'm keeping your damn shirt! _Geez_."

He smiled, and finally put back his orange overshirt on. Not that it made that much of a difference. His muscular chest, shoulders and arms were still bare, and completely in view.

"Well then." Videl turned away to step out from under the canopy and back in the rain, never to see that guy again. But once again, he grabbed her wrist to hold her back. She frowned at him. "What now?"

"It might be just a shower. Let's wait it out."

While Videl just wanted to go home, she was tired of arguing with this guy, and for once didn't put up a fight. Wordlessly, she leaned against the wall and slid down onto the hard, humid concrete ground. The tall guy sat down beside her and kept quiet. Good. Maybe she would finally be able to rest a little now.

Silence fell upon them, only disturbed by the torrential rains hitting the canopy above their heads. At this hour of the night and given the downpour, the streets were naturally deserted; not even a car passed by. Videl glanced at the strange man by her side, who was thoughtfully staring at the rain. He probably wasn't that bad, but he sure was weird. He said he liked her even though he didn't even know her, made her wear his damn shirt, and wouldn't even let her leave until the rain stopped. He was unbelievably strong and a very skilled fighter. He seemed like the shy type, yet he also proved to be pretty bold at times. He was attractive. He was built like a god, in the perfect combination of defined muscles and slenderness. He looked her age. He was annoying as hell.

She sighed. He seemed genuine enough, though.

"You really, actually like me, huh?"

His face flared up instantly and his eyes widened. Without uttering a word, Gohan nodded his head.

"But you don't even know me. Is it just my looks?"

This time, Gohan shook his head no. "It's… everything you are. Everything you give off… I can't help feeling attracted to you."

She swallowed. Oh man, this was getting dangerous. Alarms were going off in her head. Why did she start this conversation anyway?

She turned to the heavy rain. It was still hitting the canopy hard, the droplets hammering down their shelter loudly. It didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon…

"Just a shower, huh?" she muttered, to change the subject.

"Well, I said 'it might be'."

"Just… shut up, will you?"

He cracked a smile, but did as he was told, moving his gaze to the rain. Videl leaned her head back onto the cool, hard wall, and let her eyes slide shut. She was glad for the silence.

Her mind wandered to both of the times she'd fought him, the past couple nights. It was really hard to believe just how strong Gohan was. She couldn't help but wonder how he'd become so skilled, and who could've taught him. It just seemed so over the top. How could he be so powerful? How could _anyone_?

"Who are you, exactly?" she blurted out. Gohan turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow at her strange question. "How are you so strong?"

He smiled. "I've got some… genetic advantage, I guess you could say. I come from a long line of warriors."

Videl sat up straighter and shook her head. "But even so – it doesn't make sense. You're way too strong to be normal."

A glint of sadness flashed through his eyes. "Well, I'm not, not really. Normal, that is."

Videl frowned in thoughts, wondering what he meant, and Gohan turned to gaze at the rain again, a wistful smile curving his lips.

"Can I tell you a secret," Gohan said, his voice soft. Videl eyed him skeptically, an eyebrow raised. "I never enjoyed fighting. So, I guess I can't understand why anyone would get a kick out of these street fights."

This took her by surprise. He had to be kidding… He couldn't be serious, could he? How could someone be so good at something they didn't even like? Why would Gohan even learn how to fight in the first place? And, most of all, how could someone who didn't enjoy fighting get to his impossibly high level? His skills and strength were almost inhuman… And yet, he was actually telling her that he didn't even like it? It just couldn't be true. It couldn't.

Gohan chuckled. "I know. Shocking, right?" He grinned. "I've actually never told anyone. They probably would've made the same face as you, now, if I'd ever told them that."

Videl straightened herself and frowned. "Why do you fight?"

His smile toned down, and his eyes shone with a peculiar light. It was resignation, Videl realized. And she suddenly had a feeling she knew what his answer would be.

"Because I don't have a choice."

"Who taught you how to fight? How did you learn to fight like that?"

So many questions were rushing to her, Videl felt like she'd never be able to ask them all. Gohan frowned slightly and seemed to ponder whether he should answer her. Videl was aware that he didn't owe her anything, so if he didn't want to tell her, who was she to force him? They just met, after all. Although… he did say he "had a thing for her."

She moved slightly, getting on her knee to face him better, and got a little closer to him. Gohan blushed when she touched his arm. Videl looked him in the eye.

"Tell me. I want to know."

His lips parted, his breathing deepened, his chest heaving in and out a little faster. Then, his eyes broke contact with hers, and looked down, his blush getting darker as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… If you really want to know…"

Videl smirked to herself. Men were so easy.

"When I was a kid," he started, "I was thrown in some kind of jungle to fend for myself for six months. Then, since I survived, my mentor started training me… which really consisted of beating me up until I knew how to defend myself."

The young woman raised her eyebrows. What an… odd way to train someone. "Who was it? Your mentor?"

Lifting his gaze to look at her again, Gohan smiled, with a hint of irony. "He was my father's worst enemy at the time."

Her lips parted slightly. "Wha…?"

Gohan chuckled. "He decided to train me because he saw my potential, and became our ally because we had a mutual enemy, back then." His eye softened. "He ended up becoming my best friend."

Videl kept quiet, processing everything Gohan told her, and more questions came rushing to her. But before she could utter one, the young man beat her to it with one of his own.

"What about you? How did you get into fighting?"

"Bah, it's a boring story," she shrugged. "My dad was a wrestling champion, I looked up to him and wanted to learn how to fight, too. Turns out I'm not too bad, so I kept training, became stronger over the years, blah blah blah."

"But you're really strong. You almost knocked the wind off of me last night."

She eyed him with a frown. They both knew she only managed to land a hit on him by sheer luck. Was he trying to flatter her? Yet… His expression was as honest and genuine as ever… Gohan looked like he was actually impressed by her skills. But with how strong he was compared to her… Why would he?

"Only because you got distracted," she reminded him. "Besides, you were holding back."

He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"For what? For being stronger than me? Why would you apologize for that?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he gave an awkward smile in response.

Of course, Videl couldn't know of Gohan's natural advantage… He was confident that if she had Saiyan blood, too, she could've easily matched him, and maybe even surpass him. But he couldn't tell her that, could he? He let out a deep sigh.

"Still, you're really strong," he affirmed. "Stronger than all the other guys back there."

"But weaker than you," she countered, an ironic smirk on her lips.

"You'll keep getting stronger."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it. You're really talented. You have a lot of potential."

"Then leave me in a jungle for six months to fend for myself."

Gohan burst out laughing. Gosh, she was so sassy and funny – he loved it. He was truly having fun with her, more than he'd had in a very long time. He grinned, and as his laughter died down, he saw that for the first time since they met, Videl was smiling, albeit mildly.

The young man found himself staring. His lips parted slightly, his cheeks flushed, his heartbeats sped up, his hands grew sweaty. He swallowed. His throat felt so tight and dry.

She was so beautiful.

He wanted to see her smile more. He wanted to be the one who made her smile.

Feeling a bit flustered as her bright blue eyes held his gaze, Gohan turned to look at the rain again.

"Man, it's still raining, huh," he said distractedly.

"Is it? I didn't notice."

He chuckled and glanced her way. She was leaning back against the wall, and her expression seemed more relaxed, more peaceful. Her brow wasn't furrowed anymore, and her mild smile was still curving up her lips, ever so slightly.

Gohan felt a lump rise in his throat again. He'd never thought one could actually feel so attracted to another; he'd honestly thought that kind of thing was just a myth, something to make novels and movies more interesting. And yet here he was, feeling all kinds of foreign things for a gorgeous young woman whom he just met, just like in those novels and movies and TV shows. Was his heart _ever_ going to beat steadily again?

"What?" she asked in amusement. Crap, had he been staring at her for too long? He quickly looked away.

"Nothing."

His face was heating up again. Before tonight, Gohan had never thought so much blood could gather on his face, to the point of overflowing. Then again, before tonight, he'd never had a reason to feel so flustered and nervous.

He fidgeted with his belt, his blush growing darker; he could feel Videl's insistent stare on him. She was enjoying it, he just knew it. She was loving it, making him squirm and blush like some teenage school boy.

And then, a small capsule slipped from the gap between his belt and his orange pants, and they both watched as it softly hit the pavement and rolled in Videl's direction. She picked it up, read the number on the tiny label, and then looked at him in disbelief.

"Is that… a car capsule?"

Her voice was slow and calm, but Gohan could feel the storm coming – and not from the downpour. "I… I did offer to drive you home the other night…" he said weakly, a bit fearful of the deadly aura emanating off of Videl.

"You… You idiot!" she hissed. "Why did you make me wait here like a fool when you have a fucking _car_!"

He held up his hands in a defensive reflex. "I'm sorry! I forgot about it! I can still drive you home," he offered.

She got up, scowling. "Ugh, forget it. I've had it with you. I'm going home, I don't care anymore."

She threw his capsule at him, and Gohan caught it absentmindedly, watching with a stinging pang as Videl left their dry shelter for the pouring rain. His body reacted before his brain could, and Gohan found himself going after her.

"Wait, Videl! Please!"

She didn't stop, taking long and quick strides, away from him. The rain was blurring his vision. But he couldn't let it end like this. He couldn't let her slip away, when he was just starting to get to know her. When he was only beginning to realize just how special she was to him.

He grabbed her wrist. She turned around swiftly and released herself from his hold in a quick movement.

" _What_?"

He opened his mouth to say something – anything, so long as it held her back – but his breath was caught in his throat. The rain was pouring down on them harder than ever, drenching them both to the bone. But Gohan barely took any notice. He couldn't believe this was the end of it. He didn't want it to be the end. He's never met anyone like Videl, so beautiful and feisty, and witty, and strong, and talented, and determined… And boy, he'd never had as much fun with anybody as he had with Videl. He wanted to know more of her. He wanted to see her again.

And yet, it looked as if this could very well be the last he'd ever see of Videl…

The pang in his chest ached more than ever. Gohan kept staring at Videl, unable to think of anything to say to her and hold her back. Panic and desperation took over him, as the idea of never seeing her again crushed him with its unbearable weight.

And then, unable to resist, unable to think of the consequences, unable to think of anything, Gohan grabbed her face between his palms and bent down to plant his lips on hers.

Videl tensed up. Unexpected sensations flowed through her whole being in the most wonderful ways as their lips sealed. And she forgot she meant to push him away. She responded to his kiss, and he suddenly wrapped her in his strong arms and crushed her against him. His rock-hard body felt delicious. His lips were making her feel all tingly, and her brain was all fuzzy and foggy. The world seemed to disappear around them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, pushing her tongue into his mouth, tasting him more.

God, it got even better.

She felt completely breathless. He pulled back for just a couple seconds, just long enough to allow them to gasp for some much-needed air, and then seized her mouth again, avidly, hungrily, desperately, while his arms tightened around her. Her lungs were screaming for air, but still she wouldn't stop. It felt too good. She didn't want it to end too soon.

But his lips then detached from her swollen ones and moved down her chin, making their way to the crook of her neck. Videl craned her head, giving him an easier access as Gohan worked on her skin. Her chest heaved deeply, her eyes were tightly shut, and Videl grabbed a fistful of his soaked hair to make sure Gohan didn't stop what he was doing to her. She let out a moan. Her knees were going weak. Her fingers loosened in his hair, and Gohan took the opportunity to kiss her lips again, his tongue finding hers easily.

The pleasure was almost too much. Yet she only craved for more. She'd never felt anything like this from just kissing a guy – it just felt too good, too strong, too mind-bogglingly delicious.

His large hand grabbed her thigh and she wrapped her leg around his midsection. The way her body arched against his rock hard muscles… Ahh…

She cupped his face, ignoring her lungs' plea for air as she kept kissing him. But before long Gohan let go of her lips, panting hard, and pressed his forehead against hers.

The rain was still pouring down on them, but neither of them cared. Gohan let go of her thigh and cupped her cheek instead, planting soft kisses on her lips.

She smiled. The fog in her head seemed to slowly dissipate. Thinking was possible again. The world reappeared from around them. But, as it did, it suddenly hit her – _what the fuck am I doing?_

She pushed him away abruptly, and as he blinked at her in confusion and surprise, she clenched her fist and punched him square in the jaw with everything she had. He stumbled back a bit and touched his jaw with a slight wince.

He sighed. "I guess I had it coming…"

"No shit!" She was fuming. "I can't believe you! Kissing me out of the blue like that… And you even said you wouldn't try anything with me! To think I believed you! But you're just like all of them! Ugh!"

His eyes widened, his face flared up, and he waved his hands in panic. "No no no no no! I'm not! I never – I don't even know what came over me! I just… and you were… I mean…"

She crossed her arms, squinting at him through the thick drops of rain. "You're not making any sense. Speak more clearly."

"I kept thinking that I was never going to see you again," he blurted out, talking quickly. "I was looking at you and I just – you're just so beautiful and I… I couldn't resist. I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Really."

Her eyes narrowing to slits, Videl scowled at him. And then, she turned on her heels with a huff, deciding that she had wasted enough time with this psycho, and walked away.

"But you kissed me back!" he called after her.

She froze. Her face flushed. She heard him stepping toward her.

"You didn't resist at all. You didn't even try." He was moving closer, and Videl was still turning her back to him – lest he saw her _blush_.

"I was just – caught in the moment," she countered, but it was just a weak excuse and she knew it. She suspected that Gohan knew it, too. Still, she wasn't going to ever admit it, no matter how amazing kissing him had felt. "Don't start getting your hopes up."

"You kissed me back," he said softly, now right behind her. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his body heat radiating from her back.

"I didn't know what I was doing."

His breath tickled her ear as he teased her, "And you enjoyed it."

"I did not!" she protested furiously and turned around sharply. "It didn't feel good at all!"

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh, really? Is that why you put your tongue in my mouth?"

She gaped at his bluntness. _Wasn't he supposed to be the shy type?_ She wanted to prove him wrong, she wanted to yell at him, she wanted to punch that annoying grin off his face! God! He was so annoying! So what if his kisses felt too good to be true? It didn't mean anything! It _couldn't_.

His touch on her forehead, his rough fingers gently brushing away her wet, sticky bangs, gave her a shiver. And suddenly, no matter what she did Videl just couldn't look away. She was glued to the spot, only seeing his dark, gentle eyes.

"I enjoyed it," he murmured. "A lot. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Well sorry to bust your bubble, but I hardly felt a tingle," she said, gaining some confidence back, and taking his hand off of her. He only grinned.

"You're lying. And you're not even good at it," he chuckled.

"I am not!" she fussed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

He kissed her again. It happened too fast for her to react – she only felt his lips on hers, and all the wonderful sensations that they brought back. She couldn't even bring herself to resist. Damn him. Damn their unbelievable chemistry. Why did it have to feel so incredible?

"See," he panted, his lips inches from her, his palms cupping her face. "You were lying."

She looked at him. Then detached herself from him. She took a step back. Turned away from him. Clenched her fists.

"Stop kissing me," she muttered.

This couldn't be happening. It was just chemistry, nothing more. Impossibly good chemistry. That was all. It had to be all there was to it. It had to.

The rain was finally relenting, little by little. It shouldn't be lasting much longer. She was so cold… Videl rubbed her arms.

But then, sudden warmth enveloped her. Gohan was holding her against him, letting his body heat wash over her. Videl forced herself not to lean back against him, not to enjoy it. Why wasn't she pushing him away?

The rain finally stopped.

"What are you doing, now?" Her voice was feeble. She didn't even have the will to protest more than that.

"You're cold," he whispered. Unknown to her, Gohan was rising his _ki_ ever so slightly to keep her warm.

"Why do you care so much?" Crap, she was leaning into him now… Why was it so hard to resist that guy? How could he affect her so much?

"I care about you." His arms tightened around her waist. Damn it. It just had to feel this good to be in his arms, did it…

"You don't even know me."

"But I want to," he whispered hoarsely, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I want to see you again."

"I don't," she retorted, without much conviction.

He chuckled, his breath tickling her skin, giving her a shiver. "You're lying again," he said to her ear.

Videl closed her eyes. Damn him. Her throat tightened. She sighed.

"… Maybe."

She could feel his smile against her skin, and Videl felt her stomach burn as Gohan left butterfly kisses along her neckline. She bit down her lips, forcing down a moan.

"My offer still stands, you know," he said softly, still kissing her neck, nibbling the skin slightly. "Let me take you home."

Videl was trembling a little, and decided that replying to him was too risky – lest she started moaning! _Why_ was she letting him do as he pleased?

Why was she even _considering_ taking him up on his offer?

"Is that really how you want it to end? Right here and now?" he murmured, his tone hopeful. "Do you really want to just walk away and get on with your life, never to see me again? Is that really what you want?"

"And then what?" she said faintly. "Get attached to you and then die? Or watch you die? You know it's going to happen sooner than later. Nobody is safe in this destroyed world, not as long as those damn cyborgs are loose and keep on killing. It's all pointless."

Gohan winced, her words stinging him more than he would've liked. He kept silent for a moment, thoughtfully pondering on his options.

Ah, screw it. He had nothing to lose at this point.

"They won't be for long. I'll kill them eventually. I'm getting there."

Cat was out of the bag now… There was no turning back.

Videl turned around in his arms to face him, looking at him warily. "What are you talking about? You can't be… You… Wait…"

She was staring at his gi. His trademark colors. He smiled. What a clever girl.

And then, still holding her firmly against him, Gohan started levitating. She held her breath, and as his feet left the solid ground and he flew higher and higher, he watched Videl's reaction intently. Her features seemed divided. One second she was frowning, and then her eyes widened, and then she looked down, to the ground below them, before looking at him again, frowning in thoughts, and so on and so forth. Gohan smiled at her, partly in amusement, partly in apprehension of what he was about to show her.

But he'd made up his mind.

The transformation was quick, instantaneous. Golden locks swayed in the wind. Teal irises watched the young woman anxiously. And Videl's eyes widened more than before. She gaped at him. Speechless.

His throat tightened. But he had to do this. He had to go all the way. There was no turning back anymore.

"Like I said, I'm getting there. I get stronger with each confrontation, each time I recover from fighting them. I know I can do it, I know I will defeat them. And I'll protect you. No matter what, I'll keep you safe, and I won't let them kill me, either. I won't let it happen."

She breathed deeply. "You…"

Her voice trailed off. She swallowed hard, and it got him worried. He wondered if it was such a good idea to tell her and show her his Super Saiyan transformation, and wondered if she was going to scream or struggle or both, and call him a freak and say she never wanted anything to do with him again. The last thought hurt the most; he may have only met Videl, but that didn't mean he cared about her any less. He let the transformation fade away, turning back to his normal form. She swallowed again.

"You…" she started again. She sounded breathless. "You only just met me… Why are you telling me all this?"

He cracked a smile. "I guess I kinda have a thing for you."

Slowly, she reached up and touched his now black hair in wonder. She smiled slightly. Brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers. "I should've known… Super strong guys don't just run about."

Gohan felt his face heat up from her touch… Who knew she could be so sweet and gentle? Looking into her eyes, he felt like melting.

"You know, you saved my life once," she said softly. He raised his eyebrows. "I was able to escape from one of their attacks while you faced them and kept them busy."

She leaned into his chest, and Gohan held her tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm so glad…"

His voice was hoarse from worry and relief. To think she'd been so close to… To think he might have never met her… He didn't even want to think about the possibility.

They stayed there a while, embracing in the middle of the sky, holding onto each other. Videl wasn't fighting it anymore. She liked it. It felt so nice, being held like this, having his strong arms around her, feeling his crazy heartbeats thump against her ear… His scent mixed with the smell of rain; it soothed her. She was getting sleepy.

"Take me home," she whispered after a while. "I'm so exhausted…"

"Sure," he said happily. She could even _hear_ his grin. Videl chuckled.

ooOoo

Flying in his arms was truly a unique experience. It wasn't like anything else. The wind whipping at her face, the blurry, fast moving scenery from below… and his warmth, his arms… It was a wonder that the simple act of being held in this man's arms could feel so wonderful.

Much too soon, Gohan landed a few steps from her capsule house, even though she suspected that he hadn't flown very fast just so he could prolong the time they had together. Videl hadn't minded, and even regretted having to let go. Her feet touched the ground again, but Gohan still kept her against him, visibly unwilling to let her go.

His rough hand cupped her cheek, contrasting with the gentleness of his touch. His onyx eyes stared at her intently. "I want to see you again."

She smirked. "Well, you know where I live now."

He grinned and blushed, his thumb stroking her cheek tenderly. His voice lowered, as if he hesitated. "Can I… Can I kiss you? Before I go…"

A playful smile curved her lips widely, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement, and Gohan felt his heart ache and his throat tighten. Gosh, she had such beautiful smile…

"Since when do _you_ ask before you kiss?" she teased, and Gohan felt his face heat up instantly, seeming to only realize now just how bold and blunt he'd been with this girl he just met.

It had been out of his control, though. He'd never felt anything like this for someone before. His feelings, although brand new, were already so strong and overwhelming. He really couldn't have helped it.

His eyes fluttered shut when her lips touched his, slowly, gently. Gohan felt like melting. He cupped her face with both of his hands, deepened the kiss, lost himself in those wonderful sensations. Ahh… He never wanted to stop… Kissing Videl felt too good. It was like a drug.

He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily. Damn it. He didn't want to go. He just wanted to stay with her… Always.

But she pulled back from him, and Gohan felt a pang as he thought that it was time to say goodbye.

"You're staying here, right?" he suddenly asked, his throat tightening at the thought of her packing up her capsule house and leaving without a word… "You're not gonna leave this place without telling me, right?"

She smirked. "Well, I do like it here… But," she paused, "you never know."

"But you'd let me know, right? If you were to leave, you'd tell me, right?"

"Mm… Maybe."

He chuckled slightly. "You're really not nice, you know that?"

"Never said I was," she grinned.

He touched her cheek again, taking a moment to gaze upon her. "You're beautiful when you smile."

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Right. Anyway, I'll get going. See ya, Gohan."

And Gohan just stood there, a little dazed still and hardly believing everything that happened tonight. Videl turned around just as she was about to open the door, rolled her eyes, and made a shooing motion with her arm, "Go home!"

"I'll come back soon!" he called back, starting to levitate again. "I'll definitely come back for you!"

"You're a crazy guy, Gohan!"

He grinned, and inevitably he thought, _Can't deny it. I think I'm already crazy about you._

"Then I'm perfect for you!" he said back. And Videl burst out laughing.

His heart clenched, his face flushed. God, she was so stunning and gorgeous, he had to painfully retrain himself not to rush at her and kiss her, again and again, and do other unspeakable things to her.

"Goodnight, Gohan," she said, stifling more chuckles.

"Goodnight!"

Videl finally got inside, but even as the door closed behind her Gohan just hovered there, unwilling to leave already. His heart was still racing like crazy, and his lips were still tingling from their kisses… God, he wished he could have kissed her more.

He wished he could have kissed her all night.

In the end, Gohan let out a sigh and finally took off, leaving the capsule house behind. But the gorgeous young woman was still all he could think about, her presence was still all he could feel, and, licking his lips, he could almost still taste her.

Boy, he really had it bad, huh. Feeling his grin widen at the prospect of seeing Videl again, Gohan wondered if coming to see her tomorrow would be too soon.


	2. The Happiest Idiot

_Chapter Two: The Happiest Idiot_

* * *

The next morning, in Videl's dome-shaped house, a nice smell of eggs and bacon slipped through the crack of the slightly open kitchen window, and a gentle melody filled the air, giving the house a cozy, homey feeling for anyone passing by.

The hint of a smile was tugging at her lips as Videl cooked breakfast, humming a tune she couldn't even recognize. Her eyes were fixated on the eggs and bacon sizzling on the frying pan, but her mind… oh, her mind, was in another world entirely.

She sighed dreamily, running her hand over her nape, remembering the way his lips had felt on her skin… Videl had never had this kind of connection with anyone before, and somewhere deep down, even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew their chemistry wasn't only physical.

She couldn't help wondering how it would be like, to actually feel his skin against hers, his rock hard body pressed up against her curves as he lay on top of her… To have his mouth, his tongue, his hands explore her body thoroughly, and to go all the way, to feel him deep inside of her. Videl knew, from the mind-blowing way her body reacted to his touch, having sex with Gohan could only be crazy good.

Her eggs were started to get overcooked. Videl snapped out of her daydream and quickly slid the content of the frying pan in a white plate. She moved over to the counter and sat on one of the stools, lazily munching on her meal.

She never would've guessed when she first met Gohan that she would take a liking to him, especially after she harshly told him off that first night. But he persevered, and in the end it paid off… Videl wondered what would've happened if he hadn't kissed her out of the blue. It'd been a pretty bold move on his part, given his shy nature, then again he did get these bouts of confidence now and then. He was like a walking contradiction, that guy. How could someone be both shy and confident at the same time? And stupidly clumsy yet so incredibly skilled? And how could he be so unbelievably powerful yet touch her with such gentleness and make her melt? There were probably more contradictions about Gohan, but Videl didn't know him enough yet to be familiar with them.

She paused, laying her fork on the counter. _Not yet…_ Was it smart to get attached to him? Yes, he was probably the one person who may one day become strong enough to kill those robotic bastards, and maybe the world wasn't doomed with someone like him still fighting the fight… But could he really do it? Should she let him in despite the risks of ending up completely brokenhearted? She'd been there, done that, and wasn't looking to ever experience that kind of excruciating pain ever again, thank you very much. Her heart was already damaged enough as is.

Videl let out a dejected sigh and played with her food, letting her head rest against the palm of her other hand. It was hard to admit, but she did want to see Gohan again. Being with him, being touched by him… She'd never felt this way before, and Videl knew she'd be a fool to give it all up out of cowardice. She used to pride herself that she was strong and courageous, but now, after everything she'd been through… it was hard to open up to someone again. Last thing she wanted was to add yet another wound in her heart.

… Still, Videl smiled to herself as she took another slice of bacon. Still, she wanted to see him again, to see his awkward smile, and his twinkling coal eyes. She wanted to be in his arms again, to breathe him in, to devour him… and lose herself to him, completely.

She would take that risk, Videl decided. It may be foolish, but the young woman could feel something special was starting to form. Something she wanted to try, at least once.

And hopefully Gohan did end up killing those assholes. Maybe.

ooOoo

It was probably for the best that he had to see Bulma in the morning. Though Gohan was dying to go see Videl, he didn't want to appear too clingy. Things had ended pretty smoothly last night despite how they had started, and the young man wasn't going to spoil everything by acting too rashly. No matter how much he craved to hold Videl again.

He knew all the security codes around Capsule Corp., so he had no trouble getting to Bulma's private lab. Humming to himself, he buzzed the intercom and announced his arrival, before simply walking in. Bulma just had the time to cover something big under a white sheet before she turned to him. He knew she'd been working on a project for months, but for now she wasn't sure whether her invention was going to work, whatever it was. So until she knew for certain, Bulma decided not to show anyone what she was working on.

"Hey, Bulma," he greeted cheerfully, still humming to himself as he walked toward the scientific genius. She arched an eyebrow, giving him a look.

"Someone's in a good mood," she commented, a hint of teasing in her tone. "Something good happen? With someone special, maybe?"

Gohan couldn't help it: he grinned wider than ever. Just thinking about Videl and everything that happened last night made him all giddy and cheery, it was just impossible to hide. Why would he, anyway? He was just so _happy_! He wanted the world to know!

"We clicked last night," he replied truthfully, taking a seat at Bulma's messy desk. He didn't even try to decipher the blueprints she'd been working on like he would usually do. He felt just too happy to care at the moment.

"Is that so?" Bulma asked, smirking. Gohan simply nodded.

"It didn't start out great, but it ended so well," he recalled with a sigh, that dreamy look still on his face. "I think she likes me."

She grinned at Gohan, who was staring off into space with a glazed look in his eyes.

"My, my, you really have it bad already, huh," she chuckled.

He laughed softly and scratched his hair with an embarrassed smile. "You don't know the half of it. And she's so skilled, too. I didn't want to fight her at first, that first night, but," His grin got wider, "gosh, it was so fun. She's really, really good – and she almost got me for that matter."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Wh-What? You're kidding!"

Gohan shook his head from side to side, still smiling dazedly. "I got distracted by someone in the crowd and she didn't miss a beat: she kicked me in the nuts."

If Bulma had been drinking anything, she would've spat it out and strangled herself laughing. Luckily, she wasn't, and instead she snorted in laughter, before bursting out loudly and holding her stomach.

Gohan didn't care. It was, after all, a pretty funny story – though not when it happened, that was for sure. It'd hurt like hell!

"Oh, my God! She's too awesome!" Bulma laughed, holding onto the desk so as to not to fall over and roll on the floor.

"She sure is," Gohan sighed dreamily.

At last, her laughter died down, but Bulma was still giggling and sniggering for a good minute before she finally calmed down.

"Well, as much as I'd love to hear more about her," Bulma began, wiping her tears with her finger and letting out a sigh. She pulled up another chair to sit down, "I'd like to talk about the clandestine fights first, if you don't mind."

"Ah, about that…" Gohan trailed off, scratching the back of his head with an awkward grin. "I, um…"

"You cut the fights short last night too, didn't you?" Bulma didn't let him finish, leaning back in the chair with a pleased look. "I really didn't like the sound of those fights."

"Bulma, listen…"

"We're going to have to find their other locations, I haven't heard where the next meet is taking place yet," Bulma continued, either not hearing his plea for attention or simply ignoring it. "We have to stop these street fights, once and for all."

"I won't."

His abrupt, final tone made the blue-haired scientist pause, and then she frowned at him. "What do you mean, you won't? We can't possibly let them fight each other like that. I thought we agreed on this, Gohan?"

"We did," he replied calmly. His earlier euphoria was dimming down, and he looked at Bulma in all seriousness. "But we didn't take into account that they actually need the fights. Videl said she needed it to vent. She made some valid points. They like it, Bulma, and they need it to forget about the terror of the cyborgs. We can't take that away from them."

Gone was the amusement that shone in Bulma's light blue eyes just a minute ago. She was scowling at him now, looking neither convinced nor happy about his little speech.

"Videl? That's her name? Did you let your little crush get to your head and cloud your judgment?" Bulma sneered, and stood up, turning away from him as she gathered the blueprints on her desk and started stacking them neatly. He knew that his friend became kind of a neat freak whenever she was upset. "I'm disappointed in you, Gohan. I didn't think you could be so easily manipulated."

Now it was Gohan's turn to frown. "It's not a mere crush, Bulma, and my judgment is perfectly fine, thank you very much. Unlike you, I know how fighting can help you let out all your negative feelings. You can't understand."

It was ironic how just last night, with Videl, he'd so easily admitted that he actually didn't get it because he didn't even enjoy fighting in the first place. But though he didn't really like it, Gohan did know how good you could feel after a nice workout – the liberating fatigue taking over, the tension leaving your tired muscles, and the sense of peace washing over while you try to catch your breath. Fighting wasn't all bad, and in some cases, it was a necessity.

"You're right, I never understood you brutes," she spat, straightening herself to look at him again, her features hardening. "Fine. If you don't want to stop these fights, don't. I'll find another way to put an end to it."

"No, Bulma," Gohan stood up and grabbed her arm. "I don't want you to meddle. It's their business, and if they want to fight each other for money, it's their right."

"It's not legal," she retorted, her eyes firing flames.

"Really? That's your argument?" He shook his head in disbelief and let go of her. "Who cares at this point?"

"I do."

"You'll just have to live with it. Like I do."

"Well that's not good enough!" Bulma countered, her voice rising. "Don't we have enough fighting and violence in our lives already? Haven't we had enough losses? What if someone dies during a fight? What if someone already has? There are no rules, Gohan! Killing each other is an option for them – and I'll never allow it!"

Gohan let out a deep sigh, running his hand through his hair, and plopped back into his chair. "I know how you feel, Bulma. But it's really not that bad. They only fight until one of them is knocked out, nothing else. Yes, it's brutal and messy, and no, I don't like it, if I'm honest – but it's none of our business, and we should just let them do as they please. Let them enjoy themselves the way they want. They should be allowed to have at least that."

Bulma watched him with a severe frown, but she wasn't glaring at him anymore; she looked thoughtful, and hopefully she was finally considering his reasons… Gohan held her gaze, trying to get his point across with his eyes alone. In the end, she sighed as she sat back down.

"I still don't like it."

Gohan cracked a smile. That was, word for word, exactly what he'd told Videl when she was trying to convince him. "I know, and neither do I. And we don't have to like it. Let's just stay out of it."

"Fine…" Bulma didn't look pleased to utter her consent, not one bit, but at least he'd managed to stop her from most likely doing something really stupid. With her genius mind, almost nothing was impossible for someone like her, and it was a terrifying thought sometimes.

After a while of sitting in silence, Bulma stood up and walked to the counter on her right.

"Coffee?" she offered, then corrected herself before he could respond. "Sorry, forgot you don't drink it. How about a cup of tea, then?"

"That sounds nice, thank you," Gohan smiled.

His hostess busied herself at the kitchen counter of the lab – there was a mini fridge, a microwave, cupboards, a sink, and of course her faithful coffee maker. Bulma lived for that stuff. Gohan didn't like the taste. Too bitter. It also tended to make him a little too hyper. Besides, with his Saiyan genes he didn't even need that much sleep not to feel groggy, so why drink something he didn't like? Tea tasted much nicer.

While he waited, the young man found himself thinking about the beautiful raven-haired fighter once again. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, replaying in his head every single moment he'd spent with her. He didn't want to forget even one tiny little detail. He wanted to imprint everything in his mind, from the way her magnificent blue eyes sparkled with fire and hot-headedness, to her sassy comebacks, her glares, her rare smiles… and the way her lips tasted, and her skin, and her scent, mixed with the smell of rain, and how her curves felt, pressed up against him…

He'd never felt anything like that before, the urge to feel that woman close to him, to touch her, the overpowering, demanding need to hold her, to kiss her, and even…

His face flushed slightly. The kettle whistled, and not long after he sensed Bulma's movements as she came in his direction; the clinking of the cups indicated that she was carrying a tray. Gohan opened his eyes, just as Bulma placed the tray on her newly organized desk, offering him his cup of tea while she herself held her brewing, bitter beverage with both hands, inhaling it deeply with a content sigh. Gohan simply left his cup on the desk, waiting for it to cool down a bit.

Eyeing him over her cup of coffee, Bulma smirked. "Thinking about her again, huh? What was her name again? Videl?"

Gohan grinned. He really couldn't help himself. "Uh-huh."

"So, what's she like?"

"She's gorgeous," he replied without missing a beat, and let out a dreamy sigh. "She's sassy, and witty, and fun… Gosh, so much fun…" His lips stretched out in a silly smile, his eyes glazed over. "And she has the most beautiful, amazing blue eyes I've ever seen…"

"Gee, thanks." Bulma mocked a hurt expression, and Gohan just grinned wider.

"Sorry, Bulma. But it's actually not the same hue at all. Yours are more… greenish, and her eyes… Gosh, her eyes…"

Bulma rolled her own pair of very different blue eyes. "Alright, we got it. You're completely head over heels in love with her."

Gohan let his forehead press against the metallic desk, letting out a sigh. "You may be joking and all, but I really think I am… And it's crazy because I just met her, I don't even know her last name. But she's just so…" He crossed his arms over his head, his voice coming out muffled as he went on. "Haa… I want to see her already…"

Bulma blinked, clearly not expecting him to feel this strongly about a girl he barely knew.

"They're kinda dark blue, like the ocean… with a hint of purple…" he mumbled against his arms. It took Bulma a second to realize that he was talking about the girl's eyes. Then, he lifted his head slightly, looking at Bulma with pleading eyes over his crossed arms. "Bulma, what's happening to me? Is it supposed to feel so… so…?"

"Intense? Overwhelming? Like a punch in the gut?"

He sighed. "Yeah." He closed his eyes, pressing his lips to his arms, his voice coming out muffled once again. "Ahh… I want to kiss her again…"

Bulma gaped. She tried to make a sound, to react in some way, but she was utterly speechless. She stared at the young man, and sucked in a breath as she tried to make her voice work.

"You… you kissed her? Already…?"

Gohan didn't reply right away. "Yeah… And she actually kissed me back. Though, she ended up punching me, too." He closed his eyes. "And I told her about me. I turned Super Saiyan."

"Wo-wo… W-wait… Say _what_?" Bulma was flabbergasted. What the hell happened to Gohan last night? It wasn't like him to act so brash and forward… Though, if you counted him fighting 17 and 18, that was pretty much the way he'd always faced them. He could be so reckless when lives were in danger.

She supposed that in this case, it was his own life that was at stake.

"She was saying how it'd be pointless to see each other again because of the cyborgs," He explained, "so I told her I'll kill them someday, and that I'll protect her no matter what. And then I transformed."

Bulma stayed silent. Or maybe she lost the ability to speak again, she wasn't sure. To think that Gohan told a girl he met barely a few days ago his biggest secret… She must be really something, that Videl.

"I want to go see her, right now," Gohan continued, still talking into his forearms. "But I don't want to scare her off with how strongly I feel about her."

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't tell her what you just told me, at least not yet," Bulma nodded with a small smile. "But I don't see why you couldn't go see her. You could say you just wanted to check up on her."

He looked thoughtful. "I guess…"

And then suddenly he stood tall, a determined look lighting up his black orbs.

"You're right. I can do that," he said firmly. "I can go see her." And then he smiled brightly at her. "Thanks, Bulma!"

She barely had time for a "you're welcome", for Gohan was already out of the lab, obviously too eager to see the girl who turned his head upside down to care about anything else. She shook her head and let out a soft chuckle. To think her little Gohan had fallen in love… She still remembered the first time she saw his cute, chubby little face. Hiding behind his daddy's leg, shyly looking up at the strangers who were all wondering where the little kid came from. Bulma grinned at the memory. No one could have fathomed that Goku had become a dad. Naïve, clueless, silly Goku, with a child. That was insane.

She chuckled to herself and sipped on her coffee absent-mindedly. To think, Goku must have been about Gohan's age, now, when his son was born. Would Gohan want kids too?

She was getting ahead of herself. As hard as he'd fallen for that girl, he'd only just met her. And who knew if that Videl would even want kids… Why was she thinking about Gohan's possible parenthood, anyway? Sure, he was like a son to her, and having chubby little feet running about again would be nice… But in the world as it currently was, would it even be a good idea to bring a new, innocent life into it?

She was truly happy for Gohan, though. God knew the boy needed to chill and take a break from fighting the cyborgs. She hadn't seen him smile like that since… Actually, Bulma had never really seen Gohan smile like that. She giggled to herself. That dreamy look on his face… He was just too precious.

Bulma's thoughts were cut short, and she blinked. His cup of tea lay untouched on the desk.

ooOoo

Trunks felt his heart tighten in his chest, and he looked up at the sky, as if he was seeing something only he could make out.

"Not again…" he muttered helplessly.

His fists clenched at his sides, and the young boy looked down. He wanted to go help. He had to help! Trunks gritted his teeth. Why did Gohan have to forbid him to face the cyborgs? What was he to do, just stay here with his arms crossed while people were getting killed even though he had the power to help? But Gohan said he wouldn't train him anymore if Trunks disobeyed, and Trunks needed his teacher to become a better fighter.

He closed his eyes, following the battle currently taking place in the East with his acute senses. Gohan's _ki_ was burning with raw power as he fought against the soulless, _ki_ -less monsters. Maybe this time… Maybe Gohan was finally going to beat them…

But it was two against one, and the twin terrors had no qualms about using their advantage of numbers. Trunks' heart sank. Gohan's energy was steadily dropping… while the cyborgs' were known to be limitless.

With a burst of golden aura, the boy took off to the sky. He didn't care about Gohan's orders. He didn't care about anything anymore. He had to help him, and he knew he could. He may still be a kid, and he was weaker and less experienced, but he was a Super Saiyan too! It had already been two years since he could turn into a Super Saiyan, and he was plenty strong too! If he teamed up with Gohan, like the cyborgs teamed up, perhaps then they'd stand a chance. He had to try! He had to save Gohan!

ooOoo

He definitely had a few broken ribs. His head felt dizzy too, but Gohan gave it a sharp shake and, from the crater his fall had made, glared up at the evil duo floating in the air. He clenched his fists tightly, summoning more power from the Super Saiyan transformation, and then kicked off into the sky with a battle cry, rushing the cyborgs with everything he had.

He struck 17 with a kick across his face, and while 18 laughed at her brother, Gohan managed to land a few hits on her.

"Tch," she spat, blocking his upcoming punch with her forearm.

On cue, her brother grabbed him from under his arms and kept him locked in a bear hug. 18 smirked and slapped him. Once, twice, three times, and she kept going; she looked like she was really enjoying herself. Gohan was starting to see light spots, and his face burned. His hair flickered back and forth from gold to black.

She grabbed his face roughly, pinching his swollen cheeks together with her hand, and grinned evilly. "Hey, don't pass out just yet, we're still not done with you. You're such a good stress reliever, Gohan."

With an almost imperceptible sign to her brother, he finally loosened his hold on Gohan – but before the Super Saiyan could regain his bearings, he was hit by a sharp blow to the back and stumbled forward. He managed to still himself just in time to block 18's flurry of strikes, but 17 wasn't going to let his sister have all the fun to herself, and soon, Gohan found himself overwhelmed by their joint attack.

If only there were just one of them… Gohan knew that if he could fight them just one at a time, he could seriously make a difference. But there was no way the cyborgs would play fair – they had an advantage and were too happy to use it.

He could barely tell how many hits hammered down on him, striking him from all sides and hurling him across the sky from one sibling to the other. Gohan tried to balance himself; he tried to dodge, and block, and counter, but he was barely holding his own. He was doing his best, but it just wasn't enough – and with a combined punch from both 17 and 18, he was propelled to an office building and crashed through the windows, glass shards cutting his skin and adding to his already countless injuries.

At least the building had been evacuated, he thought to himself in comfort, as his transformation faded. He was barely conscious, but enough to hear the _swoosh_ that the twin monsters made as they flew up towards the building he'd crashed into.

"Aww, you're already out?" complained 17 in a mocking tone.

"What a shame," 18 sighed dramatically. "I wasn't nearly done slapping you around."

Gohan suddenly widened his eyes, and with great effort he stood up again, gritting his teeth and grunting, and turned Super Saiyan again with a loud, powerful yell. The earth trembled, pieces of concrete wall, broken furniture, and broken glass rose from the ground as the golden aura around him shone brighter and wider.

"Ohh… How nice," 17 cooed in mock awe. "I do like shiny things."

18 smirked. "Guess you still got some fight in you, huh? Good. That's how I like my men."

But Gohan couldn't care less about their banter. His mind was elsewhere. To be more precise, it was closely following the flaring energy of his young friend, and Gohan was not happy about it.

 _Damn it, Trunks! Don't come!_ he screamed in his head, wishing he could stop the ten-year-old Super Saiyan from butting in with the sole power of his mind. If he died, and then Trunks died, then who would be left to save the world from those vile creatures? Why couldn't that kid just do as he was told and stay put! Why did he have to as stubborn as both his parents _combined_?

His jaw tensed and Gohan clenched his fists, his aura brightening as he let his _ki_ explode to its maximum.

"Aw, don't look at us like that. And you looked so happy earlier, too," 17 mocked with a smirk.

Gohan's teal eyes hardened more than ever. Yes, earlier, he couldn't have been happier. He'd been on his way to see Videl, grinning ear-to-ear, when he suddenly found himself crashing into the buildings of the city he'd been flying above. Needless to say, his good mood had evaporated instantly. He hadn't needed to look up to know who attacked him and immediately transformed as he screamed at the city's residents to evacuate _right now_.

He'd tried to move their fight away from the innocent people, and he did everything he could do, but the losses were still too high… Using his anger to fuel his power, Gohan suddenly took off at them and attacked. He wasn't going to let anything happen to anyone else, not if he could help it, and certainly not to Trunks.

"Don't you wonder what had him so happy, sis?" 17 asked his twin casually, easily dodging Gohan's punches.

"Heh, who cares?" With a roundhouse kick, 18 send Gohan crashing on the sidewalk, creating yet another crater. She tucked her rebel strands behind her ear as the Super Saiyan struggled to get back up.

"Oh, I know!" The black haired cyborg smirked as he turned to her, wriggling his eyebrows. "Maybe he finally _became a man_."

The hint of amusement danced in the blonde's icy blue eyes. "Who do you think is the lucky gal? Some tramp he saved from us, probably?"

The punch happened so fast, and she'd been too unprepared to manage a block. She was sent flying, but 18 stopped her course mid-air and spit a mix of saliva and blood. Her glare screamed murder as it locked onto the livid Super Saiyan.

And then 17 burst out laughing. He was holding his stomach and crouching over, and tears were coming out from under his lids. Then something hit his spine, and he was hurled into a building. It barely fazed him, and the cyborg just kept laughing his head off among the smoke and rubble.

"I can't believe it! _I was right_!" he managed to say between bouts of hysterical laughter.

18 smirked. "So, was she good? _Wait_ , maybe it's a _he_? That'd be a bummer. I swear it's always the hot ones."

Gohan gritted his teeth. God, he'd never wanted to kill those things so badly. How dared they…? 17's laugh was making his blood boil, and he threw an energy blast at the cyborg, hoping to stop the racket.

17 grinned evilly and jumped from his position while the blast collided with the building and obliterated it completely.

"My, my, Gohan, what a temper. I do hope some people were still inside."

His heart sank. Gohan swallowed. What an idiot! He didn't even check the perimeter before launching that attack… He had let his rage take over and now… But, no, the city was pretty much deserted, and had been for a good hour already.

But… "pretty much" didn't mean "for sure"… Oh God… What if… What if he actually…

His self-berating was cut short when Trunks arrived, in all of his Super Saiyan glory. Gohan glared at him severely and yelled at him to go home _right now_.

"But I can help!" protested the young warrior.

"No, you can't! And you _won't_!" retorted Gohan through gritting teeth. He didn't have time to deal with this right now. "Leave, Trunks, RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't we have a say in it?"

18 had appeared behind Trunks, but the young boy was quick enough to dodge her chop. Despite Trunks' disobedience, Gohan felt pride swell in his chest. Trunks had so much potential.

Which was precisely why he needed to leave right now! If anything happened to the boy, Gohan could never forgive himself.

He rushed the female cyborg, but her brother flew right in front of him, stretching his arms out to stop him. "Not so fast, hotshot. I wouldn't get in 18's way if I were you."

Gohan scowled darkly, and he attacked.

ooOoo

Videl knew praying was pointless in their miserable world, but she couldn't help joining her hands and closing her eyes as she sat at her kitchen counter and listened to the radio's news flash.

Gohan had been fighting for over two hours. Salt City had evacuated thanks to him, but Gohan was still out there facing the cyborgs, and the brave – or stupid – reporters were staying by the outskirts to let the world know what was happening. The battle was so intense that even from miles away, they could still feel it going on, and sometimes even see the fighters go at it, high up in the sky.

To make matters even worse, a young boy with similar golden hair had taken part in the battle and was actually fighting the cyborgs. It was reported that the man had screamed at the boy when he arrived, sounding angry, and Videl had no doubt that Gohan didn't want to see the kid anywhere near the evil twins. She wondered if that boy could possibly be the lavender-haired boy she'd met the other night. Her heart sunk at the thought of anything happening to that kid.

Silently – uselessly, most likely – Videl muttered a prayer over and over. She _knew_ it was a bad idea to get attached. It was all Gohan's fault! She didn't know how, but somehow he'd managed to make her _care_ about him. If only she hadn't met him… If only she could go back to simply worrying for the mysterious fighter, wishing he could finish off those monsters… If only she could go back to before she met Gohan, before last night… Before his smiles, his voice, his touch, his scent, his kisses… If only she could just go back.

But it was already too late. She cared about him. Somehow, in just one night, Gohan had worked his way into her heart, and now it ached at the thought of never seeing him again.

 _"The area seems to have calmed down…"_ the reporter on the radio said in a low voice, as if speaking too loudly would attract the cyborgs even from miles away. _"We just got the okay to get closer; the satellites have confirmed that the cyborgs have left. We hope that the mysterious fighter has also managed to get away, but he might be knocked out somewhere… Hopefully he and the young boy are all right…"_

Videl buried her head in her crossed arms, her shoulders shaking. _Please, be alive. Please, please, please… You promised me. You promised…_

She listened intently as the crew drove through the now ghost-like city, when just minutes ago it was utter chaos as the battle had raged on. The male voice kept commenting on their way in a quiet, worried voice. Videl swallowed thickly, staring at the radio set over her crossed arms. Her eyes began to sting.

 _"We are nearing the battlegrounds, as we see more and more craters, dented buildings, and destruction,"_ the reporter continued. _"I honestly don't know how our mysterious hero can handle the cyborgs, but we pray he is all right. He's our only hope in this destroyed world…"_

Videl stood up abruptly, suddenly too tense to stay in her seat. Still staring hard at the radio set, she leaned over on the counter, her fingers turning white as she held onto the surface as if her life depended on it.

She swallowed. She was in too deep with that guy already, huh? Damn him. She should've just stayed in bed yesterday.

 _"The kid is all right!"_ the reporter exclaimed in relief. Fast steps could be heard as he and his crew ran. _"He's in bad shape, but he's trying to crawl to… YES! The mysterious fighter!"_

Her throat tightened. Her lips quivered. _Please be alive. Damn it Gohan, you better not die on me or I swear…_

" _He's unconscious, but alive! Don't worry, kid, we're here to help you,"_ he added, obviously speaking to the boy. There were background sounds, as the crew seemed like they were moving the injured onto stretchers. _"It's gonna be all right!"_

Videl crouched down and broke into sobs. Oh, thank God… He was _alright_! They were _alive_! She hugged herself as she cried in relief, the tension finally leaving her along with the tears.

It seemed like hours had passed when Videl finally cried herself out. She lay on the cold hard floor, staring blankly at the ceiling with puffy red eyes, traces of dried tears on her cheeks and temples.

Her heart felt lighter.

She'd forgotten how cathartic crying so hard could feel. Back when she'd lost everything, when the cyborgs had attacked Orange Star City six years ago and destroyed everything… It was the last time she ever saw her father. Videl didn't even know what became of him. He had forced her to take all of their savings, an air-car, and ordered her to leave and save herself. She'd wanted to take her friends with her, or _him_ , for that matter, but her dad wouldn't let her waste any time, not even a second. He said he would be okay. She didn't believe him, but pretended like she did, and cried as she hugged him goodbye.

"I'll find you again, Sweet Pea," he'd told her softly as he held her tightly. "We'll be together again, and I'll bake you your favorite chocolate chip cookies. How does that sound?"

She hadn't wanted to let go, but he forced her to take the air-car and drive away. She was only thirteen, but she had the traditional learner's permit for youths her age. At that moment, she had wished she'd never taken the driver's test.

It was the last time she ever saw her father. And the last time she'd cried. Until today.

"Ahh… I'm getting too emotional," she sighed, sitting up slowly. She rubbed her eyes, stood up, and moved over to the kitchen sink. She splashed her face with cold water several times, and then let out a sigh, holding onto the aluminum basin and letting the water drip from her soaked skin without drying herself.

She stood there for who knew how long, her mind a cloudy mess, watching the drops of water hit the sink. Her face was almost dry when she came to, and Videl didn't bother drying it completely. She looked outside, worry shining in her blue eyes.

What if the cyborgs attacked this city soon? Salt City was awfully close… She might have to move again.

But Gohan…

She scowled at her reflection in the window's glass. It was _his_ fault she was such a mess, and now she couldn't even leave for a more secure area just because _he_ wouldn't be able to find her if she moved away? What next? Was she going to wait for him to come back home with a hot meal on the table? Like hell! She was an independent woman and she wasn't going to let a man rule her choices in life!

And who cared if he could make her knees tremble? Who cared how amazing his kisses had felt? And who cared about his adorable smiles? She didn't need him! She was Videl Satan and she didn't need anyone!

Muttering to herself, Videl went to her room, fully intent on packing a bag for the trip. She got one out from under her bed, placed it on the mattress, and walked to her closet to take a few changes of clothes with her, just in case it took too long to find a new town. She would need supplies, too.

But Videl just stood there and stared at the hanging clothes, the knot in her stomach tighter than ever. If she left now, it would be over. Gohan had no other way of finding her, and she had no idea where to find him either. He might be able to see her at the street fights, but that was like looking for a needle in a haystack; the fights happened pretty much all over the world, everywhere.

If she left now, Gohan would become just a memory. The memory of the strangest, and yet most amazing night of her life.

She tried to move, telling herself that it would be better this way. Why risk it? She'd never wanted to get close to anyone, let alone feel… No, she really had to leave. It was too dangerous to see Gohan again. She had been tempted to go further but now Videl realized it was just the worst idea she'd ever had. How could she be with Gohan when he could die any day fighting the cyborgs? How could she handle the stress of listening to the news about him maybe getting killed? She'd been stupid to think this could lead to something more. She needed to leave, to get away as fast as possible, to forget about him and everything that had happened last night.

She swallowed. If after only one night, she cared this much already…

She could actually fall for him.

Videl heaved out a deep sigh, and shut the closet door; her shoulders slumped in defeat. She was in too deep, wasn't she?

She glared at her reflection in the mirror of the closet door, her brow creasing. "Okay, Gohan, I'll wait until you've healed," she said firmly. "I don't know where the cyborgs are going to attack next – it could be here, it could be anywhere else. But I'm taking the risk. So you better hurry and get better. I won't wait forever."

ooOoo

This was bad. How much morphine had they wasted on him? He could take the pain; he'd had much worse. That was why Gohan hated hospitals. They would always waste their supplies on him, when his Saiyan genes were more than enough to quicken his healing process. Half of him was _made_ for battle. He could take it, and he could take so much worse. They'd better save their supplies and take better care of Trunks and their other patients. Gohan didn't want to stay, but his body was too numb from all the painkillers the IV was injecting into his system.

Damn it. Damn it. He didn't need to be here!

His mind was a little foggy, but he was conscious, and forced himself to stay alert despite the medication. It was strenuous, but Gohan was honestly terrified to let go and fall asleep again. He knew he should get some rest, but Gohan couldn't care less. He didn't want to stay in the hospital. He didn't want to relax. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get away.

He wanted to see Videl.

He wasn't even in that bad a shape – seriously, this was _hardly_ the worst. It wasn't even in the top fifty! Didn't the doctors realize that he was _fine_? Couldn't they stop wasting their medicines on him? Damn it. Damn it!

Gohan tried to move. His body wasn't complying, but the young warrior wasn't going to give up without a fight. His fingers twitched, and Gohan kept trying, reaching for the call button. It felt like hours when he was finally able to press the button, hoping a doctor or a nurse would hurry and come.

Someone came almost instantly. Gohan almost felt like smiling. The young woman gasped in surprise and was about to leave again, most likely to call for a doctor, but Gohan had other plans.

"W… W… Wait…" he forced out, his faint voice muffled by the oxygen mask attached to his face. The nurse seemed to hesitate, and Gohan commanded his left hand to move, struggling to beckon her over.

She approached him cautiously, and Gohan kept motioning her to come closer, so that she could hear what he wanted to ask.

"P… Please…" he croaked out. "Less… morphine…"

She frowned, and grabbed his patient chart at the footboard of his hospital bed. Damn it, this wasn't working. Why couldn't she just lower his damn morphine? He could barely talk because of the dose! It was too much!

"Considering your injuries, if I give you less morphine you are going to be writhing in pain," she said in a serious, professional tone.

"Pl… Please… It's… too much…"

He tried to sound even more desperate than he felt, holding out his hand to her helplessly. _Come on, come on_ … he thought hopefully, as if he could influence the nurse to help with the sole power of his will.

"Are… Are you sure…?" She took a few unsure steps towards the bag of morphine.

"Please…"

Yes! She was reaching for the bag! _Finally_! Now, he just needed to be a little patient… With his Saiyan genes, it shouldn't take him more than, what, twenty minutes? And then he'd finally be able to move properly again – or at least, a lot better than _now_ , that was for sure.

"Thank… you…" he heaved out.

"I… I'm still going to have to inform your doctors about it…" the nurse said, sounding worried.

"N-No… Please…" Gohan managed to utter out in desperation. If she told the doctors, it would ruin everything! They would be sure to give him too much morphine again, and Gohan _needed_ to keep a clear mind. "Please… I'm… fine." He exhaled – speaking so much in his current condition was still too much for him. "I'm… fine…Really…"

Her brow creased in thoughts, and Gohan anxiously hoped that she would listen to him. "Well… I guess… If you're sure…?"

"Yes…" He smiled in relief. "Thank you… so much…"

The blonde haired nurse blushed slightly, nodded her head, and then left. Gohan closed his eyes. Okay. Now, he just had to wait and be patient for a little bit longer.

ooOoo

Bulma was crying, holding her little boy's hand in both of hers.

"M-Mom… I'm fine, really…" Trunks tried hesitantly. He sighed. He really was fine. Gohan was in a much worse state… He frowned.

And it was his fault.

Trunks had honestly thought he would be able to help. He thought his strength mattered, that he could make a difference if he teamed up with Gohan. But in the end, he was just a hindrance to his friend, who had had to protect _him_ while also fighting off the cyborgs.

Man, he sucked.

"I'm sorry, Mom…" he tried again, patting her head awkwardly with his free hand. "I promise I won't get involved again."

"I d-don't want you to f-fight… e-e-ever again!" she hiccupped, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"But _Mom_! You can't be serious!" Trunks exclaimed in panic. "With Gohan, I'm the only one who will _ever_ have a chance to kill the cyborgs! Don't you want us to bring back the peace?"

She glared at him through shining eyes. Bulma let go of his hand and wiped her face, and her features hardened as she looked back at her son.

"Gohan is enough," she stated, her tone final, despite the trembling of her voice. "He can do it without you."

Trunks gaped at his mother. "You… You can't be serious! I can't just let him risk his life and do nothing! He's my best friend! He can't do it alone, he needs me!"

"No, he doesn't. You may be a Super Saiyan, Trunks, but so was your father, and that didn't stop 17 and 18 from killing him and everyone else. They only let Gohan live because they're bored."

"That's why they didn't kill me, either!"

The chair clanked loudly behind Bulma, who stood beside the bed and looked at her son harshly. "I said, you won't fight again, Trunks. And that's final. You disobeyed us, and Gohan warned you. No more fighting for you, ever."

"But that's not fair!" Trunks couldn't believe what his mother was saying. How could she selfishly forbid him from getting stronger when he was one of their only chances of ever killing 17 and 18?

"Life isn't fair," Bulma said with a bitter smile.

"Well I'm still gonna train!" Trunks exclaimed heatedly, moving the covers off of him and standing up to face his mother. "I don't care if I have to train by myself, but you can't stop me!"

Bulma stared at him, her mouth parted. And then her face hardened and her fist clenched. She was about to retort to her disrespectful child when two nurses and a doctor rushed into the hospital room.

"What's going on?" the middle aged man asked, looking from the mother to the son with stern eyes. "You, young man, should stay in bed," he added to Trunks, frowning at the ten-year-old.

"I'M _FINE_ , ALREADY!" Trunks shouted, and then swiftly tore his intravenous off his arm. Before anyone could react or try to stop him, a burst of golden flames pushed them away and the Super Saiyan boy flew out of the window.

As they all stared after the open window in shock, an alarm went off. The doctor and the nurses scrambled to their feet and went to the hallway to ask what was happening; Bulma was still too shocked at her son's behavior to follow suit, and simply turned her head to look at the hospital people running outside the open door.

"The man in room two-fifty-six – he's trying to break free! We can't hold him down!"

"WHAT?! Not him, too!" the middle-aged doctor exclaimed in exasperation, running toward the room in question along with his colleagues.

Bulma blinked. And then it clicked in her head, and she was running after the doctors and nurses to Gohan's room. That idiot! Couldn't he just stay put and _rest_ for once in his life? Damn it! What was wrong with those Saiyans? Couldn't they even take the time to recover like everyone else? Ugh!

At the sight she came across in the hospital room, Bulma wasn't sure if she should laugh or scream at Gohan.

"Please! Stop trying to hold me down, I don't want to hurt you!"

Five big male nurses, three doctors, two security guards, and more men coming in were all trying to stop the injured half Saiyan in a hospital gown from jumping out of the window. Gohan had torn off the IV from his arm, and was trying to keep the men ganging up on him away without harming anyone – but even when he finally managed to rid himself of some, two or three more always ended up leaping at him again. And Gohan, gentle soul that he was, wouldn't ever use his strength on them.

His steps seemed a bit unbalanced; obviously, he was still pretty weak after the beating he'd gotten from the cyborgs, and yet he still had no trouble pushing back all the men leaping at him at once. He was just a little overwhelmed by their numbers, not to mention at a disadvantage because he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Bulma finally found her voice.

" _OhmyGod_ , Gohan! Just get back in bed!" she yelled.

Everybody froze and looked at her, as if she had pressed _pause_ on a recorded movie. But then Gohan was out of the window in a flash, having come to his senses quickly and using the distraction she'd created, and Bulma cursed under her breath. Shit! She couldn't believe she'd actually _helped_ him escape! And she was supposed to be a goddamn genius!

UGH! Saiyans!

ooOoo

"Bingo!"

Good thing the hospital threw away the torn clothes of the patients in plastic bags. Gohan hadn't even needed to look for it in the trash container either! Since it hadn't been long, the plastic bag with his torn _gi_ lay on the top of the hospital's garbage inside the container. Gohan simply reached out, and grinned as his fingers closed around the transparent bag. Man, that was some luck. He'd been afraid of not being able to find his training gear, but as it seemed he'd worried for nothing.

After all, Gohan couldn't possibly go to see Videl in this hospital gown, now could he? It'd been embarrassing enough that he'd had to hold off the hospital men butt naked. His _gi_ may be torn and in shreds, but it was always better than… this _thing_. Sure, he could've made a quick stop at his place and picked up another change of clothes, but really, Gohan felt like it would just be a waste of time. He didn't want to wait any longer: he had to see Videl. And besides, he still felt pretty weak; making the trip all the way to West City and then back to Videl's place would just exhaust him more.

He sneaked to a deserted, narrow alley, making sure no one saw him in this horrid hospital gown, and quickly tore the plastic bag open. He frowned slightly; the top was tattered beyond repair to be of use, but at least his _gi_ pants would still be covering his midsection. That was sure more than what this ugly, greenish gown with white spots covered.

Gohan lost no time taking it off and putting on his torn orange _gi_ pants. He couldn't believe his luck that the doctors had also thrown away his fighting boots even though they weren't in too bad a shape.

Okay, he was ready this time. Well, Videl would probably be alarmed by all the bandages covering his body and his head, but he'd just have to reassure her that he was fine. And he really was. The doctors had done a good job despite wasting so much medication on him; his bandages kept his ribs securely in place, and honestly, apart from some stinging sensations here and there, he barely felt any pain.

Smiling to himself as he thought of Videl, Gohan started hovering; he didn't want to attract the unwanted attention of the nearby bystanders by taking off too abruptly, and he was also taking it easy on himself. He would need to save his energy if he wanted to make the trip to Videl's place.

ooOoo

Videl eyed the old man standing behind the stall. She liked apples, but he was asking for way too much. Sure, she could pay; she had savings from her winnings at the street fights, but that didn't mean she was going to start giving her money out for charity. It was a harsh world, and she was trying to get by the same way as anyone else.

"Ten zenis for a kilo? I'll give you five, and even then I'm losing," she bargained, crossing her arms.

"Ah, I can't do that, lady…" the elder man warbled, shaking his head. "Then _I_ 'll be losing money. I can't go lower than eight zenis."

Videl scrunched her nose at the man. Did she even want those apples so much? "Fine, have it your way." She turned away from him, and the aging seller didn't even try to hold her back; another customer had caught his attention.

Videl ground her teeth, and then turned back to the apple stall, getting out eight zenis from her backpack. "Here."

The old man smiled with his almost toothless mouth as he took the money, and handed her a paper bag with her kilo of green apples. If only she didn't like apples so much! Ugh. What was wrong with her today? She was usually much better at haggling. At this rate, she wasn't going to have enough money left for her food supplies for the next weeks. She'd be better off picking the apples from trees herself!

The young woman hoisted her cardboard of provisions and looked down at the contents. She had enough starchy food and vegetables, but she needed meat, and her medical kit at home was wearing thin again; she'd need to find some bandages and disinfectant too.

Some time later, Videl had managed to get everything she needed, but her wallet was a lot thinner than usual after her monthly visit to the black market.

She blamed Gohan. There had been no news about him since he went to the hospital yesterday. She knew that he was alive at least, but even though Videl wished it weren't true, she was worried sick.

She carried the heavy box as she walked back to her house. It would've been so much easier if she still had her old aircar, the one her father gave her, but it finally broke down a couple years ago. Moving from town to town had become a lot harder without a car, but Videl couldn't afford a new one, so she would walk for days, and sometimes even weeks just to get to a new location. Moving constantly was the only way to stay remotely safe in this world, though, and at least Videl had managed to get herself a capsule house. She got it not too long after leaving Orange Star City, and thanks to the tournaments that her father would win back in the day, she'd been able to afford one and still have enough to get by for a while.

She got into the street fights when she was about fifteen. It wasn't easy at first, and she would arrive home covered in bruises more often than not, but Videl was still skilled enough to earn her living. She'd gotten a lot better since that time, and Gohan was the first one who had been able to beat her in a very long time.

Finally, over her box of provisions, she saw her capsule house in the distance. Videl picked up her pace, eager to let go of the heavy cardboard and take a breath. She squinted suddenly, and unconsciously slowed down. Someone… There was someone on her doorstep… Lying down? They seemed to have passed out…?

And then as she got closer, Videl began to run. Were her eyes deceiving her…? Could it really be…?

Her quick steps skidded to an abrupt halt when she reached her house, and Videl almost let go of her box in shock. Her eyes widened at the sight of the battered young man covered in bandages and plasters, passed out on her doorstep. She put down the box, and slowly approached him, feeling a lump rise in her throat.

"Gohan…?"

Crouching down, she placed her palm on his chest, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it rising and falling, albeit faintly. Videl bit back tears – she was _not_ going to cry again – and stood up. She got her keys out of her backpack, unlocked the door, then dragged her box of provisions inside. Once that was done, she went back to Gohan, crouched down again, pulled his left arm over her shoulders, and hoisted him up. He was heavy, but nothing she couldn't handle – being strong sure had its perks.

She managed to drag Gohan to her room, and laid him on her bed with a huff. Slightly out of breath, Videl stood there for a few moments, watching the reckless young man sleeping peacefully.

She looked away, as if to hide the budding smile that twitched her lips, which was a pretty useless thing to do considering Gohan couldn't see her. She turned back to him, and couldn't help the soft expression that took over her features as she watched him. Videl sat on the bed, not taking her eyes off her sleeping guest, and touched his hair. A bandage was covering his forehead and going around his head, and he had a few band-aids on his face; a big one on his right cheek as well as a few on his eyebrow arches and one on the corner of his lips. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but most of his torso was also covered in bandages, and so were parts of his arms. Even his fingers had plasters around them. She noticed he had many scars all over his skin, or at least on the uncovered parts.

"Why didn't you wait to be healed before coming, you reckless goof?"

Though her words were meant to scold him, her tone was soft, and Videl was still smiling. Despite his injuries, Gohan didn't look in too bad a shape. The fact that he'd managed to get to her place, even though he did end up passing out from exhaustion, was enough proof to her that he would be all right.

Videl let out a soft sigh; she moved to lean her head against his left shoulder and placed his arm around her, while making sure not to put too much weight on him. And then Videl smiled, letting her eyes fall shut.

_What am I going to do with you, you crazy man?_

ooOoo

There was a light weight on him, but Gohan hardly felt it, and it wasn't even hurting his broken ribs. His mind was still groggy, and the young man didn't feel like opening his eyes just yet. There was a lovely smell of flowers, very close to him, and he felt like letting the intoxicating scent lull him back to sleep. He breathed in deeply, and sighed in content as he exhaled.

"Mmm…" It smelled so good…

The weight lifted, but instead of feeling relieved, it made Gohan frown. And then, something very soft touched his face, and Gohan finally opened his eyes.

Her eyes were so blue. Gosh, she was even smiling… "You're finally awake." Her voice was soft.

His right arm seemed to move on its own. He brushed away her bangs from her magnificent eyes, before running his fingers through her long raven hair. He was so glad she'd let it loose. Her hair was so soft and beautiful.

"I'm so happy…" he croaked out, his voice still hoarse from sleep. "Finally… I'm so happy… To see you again… Finally…"

Her lips quivered, her cheeks reddened. Her hands were on his chest now, and Gohan continued to run his fingers through her silky hair.

"You… You idiot…" she breathed out, her voice so faint he almost missed it. Her eyes were gleaming with emotion.

"I really am," he agreed, a sloppy grin on his face. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. "But I don't care. I just wanted to see you again."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and Gohan closed his eyes as he held her against him, wrapping his left arm around her.

"I'm so happy," he murmured into her hair, and kissed her head.

"You're an idiot," she mumbled, her breath tickling his neck.

Gohan chuckled, and held her tighter against him, breathing in her gorgeous hair. A gentle wave of peace washed over him.

"Yeah, I know."

He was the happiest idiot.


	3. There's a First for Everything

His outstretched leg landed on a boulder and it exploded into million pieces, making sand and dust rise from the dry land and surround him. But Trunks didn't even pause to look at the result; his teeth ground, his golden aura shining brightly, the ten-year-old assaulted the wasteland he'd chosen to vent up his frustration.

His mother could be so irrational sometimes! Yes, okay, so he made a mistake; he should've listened to her and Gohan and not try to fight the cyborgs – like _that_ did any good anyway. But _he got it_ now! Trunks told her he wouldn't get involved in the fights again, but no, his mom actually had the nerve to _forbid_ him from _ever_ fighting again! What! The! Hell!

It was in his blood! He was the son of the Prince of all Saiyans! He had the potential to surpass the cyborgs – to surpass _anyone_ , even Gohan! And more than that, _he_ actually loved fighting, whereas he knew Gohan _didn't_. Oh, sure, Gohan had never _said_ anything about it, but Trunks wasn't blind. He happened to be a very smart kid, and he'd known Gohan his whole life. He knew what it was like to enjoy the thrill of a battle, and he always felt Gohan never really had any fun training. The only reason Gohan was fighting was because he had to – because he was _the only one_ who stood a chance to save the world and bring back the peace.

Trunks always figured that if not for the twin monsters, Gohan would have long quit martial arts and settled down. Probably get married and start a family, too, with some super high-class science job, and a nice home – and just, a normal, happy life. That could have been Gohan's life, and Trunks hated that his best friend didn't get to become what he really wanted to be.

So he wanted to surpass him. He wanted to take the weight of the world off of Gohan's shoulders, and be the one to kill the cyborgs. And for that, he needed to get stronger. He had to train, and he had to fight.

Trunks continued to kick and punch around the deserted land, making boulders, dry trees, and even the ground explode, creating crater after crater, and lifting up so much sand and dust he could barely see in front of him. But the little warrior didn't care. He didn't stop his rampage, and went all out on the poor land. At least there was no life around here; not even animals inhabited this desert. So Trunks didn't worry about hurting anyone or anything, and kept on venting out his frustration at his mom.

Did she really think she could stop him? He needed to get stronger, at all costs, and if that meant disobeying his own mother, so be it. The fight with the cyborgs a few days ago, if nothing else, had made him a lot stronger than he was before. Gohan told him Saiyans could get a power boost whenever they recovered from a near-death experience; Trunks figured that was one of the reasons Gohan had kept fighting the twin terrors even when he never stood a chance. They didn't seem to know about the boost, and every time they would leave Gohan for dead, he would come out of the confrontation a whole lot stronger once he'd healed.

Trunks kind of wished he could do that again, too. But, he couldn't put his mother through that kind of worry again, after they found him and Gohan almost dead amongst the city's rubble. His case had been a lot less serious than Gohan's, but it had still been enough to give him the power boost.

Well, no matter. He could still get stronger the old fashioned way. Fighting was all he had, and Trunks wanted to be the one to kill the cyborgs and save the world – or, what was left of it anyway. His mother didn't understand. She had no idea Gohan didn't even like fighting, and that he shouldn't be the one fighting those battles. Trunks was going to do it. He was going to put everything he had in him to get stronger, to become the strongest – and he knew he could do it. He would do it. For Gohan, for his mother, and for their broken world.

Whether his mom liked it or not, her son was going to save the world.

ooOoo

Gohan felt Videl trying to move, but he was reluctant to let her go. "What is it?" he asked softly, smiling as she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

Gosh, he really did love her gorgeous eyes.

"Aren't I weighing on your injuries?" she frowned in concern.

Gohan melted. He cupped the side of her face with his right hand and brought her to him to capture her lips. He grinned through the kiss when she responded instinctively, and tightened his left arm around her waist, pressing Videl all against him.

Aahh… This was the stuff. This was what he'd longed for, from the moment they parted ways that night. Gohan deepened the kiss, tickling her tongue ever so slightly with his own. Videl moaned into his mouth. His body was burning up.

"You're too cute," he murmured, just over her lips. Gohan tucked the longer strands framing her face behind her ear with his right hand, and grinned when she attempted to straighten up, her face flaming red.

"I'm not cute," she pouted – but she was only proving his point. Gohan chuckled, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"And you're getting cuter by the second."

Gosh, she was so adorable when she got flustered. Videl squirmed on top of him and tried to pull away from him again, her whole face the brightest red he'd ever seen; but with his left arm still secured around her waist, she wasn't able to move much. Gohan let out another chuckle and finally released his hold around her.

"I should check your bandages," she said as she moved her legs around to the floor and stood up. "I just bought some first-aid supplies, for that matter."

"I'm really fine, you know," Gohan said, supporting his weight on his elbows, though he couldn't help the broad grin that dug in his cheeks. Videl was worrying about him… It was making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Then there's no harm in making sure, is there?" she said with a raised eyebrow, already reaching the door. "Now, be good and stay. I'll be right back."

"What am I, a dog?" he joked. Videl snorted laughing.

"You're kinda like a puppy, now that I think about it," she said, snickering into her hand. Gohan grinned, delighted that he'd managed to make Videl laugh.

She shot him a playful smirk as she walked through the door, leaving it open. Gohan let himself flop back onto the pillow and brought his hands behind his neck. He felt so happy, he was just unable to erase the grin off his face.

He'd really fallen hard for that girl, huh? And it happened so fast, too. But Videl was just… She was the best. Nobody else could ever compare to Videl. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, and the most awesome person ever – she was just the best, and being with her was always so much fun.

He'd never thought something like that could happen to him, after a decade of fighting hopeless battles. Having fun again. Feeling happy. Falling in love. But with Videl… Everything felt so easy and wonderful. And for the first time in so long, Gohan truly felt hopeful. She made him want to fight more than ever for a better future. She made him want to surpass himself, and bring back the peace. And he was going to do it. Definitely. He had to. For a better world, and for her. He'd do anything for Videl – just so he could see her smile more.

Just thinking of her filled his heart with warmth. Gohan grinned to himself. Gosh, he had it so bad for Videl.

And he was loving every second of it.

ooOoo

It was fortunate that it had been less than an hour since she got back from the black market and found Gohan sleeping on her doorstep; her box of provisions was still where she'd left it, just by the front door, and Videl hurried to put away her groceries.

She was just putting the meat in the freezer when two muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Her breath hitched, and she involuntarily closed her eyes and leaned back on his chest. To think he was simply holding her, and she already felt all hot and tingly. This crazy chemistry was going to be the end of her…

"I told you to wait," she said. She had intended to use a scolding tone, but her voice came out low and breathless.

Gohan nuzzled her neck. "Hmm… I guess you were right," he nibbled her ear; Videl bit down her lip. "I really am a puppy."

Goodness… How could he make her feel so fucking _good_? If just holding her and teasing her felt like _this…_ Videl couldn't help thinking just how great it would feel to ride him long and hard, and to have his lips, his hands all over her body.

She was getting turned on just imagining it, and Videl swallowed hard. The fact that Gohan was kissing her neck sure wasn't helping her cool down…

"Just give me… Give me a moment to put away the groceries," she breathed, and detached herself from Gohan. He smiled sheepishly and scratched his hair. Videl smirked at him, and reached up to plant a sensual kiss on his neck. "And then I'll be all yours…"

Gohan's face flared up instantly. His lips parted, his eyes glued on her, and Videl gave him a sultry look before turning back to the cardboard box. She purposely bent down low to grab some vegetables, and her smirk widened when she turned around and looked at Gohan. His fists were clenching and unclenching, his jaw was hanging open, his eyes were glazed over, and his face actually got even redder as he stared at her. Videl took her time, making sure to move her body slowly and suggestively, and throwing Gohan a sensual look every now and then, while he just stood there and watched her.

She bent down one last time, facing him, and pushing her breasts together with her arms. "Hm, I guess all that's left is the first aid kit supplies."

"So you're…" Gohan started, but suddenly sucked in a breath. Videl looked up at him and smirked. "You're done now?"

She straightened herself, holding the first aid supplies in her right hand. "I guess I am. Let's check those injuries of yours now, shall we?"

His lips were ravaging hers the next second; Gohan had moved so fast she didn't even see it, only felt a sudden gust of wind.

"Forget my injuries," he panted against her lips. "I can't wait any longer."

Videl let out a small gasp when he grabbed her ass and lifted her up to sit her on the kitchen's work surface. He was kissing her neck now, and Videl closed her eyes, feeling her body tremble. She held onto the counter with both hands, her knuckles turning white, while Gohan kissed his way to her cleavage.

Her head was going to explode. They were barely getting started, and the sensations had already well exceeded her expectations. Videl moaned when Gohan cupped her breasts over her tank top, licking and kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

"Just… Let me take it off already," she heaved out. Videl pushed Gohan slightly; his lips parted as she grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. As Gohan stared at the black bra still covering her chest, Videl smirked and reached behind her to unhook the clasp, letting her perky breasts break free from the bothersome cage.

Gohan swallowed, sweat rolling down his blushing face. "Maybe we… Maybe we should wait…"

So he said, but he was still staring at her naked chest. Videl pulled him back against her by wrapping her legs around his midsection. "Just shut up and fuck me, Gohan."

Gohan's throat made a strangling sound, and he turned even redder. He stood still when Videl moved forward to lick a scar on his neck, and she could feel him all tensed up. Oh god, he was just too cute.

"D… Don't say it like that, Videl," he stammered, his voice hoarse. He let out a groan when she used her legs to pull him closer, all against her, his erection pushing against her crotch – and Videl felt their pants needed to get off. Now.

Moving blindly, she started undoing the blue belt holding his torn orange pants in place, still busying herself on his neck. All his bandages were kind of a pain, though.

"Oh? How should I say it, then?" she teased, and blew on his ear. She felt him shiver, and smirked. "Do me? Screw me? Bang me? Bone me? Oh, wait, I know…" Her smirk grew wider, and she could feel him getting stiffer between her legs. "I want to feel your cock deeply buried inside of me, Gohan… pounding me senselessly… making me writhe in ecstasy…" Finally, the knot was undone, and his orange pants slid down his toned legs, pooling at his feet. She moved back slightly to look at him, and almost laughed at the flustered expression on his beet-red face. "Is that better?"

"You're so… crude." His voice was throaty, and his eyes stared into hers intently. Gohan slowly moved his hands to her hips, his face inching closer.

But then he let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes as he let his forehead press against hers. Videl smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His nervousness was endearing.

"I… I-I haven't… I've never…" he stammered. Videl pulled back slightly to look at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You've never had sex?"

He smiled sheepishly, and cupped her cheek. "Before you, Videl, I've never even kissed."

"Heh, is that so," she smirked at him, her eyes full of mirth. "And yet you've been so bold with me. Kinda hard to believe. And I thought you were supposed to be the shy type," she teased.

He blushed, flashing her an adorably embarrassed smile. "Well, I am, but not all the time." He moved closer, his nose brushing hers slightly. "And when I'm with you… I just can't help myself."

She giggled. "Then don't hold back. Do whatever you want to me, Gohan… Anything you want."

His breathing deepened as he stared at her deeply. He leaned in to kiss her lips, and Videl sighed in delight. It was really hard to believe that she had been his first kiss. He was so good at it… He must be a natural. She couldn't wait to feel him deep inside of her – to see just how good Gohan would be at this too.

"Okay," he whispered in response, just over her lips. He swallowed again. "Should we… move to your room…?"

"Hmm… Doing it on the counter is kinda turning me on…"

His face just discovered the deepest shade of red she'd ever seen, and Videl bit down on her lip to keep herself from laughing at him. Gosh, he was just too cute for words. Gohan closed his eyes and his head slowly tipped over, his forehead landing on her left shoulder.

"Aahh…" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and almost crushing her to his torso. "You're going to be the end of me, Videl."

She giggled. Videl petted his hair, kissed him just behind his ear. She felt him shudder. "We can go to my room, if that'd make you feel more comfortable."

He chuckled. "What is that? You, being nice? Since when?" he teased, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"I guess you bring out the nice in me," she breathed out shakily, as Gohan started licking her skin, slowly moving lower.

"I guess I don't really care either way…" he mumbled against her skin. His tongue reached her cleavage, and he cupped her breasts, burying his face in between them. "Aahh… So soft…"

Videl arched her back, her eyes tightly shut as Gohan's mouth worked on her chest. Her breath hitched when she felt his tongue on her left nipple, and she let out a moan when he flicked it on the tip a few times. Videl bit down her lip and held onto the counter when he pinched her right nipple, while he started sucking on the left.

God, he really was a natural.

Blindly, Videl moved her hands to undo her jeans and quickly lowered them, taking her underwear along, before kicking them off impatiently. She couldn't wait anymore. She needed him. Inside of her. Right now.

"G… Gohan…" she panted, while Gohan still busied himself on her breasts, using both his hands and his mouth to please her. "Just… fuck me, already."

He paused his ministrations, his face between her soft mounds, and looked up at her. Videl met his gaze; Gohan straightened himself, towering over her, and placed his hands on either side of her, his palms flat onto the counter. His eyes bore into hers, staring into them with an intensity that Videl had never seen before.

She was getting wetter just from his look.

"You're too beautiful," he murmured, and moved his right hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over her lips. "But you have such a foul mouth."

Videl couldn't help it, she grinned at him from ear to ear. "You don't like it?"

He smiled, and Videl felt her insides melt at the gentleness in his pitch black eyes. God, the way Gohan looked at her…

"I love it," he whispered, and inched closer to press his lips along her jawline. "There isn't a thing I don't like about you, Videl."

Videl closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "You… don't know me well enough, though."

"Wouldn't change a thing." She moaned as he licked a particularly tender spot on her neck, as his hands moved back to fondle her breasts. "You're… perfect. Perfect for me." He put more pressure on her soft mounds and Videl arched her back, groaning in pleasure. "Gosh, you feel so good…"

She bit her lip. In the back of her mind, the tiniest corner of her mind, a little voice whispered that this was a bad idea. Gohan was too dangerous for her already damaged heart, and she liked him way too much already. Not to mention, Gohan clearly had it _bad_ for her… This wasn't good. He was too into her already, and she… She was actually… She was really starting to fall for him.

But the little voice was so faint, and the blood pulsing in her head did well to cover it.

Moving his hands to her waist, Gohan raised his head, their noses rubbing slightly; they smiled at each other, eyes closed, and Gohan bucked his hips, his stiff cock, still covered by his boxers, hitting her in just the right spot. Videl moaned – but it still wasn't nearly enough. Impatiently, she grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled down, before taking hold of his length between her fingers. Gohan hissed, while Videl guided him between her legs.

"W… Wait…" he breathed out faintly. "What about… protection?"

Videl was surprised he could still think rationally and responsibly while she was holding his stiff dick in her hand. She gave it a stroke, teasing him, and smirked when Gohan groaned, his knees bending slightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, hiding his flushed face in her long hair, his arms wrapping around her, meshing their naked bodies together.

"V… Videl… I'm serious… We can't risk…"

His voice trailed off and he made a strangled sound, as Videl started using both of her hands to stroke him. She kissed his neck. "Don't worry, it's a safe day for me."

"Are… Are you sure…?" he whispered, his voice low and hoarse.

The way he was restraining himself, so forcefully… Oh God, it was turning her on so much. _She_ was more than ready, that was for sure.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, nibbling on his ear as she pulled his hardened cock closer to her entrance, unconsciously parting her legs wider. "My cycle is ending." Which meant she was extra horny, too.

"That's… fortunate," he uttered out, panting heavily. His hands moved to her hips, and the tip of his sex finally touched her lower lips. Her knees trembled. His face still buried in her hair, Gohan gritted his teeth as his hips started moving forward.

And then, in a swift, sudden movement, Gohan was all the way inside, and Videl bit down his strong neck to muffle her cry of pleasure while he groaned into her neck.

"Oh God…" he breathed out, his voice quivering.

He didn't move right away, as if he needed time to adjust… Or maybe it felt too good for him too, and he needed a moment to compose himself. It sure felt like too much for Videl already.

But only after a few moments, as Videl was still trying to adjust to the intense pleasure, Gohan started pulling his cock almost all the way out before thrusting forward again, and they both let out moans and groans at the heavenly sensation. Setting a slow pace, Gohan repeated the action, the delicious friction of him moving in and out of her fulfilling Videl both emotionally and physically. The kind of intimacy she shared with him in that moment was something she told herself she didn't need, but she felt parts of herself coming alive at his touch.

His hands moved from her hips to hold on to her ass, and he pulled her forward slightly as he entered her, pushing himself deeper. His head still hung over on her shoulder, and she could feel every shaky breath he took. Despite being a virgin, there was something to be said for instinct, because the coil of desire in the pit of Videl's stomach grew hotter the longer he touched her.

Still, it wasn't enough for Videl. She needed more; more of this, more of him, more of everything. She wanted Gohan to let go, to lose control; she needed him to turn his brain off and fuck her hard, hammering into her like no tomorrow.

Videl reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harder," she tried to shout, but her voice came out much smaller than she anticipated. She waited a moment, and he started to speed up slightly, but it wasn't quite what she wanted; it still wasn't enough. "Harder," she repeated, louder this time.

Maybe he just couldn't talk at the moment, so he grunted in response. His hands moved back to her hips, and his grip tightened. He pressed into her with more force and more speed, and Videl let out a gasp of ecstasy at the feeling. "Yes!" she cried out. He pulled her forward again, so she was barely sitting on the counter, and continued to pound her senselessly.

She held onto Gohan, her breasts swinging with each thrust of their bodies meeting one another. She clenched her teeth as she felt that familiar, wondrous ache creep up the back her spine and make her shudder in response. She was _so close_ , she just needed a little more and –

And then everything came together and Videl came undone. Her inner muscles clenched uncontrollably around Gohan's throbbing cock, and he groaned in response, still thrusting hard. His grip on her hips tightened, his fingers leaving red marks from holding onto her so roughly, and Videl could have sworn she was in heaven.

He kept pounding her through her orgasm, unknowingly drawing it out longer. Her legs involuntarily clenched around his waist, and he shuddered in her grasp. "V-Videl," he stuttered, his voice barely more than a raspy whisper. "I-I'm," he tried to say, but his voice died on his tongue.

She knew what he was trying to say. Videl responded by clenching her inner muscles around him once more, knowing it would drive him crazy. The thought of making this blushing virgin lose control turned her on more than she wanted to admit.

Gohan made a gurgling sound before he slammed into her one last time and held still – or at least as still as he could. His shoulders shook and his hands nearly crushed her hips. She felt him release inside of her, and then his lips planted onto hers as he ravaged her mouth breathlessly, and Videl unconsciously pulled at his hair at the base of his head.

His kiss was too much. Videl squirmed, suddenly feeling like she was close for a second time. She reached down with her right hand, intent on finishing herself off with a few quick rubs against her clit. Gohan looked down and frowned when he saw her touching herself; maybe he assumed the worst. He deftly moved her hand out of the way and touched her with both of his, his thumbs working in circles in different directions on her.

Videl almost bit through her tongue at both the shock and the sensation. He pressed into her harder with his thumbs, moving faster as he suddenly looked up into her eyes. While he still had a deep blush running across his cheeks and nose, his eyes told a different story. There was a hard determination in those onyx eyes, to not lose this particular battle. His touch, his eyes, parts of his soul reaching out to hers – it was enough for Videl to lose herself once more.

An embarrassing squeak escaped her throat as she came once again, her body shaking as she clenched around Gohan's dick, still buried deep inside of her. She had shut her eyes tightly as the sensation rolled over, and when she opened them again she was met with his goofy but sheepish smile.

"Two orgasms," she smirked, catching her breath. "Not bad for a blushing virgin."

His eyes widened slightly and Gohan moved his right hand to hide his face, turning completely red. "I can't believe you just _said_ that," he muttered in obvious embarrassment, his blush reaching down his neck. Videl giggled, planting a soft kiss along his jawline.

"You're kinda proving my point."

"You're kinda not helping, Videl." He let out a nervous chuckle as he took his hand off his face, smiling at her. Placing both his hands on the counter, on either side of her, Gohan started leaning in for a kiss. But then he suddenly paused, and Videl opened her eyes to see him blink at her. "Wait, _two_ orgasms? But I thought…?"

She giggled again, and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss his lips. Gohan responded instinctively. "Silly Gohan," she smiled against his lips. "Didn't you feel me come while you were pounding me like crazy?"

His face darkened to the point that he actually looked like a tomato. "N-no," he stuttered awkwardly, his gaze falling away from hers. "I thought I didn't make you… you know," he swallowed hard. "So when you… started touching yourself I just…"

"I know," Videl laughed at him again. "You're disgustingly adorable sometimes, you know that?" she teased him, rubbing her nose on his cheek.

"I think I'm disgustingly lucky," he mumbled into her hair, his arms moving to wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him. She raised her head to look at him, and her eyes softened as they met his gentle gaze. He leaned in to capture her lips again, kissing her deep and slow.

Videl melted. Ahh… How could his kisses feel so good? She was already addicted to Gohan… To all of him. Man, this was bad…

"Hey…" she whispered against his lips, breathless, as she kept her eyes closed. "Wanna move to my room?"

He kissed her some more, and moved his hands to cup her ass. Then, he hoisted her up and backed up a few steps, carrying her against him. "Yeah," he mumbled through the kiss.

Videl tightened her legs around his waist, and moaned softly as she felt his cock harden, still deeply buried inside of her. He pulled out then, ignoring her groan of protest, and, still kissing her, moved her in his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style. Videl held onto his neck, while Gohan walked the short distance to her bedroom.

He closed the door with his foot, and finally detached his lips from hers, allowing them to catch their breath. Videl looked at him through half-lidded eyes, cupping his cheek. Gohan moved them to the bed, towering over her as she lay on her back, and Videl pulled him for another kiss.

He suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her all against him, his hardening member grinding against her clit. Videl let out a moan, breaking the kiss – it was too much for her, it all felt just too good already. Gohan's lips moved to her neck, while his left hand cupped her right breast, giving it a squeeze. He was still rubbing her with his cock, slowly getting stiffer – but Videl wanted him to get hard again faster. She bit down her lip, wishing she didn't have to stop what he was doing to her neck and her chest, but still pushed Gohan slightly, before making him roll on his back.

He raised his eyebrows, looking at her. Videl smirked, and moved between his knees, before grabbing _him_ with both of her hands. His head lolled back and Gohan groaned, and Videl chuckled to herself. _Oh, Gohan, this is only the beginning_ …

Still smirking, she flicked her long hair out of the way, letting it pool down on her right, and moved her head down, taking his length into her mouth. Gohan made a gurgling sound, fisting the sheet so tight his knuckles turned white. Videl rolled her tongue around his cock, observing his reactions as she started sucking. She couldn't see his face well, but the sounds that came out of him were both adorable and incredibly arousing… His chest was heaving in and out fast. Videl took more of him into her mouth, and then started bobbing her head up and down.

"Vi… Videl…!" he groaned. Blindly, he grabbed her pillow and smashed it on his face, letting out a muffled cry into it.

Videl rubbed her thighs together. God, just watching him was making her all hot and bothered. Well, she'd managed to get his dick rock hard again, so might as well put it to use, hm?

She let go of his cock with an audible _pop_ and straightened herself, moving to straddle his muscular thighs. Gohan took the pillow away from his face, breathed out shakily, but then he met her gaze and swallowed hard, a crimson streak spreading more and more across his cheeks. Videl smirked; she grabbed his erection and lowered herself onto it, the two of them moaning in pleasure when their pelvises met.

Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of her. He held onto her hips as she rode him, long and hard, her long hair, her breasts swaying up and down in rhythm.

He suddenly sat up and kissed her, and Videl moaned into his mouth as he thrust his hips hard to meet hers. "You're too beautiful," he muttered against her lips, moving his right hand to cup her face, his fingers tangling in her hair. He pressed his forehead to hers, pushing himself faster in and out of her.

"G… Gohan… Gohan! Yes! Yes!"

His fingers tightened on her ass, as Gohan felt that delicious ache building up in the pit of his stomach. He lowered his mouth along her throat, and Videl arched her back, as he licked his way to her chest. Oh, those beautiful breasts of hers… So soft, so delectable… so lovely…

He panted against her chest, moving his right hand to cup the voluptuous mound. Videl cried out in delight, wrapping her arms around his head, as she continued to ride him senselessly, nearly jumping up and down.

And then he felt her inner walls tighten around him like crazy, before quivering and shaking even more. Videl let out a long, guttural moan, her arms tightening around his head as her body stilled.

Gohan rolled her onto her back and grabbed her hips with both of his hands. He pounded her harder, faster, deeper. He could feel it… He was so close…

Oh God, this felt so good. Everything about Videl just felt so… right. The way they fit together, it was like they were made for each other. She made him feel so _alive_ , and yet so weak at the same time.

It was the most intense feeling he'd ever felt.

Gohan shuddered, his fingers digging into her hips as he felt Videl tighten and tremble around him once more. Did she just come again…?

"Oh God…"

With a last thrust, Gohan suddenly felt it. The pleasure was so intense, the world turned white, and he cried out against her neck as he shot his load inside of Videl.

ooOoo

Working was the only thing Bulma could do when she was this upset. Trunks could be such a brat sometimes, and Gohan was just hopeless. Saiyans were a pain in the ass, and those two, though they were only Halflings, they were just as bad, if not worse.

She wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, unknowingly putting some soot on it, and focused more on her work. If this worked, it could actually help them. After all, science was what brought the twin terrors to the world, so science should be able to get rid of those pests, right? And with her genius mind, the only thing she had needed was the basic idea – and she was pure genius, so naturally it had been a piece of cake. Building the thing was the hardest part, however, and it was extremely time-consuming. She'd been working on this thing for over a year now, but, at least, it should be ready soon…

God, she hoped it worked.

Bulma shook her head sharply. Since when did she ever doubt herself? She had one of the most brilliant minds that ever was, and she had killer looks to boot. Now was not the moment to start doubting her capabilities. She was awesome, and her new invention was going to be just as awesome. It was going to work. It had to work.

There was a brief buzz, and Bulma looked up from the machinery.

" _…_ _Mom? You busy?"_ the timid voice of her son sounded from the intercom.

Bulma rolled her eyes, but her lips were twitching for a smile. She covered her invention with a sheet, grabbed a stained rag, and walked over to the metal door of her lab as she wiped her hands. Bulma opened the door, and the sheepish smile of her son greeted her.

She tried to look stern, but damn, Trunks could be so adorable sometimes.

"Hey, Mom…" he said softly, flashing her a nervous smile. "You still mad at me?"

Bulma really tried to glare at him, but in the end she just sighed. "I want to be, but you're just too cute – come here, you."

She pulled him into a hug, and smiled as he responded awkwardly. "I really am sorry Mom, you know."

"I know."

"I won't fight with the cyborgs again. Not unless I surpass Gohan," he continued.

"That's a good idea, yes."

"But I… I can't stop training. You get that, right?"

Bulma sighed into his lavender hair. Yes, she did get that, but she wished there could be another way. God, how she wished there was another way. She felt the urge to hide her baby somewhere where he could never get hurt. If only such a thing was possible… But even her genius had its limits.

"Yes, Trunks, I understand," she replied softly, her arms tightening protectively around her child. "But you won't face the cyborgs again, right?"

"Not unless I surpass Gohan," he said again.

It was a peculiar condition Trunks gave himself. But it was reasonable enough – and with any luck, Gohan would always stay one step ahead of her son, who would never have to fight the cyborgs again.

She knew how selfish that was of her. Chichi had been a mess since Gohan started facing the twin monsters on a regular basis, and the woman, although being the youngest of the two, actually looked older than Bulma now. It was heartbreaking to see Chichi sometimes; she'd get that faraway look at times, and Bulma figured she would be thinking of Goku, and how he would have surely beaten the cyborgs and prevented Gohan from ever fighting them, had he not died from the heart virus.

 _Oh, Goku, if only you were here_ , Bulma thought desperately, closing her eyes tightly as she held her son against her. Goku would've done it – there was not a single shred of doubt in her mind. If Goku had never gotten sick, if he hadn't died before the cyborgs appeared, nobody would've had to die. Surely, Goku would have saved them all. And then, maybe her dear, dear Trunks could've grown up with a father, even if it was someone like Vegeta.

But all this wishful thinking was pointless. Gohan was her only hope now… and he had it in him, Bulma knew it; Gohan had always been a prodigy of his own. And if he could actually kill the cyborgs, then Bulma would never have to worry about Trunks facing them ever again.

Yes, she was selfish. But she was a mom, and she'd be damned if she ever let anything happen to her baby boy.

ooOoo

He felt numb with pleasure. Dizzy. From the tip of his fingers to the tip of his toes, every inch of his skin was tingling with delicious ecstasy. Gohan let out a shaky breath, his body still quivering against hers, and pulled out, lying on his back next to her. Videl scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

She sighed in content, her breath tickling his chest, sending a pleasant shiver coursing down his spine. She chuckled. "I lost count of how many orgasms you've given me so far."

"I didn't," he said, a wide grin breaking out on his lips. "With that one, it makes nine."

"Could've sworn it was more."

"Pretty sure it's nine."

"Pretty sure? So you're not certain."

He laughed, throwing his head back. "I assure you, it's nine."

She giggled. nuzzled his neck. "You smell so good…"

Gohan closed his eyes, a wide grin digging in his cheeks, and tightened his hold around the breathtaking young woman in his arms. He was just so happy. It felt like a dream, the most beautiful dream, and Gohan never wanted to wake up.

He rolled them over, moving on top of her under the covers, pressing his body against hers. Her deep blue eyes had that particular glint as she looked up at him. Gohan stroked her cheek.

"You're so beautiful…" he murmured lovingly.

Videl smiled sheepishly, an adorable pink color tinting her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. Gohan let his mind shut off, deepening the kiss, losing himself in all these wondrous sensations. She made him feel so alive. He was melting.

He pressed his forehead against hers, cupping her face with his hands, their heavy breaths mingling together. Keeping his eyes closed, Gohan couldn't stop grinning.

"Tell me something about you," he said softly. Videl chuckled.

"What do you want to know?"

Gohan opened his eyes and looked deep into hers. "Tell me about your childhood. Before the cyborgs and all that mess. Were you happy?"

A wistful smile formed on her lovely lips. "Very happy. I had a great childhood."

"Any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child. But I had a ton of friends, and really good friends, too."

Gohan rolled on his side, resting his head in the crook of his arm. Videl turned to her side as well, facing him, and he put his spare hand on her hip, absentmindedly moving it up and down as he listened to her.

"I had two best friends, too. Sharpner and Erasa. We would get in all kinds of trouble together. Well, Sharpner and I would drag Erasa down with us actually. She would always complain but she was always running after us."

Gohan chuckled. "They sound fun."

The light in her eyes dimmed with melancholy. "I haven't seen them since the cyborgs attacked Orange Star City. That's where we lived. I hope they managed to get away, but…" She sighed.

Gohan cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips, ever so gently. She moaned.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly, his heart tightening at the sad glint in her beautiful blue eyes. "When did it happen?"

"I was thirteen."

Gohan closed his eyes with a painful wince. She'd been so young… He hated that she had to go through that when she was just a child. It was so unfair. How he hated those robotic monsters.

"You fought them that time," she continued, a small, sad smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "You allowed me to run away."

He pulled her closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Thank god…"

She ran her hand through his hair. "And it wasn't the only time you saved me. So many people are still alive today thanks to you."

He breathed her in, nuzzling her neck. "I wish I could do more. I wish I was strong enough to kill them, that I could finally save the world. I wish I could save everyone."

Videl wished she could say, "You will," if only to make him feel better, but she had lost hope a long time ago. She had seen too much, had been through too much to risk believing again. The world was burning and it was only a matter of time before the fire got to her too. And not even Gohan could make her hope again, no matter how much she wished she could believe in him.

So she stayed silent and closed her eyes, trying to forget about everything outside of this bedroom, basking in his embrace, in his scent, in his presence, in his essence…

"What about you?" she asked softly. "Did you have a happy childhood?"

Gohan cracked a smile. "I did, yeah. I had to go through some messed up stuff, sure, but I always got to play as much as I wanted, and I grew up out in the mountains."

"That sounds nice. I've always been a city girl."

"I couldn't live in a big city, it's too noisy," Gohan mumbled in her hair, letting her delicious scent wash over him, his muscles relaxing completely.

"That never bothered me. I guess I'm just used to it."

He hummed in reply. "I've always loved living in the mountains. I would go out exploring and make friends with wild animals, and sometimes I would simply bring books and study outside. I was homeschooled, seeing as there were no schools near where I lived."

"Did you have friends your age?"

Gohan took a moment to think. "There was Dende, and it was great playing with him when he was here, but he had to leave with his family. I never minded playing alone, though, and I had a lot of animal friends. I had a dragon pet too."

Videl giggled against his shoulder. "A dragon pet? For real?"

"Yeah! He was awesome. He would take me on his back and we'd go off flying together and go on adventures. Granted, I could fly on my own, but I loved flying on his back."

"You lucky bastard. That does sound awesome."

"I should visit him sometime. He's gone off and started a family, so I haven't seen him in a while. You should come with me."

Videl pinched her lips nervously. It would've been great to go with him to meet his pet dragon, but…

She sighed softly. "I'd love that."

Gohan pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, offering her the biggest grin. Her heart melted. "It's a really nice place, too, where he lives. Up a mountain, in a cavern. There's a wild forest, with a beautiful waterfall and all kinds of animals. I love it there. You'd love it too."

Her chest tightened. She hated seeing so much hope in his eyes, so much… tenderness and affection, and so much of _that_. He couldn't be… Not already. Could he?

Videl swallowed. He was making her heart come alive, in the most pleasant ways – and it scared the hell out of her. She couldn't fall for him. She shouldn't. She mustn't. It would be the stupidest thing she could do.

She closed her eyes when he brushed her bangs from her eyes, the tip of his fingers sending delicious shivers down her spine. He stroked her cheek.

"Everything okay?" he murmured. His gentleness was killing her. Her heart throbbed.

She didn't reply and kissed him instead. Rolling him on his back to lie on top of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth wide to deepen the kiss, swallowing his moan of pleasure, feeling it resonating in her chest.

Feeling short of air, Videl moved her lips to his throat. Gohan groaned, craning his neck, his hands moving to her hips on their own accord. She rocked her pelvis, rubbing her wet crotch on his hardening sex, and revelled in the way Gohan tightened his hold on her ass, his fingers digging into her skin. She ran her hands over his muscular torso, moving them down his rock hard abs. His breathing hitched. She grabbed him roughly, and smirked when Gohan hissed.

"Videl…" he rasped out.

She raised her head and kissed him again, drinking his moans avidly as she rubbed him. With her spare hand, Videl grabbed his wrist and made him cup her breast.

"Going for… Aahh… orgasm number… Ughhhnnn… ten?" Gohan uttered against her lips.

"I still think it was more," she smirked, and put more pressure on his cock. His head rolled back and he let out a long groan, his knees shaking.

He suddenly rolled them over, the abrupt change of position making her let go of him. Gohan panted heavily as he stared deep into her eyes. The intensity of his gaze made her loins burn with desire.

"Fuck me," she heaved breathlessly.

He got on his knees and lifted her legs over his shoulders. His fingers brushed her skin along the inside of her thigh, and a delicious shudder coursed through her body. He moved his hands up, caressing her waist, her stomach, before cupping her voluptuous breasts.

"Gohan… Please…" she whimpered, and took hold of his erection to lead him to her drenched folds, unable to wait any longer. He heaved out a shaky breath and pinched her nipples. Videl closed her eyes and bit her lip, stifling a moan of delight. She felt his tip on his lower lips, and her breathing deepened. "Fuck me…"

He leaned in, bringing her legs with him, and kissed her hungrily. He kept fondling her breasts roughly, the way he knew she liked it, and slowly pushed himself inside her, letting the addicting sensations wash over him once more…

The way she wrapped around him… "Gaahhh…" he moaned against her lips. She just felt so ridiculously _good_. It was driving him mad. His hips rocked back and forth, his thrusts deep and hard, his pace irregular and erratic. Feeling his lungs burning out, Gohan detached his mouth from hers and panted heavily. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, soaking in the intoxicating smell of her hair.

He picked up the pace, enjoying the way Videl writhed beneath him. His teeth grazed her skin; he pressed a hand on her thigh, pushing it further to open her up wider. His other hand stayed on her generous bosom, groping her, playing with her nipple. Videl put her arms around his head and held onto him tightly, rocking her hips wildly in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Harder," she moaned. "Fuck me… Haahh… Fuck me harder!"

Gohan grunted, the fingers of his left hand digging into her ass as he did as he was told and put more force in every push of his pelvis, making Videl cry out his name.

"Yes! Oh, god, yes! Don't stop! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me!"

He was losing his sanity. It felt too good. She was so tight and warm and wet… Gohan gritted his teeth. She fit so perfectly around him. He panted hard, each breath he took brushing her skin. He felt like every fiber of his being was merging with her – like his soul was fusing with hers, becoming one whole entity.

Yes, that was the correct word. He felt whole. Every time he united with her, this feeling of finally being whole would wash over him – it crashed onto him, overwhelmed him with its beauty.

He kissed her deeply, slowing down the pace slightly but not letting up the force behind every thrust, pushing himself deeper, harder. Videl cupped his face with trembling fingers, her tongue seeking his hungrily. He moved his hand from her breast and grabbed a fistful of the bedsheet. The intensity of… _everything_ was becoming too much.

He pressed his forehead on hers, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "You're so… hah… hah… breathtaking…"

"G… Gohan…" she groaned, her short breath tickling his lips. "I… I'm gonna… I'm…"

She arched her back and let out a long, guttural moan. Gohan felt her tighten around him and shake and throb and he recognized the feeling. He smiled drunkenly, knowing Videl had finished; he picked up the pace and kept thrusting faster and harder, and he gritted his teeth as Videl's tight walls kept pulsating around his cock.

His orgasm took him abruptly. His whole body convulsed and he felt like he was imploding. He tightened his fingers on the sheet, his midsection shaking uncontrollably as he came profusely inside Videl for a few long moments.

He felt lightheaded and weak. Gohan heaved out a shaky breath as he pulled out, rolling onto his back, panting heavily.

"How is this… so good?" he said rhetorically between two sharp breaths.

"You tell me," she smirked playfully, turning her head to meet his gaze. "How are you so fucking good at it when you've never done it before today?"

He chuckled softly. "Pun intended?"

Videl grinned, and Gohan felt his heart swell with warmth as her gorgeous blue eyes gleamed in mirth and… something else. Something that gave him hope. Something that made him think that she maybe felt the same way as him… That she may be falling for him, too… even if a week ago they didn't even know each other yet.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She sighed in content as she snuggled up to him. Gohan closed his eyes, his big smile glued to his lips, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

This was pure bliss…

He felt so peaceful. It was hard to believe the cyborgs even existed. But Gohan didn't want to think about that. With this gorgeous young woman in his arms, all cuddled up to him, Gohan didn't want to think of anything else. Just for now, the world was perfect – there was only Videl. She was all he needed. She was his world.

He was so completely infatuated.

She was tracing random figures on his chest, and Gohan sighed in content. Holding Videl like this, breathing in her lovely scent, basking in the afterglow of their passionate embrace…

This was it. This was the moment he had lived for. Everything, his whole life, it was all meant to lead him right here, just so he could live this very moment, with this incredible girl in his arms. He didn't care that he still barely knew her – because he did know her. He knew everything he needed to know about Videl.

She was feisty, she was stubborn, she was aggressive, she had the worst temper; she was strong, she was cunning, she was skilled. She was fun. She was beautiful, inside and out, and she could be so gentle and loving. She was perfection.

And he loved her. He had fallen so hard for her, it wasn't even funny. Had it been love at first sight? Gohan wondered; he wasn't sure. But he did know he loved Videl. With every fiber of his soul, he loved this girl.

"I'm getting hungry," she mumbled softly. Gohan chuckled into her hair.

"Yeah, me too," he replied. He'd actually been holding it in for a while, not wishing to break the moment. "But if I start to eat I might raid your stocks completely," he added sheepishly.

She giggled, and it was the most melodic sound in the world. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious," he said, and Videl looked up at him from his chest. "I need to eat a lot – and I do mean _a lot_ – to make up for all the energy I spend training and fighting. It's genetic."

Videl quirked an eyebrow at him, and she looked as if she was about to ask something. But Gohan wasn't feeling like answering questions, so he simply leaned in to kiss her lips, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"How do you feel about a picnic?" he asked softly, brushing away raven tendrils from her deep blue eyes. "I can hunt for something, or catch a fish."

She gave him a look, appearing a bit skeptical. "A picnic, huh? Are you asking me on a date?"

He nuzzled her cheek. "What if I am?"

"I don't do dates," she said blandly. Gohan kissed her chin, her jawline, her throat… She let out a sigh of content.

"Humor me."

Another sigh, but this time it was of resignation. "Fine…"

He grinned against her neck, and breathed in her lovely scent. Gosh, he really did love her.

ooOoo

"Hell no!"

Gohan blinked in shock at Videl's sudden outburst. "Wh-what?" he stammered.

"You are _not_ going hunting without me!" she explained. "I want to see how you do this. I mean, I have an idea, but what's the fun in sitting here while you go get our dinner? I'm coming with you," she finished, her tone and stance letting Gohan know that he wasn't going to argue with her.

Videl's capsule house was on the outskirts of the city she had settled in, and there was a forest just a few minutes away by foot. It hadn't taken them long to find a nice spot for their picnic, surrounded by tall trees. But just as Gohan had been about to go hunt for their dinner… well, this happened.

He reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, um, I was going to fly over the forest until I saw a deer, so…" he trailed off, his face turning red at the thought of carrying Videl. It was silly, especially considering how they'd spent the day together… But Gohan couldn't help how he felt. When he was around Videl, he felt like a blushing schoolboy.

Videl's eyes lit up at his words. "So we're going to fly?" she asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. The memory of flying in Gohan's arms was still vivid in her mind, yet at the same time it was a little too vague for her taste; the thought of flying through the air again, while Gohan held her against him… It was… exhilarating, to say the least.

"Yeah, I'll have to carry you, so uh," he lost his voice again.

Videl laughed and shrugged her shoulders while smirking at him. She walked over to him, leaning into his body with hers as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "You are so funny," she started. "You've flown with me before, don't you remember? And you've literally had your dick inside me and yet you're blushing about carrying me?"

Gohan grimaced, his eyes closing. "I really wish you wouldn't say stuff like that."

She grinned. "I thought you liked everything about me," she teased, playing with his hair at the base of his neck. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"I do…" He cupped her cheek, his thumb slowly stroking it as he looked into her playful eyes. Gosh, he really loved her eyes. "But it still makes me uncomfortable. I have a super strict mother, you see."

Her grin got broader, and Gohan felt like melting. "Why doesn't that surprise me." She chuckled. "Actually, it makes _so much_ sense."

He blushed, his brow creasing and his lower lip puckering out in a pout. She just _loved_ teasing him, didn't she?

But then his eyes softened. If it could make her smile like this, though… It was a small price to pay. He loved her smile so much… Gohan would be okay if she spent every moment of their time together teasing him if the reward was that amazing smile of hers.

He leaned in to kiss her lips softly, moving his arms around her waist to hold her firmly against him. Unwilling to let go of her luscious lips, Gohan simply started levitating as he kept kissing Videl. He felt her breath hitch as their feet left the ground, and Videl pulled back to look down at the shrinking ground below them. Her arms tightened around his neck, almost instinctively, and Gohan smiled, bending over to press his lips to her cheek.

"Don't worry," he murmured in her ear. "You're safe with me."

"I-I know that," she said, trying to sound annoyed, but the slight quiver in her voice gave her away.

She was cute when she was nervous, Gohan thought to himself with a chuckle.

"Well then, let's catch some dinner."

ooOoo

The silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was a quiet dinner like they often had. Trunks kind of wanted to ask what his mom was working on, though, but he knew that would be a dead end. His mom could be ridiculously stubborn at times. He didn't see the point of keeping her invention a secret; and besides, he and Gohan could've actually helped her build it! He liked building stuff, too. Science and mechanics were fun! And he got that streak from _her_ , for that matter!

Ah well. Trunks focused on his current plate, careful to use his manners in front of his mother. When he and Gohan would go out to hunt and eat together, which often happened after their training sessions, Trunks wouldn't care about eating cleanly. They would just dive in and devour their catch like a pair of famished wolves.

And speaking of his friend…

"How's Gohan doing?" Trunks asked. His mom didn't look up from her chicken soup as she casually answered him.

"That's a good question. He escaped from the hospital shortly after you."

Trunks gaped. "Wha…?"

Sure, he knew Gohan hated hospitals, but he'd never gone so far as to just _leave_ before getting well enough. And Gohan would usually talk to the doctors before actually asking to go home. Why had he been so keen to escape this time? Although Trunks was racking his brain trying to come up with an explanation, nothing seemed to make sense.

"Why would he do that…?" he ended up asking, though his mother was probably as clueless as him.

Or not.

"I'm guessing he went to see that girl he met the other night," Bulma said, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips.

Trunks tilted his head in confusion. "But I thought she didn't like him back?" he asked.

Bulma raised her eyebrows. "And how do _you_ know about her?"

He shrugged, focusing his attention on his plate. "Gohan's told me."

"When was that? Because Gohan's told me things were going well. They even kissed."

Trunks perked up. "Really? She really didn't seem to like him, though – I mean, from what Gohan told me," he added quickly. After all, he wasn't supposed to be out so late at night.

Luckily for him, Bulma was too amused by Gohan's lovelife to notice the little hints in his behavior that would have usually make her see through his lie. "Well, I guess he grew on her. He told me they had a rocky start but the night ended pretty smoothly." Her grin widened. "He's already _so_ infatuated with her, it's hilarious. And he was actually about to go see her before he got into that fight with the cyborgs."

"Seriously?" Trunks hadn't expected this, to say the least. When he'd met that girl the other night, it really looked like Gohan didn't have the slightest chance with her. How did he manage to turn the tide?

"Yep," Bulma confirmed enthusiastically, still grinning. "Her name's Videl, and she's actually a fighter. She sounds pretty badass, too, from what Gohan's told me about her."

Trunks turned his gaze to his almost empty plate of rice, a thoughtful frown etching his young features. So Gohan was dating a girl now? He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Sure, it wasn't really his business, but if Gohan were to spend more time with her, would he still have enough time for training him? Or even just hanging out with him? He'd read books about stuff like that; a guy would get a girlfriend and would slowly spend less and less time with his friends. Would that happen to them? Was Videl, going to monopolize all of Gohan's attention from now on?

Well, Trunks supposed that if she distracted him from facing the cyborgs all the time, that wouldn't be so bad. He knew Gohan wanted to get stronger as fast as he could, and that he was counting on the power boost to help him, but sometimes he just went too far. More often than not, Trunks had been terrified that Gohan wasn't going to make it. It was so horrible to see him on the brink of death, and Trunks truly hoped he would never have to relive something like that again. Unfortunately, knowing Gohan, it was quite unlikely…

But this girl might be the solution to Gohan's recklessness. If he really fell for her, then he'd think twice before risking his life so much, right? With his mother, Gohan was all he had. He was his best friend; he was his big brother. Trunks didn't know what he'd do if something were to happen to Gohan… And frankly, he didn't want to even think about the possibility. Without Gohan around… No, he wasn't going on that road again. Gohan was going to be fine. And he even had a girlfriend now. Things were looking up, right? Gohan should be happier now, right?

"What else did he tell you about her? What is she like?" he asked softly, not looking up from his plate. Sure, he'd met her once, but Trunks was curious as to how her attitude towards Gohan had changed.

"Mm… I believe some of the terms he used were 'gorgeous', 'sassy', and 'lots of fun'," Bulma snickered.

Trunks gave a mild smile. Lots of fun, huh? Well, Gohan certainly deserved to have fun. He knew Gohan had it pretty bad for that girl already. Trunks just hoped he wasn't going to be left behind.

ooOoo

"The poor, innocent deer."

His face flushed. "Videl…"

"It didn't stand a chance, huh?"

"Videl, that's not funny." He let out an aggravated sigh.

She joined her hands and closed her eyes to mimic a prayer. "May you rest in peace, you delicious animal."

He ran his hand over his still flaming red face. "That is so inappropriate, Videl."

"What? It's common to say a prayer before eating an animal."

"Yes, but you do it ironically. That's not cool, Videl. I don't _like_ killing innocent animals, you know, but we gotta eat somehow, don't we?"

He sighed, hanging his head. Videl giggled, and scooted closer to him on the blanket they were sitting on to wrap her arms around his broad torso, letting her head rest on his shoulder; she watched the deer be roasted over the fire Gohan had made. With some sort of light ball, in fact. His abilities were so extraordinary. The deer certainly hadn't suffered when Gohan swiftly killed it. It had felt kind of surreal, watching Gohan hunt.

He hissed slightly, and Videl loosened her arms, flashing him an awkward smile. "Sorry." Then she smirked. "It's hard to remember you're still hurt after the stamina you've shown me today – _all day_ , might I add."

That adorable blush streaked across his face again, and Videl grinned. Gohan was such a goodie-two-shoes. She loved watching him get flustered when she said stuff like that.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. She arched an eyebrow at him, and then poked his sides, where she knew he had a broken rib. He winced, proving her point.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," he stubbornly said, frowning at her through his blush. "I'm fine as long as you don't poke me."

Videl laughed. "Okay then. Fair enough."

She kissed his cheek, and felt a tug in her chest when his eyes softened as he looked at her, reaching up to cup the side of her face. Ah, this was bad. This was so bad. She was in so deep already… It was going to be so hard to let go…

"It smells delicious, in any case," she said, turning back to the roasting deer.

"Should be ready in a few minutes," Gohan said, with a hint of impatience in his tone. "Man, I'm famished. Maybe I should've caught a fish, too. That deer might not be enough."

She looked at him again, raising her eyebrows at him. "You really weren't kidding about how much you need to eat, huh?"

He gave an awkward chuckle, scratching his hair. Videl smiled at him, and touched his cheek, her expression softening. Damn, was it too late? _Already_? But, no… She couldn't be. It couldn't be too late so soon. She could still do it… Right?

He seemed to sense something was wrong, and bent over to kiss her, ever so gently – as though he was trying to cheer her up. He didn't even ask what was wrong; he didn't try to pry, simply wanted to make her feel better.

Damn him. He just _had_ to make it even harder for her, didn't he?

Nevertheless, Videl allowed herself to stop thinking, even just for a bit, and savored the feeling of Gohan's kisses. For now, she would allow herself to let go. She was going to enjoy this nice picnic, and Gohan's company, and eat this delicious-smelling deer with him.

She was going to give him this one date. And then…

And then…

Her heart clenched painfully. But, she knew what she had to do. And she _had_ to do it. For now, though, she would lose herself to his caress, and forget about the future for a few moments longer.

She didn't want to think about how she was going to break his heart.


	4. Even Though It's Too Late

Gohan wasn't sure why Videl's spirits seemed to drop all of a sudden, but his method to get her mind off of it, whatever was upsetting her, seemed to be working. He cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss, losing himself in these wonderful sensations.

Yes, he also loved kissing her. Two birds with one rock, right?

His head was still in a haze when he slowly pulled back, her heavy panting mingling with his, tickling him. She was smiling at him when he opened his eyes, and Gohan felt his heart skip a beat. Ah, how could he be so lucky to have found such an amazing young woman to love? It was hard to believe he'd only met her a few days ago; Gohan felt like he'd known her his whole life. He couldn't even remember what it was like before he knew Videl… Before having his heart stolen by this feisty beauty.

She narrowed her eyes at him through her smile. "What?"

Gohan grinned. He'd been staring again, hadn't he? He rubbed his nose on hers, "Just admiring the view."

She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Gohan wrapped his around her waist, holding her close. He let his forehead rest on hers, his eyes falling shut, and revelled in this heavenly feeling. Holding Videl against him like this… God, he wished he never had to let go.

_Groowwl._

Gohan blushed slightly. Dang, his own stomach was against him. Reluctantly, he started pulling back, but his eyes softened when he saw Videl grin at him.

"It should be ready now, right?" she asked. Gohan nodded, smiling back at her. He gave her a quick kiss, before standing up from the blanket they'd brought with them, going to the fire where the deer was roasting.

"Yep, it's ready to be served," he observed and shot Videl a grin as her eyes lit up.

"Well, hurry! I'm starving!"

Gohan chuckled. He grabbed the stick impaling the animal, while Videl got the platter out of the picnic basket and set it on the cloth. She clapped her hands with a big grin as Gohan set the roasted deer on the dish, making him laugh.

"I want to cut it!" she suddenly exclaimed. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her, but then he simply shrugged.

"Go ahead."

Videl took a big knife and a grill fork from the basket and turned to their meal with avid eyes. Gohan was grinning the whole time; she was just so cute sometimes. Videl began cutting the meat, and Gohan handed her a plate when she was done. She put the large piece on the plate and handed it to him, but Gohan shook his head.

"I told you, I need to eat a lot," he explained. "Take as much as you want to eat, and I'll get the rest."

She raised her eyebrows, and then gave him a smirk. "Alright then. This should be enough for me."

"Are you sure? There won't be any leftover."

She laughed, and Gohan grinned. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm a tiny girl, after all. I don't need a lot."

He snorted in laughter. "Yes… you sure are tiny."

She punched his shoulder. "Hey! _I_ get to say it, but no one else can."

He could see that she was trying to glare at him, but soon she just laughed along with him. Gohan felt his chest swell with warmth. Gosh, he felt so happy. Being with Videl like this, having fun with her, watching her laugh… He really couldn't ask for more.

She was a miracle. She had fallen into his tormented life out of nowhere, taking hold of his heart without him even noticing, and now Gohan was ready to do anything to keep making her laugh like that.

He would do literally anything for Videl.

ooOoo

"This deer is so good," Videl said through her mouthful.

Gohan glanced at her, sitting beside him, and grinned widely. Her cheeks and chin were all covered in the meat's juice, and she was eating with her bare hands, having long abandoned the cutlery they had brought with them. Granted, he mustn't be looking much cleaner, eating directly from the stick, but hey, the deer really _was_ delicious.

Maybe it was because of Videl's lovely company, but this meal tasted better than anything he'd ever eaten.

"Agreed," he replied after swallowing. Hey, he may be eating like a pig, but he still had some manners left in him.

Videl was kind of a bad influence on him, though, Gohan thought in amusement.

She met his eyes and they shared smiles. They didn't talk much during the meal, too busy wolfing down their dinner.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Videl sighed, and let herself plop down on the blanket. Gohan smiled; he wasn't done eating yet since he was having so much more than Videl, but there wasn't much left on the stick either.

From the corner of his eye, he watched her as he ate. Her eyes were closed, a content smile curved up her lips — and her face was still all dirty. He chuckled to himself, as he finally finished the last bite of meat.

"I can't believe you actually ate all of it," she said, propping herself on her elbows. Gohan moved over to the picnic basket and got out two hand towels. He sat next to Videl and gave her one, wiping his face and hands with the other.

"Thanks," she said, sitting up as she did the same.

Gohan smirked as Videl set down the hand towel. "There's still some left."

"Really?" she said unconvincingly, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?"

"Let me…"

He pulled her to him and licked her cheek, right on the corner of her lips, before kissing her avidly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as she lay back on the blanket, dragging him along with her.

"You liar," she breathed out, and Gohan grinned. "I bet there was nothing."

"Well, we'll never know now, will we?" he teased, moving to plant soft kisses on the crook of her neck.

Videl giggled and pushed him slightly, "That tickles!"

A playful glint lit up his eyes. Gohan grinned and started tickling her sides, causing Videl to start laughing uncontrollably. She tried to push his hands away but he wouldn't budge, only grinning wider as, to his delight, the incredibly ticklish woman gasped laughing.

He finally let up, allowing her catch her breath. She pouted up at him, her face flushed, and crossed her arms. Gohan chuckled and decided he'd had his fun, even though he'd intended to keep going after letting her take a break. He lowered his head, his nose grazing her jawline, then he pressed his lips on her cheek in a tender kiss.

"I saw a lake nearby, when I was flying with you earlier," he said softly, nuzzling her neck. "How about we go take a dip?"

"That sounds… nice," Videl breathed out, her chest heaving. She bit her lip as Gohan nibbled her ear and pressed his body closer to hers, swallowing her whole. She looked at the sky behind him, trying to distract herself from his touch, from the electricity, from the pleasure the simplest contact with him could elicit.

The blue sky had gone slightly darker. The sun wasn't quite setting yet, but it was getting there, slowly but surely. Her eyes clouded as she couldn't help thinking that they didn't have much time left together…

No. Not now. She couldn't let it get to her right now. Gohan deserved this one perfect day. She had to give him that, at least.

Even if there could never be any more days.

She heaved out slowly, trying to calm her nerves. His hands and lips on her body sure weren't helping her get a hold of herself…

Gohan chuckled against her neck, before raising himself, supporting his weight on his elbows on either side of her. "Do I have _that_ much of an effect on you?" he teased with a smirk.

Ugh… That sexy smirk of his… It was too much. He was making it so hard for her to keep it together and not, well, _jump his bone right then and there._

"Shut up," she said, puckering out her lower lip, looking away.

He leaned in and planted an open-mouthed kiss on her throat. Videl felt a delicious shiver course through her spine, down to the tip of her toes. She sighed in delight.

"So how about that lake?" she murmured, as Gohan rubbed his hand along her side. She felt so… helpless. She was completely defenseless to his touch, to his eyes, to his smiles…

This was bad. Really, really bad. Why had she let it go this far? At this rate…

At this rate…

"Yeah. It'll be refreshing," Gohan agreed, finally getting off of her and sitting up cross-legged. "It's kinda hot today isn't it?"

 _You're the one making it hotter,_ she accused him silently, trying and failing to send him a deadly glare. Gohan only grinned from ear to ear, as if he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking.

"Shut up," she said, sitting up as well to hit his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow, then followed her movement with his gaze as she got to her feet. He smiled and shook his head.

"Geez… Could you get any cuter?"

Her face burst into flames. "I am not cute."

"Sure you're not," Gohan laughed as he stood by her side. It annoyed her how she had to crane her neck to look up at him from this close. It was ridiculous how much taller than her he was.

It was crazy that, considering their height difference, their bodies fit together so _perfectly_ whenever they would lose themselves to passion and lust.

She was about to tell him to shut up once again but Gohan cut her off by leaning over and sealing her lips with a tender kiss. Her breath hitched, her whole body tingled. He cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, putting his other hand on the small of her back to bring her closer.

As he held her against him, Videl couldn't stop this feeling of completion from washing over her. Somehow, someway… they truly were a perfect fit.

"This is never getting old," Gohan murmured playfully when he pulled back, a wide grin digging into his cheeks.

Her heart tightened. Her eyes dimmed. Videl reached up to run her fingers through his soft, thick, spiky hair, a wistful smile playing on her lips.

"It's really not," she replied in a hushed voice.

He tilted his head slightly, visibly sensing that something was going on. He asked her with his eyes – his beautiful, kind, gentle onyx gems. They warmed her heart and tore it apart at the same time. He had such expressive eyes – eyes that were so easy to read, that were so naively optimistic, despite everything they had seen. They were so full of hope, of understanding, of tenderness.

And so full of… love. Videl couldn't deny it anymore. It was staring at her right in the face. It was too late for Gohan – he'd already fallen for her.

And it was probably too late for her, too…

She shook her head to let him know it was nothing, and took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers.

"Let's go."

Gohan wasn't convinced as she started towards the lake, but he let himself be pulled by the hand without a word. He looked at the scenery and smiled. The trees were tall and bushy, the wind rustling their leaves, and he could hear the gentle cries of the animals nearby. It was nice that despite destroying everything in their wake, the cyborgs had been leaving most of the rural and wild areas untouched, as people usually didn't live out there.

But Gohan quickly chased these thoughts away, refusing to go back to the real world just yet. It was only him and Videl right now, they were alone in their own world, and nothing existed outside of their little bubble.

He couldn't help smiling as a rush of love flooded his being, watching the young woman's profile with twinkling eyes. He was so happy to be with her. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found her, somehow. Things between them were just so… _spectacular_.

"I think we were supposed to turn this way just now," he pointed out in amusement, motioning to the direction he believed was the right one with his finger.

Videl stopped and frowned, looking at him, before turning to the rows of trees he was showing. "I've lived here a while, I think I know where I'm going."

"Wanna bet?"

She rolled her eyes, the corner of her lips twitching upwards. "Fine, if you're so smart, show me the way."

"Okay then," he grinned, before swooping down to pick her up, carrying her bridal style. She raised an eyebrow at him as her arms naturally moved around his neck, and Gohan started rising into the slowly darkening sky. "It'll be easier this way, don't you think?"

Videl chuckled softly before resting her head on his shoulder, making herself comfortable in his arms. "Go on ahead, then," she said softly.

Her eyes fell shut as he shot through the air, enjoying the sensation of the wind whipping her face and whistling in her ears. It was such a unique feeling, to fly like this, with only his arms for support. Her cheeks flushed and a wide grin was forming on her lips. It felt so _liberating_.

She laughed as Gohan started looping and swooshing in the air, obviously sensing how much she was enjoying the flight and maybe wanting to impress her. Videl looked at him and they shared a grin, stars shining in their eyes.

Yep. It was definitely too late for her too.

ooOoo

Once they stopped fooling around in the sky and finally found the lake – and they never knew which one of them was right about the direction to get there, for that matter – the sun had almost completely set, and its rays were bathing the scarce clouds with beautiful colors. Gohan set Videl down, grinning at her. She chuckled in amusement, her level of endorphins quite high after that amazing ride.

"That was fun," she commented. She started taking off her clothes, lifting her tank top over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, and Gohan forgot what he was about to reply to her as her voluptuous breasts stared back at him. Videl burst out laughing.

"What, you haven't seen them enough already?" she teased good-naturedly.

He blinked out of his daze, then a bright blush formed on his face as he grinned awkwardly. "Not possible."

Videl was still chuckling as she crouched down to untie her heavy-heeled oxfords. Gohan followed her example and proceeded to undress.

She smirked as he stood almost stark naked before her – his bandages still covering some parts of his tanned skin. His sex was already coming to life – just from watching her undress.

Videl finished by lowering her underwear and stepped out of them. She met his gaze then, and a shiver ran through her spine. She wasn't sure if it was the evening breeze or if it was the intensity of Gohan's pitch black eyes that caused it.

She turned her back to him to face the lake – but also because she couldn't hold his stare. Bracing herself, she tried not to think of how cold the water must be, and dived in.

She jerked to the surface, her whole body shaking as she gasped for air. Shit, the lake was _ice cold_.

An almost noiseless dive followed her, and then Gohan emerged, his face lighting up. "The water's great!"

"A-Are y-y-you kid-d-ding me?" she stuttered, her teeth chattering. "It's f-f-f-fucking f-f-freez-z-zing!" Gohan's expression softened and he swam closer.

"Here," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Better?"

And, somehow, Videl wasn't cold at all anymore. This couldn't just be his body heat… How was he doing that?

"You're doing something, aren't you?"

"I can control my body heat, so to speak," he explained vaguely, and started swimming leisurely using only his legs, bringing her with him.

"How?"

Gohan just shrugged, and Videl frowned, annoyed that he wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"What difference would it make, telling me?" she insisted, genuinely confused as to his reluctance to share more about his abilities. "I mean, you've already told me you're the one who's always fighting the cyborgs."

He let out a sigh and stopped swimming. Gohan held her close as they floated there, in the middle of the lake; he let his chin drop on her shoulder, tightening his hold around her, meshing her body to his. "I just…" He sighed again, his back slumping. "The things I can do… It's not _normal_." He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply. "I don't want you to think I'm weird."

She cracked up at that, her body shaking against his. "Sorry to bust your bubble, but it's a little late for that, Gohan. I thought you were weird from day one."

He straightened himself up to pout at her, his lower lip sticking out adorably. Videl simply smiled in response, mirth dancing in her deep blue eyes, catching the light of the stars in the sky.

She cupped his cheek, her smile softening in a way that made his chest tingle with warmth. "But, you know, I kinda like weird. Weird means interesting. Besides, the most amazing people are always weird, and you're not an exception."

It felt like his heart was glowing. Gohan leaned in and captured her lips, holding her closer against him as they deepened the kiss.

Gosh, he loved her so much.

"I guess you're right," he murmured when they pulled back to catch their breath. A playful glint was shining in his eye. "I mean, you're kinda weird, too."

She laughed. "See? What did I tell you."

He pressed his forehead against hers as a chuckle rose from his chest. "Yeah. And you're definitely amazing. Makes sense."

"Now that's settled," she giggled softly, before pulling back slightly to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "will you tell me more about your powers now?"

He grinned. "You make a good argument. I guess I've got no choice." He grazed his fingers on her forehead, brushing away her sticky bangs from her face. "But that can wait. It'll be easier to show you while I explain, and I can't really do that in the middle of the lake – and, well, we just got here. I'll tell you when we go back to our picnic spot."

Videl chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Fair enough. I guess I can wait a little." She pulled him to her; Gohan cupped her cheek, and their lips met in a tender caress. "We did just get here…"

"Mhmm," he agreed, still kissing her.

She sighed in content as Gohan slowly pulled back. He pressed his forehead against hers, and she kept her eyes closed, revelling in the blissful afterglow.

It was crazy how everything just felt so… _incredible_ with him. From the simplest touch to the mindblowing sex… And then there were all the little things that just made her melt, like his eyes, his smiles, his laugh, his dorky jokes, his kindness, his heart…

Man, she was in too deep. Way, _way_ too deep. How was she ever going to get out of this mess?

How could she ever let him go after everything?

Videl let out a shaky breath, her emotions getting the better of her. Gohan pulled back to look at her, an inquiring frown blemishing his features.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, clearly not feeling like beating around the bush. "Something's bothering you, I can tell. You keep getting, I don't know, tense, every now and then."

She smiled in resignation and shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

She started swimming away. Thanks to Gohan's strange ability, the water didn't feel too cold anymore and was actually quite pleasant. Videl looked over her shoulder and saw Gohan following her, his frown deepening as their gazes met.

She stopped, turned around and splashed him right on his face. He blinked, water dripping from his skin, his hair. She laughed and splashed him again. "Stop looking so glum!"

His eyes softened and a gentle smile formed on his lips. "I guess you won't tell me, huh?" he said, running his hand up his forehead, through his hair and to the back of his neck, letting out a sigh.

 _God he's hot_ , Videl couldn't help thinking. Gohan caught her staring and quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

She shrugged. "Just admiring the view."

"Are you now?"

And the sexy smirk was back. Good lord, the effect he had on her… Videl felt herself flush despite herself, and Gohan grinned wider.

And then he suddenly dived underwater. Videl looked around cautiously, having a feeling he was up to no good, but in the dark she wasn't able to make out much of anything in the lake.

A minute passed and Gohan still hasn't come out. Videl floated around, calling out to him with hesitation. He probably could hold his breath for a while, but she couldn't help the grip of worry that tightened her chest. Why wasn't he resurfacing?

And then she yelped, and started laughing despite herself. That bastard! He was tickling her! To think she had bothered worrying about him at all! But he was just fine, wasn't he – and he wasn't letting off, tickling her mercilessly while still hiding underwater.

She tried telling him to stop, she tried to form words, and she even tried to insult him, but it all drowned in her fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"S-S-Stop it already!" she finally managed to gasp out in between laughs. "I'm gonna k-k-kill you!"

And then her eyes widened – her body was launched into the air, the cold wind rushing at her and making her shudder. She yelped and stupidly batted her arms as she started dropping once more. But before she impacted with the water, Gohan flew up and caught her in his arms. She was still gasping for air and put her hand over her chest as it rose and fell rapidly, while the little shit grinned at her playfully, visibly quite enjoying himself.

"You bastard!" Videl hit him on the shoulder. "You scared me half to death!"

"Did I, now? And here I thought you were tough."

She gaped at him. Then narrowed her eyes to slits. "Of course I am, but I don't like being caught by surprise."

"Oh? You mean, like this?"

And the next second they were back in the freezing cold water. Gohan burst out laughing as she emerged out and gasped for air again. She glared at him and he just grinned in response.

Her lips twitched upwards – damn him and his infectious smiles – but she pushed it down and kept sending him daggers with her eyes.

"Geez, you're so cute," he said, biting his lip to refrain himself from laughing at her again.

"Oh, I'll show you cute!"

Videl leaped at him, strapping herself on his back, and forced his head underwater. She knew he was letting her get her revenge, seeing as he could've shrugged her off like she was nothing, but Videl didn't care about that, she just wanted to make him pay. He even pretended to struggle, and Videl had to say that she was glad he was playing along because it was sure as hell making her feel better.

And then he stopped struggling and became completely still. Videl rolled her eyes. He was obviously trying to play her, but she wasn't falling for it again. She let go of his hair and pulled away from him, floating beside his limp body. She intended to wait for him to stop fooling around. No way she was worrying for him again. Nope. Gohan was perfectly fine. Obviously. Surely someone who could face up against killer cyborgs wasn't going to go down _drowning_ like any commoner.

She swallowed nervously, swimming closer to him. He was just playing her… He just wanted to scare her. Who knew how long his superhuman lungs could hold out…?

He was just pretending… right?

She touched his shoulder. "Gohan…?"

No response. Okay. He was good. She had to give him that. She didn't want to worry, and even though she was ninety-nine percent sure that he was just fine, that one percent was really starting to get to her.

"Come on, Gohan, stop playing around." She shook his shoulder slightly, then made him turn around so he was facing up. He had his eyes closed, playing dead. That bastard…

The grip of worry was tightening…

"You suck, you know that?" she berated him. "Come on, stop playing. I'm getting cold. I want to go back."

No response. Videl felt a lump rise in her throat. It was like her worst fear had come to life. Everything she dreaded about being with him… Seeing him like this… The weight of it crushed her.

"This isn't funny." Damn it, couldn't her voice stay still? She hated how much he affected her, how she couldn't even control her emotions because of him.

But when Gohan heard the quiver in her voice, the game stopped being fun. His eyes shot open and he straightened up in the water, wrapping his arms around Videl, dripping water all over her. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You bastard," she mumbled against his chest, holding him tight. "I knew you were faking."

He cracked a smile. "Yeah. You're too smart for me."

"Let's go back," she said, raising her head to look at him. Gohan nodded, and then he kissed her.

All the tension left her body as the familiar, wonderful sensations washed over her once more. How she loved his kisses…

"Forgive me?" he asked with a sheepish smile, brushing away the sticky strands of hair from her face.

She chuckled. "You make a good argument."

He grinned.

Still holding her close, Gohan started swimming to the bank where they'd left their clothes. They got out of the lake, but he didn't let go of her, keeping his arms around her, and, seconds later, Videl was already dry. She blinked up at him as he gave her a kind of mysterious smile. He let go of her and proceeded to get dressed. Videl watched him with a thoughtful frown, puzzled as to how his abilities worked, or how they were even possible. She wondered how much Gohan would be willing to tell her.

He finished putting on his boots and straightened up, then blushed slightly, scratching his cheek as he looked back at her. "Um… Not that I mind the view, but… Aren't you going to put on your clothes?"

She smirked and put her hands on her hips, in all of her naked glory. "So you don't mind the view, huh?"

His face flared up, and Videl couldn't help the snort of laughter that came out of her. "Geez, you're so cute." She chuckled and shook her head as she grabbed her underwear and started slipping them on. She shot him a look as she put her tank top on. "No regrets?" she teased, before grabbing her jeans.

"Some, I guess," he replied with a sheepish smile, his face still quite flushed while his eyes never left her beautiful figure.

Once she finished tying her shoes, Gohan held out his hand to her and his eyes softened.

Her heart melted. Completely. It had officially turned into a pile of goo.

Videl swallowed nervously. She accepted his hand and let him pick her up once again. He beamed at her, holding her tighter against him, and Videl felt herself blush. He leaned in, his nose poking hers, and then his lips were on hers. Ever so softly.

She sighed in delight, her whole body tingling with pleasure, and put her hand on his cheek, opening her mouth to let his tongue in.

He started hovering, slowly rising into the star-filled sky. They pulled back from the kiss, and up there, above the shadow of the trees, the stars and the moon seemed brighter than ever; it was giving him a lovely glow.

She stroked his cheek. "You're… handsome."

She felt ridiculous as the words slipped out of her mouth, but right then, in the moonlight, Gohan looked so enchanting and pure… Videl had this urge to say something.

His adorable blush made her swoon. "Thanks. You look beautiful too."

She smiled, running her hand through his unruly hair. A sense of peace, like she'd never felt before, swelled in her chest with every breath she took. She pressed her lips to his cheek, barely an inch from the corner of his mouth, before leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Gohan's heart was pounding, and he was sure that she could hear it. The touch of her soft lips lingered on his skin, and somehow it burned hotter than any of the times they've shared a kiss.

His cheeks deeply flushed, his eyes glazed over, a dreamy smile digging into his cheeks, the lovesick young man shot off through the sky. He held Videl close to his heart.

He was completely, utterly, hopelessly, head over heels in love with this girl.

ooOoo

Videl watched the ball of light in between Gohan's palms in awe. She leaned closer to it, feeling its pleasant warmth caress her face. She blinked, then straightened up and watched the young warrior in wonder. He cracked a nervous smile as he made the ball of light disappear.

They were back in their picnic spot, sitting on the blanket face to face, and Gohan had started explaining the concept of _ki_ to her.

"So you can control your… _ki_ energy, however you like?"

He nodded his head. "That's how I can fly, shoot energy blasts, and even control my body heat. I can also power up or conceal my _ki_ completely so that enemies who can detect _ki_ can't find me."

"Can the cyborgs do that? Detect your _ki_?" she asked, a worried frown creasing her brow.

"Fortunately, no, they can't. But when I was a kid we encountered enemies who had devices that could detect and measure one's power level. Being able to control our _ki_ like that was quite useful back then."

She was silent for a time, her brow deeply furrowed, and Gohan wasn't sure how to read her expression.

"When you say…" she finally spoke, her tone slow and cautious. "When you say, when you were a kid… how old were you?"

Gohan scratched his hair with an awkward smile. "Um, well… I was four when it all started and I had to learn how to fight…"

Her eyes widened. She swallowed. "You mean… When you got thrown in a wild jungle to fend for yourself? You were fucking _four years old_?"

He blushed for some reason, his gaze dropping to his hands on his lap. "I, uh, I was a precocious kid…"

She touched his cheek, making him look at him. She smiled at him in sympathy. "I wish you didn't have to go through all that."

He put his hand on the small of her back to pull her closer, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "I don't really mind. It's what made me who I am. It's also what makes me capable of facing the cyborgs and maybe, hopefully one day kill them once and for all."

 _If only…_ Videl thought desperately, shutting her eyes tightly to try and forget the danger looming over his head while he kept risking his life to try and save as many lives as he could. And then a dreadful image flashed in her head; that of Gohan's limp body floating on the surface of the lake, his eyes closed, his face expressionless… lifeless.

Her heart sank.

"And, well," he continued, pulling back to smile at her, stroking her cheek, "I wouldn't have met you if I hadn't become a fighter."

At that, she cracked a small, mild smile. "I guess."

Videl leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his back, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He happily hugged her back, kissing her temple.

"I wish every day could be like this," he said softly, letting out a sigh of content.

Videl swallowed, her eyes prickling. But she closed them tightly and held him for dear life. She couldn't do it. It hurt too much. How could she break his heart after everything that had happened between them? They'd grown so close in just one day… She'd never felt this kind of connection, of intimacy with someone before. The way it just clicked between them, the way they got along like they'd always known each other, joking around like they were best friends since childhood…

How could she give it all up now?

"We should… go back," she whispered, pulling away from him. She started packing the basket, using it as an excuse to avoid looking at him. "I actually planned to go fighting tonight." She swallowed, commanding her hands to stop shaking. "And you must have people who are worried about you, being gone all day like that after you escaped from the hospital."

Gohan frowned. There it was again. This tension. Something was definitely off with Videl. She wouldn't even look at him all of a sudden.

Should he press the matter? It didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it…

"Um…" He scratched his hair, a bit puzzled by the sudden change of atmosphere. "Let me put that away," he finally said, getting up to take the carcass of their dinner some distance away, where animals and bugs could feast on the bones. He wiped his hands on his pants and looked back at Videl. She was standing now, taking the corners of the blanket and shaking it to get the dirt off. Gohan walked to her and took the corners of the other side of the cloth, smiling at her as she met his gaze.

They shook it together then folded it neatly. Videl's deep blue eyes had that special glint shining in them when she smiled at him. "You sure are helpful."

"I was raised that way," he chuckled softly.

How odd. She was back to normal again. _I wonder what's on her mind…_

"Well, your parents did a fantastic job with you."

He grinned back at her, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. He closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of holding her in his arms. "Thanks," he whispered against her hair.

He felt the urge to tell her just how deep his feelings for her ran, to tell her that he had inevitably fallen hopelessly in love with her. But Gohan figured it might be too soon to bring up the _L_ word, even though he was fairly sure Videl felt the same way.

Oh well, there was no rush anyway. He could always tell her another day. They had time.

Or so he thought.

ooOoo

Gohan was humming to himself on his way to his mom's, soaring through the sky. Man, what a day. Who would have thought things would turn out this way? Videl was so… perfect. She was perfect for him, in every way possible. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and she had become the most important thing in his life.

Now more than ever, he wanted to get stronger, he wanted to save the world for her. For them. For their future together. He wanted to bring back the peace so they could build a life together, and even get married and start a family together.

Gohan chuckled to himself. He was getting ahead of himself, he was aware, but he was just so happy, he couldn't help it. He could see it all – him and Videl, and a kid or two, sitting around the table, laughing heartily and enjoying a nice meal together… And the only thing he had to do to get his dream life was rid the world of a couple of monsters.

And he would. No matter what. Now more than he ever, he knew he could do it. he had it in him. He was going to save the world, one way or another, and he would be doing it for her. He would do anything to touch that dream, to get his happily ever after with the woman he loved.

And he loved her _so_ much.

He sighed, like in a daze, his eyes glazed over. He hadn't wanted to leave her earlier, hoping maybe he could spend the night, but Gohan didn't want to look clingy and he knew Videl probably needed some time to process everything that had happened between them. They were moving so fast already, it was a bit startling, even for him. But he was loving every second of it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so dang _happy_. He felt so lucky and grateful, and he couldn't wait to see her again.

He got to his mom's, and landed before the little dome he'd grown up in. Still euphoric and all giddy after his wonderful day with Videl, he just couldn't stop grinning. He knocked on the door, then pushed the handle and walked inside.

"Mom? It's me," he called out. It wasn't too late, so he figured she was still up.

Her quick steps got closer, confirming his suspicion. Chichi ran down the stairs, her face lighting up when she saw him, and then she all but jumped into his arms. Gohan laughed and hugged her back.

But then she pulled back and slapped the top of his head. "Where have you been, young man? I've been worried sick about you when I heard you escaped the hospital! What's gotten into you, leaving like that without their permission? It's not like you."

But Gohan could not wipe his grin off his face; he didn't even react to her light hit. Chichi furrowed her brow, unsure of what to think about his behavior.

"Mom," he started, and then let out a deep, dreamy sigh. "I'm in love…"

Chichi blinked. "You're…?"

"Head over heels. I met this girl the other day and I couldn't stop thinking about her since then. And today I spent the day with her…" He sighed once more, his eyes far off, obviously picturing the woman he'd fallen for. "I've never been so happy. She's so amazing, so beautiful, and it's so much fun to be with her… It's like I've known her my whole life. I love her so much."

The mother didn't know how to react. On one hand, there was no way her baby was old enough for that kind of thing, he was just a boy… But, looking at him now, Chichi had to admit defeat: Gohan was a man now, and if he'd somehow found some happiness in this cursed world, who was she to get in his way?

"That's… wonderful, Gohan," she said softly, her heart breaking a little as she saw his eyes light up. "I'm really happy for you."

"I'm sure you're going to love her!" he said eagerly. "She's a fighter too, and she's smart, talented, kind-hearted… And she's so cute and sweet, ahhh… and so beautiful… I could stare at her all day…"

Well, Gohan was obviously completely infatuated with this girl, so Chichi took his word with caution, knowing how blind love could make people be.

"I can't wait to meet her."

He blushed and looked at her sheepishly. "Well, I mean, it won't be for some time, we just got together and I don't want to rush her. Things are moving, um, pretty fast between us already…" he added, looking away as his blush deepened.

Her lips parted. Chichi observed her son carefully, making sure she wasn't imagining things… No, it was too soon, Gohan was too young… Granted, she'd been his age when she had him, but at least she'd been _married_.

She swallowed back her turmoil and turned away from him. "Are you hungry? I can whip up something for you if you want."

"No, I'm good, we had dinner together."

"Oh… Do you want to take a bath, then? I can get your room ready for you in the meantime."

"That sounds good. Thanks, Mom."

Chichi watched him walk up the stairs with a pang in her heart. Her baby boy… had become a man. When did that happen? To think he was even old enough to… To think he was actually… having sex…

_Get it together, Chichi, it was bound to happen._

Maybe this would've been easier to accept if Gohan had stayed by her side all these years, if she'd actually got to see him grow into the man he was today. He'd left home when he was only fifteen, tired of arguing with her about fighting the cyborgs, and how much he needed to train, and that, no, becoming a scholar wasn't in his life's plan anymore. One night he'd come back after a particularly violent fight, and she'd cried so much as she nursed his wounds – he'd admitted reluctantly that 17 had been toying around with a sword he'd found lying around among the rubble, and that Gohan had barely gotten out of the way of a deadly strike. He'd lost so much blood; the deep gash on his shoulder had been sickening. The scar it left on his skin was a grim reminder of that horrible night.

The next day, Gohan said he couldn't bear to see her cry over him like this, and so he packed his things and left. He'd lived with Bulma and Trunks for a while, and in the meantime he had started building his own house just outside of West City, in the rural area. A part of her was immensely proud of him, that he was able to fend for himself, that she'd raised him well enough for him to know how to take care of himself without any help.

The other part, however, wished she could stop time to keep him from growing up, that he could just stay her little boy forever, safely tucked in her arms.

She heaved out a deep, tired sigh. Ah, well, there was nothing she could do about it now. Gohan was a fully grown man, and while she hadn't been there to see it happen, Chichi found some consolation in thinking that, at least, despite everything, he was happy now.

And who knew, maybe he would end up marrying that girl and start a family with her. She sure wouldn't mind becoming a grandma. As awful as the world had come to be, there was nothing more fulfilling than raising children, and, despite everything, she wanted that for Gohan, too.

Chichi just never thought she would be done raising her son so soon.

ooOoo

The next morning, with renewed determination, Gohan started his training routine. It had been a while since he'd had breakfast with his mother, and it had felt nice to spend time with her like that, like a normal family. Gohan promised himself he would visit her more often – and her cooking was certainly something to look forward to.

He barely felt his injuries anymore, either. Chichi had put a new bandage around his ribs, and the rest was mostly healed. It sure had its perks to have Saiyan genes.

His brow furrowed in concentration as he delivered hit after hit at an invisible opponent, each strike driven with incredible power and unwavering precision. The young warrior could feel his energy increasing with every set he masterfully perfected, his golden aura shining brighter than ever. The thrill, the rush of endorphins caused by the physical exert had never felt so intoxicating. Perhaps it was the combination of his intense training and his newfound love for a certain someone. Whatever it was, Gohan was fully intending on using it to his advantage and get as strong as he could.

Soon enough, his heightened senses picked up Trunks' _ki_ quickly approaching. He took a break and heaved a deep breath, turning out of the Super Saiyan transformation as he waited for his young friend to join him.

"Hey, Trunks," he greeted the boy with a bright smile.

"Hey, Gohan. You look a lot better. I'm glad."

Gohan was touched by the relief he saw on Trunks' face. He ruffled his lavender hair. "Of course I am. You look good too. Is your mom okay with you training with me?"

He did warn Trunks, after all, that if he ever faced the cyborgs before he permitted it, he would never train the boy again. But it had always been an empty threat to Gohan – Trunks was too precious not to use against the cyborgs. He had hoped, however, that it could be enough to keep the kid away from the battleground, at least for a few years, at least until he was older and a lot stronger too. But Trunks' was his father's son – nothing could keep him away from a fight, and, like both of his parents, he was as stubborn as one could get.

"Yeah, we had a talk yesterday. I told her I'll wait until I surpass you to fight the cyborgs again."

Gohan grinned. "That's a good plan. You do know I'll always be ahead of you, don't you?"

Trunks smirked in a very cocky way that looked strikingly like Vegeta. "Oh, you just wait. I'm royalty. I'm bound to be the strongest – no, _destined_."

"Well, I happen to be a prodigy, so good luck with that," Gohan bantered back with a wink.

"Oh yeah? Well at least _I_ actually _like_ fighting."

Gohan blinked at the younger boy, who was puffing out his chest and pointing at himself proudly with his thumb.

Did he… Did he just…?

_Am I that obvious?_

"You knew?" Gohan breathed out, stunned. He honestly believed he'd managed to fool everyone. Maybe Piccolo knew, but that was it – or so he thought.

"Of course I know. You hate fighting. And that's okay, because I'll surpass you in no time and then you won't ever have to fight again. I'll save the world, so you just sit back and watch me."

He felt a rush of affection for his young friend. Gohan pulled Trunks to him and hugged him tight. "Thanks, squirt, that's a lovely thought."

It was hard to believe such a sweet and adorable kid was related in any way to the bloodthirsty warrior that had been Vegeta. Gohan figured that the Saiyan couldn't have been so bad after all, that there had to be some good in him – which was what must have attracted Bulma to him in the first place.

Trunks coughed and pulled away, red tinting his face. How cute, Gohan thought with a grin.

"Well, um, anyway. Let's get to training."

"Sure thing." Gohan transformed then, turning his hair gold and his eyes teal, his powerful aura shining brightly. "And since you think you're all that, let's see what you can do against a Super Saiyan."

Trunks followed suit, letting out a scream as he powered up to his maximum. Gohan raised an eyebrow. Not bad. Not bad at all. The kid had potential, that was for sure.

He let the younger fighter come at him. Moving slightly to the side, he blocked a kick, the force of the hit stinging his forearm. Trunks stared him down, hanging in the air, and then Gohan had to jump back to dodge his deadly punch.

Trunks smirked. "Running away?"

Gohan chuckled. "From you? Yeah, right."

Trunks' eyes lit up. He loved when Gohan was playful like that. He seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood today, and Trunks could only assume that things between him and that girl, Videl, must be going well.

He was glad, too. Videl seemed pretty cool, and if she could make Gohan this happy, then he didn't care about anything else.

He rushed his mentor again, giving it his all, his limbs becoming a blur as he stayed in the offensive. He wanted Gohan to be proud of him. He wanted to give him more reasons to be happy.

He hoped things will only get better from here on out, and, watching his best friend, his big brother, exchanging blows with him, that grin ever so present on his face, Trunks had a good feeling about this.

But, unfortunately, fate had other plans.

ooOoo

She was usually training at that time of the day, but today Videl didn't feel like doing anything. It was like her usual drive had gone out the window. She sighed, lazily watching some action movie from her small DVD collection as she lay splayed out on the couch, wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. She hadn't even done her hair like usual, not bothering to tie it into her usual twintails, instead knotting them up in a messy bun.

She glanced at the time on the DVD player. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon. She had figured Gohan would have come to see her by now… The distraught woman wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that he wasn't showing up.

Relieved because that meant she wouldn't have to break his heart just yet, that she still had time to clear her head, and to get ready to do what she had to do.

Disappointed because, well, she missed him. She wanted to see him again… to see his gentle eyes gazing down at her, and his stunning smile that just made her melt… She wanted to be wrapped in his arms again while he showered her with kisses… before he carried her to her bedroom and devoured her whole, doing all kinds of unspeakable things to her, for hours on end.

She heaved out a deep sigh, for what felt like the billionth time today. As much as she wanted him, Videl knew she had to end it, and giving in to him, even if it were for one last time, would only make things harder.

Time seemed to slow down. She wasn't even sure what was happening in the movie, even though she'd seen it countless times before. She sighed once again, her heart feeling tight and heavy.

And then it jolted – there was a knock on the door. It had to be him. Videl turned off the TV and leaped from the couch, rushing to the door – and, unable to stop herself, she jumped into his arms the moment she opened it.

His strong, muscular arms tightened around her while he nuzzled her neck. "Hey, you."

His voice had the effect of a tranquilizer on her. It was like she forgot what she was meaning to do, as she looked up at him and offered him a bright smile. "Took you long enough to show your face."

He chuckled. "Did you miss me _that_ much?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Didn't _you_?"

As a response, his lips crashed on hers and he devoured her in the most delectable way. Videl felt all her senses come alive as Gohan kissed her breath away. Her heart was beating like crazy, running a marathon inside her chest and winning first place, easy. She hung onto him, refusing to let this moment end even though her lungs were screaming for air. He lifted her up, his arms tightly bound around her, crushing her body to his in the most delightful way.

The little voice in her head tried to remind her of her task, but Videl brushed it away, swatting it off like a nagging fly. She needed this. She needed him. Just for a little bit longer. She wanted to forget about the rest of the world just for a few seconds more, to get lost into him, just one last time.

He finally pulled back, and they gasped for air. Still catching his breath, Gohan grinned at her – blissfully oblivious to what awaited him.

"See how much I missed you?" he said playfully.

She smiled back at him and sighed, resting her head against the crook of his neck. Her feet were still hovering above the floor as Gohan held her against him. "Then what took you so long?"

"Just training. It was a great session, too. Trunks was a lot of help. It's the kid I've taken under my wing," he added as an explanation. "You may have heard about him on the radio when they talk about us, he's fought the cyborgs alongside me on occasions, even though he knows I don't like it."

Something clicked in her mind. She had a flash of fine lavender hair, tanned skin, and striking blue eyes. The boy from the other night… The one she'd brushed off rather harshly after he blundered and she found out he knew the weird man who "had a thing for her".

It was hard to believe she wanted nothing to do with Gohan less than a week ago… Now she could barely imagine her life without him.

But she knew she would have to, no matter how much the mere thought was killing her. She would have to figure out how to go on without Gohan, one way or another.

She sighed in resignation, and pulled back from him, getting back on the floor. She couldn't look at him. Videl knew it was time – she had to tell him. She had to tell him now or she would never find the courage again.

She had to tell him it was over.

Gohan closed the door behind him and swooped down to take her hand in his. She looked up at him against her better judgment. Her heart tightened. His smile was so gentle, his eyes were twinkling with so much hope, so much love…

"I like how you did your hair," he complimented her, tucking away a few stray strands behind her ear. "You look beautiful today." Then he chuckled. "Then again, when don't you?"

She felt like she could cry. How was she supposed to break his heart?

Gohan frowned in worry. "Videl? What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, but she couldn't hold it back anymore. She turned away from him and quickly brushed her hand over her wet eyes. "It's nothing."

He caught her wrist and swirled her back to him, cupping her cheek with his other hand to make her look at him. "You're crying," he whispered, his voice quivering. "What's going on, Videl? Please, talk to me."

He looked positively aghast – gone was the playfulness, the happiness, the blissful ignorance… Gohan knew something was up now, and she had no choice but to tell him.

"I…"

The words were caught in her throat. She couldn't say it. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to break his heart – she wanted to treasure him, to make him smile, to bask in his kindness. She wanted… She wanted…

"Kiss me," she whispered hoarsely, desperately, taking his face between her hands. "Kiss me, Gohan."

She saw him frowning in confusion and worry before she closed her eyes and planted her lips on his. He kissed her back hesitantly, clearly still unsure as to how he should react, but soon he wrapped his arms around her and responded passionately to her kiss.

She was an idiot. She was only making things harder, for both of them. She had one thing to do, and instead she fucked up.

Videl tightened her arms around his neck, getting on her tiptoes, savoring the taste of his mouth, his tongue, and the feeling of his rock hard body pressed up against hers.

She wanted him. She needed him. Videl knew it was only going to hurt more, but she just wanted to lose herself to him one last time…

It was going to hurt like hell anyway.

They broke the kiss, completely out of breath. Gohan opened his eyes, trying to find answers in hers. She took his hand and pulled him through the hallway, leading him to her room.

She pushed him on the bed, then stripped off her tank top, then her shorts, along with her panties, standing naked before his eyes. Gohan's lips parted; his chest heaved deeply. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she climbed on top of him and started stripping him as well. He was topless the next moment – although his torso was still partially covered with bandages – and then she fumbled with his belt.

He put his hand on her neck and let it run over her shoulder, down her arm… Her skin was so soft. He leaned closer and started kissing her throat, moving his hands on her waist, before slowly sliding them down to her hips.

Somehow, Videl managed to stay focused through his caresses and untied his belt. She impatiently tugged his _gi_ pants down his legs. He only noticed that she'd taken his boxers along with them when she grabbed _him_ unceremoniously. He gasped and heaved, before grasping her hand to move it off his sex.

"What's the rush?" he murmured breathlessly. He untied her hair and let the raven tendrils flow gracefully on her shoulders and down her back. "I want to take my time with you, Videl… to savor every moment with you."

She bit her lip. He smiled, tucking away the rebellious locks of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful…"

She sighed in defeat, before leaning in to kiss his lips, slowly down the pace. Gohan let his head drop on the pillow, cupping her cheek while putting his other hand on the small of her back to pull her closer, meshing their naked bodies together.

He kicked off his boots, and his pants, which had been pooling around his ankles, soon followed. Videl broke the kiss to catch her breath, and Gohan took advantage of that time to admire her, smiling lovingly as he stroked her cheek.

"So beautiful…" he said again, his hoarse voice laced with desire.

"Gohan…" Her hushed tone was filled with untold emotions.

He rolled them over to get on top, kissing her neck, trailing down her throat, taking his time tasting every inch of her skin on his way down. Then he reached her breasts and Videl arched her back and cried out when he wrapped his mouth around her nipple, teasing the other with his hand.

Her scent was so sweet, her skin was so delectable… and the smell of her arousal was driving him positively insane. He nibbled her delicious nipple while groping her voluptuous breast, enjoying the way she moaned in response. With his spare hand, Gohan slowly grazed her leg, taking his time going up, teasing the inside of her thigh, before reaching her crotch. He rubbed his fingers on her lower lips, flicked her clit with his thumb, encouraged by her cries of pleasure as he continued his ministrations. He pushed his digits inside of her and felt her warm, slippery walls tighten around them.

He let go of her breasts and lowered himself, kneeling on the mattress in between her legs. He spread them further, before dipping down to taste her juice.

"Fuck! Oh god – Oh my _god_!"

She gripped his hair and tightened her thighs around his head while Gohan eagerly licked her. He placed both his hands on her ass, running his tongue up and down her vaginal lips, circling it on her clitoris before sucking the hardened bud. Videl bucked her hips and cried out. His tongue then moved lower, and Videl let out a gasp when she felt it sliding inside and licking her inner walls.

Gohan started rubbing her clit with his thumb while his tongue still worked in and out of her, and Videl cried out his name, her thighs pressing hard against his head as her body shook in convulsions. But Gohan didn't stop his ministrations; he licked and touched her through her orgasm, and Videl was certain she was losing her sanity.

He finally released her, and Videl looked at Gohan through half-lidded eyes, panting heavily. He wiped his mouth with his fingers and licked them clean, holding her gaze all the while. She swallowed, feeling her core burn at the sight of him. God, he was so hot.

She grabbed his cock, opening her legs wider as she led him in between them. "Fuck me, Gohan."

He heaved a shaky breath, her hand on his sex sending jolts of electricity all over his skin. Gohan positioned himself on top of her, wanting to feel her body all against his; he seized her mouth, his kiss urgent and lustful; his hands cupped her ass and, slowly, finally, he pushed his hips forward, penetrating her bit by bit.

Videl groaned against his lips. She wrapped her legs around his midsection to pull him deeper, his pulsing cock going all the way inside. She broke the kiss — the pleasure was too much already, too intense."Yes…" she gasped, rocking her hips and meeting his deeps thrusts eagerly. She threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly as he kept pushing his dick in and out of her, creating the delicious friction she so desperately needed.

"Ungghhh… Videl…" he gritted out, picking up the pace, thrusting harder, faster, craving for more of her – for all of her. He kissed her cheek, her chin, and moved down along her throat, licking his way into the crook of her neck. He breathed in deeply, basking in her delicious scent, and sped up some more. He wanted to make her go crazy — to make her crazy for him. He pounded her senselessly, his fingers digging into her hips, losing his mind, losing control. It just felt so friggin' _good_ …!

Gohan straightened himself, moving on his knees to have better leverage, and lifted her legs up over his shoulders. He smirked, watching through half-lidded eyes as Videl squirmed in pleasure, her eyes shut tightly and her hands fisting the sheets beneath them, her knuckles turning white.

God, she was so gorgeous.

Gohan couldn't resist; he leaned closer again, bringing her legs along with him, and planted his lips on hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He felt his stomach tighten; he was getting close, _really_ close, but Gohan still didn't slow down and kept kissing Videl. She grabbed his head between her palms, moaning into his mouth, and Gohan thrust even harder. He detached his lips from hers and they gasped for air; he pressed his forehead to hers, grabbed her hips, and kept going faster and faster.

"Gah…" He was so close now… He just needed a little more and then —

"Aahh! Gohan! _Gohaann_!" Videl cried out, and Gohan gritted his teeth, feeling her inner walls trembling and shaking uncontrollably around his dick. The tremors were too much, and Gohan let out a long groan as he felt his release shoot inside Videl.

He collapsed on top of her, nuzzling her neck. Videl moved her legs from his shoulders to a more comfortable position and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed like this for a while, catching their breath, still connected, holding each other close. Then, Gohan finally pulled out; he hoisted himself on his forearms, grinning at Videl blissfully, and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

Videl melted. She tightened her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, and Gohan responded just as avidly and fervently.

They shared smiles as they pulled back, their heavy breathing mingling.

"I'm so happy," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

Videl chuckled – the rush of her climax so strong that, for the moment, she forgot about the rest. "You know, you're awfully good at this. Are you sure I was your first?" she teased playfully. Gohan only grinned broadly, rubbing his nose against hers.

"You're the only one for me, Videl."

She laughed slightly and rolled her eyes. "You can be so cheesy sometimes."

He shrugged, still grinning like an idiot. He rolled to the side, bringing Videl along with him and holding her against him. She smiled at him, and Gohan leaned in for another kiss.

"What about you?" he asked as he caught his breath. "I know I wasn't your first. How many did you have before me?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I don't care about the others," he said and kissed her forehead. "You're with me now… I'm just curious."

He felt Videl tense up in his arms and frowned. There it was again, that odd reaction. What it something he said? Why wouldn't she tell him about it?

"There were," she started to say. "Hm… Let me count."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You actually need to count? Were they that many?" He grinned in amusement when she sent him a mock glare and punched his chest.

"Shut up, I just never kept track," she defended, and stuck her tongue out at him. She thought for a moment and then gave her answer. "I had six other guys before you."

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's not a little," he remarked in amusement. "So I'm the seventh, huh?" He grinned. "That's a lucky number, isn't it?"

But instead of bantering along with him, Videl's smile fell, her eyes clouded over, and she looked away… Gohan felt his chest give a painful pang for some reason. He cupped her cheek, tilting her head slightly so she was looking at him again.

"I've only had one night stands, Gohan," she said in a hushed tone, looking like she was forcing the words out. "And you… And you, Gohan…"

Her voice broke, and Videl buried her face into his torso. Gohan felt throat tighten, and swallowed hard, trying to get the lump down. What… What happened all of a sudden…?

Oh God, oh God… Was she…? Oh God, no, she was _crying_! Her shoulders were shaking, and his chest was getting wet… Gohan tightened his arms around Videl, closing his eyes in pain. Seeing her like this, feeling her tiny body tremble against him… This was the worst. If only he knew how to make Videl feel better…

God, he hated this.

"Videl…?" he tried, his voice hoarse and laced with worry. "Videl, what's wrong? Please, talk to me…"

She sobbed against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Gohan…" He rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her. "This wasn't meant to happen… I only meant to give you one day, but I just couldn't bring myself to… I just couldn't do it. And now…" She took a shaky breath, brushing his bare chest. "I'm so sorry, Gohan… I just… I can't do this. I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry…"

What… What was she _saying_? Gohan swallowed again. He felt sick. He felt like something was churning him in the chest, twisting and turning agonizingly. She couldn't be telling him what he thought she was saying, right? Not after everything that happened between them… She couldn't… She wouldn't…

Videl managed to calm down a little, and pulled away from him. Gohan watched her with a horrible ache in his heart as she got up from the bed and picked her clothes from the floor to put them back on, sniffing every now and then.

"Videl…" he murmured, his voice having trouble coming out as it was becoming too hard to breathe.

"I only had one night stands," she said again, purposely turning away from him. She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, before starting putting her shorts back on. "And you, Gohan…" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I never meant for you to be anything more than a one-time thing."

Something shattered inside of him. The pain was so intense and awful that Gohan thought he might die. He forgot how to breathe for a few long moments, and suddenly sucked in a shaky breath.

He felt like he could cry.

And here he'd thought… He thought the universe was finally cutting him some slack. But no, he only fell in love so that his heart could be ripped out of his chest. He was only given happiness just so it could be taken away from him just as abruptly, leaving him alone and broken.

"Why are you doing this?" he croaked out, watching helplessly as she gathered his clothes around the room. She didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge him or glance his way, not even when she put his _gi_ on the bed.

His body reacted before he could process what he was doing, and in a split second, he'd grabbed Videl's wrist and pinned her down under his weight.

And still, she was looking away from him.

"You can't just brush me off like that, Videl… You just can't," he uttered out, his voice brittle. Damn it, he _had_ to hold it together. He didn't want to look weak in front of her, on top of everything else. "I know you have feelings for me. You can't fake that kind of complicity, of chemistry… of intimacy…"

"It was just sex," she retorted in bad faith, still avoiding his gaze. Gohan's features hardened.

"You don't even believe your own words. It was much more than sex, and you know it, Videl." He was breathing heavily now. His heart was pounding like crazy. "You're just pretending so you can throw me away like I mean nothing… But I… I _know_ I mean to you… Damn it, Videl, you can't do this to me. You can't toss me away like that, not after everything that's happened."

She closed her eyes. Gohan's throat tightened more than ever; she looked like she was about to cry again.

"I don't want to make it worse, Gohan," she whispered, so low he barely heard her. Videl opened her eyes and finally looked at him, and Gohan, unable to stop himself, cupped her cheek. "Gohan, no… Please… It'll hurt so much worse if we stay together. I can't do this again… I can't lose someone I care about again. I've lost everyone, Gohan. _Everyone_. I can't go through that again."

"But I…" He swallowed. God, his throat was so dry. "I told you, I'll kill the cyborgs. I've never been closer to surpassing them, Videl. I'm not going to die, I won't let that happen."

She shook her head, her eyes shut tightly. "No, I don't believe you. You can't know what's going to happen, and even as strong as you are," She opened her eyes to look at him again, tears welling up in them. "Even as strong as you are, Gohan, I don't think even you can beat them. You're more likely going to lose the battle… One day, they're going to get tired of you, Gohan, and then… and then…"

Her voice broke and she brought her hands to her face, hiding her tears from him. Gohan felt so helpless, so useless. He moved away from her, turning away from the sight of Videl, sobbing. He couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much. Seeing her like this, so broken and fragile…

God, it hurt so much.

His throat tight with unshed tears, Gohan grabbed his pants and put them on, his nudity feeling out of place. He swallowed, sitting on the edge of the bed, fisting the fabric of his pants.

_Damn it…_

He wanted to kiss her tears away, to hold her close to his heart, and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be alright… He wanted to tell her that she had nothing to fear, that he would do anything for her… That he wasn't going to lose against those monsters. That he'd do anything in his power to stay alive.

But that was the one thing he couldn't promise her. She was right. He'd been fighting for a decade already and, although he had gotten so much stronger, it was still not enough to beat the cyborgs. He thought he was close, but who was to say what the full extent of their power actually was? What if he was still far, far behind them, only deluding himself into thinking he was almost at their level?

But he knew he had it in him. He was just… He was just so alone. If his father were still there, and Piccolo… With both of them by his side, Gohan knew he could've gotten so much stronger. He could've done it, if only he weren't so alone in this battle… Trunks was just so young, and Gohan still wished to keep him away from all the fighting and violence. If only they hadn't all died, all those years ago…

"Do you have this little faith in me?" he muttered, forcing himself to look back at Videl. She wasn't crying anymore. She was lying on her side in a fetal position, holding her legs against her, and sniffing every so often.

"I don't want to suffer more than I have to, Gohan," she whispered, and closed her eyes. "It might be too late but… I have to try. I have to move on and forget about you… I just have to."

"Well _I_ can't forget about _you_!" he retorted heatedly all of a sudden, and grabbed her shoulder to roll her on her back; he hovered over her, on his knees, with his arms outstretched and his hands clutching the sheets on either side of her head. "I can't forget about you, Videl," he said again, his voice low and throaty this time. "It's too late for me. I'm already… I've already… Damn it, Videl, I'm in lo—!"

"No!" She suddenly put both of her hands over his mouth, cutting him off before he could tell her how he felt. Her eyes burned with tears as she begged him in alarm. "Don't say it, Gohan – _ever_. I don't want to hear it. Don't you dare say it, or I swear I'll… I'll…"

She trailed off, unable to keep going, as a sob shook her body. She was still covering his mouth, as though she was afraid he might still say it… He reached for her wrists, and gently pried her hands away. He smiled at her sadly.

He had lost. It was over.

He had lost Videl.

"Okay, I get it," he said softly. He cupped her face, staring deeply into her eyes. God, those eyes of her… "I won't say it," he murmured, forcing the words out. "I… I'll get out of your life."

Her chin quivered, and more tears rolled down her temples. Gohan brushed them away with his thumbs – and then his lips planted on hers in desperation. He put everything he had into that kiss, all of his pain and despair, all of his broken hopes, all of his love for her… He wanted her to feel it, at least… If she wouldn't let him say it, Gohan still wanted Videl to know, somehow…

"I hate you…" she whispered against his lips, breathless.

Gohan still kept kissing her, savoring how her mouth, her tongue tasted, loving the way her body pressed up to his, basking in her beautiful scent… and trying to ignore the salty taste of her tears…

Trying to forget that this was their very last kiss.

Gohan finally pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers as he tried to catch his breath. He moved back slightly then, staring into Videl's eyes. He wanted to memorize everything about her, each and every one of her features. He didn't want to forget a single thing about Videl. Maybe she wanted to forget about him and move on, but Gohan knew such a thing was impossible for him at this point. It was much too late for him. He loved her too much already — he would never be able to forget Videl, even if he tried.

And he didn't want to forget. He wanted to hold on every little detail about her. He wanted to remember every moment he spent with her.

She was his first kiss, his first time, his first love.

His only love.

"Thank you… for the time you let me spend with you."

He saw tears well up in her eyes, but Gohan didn't want to see her cry again. He moved off of her and reached for his fighting boots. Wordlessly, he put them back on. He could feel Videl's eyes on him, but forced himself not to look up and meet her gaze. He grabbed in shirt and undershirt and put them on as well, tucking them in his pants.

It was over now. No need to linger any more.

He stood up. "I guess this is it, then…"

Her breath hitched. "I guess so…"

He hated how weak and hushed her voice sounded. Unable to resist anymore, Gohan glanced at Videl, and she met his gaze with a sad smile.

He wanted to see her real smile. Or even her teasing smirk. Anything would be better than this… God, he hated how distraught she looked. Why was she doing this to them? To herself? She was obviously hurting, watching him go, so would it even be worth it? Would she actually be able to move on? Or did she just break both of their hearts for nothing?

"Then, this is goodbye," he said, hoping she couldn't hear in how much pain he was from his small voice.

"Goodbye, Gohan," she breathed out.

They held each other's gaze for a few moments longer, him just standing there, and Videl still sitting on the bed. How had it come to this? It seemed like just a moment ago they were locked in a passionate embrace. Was it really all the time they got? When he thought back about yesterday, spending the day in bed, then the picnic, the lake… God, that seemed like a lifetime ago… All the fun they'd had, and how amazing and… fulfilling it had felt to make love to her… He knew Videl wouldn't like the term, but to him, that was what it'd been.

He felt his eyes sting again, and turned away from Videl, fighting down a sob. Oh god, this was too hard. He'd held on until now somehow, but this time, Gohan really felt like he was about to break down. He swallowed thickly and bit back the tears threatening to burst out.

"Goodbye, Videl…" he whispered under his breath. _I'll always love you,_ he added for himself. He walked to the window, opened it, and then jumped out. The next moment, his aura exploded around him and he blasted off, forcing himself not to look back. As he flew away from the woman he loved, his tears evaporated the moment they left his eyes, as if they never existed.

It was over. No need to linger.

ooOoo

The moment Gohan flew off Videl felt the knot in her stomach twist and tighten once more, aching worse than ever; it rose to her throat, made her eyes sting, and before she knew it Videl broke down again. She collapsed on the bed and hugged herself as she wept like a child.

God, it hurt so much. It felt like something was ripped out of her chest and brutally torn apart. Videl didn't want to admit it, but she knew that it was her heart.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. This was even worse than she thought. God, she was such an idiot. How could she be so stupid? How could she let it happen? She knew, she _knew_ it could only end badly for them. She should've left when she had the chance! Why did she wait for him? Why did she prolong their agony? How could she inflict this on both of them?

How stupid could she be to let herself fall in love?

It really was too late. Somehow, Gohan had infected her heart, and there was no cure for this illness. It was too late. Letting Gohan go felt like a bullet shot right through her heart.

She knew it would end up like this, and yet, like the idiot she was, she only made things worse. She actually let it happen, stupidly allowing Gohan to make her fall for him, with his boyish charm, his goofy smiles, his adorable awkwardness… And his kisses, his touch, his voice, his scent… All of him…

God, she was completely crazy about him.

Videl shut her eyes, biting down on her lip to hold down another sob. She wanted him back. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her, holding her tightly, and she wanted his lips crashing on hers, ravaging her mouth the way only he could. She wanted him here, with her. She wanted to feel his touch again, to have his hands, his lips all over her… to lose herself to him once more.

She wanted Gohan back. But that could never happen. She did the right thing. It may be too late, but if she let Gohan into her life, if she actually chose to be with him, Videl knew it would have only made things worse. She was bound to fall harder and harder for him the more time she spent with him, and then, she would lose him, too, like she had lost everyone that ever mattered in her life. But losing Gohan then would've hurt so much worse.

It was already unbearable now, just letting him go. Videl didn't even want to imagine what losing him would be like.

She sniffed, rubbing her face with her hands. More tears came out, but at least she wasn't sobbing anymore.

She was doing the right thing. Yes, it was too late for her heart, and yes, it hurt like hell, but with time, she would heal. With time, her feelings for Gohan would slowly fade, and he would eventually become just a memory. The memory of her first love; her most precious memory — but a memory nonetheless.

And if his time ever came… If the cyborgs one day decided to quit playing around with him and kill him…

Oh god… Just the idea of Gohan dying felt like a dagger through her chest.

But… surely, with time, she would be able to take it. If she stayed away from him long enough, if she was just patient, surely it wouldn't hurt so bad if it ever happened.

God, she hoped she was right… But, most of all, what she truly wished… She wished with all of her heart that Gohan was going to make it. She hoped that he was going to kill 17 and 18 and save the world from these pests.

And then… Videl allowed herself a hopeful smile. She knew it was stupid and risky to hope in these times, but she couldn't help herself. If Gohan really were to do it, if he actually managed to save the world from the cyborgs, then… Then she could be with him. Nothing would be in their way anymore.

Ahh… If only…

ooOoo

His fists impacted on the ground with such force, the earth shook. Gohan screamed his unbearable pain, taking it out on the wasteland. Boulders exploded, dry trunks were shattered to smithereens, craters appeared everywhere. A thick cloud of dust rose, making it impossible to make out anything.

Hours later, when the sun was long gone and the night was as dark and cloudy as his soul, Gohan collapsed, completely empty. And he wept – his face against the dirt, the broken man cried softly, calling out her name in a weak whisper, wishing he could hold her one last time.

"Oh, Videl… Why…? It's not fair… I love you so much, Videl… Why did you do this to me? Why are you doing this to us?"

_We could've been so happy…_


	5. Maybe in Another Time, in Another World

It was very late when Chichi was woken up by the doorbell. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she glanced at her bedside clock and frowned slightly. Who would come to see her at past midnight? It couldn't be her father, that was for sure.

_Is Gohan back? Why would he come visit so late?_

Gohan usually just walked in when he came over, but this time he was waiting behind the door, ringing the doorbell every now and then.

She got up and put on her robe, frowning as a bad feeling tightened her chest. It made her hurry down the stairs, and she was running by the time she reached the front door – she quickly pulled it open.

She froze. Not because it was indeed her son standing on the threshold. Not because of the dirty and tattered condition of his training _gi_ , like he'd been training for hours on end until exhaustion.

No, the reason Son Chichi was rooted on the spot at that moment, was because of the tears running down Gohan's cheeks as he stood there, on her doorstep, looking at her with the most heart-wrenching expression.

He took a step towards her. "Mom…"

Oh god, his voice was so faint and broken.

Chichi snapped out of it, and suddenly pulled her baby boy to her and crushed him in a hug. He held her tightly against him, let out a sob into her loose hair; his whole body was trembling. Chichi closed her eyes and shed a few silent tears, squeezing her slender arms around Gohan's quivering form.

"What happened to you, Gohan?" she asked in a hushed voice, more to herself than to him. She knew her son was in no condition to give her a clear answer in this state.

He only held her tighter and continued to weep, letting out a sob every so often. Chichi felt so helpless. God, she hated this. It was even worse than worrying about him fighting those damned cyborgs. At least then, even when he lost against them, Gohan would only become more determined to get stronger and beat those monsters.

But now… Oh, what happened to him? What could've possibly put her sweet boy in such a miserable state? Could it be about that girl he'd told her about…? Did something happen to her? This was the worst… It was breaking her heart. Seeing her dear, sweet Gohan like this. It was the most horrible feeling.

They stood there for a while, on the doorstep; the front door was still wide open as mother and son held onto each other for dear life. The only sounds disturbing the silence were Gohan's soft sobs, along with the noises coming from nature outside, in the background. Soft hums of crickets and night birds, and some howls from the wild animals out there, and the river flowing near the house, and the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze.

"Mom," Gohan croaked out feebly and sniffed. "Could you cook me my favorites, please?"

Chichi pulled back and smiled. She touched his cheek, brushing away the wet trails with her thumb. "Of course, sweetie. I'll get right to it."

Gohan hugged her again. "You're the best, Mom."

She laughed softly and patted his back, before pulling away from her boy. She looked at him, and mentally corrected herself with a pang in her chest. She kept forgetting… Gohan was a man, now. He got so big… When did that happen? Where did the time fly?

"Come on, let's get to the kitchen."

A sad smile curved his lips ever so slightly; Gohan nodded and rubbed his face with the back of his hand. He closed the door behind him, took off his boots, and followed Chichi to the kitchen.

Twisting her long hair into a quick bun with a chopstick, she immediately got to work. Thankfully, she always kept the ingredients of Gohan's favorite food stored in her kitchen, in case he ever came to visit. She started boiling the water for the rice, got out the vegetable she was going to need for the gravy and salads, as well as two chickens, three steaks, and a whole lot of fish from the freezer. Luckily, even though it was frozen, her son would have no trouble helping her with that.

"Would you mind?" she asked with a knowing smile. Her heart warmed as Gohan's features seemed to relax some more; he got up from the chair at the kitchen table, walked to her, and held out his hand to use his _ki_ in order to defrost the meat and the fish.

"That should do," he said, his voice still weak and hoarse from crying. But at least, the hint of a smile was curving his lips.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Do you need help with anything else?" he offered politely. Chichi felt her chest swell with pride. She had done such a great job with Gohan. Of course, she couldn't take all the credit, as her son's kind nature and high intelligence had made it that much easier for her. Not to mention Gohan had been raising himself since he was fifteen… When she read about other parents sometimes… Chichi was immensely grateful for her sweet boy. She couldn't have asked for a better son.

"No thank you, sweetie. Just sit back, relax, and in no time it'll all be ready for you."

She gave his arm a squeeze, and Gohan nodded his head. "Okay," he said softly, before going back to sit at the table.

And Chichi got back to work. She cut a few eggplants into circles, intending to grill them with a few other ingredients, for she knew how much Gohan loved them that way. It would be a nice first course, too, and a good way to help him wait for the feast she was cooking for him.

It was ready only a few minutes later, and she served him a large plate. Gohan's eyes lit up, and so did Chichi's as she watched him get started with a fond smile.

"Ahh, it's so good," he sighed in content after swallowing. "You're the best mom in the world."

Hyped up by his compliment, Chichi got back to work with renewed vigor. She chopped and cut and boiled and cooked, and finally, less than an hour later, she'd somehow managed to get everything ready. Everything except the dessert: the sponge cake was still in the oven, and she intended on using it to make a chocolate and strawberry cake.

Watching the color returning to Gohan's face as he devoured the feast she had cooked for him warmed up her heart, and, more than ever, Chichi truly felt like she was doing a great job as a mom. She'd always said it: food was the best medicine, and it was even more true for her half-Saiyan son.

Just as Gohan was finishing up the last few plates, the oven's alarm went _ding_ , and Chichi hurried to get the cake out, before setting to work and completing the chocolate and strawberry coating. Wiping her forehead with the back of her wrist, Chichi looked at the result proudly. Perfect.

"Oh, Mom, you spoil me too much," Gohan said with a sheepish smile as she set the platter on the table.

Chichi ran her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Nonsense. Nothing is too much for my baby."

He held her back when she started moving away and wrapped his right arm around her waist to hold her close. Chichi's expression softened, and she kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you, Mom," he said, his voice low and throaty. "I love you so much."

Her heart swelled with warmth yet clenched in worry at the same time. She itched to ask what had happened to him to put him in such a broken state, if it really was related to that new girlfriend of his like she suspected, but Chichi didn't want to force Gohan to think about it. He was finally smiling again, and after seeing him so miserable and distressed… She'd rather never know about whatever had happened to her son than see him in that awful state again.

"I love you too, sweetie," she replied in a gentle voice, tousling his hair softly. "Well, how about some cake now, hm?" she chuckled.

But Gohan kept his arms around her and let out a soft sigh, apparently unwilling to let her go just yet.

 _You just needed your mommy, didn't you, Gohan?_ she thought with a pang, hugging him back.

After some time, Gohan still didn't seem ready to let go of her. "Mom…" he croaked out hoarsely, his arms tightening around her. "Mom… How did you manage after Dad passed away? How did you get over it?"

Her throat tightened. So it really was about that girl… What could have had happened in just one day? To think this morning he was the happiest she'd ever seen him…

Could it be… Did Gohan have his heart broken?

"I had you," she whispered in response. "I wasn't alone, as long as I had you with me. And I forced myself to stay strong for you, and that helped me a lot. Because I had to be there for you, I didn't have time to think too much about losing your father."

Gohan sighed. "I'm glad I have you too, Mom. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes…"

"Miss my cooking, no doubt," she joked, and Gohan's shoulders shook slightly as he laughed.

"That's for sure," he chuckled. Gohan finally let her go, and his eyes softened as he looked at her. Chichi touched his cheek affectionately, and he closed his eyes.

"You'll be alright, Gohan," she whispered. "Whatever happened… I know you'll be alright, as long as I'm here for you." She kissed his forehead and moved over to sit at the table next to him. "Now eat that cake."

He smiled mildly, and nodded his head, turning to the chocolate and strawberry cake. She knew it was his favorite; he could never choose which he liked best between a chocolate or a strawberry cake, so for his sixth birthday she had baked that very cake for him, and she continued to do so year after year for his birthday. Sometimes, Gohan would ask her for the cake even though there was no special occasion, but Chichi was always happy to cook for her boy.

He was all she had left.

With a content smile and a sigh of satisfaction, Gohan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach.

"That was so good. You're the best cook in the world, Mom," he said, his eyes closing.

He covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned, and a gentle smile curved Chichi's lips. "How about we get you to bed now?"

He nodded his head, keeping his eyes closed. She felt her heart swell with warmth, seeing him like this, like a child. She stood, went over to him, and hoisted him up. Gohan blinked his eyes open and looked down at her with his eyebrows raised in apparent surprise. Then he let out a soft chuckle.

"I tend to forget just how strong you are — physically I mean," he added in amusement. "But I can walk on my own, Mom."

"If you say so," Chichi replied, letting go of him.

The next moment, she was enveloped in his strong arms again, and her feet lifted off the floor as Gohan held her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Mom… for everything," he whispered. "And I'm sorry I woke you up and made you cook for me this late."

"Don't you dare apologize for letting me do my job," Chichi retorted, responding to the hug just as tightly. "I'm your mom twenty-four-seven, Gohan. It doesn't just stop at night — and I wouldn't have it any other way. If you ever need me, I'll _always_ be available for you, Gohan. That's what I'm here for, so don't ever hesitate, okay?"

His arms loosened around her, and Gohan let her touch the floor again as he slowly let go. Chichi's heart clenched at the gentle, yet still sad glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." He kissed her forehead. "I'm so lucky you're my mom." He pulled away and gave her a mild smile.

"Well, your room is always there to welcome you back," Chichi said, passing by him to go out of the kitchen. "Now, go take your bath while I go get you a change of clothes," she told him as she reached the open door, looking at him over her shoulder.

"All right."

ooOoo

As Gohan soaked in the warm water, he was unable to relax; his attention was elsewhere. In the corner of his mind, he kept tabs on Videl's flaring _ki_ : she'd been fighting for most of the night, probably in another underground parking lot like in the night he'd met her, or someplace similar.

Gohan lowered himself in the tub, dipping his chin in the water, and let out a deep sigh. She had been at it for hours, obviously coming out victorious after each fight. Images of her fights flashed through his head, and Gohan couldn't help the worry constricting his stomach. She was just as reckless as him when it came to fighting, but Videl also tended to get overconfident and make careless mistakes. How injured was she going to come out of tonight's fights? The mere idea of her getting the tiniest of bruises was painful to him, and Gohan knew, with the way he'd seen Videl fighting, that she was bound to get hurt despite her winning streak.

It was so late already. When would these fights end? Gohan closed his eyes, focusing on Videl's energy signature. It had been getting steadily weaker throughout the night, and it was really starting to worry him. Videl must be exhausted. She had barely paused for a break too; she'd basically been fighting non-stop for several hours. Gohan swallowed. Was it his fault? Was fighting the way she coped with their break-up? Was she going to keep getting into those brutal fights, night after night, for as long as she was hurting?

The sound of her sobbing, and the sight of her distraught, teary eyes haunted him. Gohan's breathing deepened, feeling a stabbing sensation in his chest as his eyes started stinging again. He swallowed again, and gritted his teeth, willing himself not to break down again.

Damn it, he didn't want it to be over. How was he supposed to get on with his life without Videl? She had given him so much hope, so much strength… and now he felt completely, utterly, and desperately empty.

He wanted her back. He wanted their happiness back. God, how could the most beautiful memories of his entire life break his heart so much? He wanted to be with Videl — he wanted to be allowed to love her.

He just wanted her back.

Gohan sighed, and finally drained the now lukewarm water in the bathtub before standing up, droplets dripping from his soaked skin and hair. He stepped out onto the bath mat, and picked up the towel, wincing slightly as he dried himself; he was still pretty sore since his fight against the cyborgs, not to mention his tantrum earlier which hadn't helped him heal any faster. He'd had to take off his bandages for the bath so nothing was holding his broken ribs in place anymore. He thought they might have gotten better by now, but Gohan figured he hadn't really had enough rest to get better, to say the least.

He sat on the rim of the tub, rubbing the towel on his hair distractedly. Videl had just won another fight, and her _ki_ was steadily calming down. Was she finally done? Or would he be feeling her aura flaring up again in just a few minutes? He hoped that was the end of it… It was almost two o'clock in the morning; wasn't it about time to call it a night?

But soon enough, less than a minute later, Videl's _ki_ was skyrocketing again. Gohan closed his eyes in frustration. _Damn it, Videl, at least take a break!_

She could be so annoyingly stubborn… Gohan smiled to himself. Yeah, and that was just one of the many things he loved about her.

He let out a sigh, and then stood up and reached over for the clothes his mother had given him. They were his father's; just a tank top and a pair of boxers; his dad never wore proper pajamas for bed, after all.

He winced as he made a wrong move while he got dressed, his sides burning like hell. Dang. He needed new bandages. He went over to the medical cabinet, and easily found what he sought. He didn't think he could do it himself though, and he felt bad for asking more of his mother, but he wasn't going to get any sleep if the slightest movement was going to hurt so much. Sighing in resignation, Gohan walked out of the bathroom and carefully stepped into the hallway.

He got to his old room… and sighed hopelessly at the sight that met him there. His mother was actually _dusting_ his furniture. Was that really necessary? Hadn't they cleaned the room last night already? Seriously, she should've just gone to bed. He felt bad enough to have woken her up in the middle of the night, despite what she had said.

"Mom," he mumbled, running a tired hand over his face. "Are you serious? Did you really need to clean my room again, on top of everything else?"

She turned to him, and put her hands on her hips, her face serious. "Well, of course! I can't let you sleep here when it's all dusty. What kind of mother would I be if I did that? It's my bad, too, I should've cleaned it today."

He let out an uneasy chuckle and steadily walked to sit on his bed. "Well, it's clean enough now, isn't it? Besides, I need your help with these bandages…"

"Oh, yes, of course." Chichi almost ran to reach him and sat down beside him. She took the roll of bandage from him and helped him take off his tank top.

Her brow furrowed at the sight of his blackened and scarred skin, and Gohan blushed in shame. He was pretty sure it looked even worse than yesterday… He hated making his mother worry about him… It didn't even make him feel better, venting out like that on the wasteland. He shouldn't have bothered. It would've spared his mother these additional worry lines, at least.

He really did hate fighting sometimes. He often wondered why someone like him always had so much potential for something he didn't even enjoy. Perhaps if he'd been more like his dad, he could've gotten stronger more easily. Perhaps the only thing he lacked to kill those damned cyborgs was the thrill of the battle that characterized Saiyans. Even humans like Videl and the men in those street fights had more of a fighting spirit than him.

Gohan observed his mother in admiration, as she skillfully bandaged his torso. He wondered distractedly how many times she'd had to take care of his dad's injuries throughout their marriage, especially when he'd come home all bruised from training. He remembered in the two years or so his father had spent with them after the whole Namek fiasco, when they would train together, sometimes with Piccolo, too, and his mom would scream at the three of them because of the state they were in. But his father would always wink at him and somehow manage to calm his mother down.

Despite everything, his parents had had a really good relationship. They had been happy together, and though they had had many differences, mainly involving him for that matter, Gohan had always been able to see the love they shared.

He really did wonder how his mom had managed to get over the death of his father. He honestly thought he'd die of a broken heart if something ever happened to Videl.

Gohan let out a shaky breath. The mere thought of it was enough to get him all worked up. God, how could he love her so much when he didn't even know her last week?

His chest constricted and his breath hitched when he felt her _ki_ falter, before bursting out once again. Was she at her limits? He swallowed, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. Just how badly did Videl get herself hurt?

"Everything okay? Did I hurt you?" his mother asked in concern, and Gohan berated himself once more for the worry lines creasing her brow.

"No… That's not it." He sighed. Maybe he should tell his mother what happened with Videl…

She frowned but didn't pry any further as she continued to bandage his sides. It was kind of strange, in a way. His mother had always seemed to need to know everything about him, especially if something was wrong. And yet now… Had he been in such a pitiful state that she wouldn't even try to bring up the cause of his suffering?

"Mom…" he started, his voice barely a whisper. She looked up at him and held her breath.

"You don't have to tell me about it, Gohan…" she said softly, focusing back on her work.

"It's okay… It's not like I could stop thinking about her even if I tried…" He sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "It's over anyway."

Her eyes brimming with tears, Chichi touched his cheek. "Oh, my poor baby… You're too young to have your heart broken…"

He managed a smile, but it only came out sad and forced. "I'll be fine, Mom, don't worry. If you could get over dad dying… then I should be able to get over her too, right?"

She hugged him and cried softly into his chest. Gohan swallowed, gently holding his tiny mom against him. Was it such a good idea to tell her…? He didn't want to add to her grief, but he'd believed she should know what had happened to him. But, looking at his mom now… Gohan heaved out a sigh, holding his mother close. He was so sick of all the crying, his own as well as his mother's and Videl's… It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, he'd never been happier in his life.

"She's still fighting…" he mumbled to himself. "Darn it, Videl…"

Chichi pulled back to look at her son in confusion. He gave her a mild smile and answered her unspoken question.

"She's a fighter; that's how we met actually. I didn't tell you about it, did I? Bulma had asked me to investigate some clandestine street fights, and Videl was one of the runner-ups." He frowned, his gaze shifting to the side and glazing over. "She's been fighting for hours now. She keeps winning, but she must be so exhausted… I'm really worried…"

"Should you be following her _ki_ like that?" asked Chichi, quirking an eyebrow. Gohan blushed slightly and scratched his cheek uneasily.

"It's not like I can't help it…" he mumbled in defense. "Her _ki_ gets really high when she's fighting, it's hard to miss." He then cracked a smile. "I think she's stronger than you, too."

His mother huffed and crossed her arms in mock indignation. "Well, of course! I'm not in my prime anymore — if I'd kept training I'd still be the strongest female fighter on the planet!"

Gohan chuckled softly. "That, I have no doubt about."

Her eyes softened; Chichi got up then and bent over to kiss his forehead. "Go to sleep now. Or do I need to tuck you in, as well?" she added playfully.

"I think I'll pass. Maybe next time?"

Chichi laughed slightly and tousled his hair gently. Gohan closed his eyes and allowed a tiny smile to form on his lips. Nothing could replace a mother's love.

"Good night, Gohan."

"Good night, Mom."

They exchanged mild smiles, and Gohan finally went under the covers, while Chichi walked to the door. She turned off the light.

"Mom?" he called softly, just as she was about to close the door.

"Yes, honey?"

Gohan closed his eyes and yawned. "I love you."

Chichi chuckled. "I love you too, sweetie. Now _sleep_."

He smiled slightly. "Yes, Mom."

ooOoo

Sometimes Videl really impressed herself. She didn't think she'd ever lasted this long in the street fights. Yes, she was exhausted and sore all over, but it was the kind that felt _good_. She'd been winning all night, and the crowd was going wild. Most of them were gambling on her, but some kept thinking she was done for and would collapse in fatigue soon enough. She smirked to herself. How she loved to disprove the fools who didn't believe she was cut for it. It made winning all the more satisfying.

But she felt she was at her limits. If she fought again, she might lose this time, and she couldn't afford to lose all the winnings she'd gained tonight. She needed to survive in this world somehow, and money was vital.

Fighting without any restraint like that sure felt great; she had managed to vent her sorrow and frustration through violence, and now her tank was running on empty. The ache in her heart was still there, but she was so spent and stinging all over, that it was almost easy to forget about it. God, she loved fighting so much. It was a shame she didn't have the stamina to keep at it all night long.

"And that's the Devil's twenty-third win in a row! That girl is on fire!" the organizer of the fights exclaimed, getting the audience even wilder. Videl went to him and said something to his ear, and he sighed in disappointment. "Aww, it seems she's done for tonight. I still can't believe she's won against so many runner-ups! Let's give her a round of applause, guys! She's more than proved that women aren't to be underestimated! She sure can fight, can't she?"

Videl smirked as the crowd cheered for her louder than ever. It felt good to be appreciated.

Unknown to her, as she collected her prize and went on her way, a young warrior sighed in relief as he lay on his bed, and was finally able to fall asleep.

Videl had barely enough energy left to walk home, and it felt like it was taking forever to get there. She really wished she could afford a car… Maybe if she saved enough… Perhaps she ought to hunt for her own meals herself, too. She would need weapons, of course; she wasn't at Gohan's level to be able to just give a chop to a deer and kill it in an instant like he had.

She sighed to herself as her heart gave a painful throb, and she kicked some pebbles away. She really shouldn't be thinking about Gohan anymore… But it was beyond her control. He was always there, in her mind, in her heart… His touch, his kisses, his heavy breaths still lingered all over her being — and his heart wrenching, desperate, hurting eyes… They haunted her. Ahh… Was she ever going to get over him? Was breaking it off really the right thing to do…? No, she couldn't start doubting now… It was for the best; she knew it, and she hoped that Gohan saw it too.

"Hey babe, damn you look hot as fu—"

 _BAM_. Almost absent-mindedly, Videl swatted the hindrance away with a well-placed punch to the face, and he cried out in pain as he doubled up and held his bleeding nose. Videl paid him no heed as she went along her way, barely breaking her train of thoughts. Perverts coming on to her like that happened every so often, but it was never a problem for Videl. She did worry about the women who wandered out at night, and she hoped that any girl going out in risky hours would be smart enough to carry some kind of weapon with her to defend herself in those cases.

Gohan would probably go berserk if he saw that fool try to approach her like that, she thought with a smirk; she remembered quite well the way he'd glared murderously at the fat guy who had insulted her during their fight, the night they met. The way his jaw had clenched, the way his fists had tightened, his knuckles turning white… He'd looked ready to pound that obscene individual to the ground.

She cracked a smile as she looked up at the sky. Unlike the night they met, the clouds were scarce, and even with the bright city lights, a few stars were visible here and there. In a way, she was glad she had those memories of him, despite how much it hurt to think about Gohan. It was weird how after barely a week since meeting him Videl truly felt she _knew_ him — the real him. Like he had always been there for her. Like a best friend.

She winced slightly at the sudden twisting feeling in her heart. Ugh, it really hurt to think about him… To think about what she was missing out on by giving up on him, and how their life together could have been…

Videl stopped in her tracks and clenched her hand on her chest. God… it _physically_ hurt to think about it… to think of what could have been, if only they'd met in different circumstances, in a different world…

Maybe if they met as kids, or in high school, Videl thought wistfully. In a world that wasn't terrorized by killing machines, Gohan could have been her first…

 _Ouch. Ow, ow, ow…_ Fuck, she really needed to stop thinking about all this. She was only making it harder.

She had basic knowledge of the Multiverse Theory, that parallel worlds were a probability — that a landscape of possible universes could exist. And Videl couldn't help but wonder… In a world with no cyborgs, would she have still met Gohan? Would they have been each other's first? What would it have been like, to just be with him, and not have to worry about him getting killed any day? Would they have treasured each other, and lived their life together? Always together…

… Would she have accepted to marry him, if he ever proposed to her?

The thought that all of this could have been possible… That they could very well be together, in another world, another dimension… It was both comforting and disheartening.

Damn it, even though her reason knew better… She still wanted Gohan back.

"I really hate you sometimes, Gohan," she murmured into the night, her eyes welling up. Rubbing them with her knuckles, Videl let out a shaky breath and went along her way.

She wondered if she should curse meeting Gohan altogether, or be grateful for the little happiness he'd brought to her disheartened life, however short-lived their time together had been.

Ahh… But how could she ever regret spending that one day with him? Thir small talks whenever they took a break in her bed, holding each other close and catching their breath… And their picnic date, and the fun they had at the lake, and their talk afterward, when Gohan told her more about him and how close to him it'd made her feel… The way they just _clicked_ , and understood each other with just one look, one smile, one touch… And then their short-lived afternoon together, losing herself to him one last time…

Goodness, the sex with him… The _sex_ … She may have had other guys before Gohan, but they all paled in comparison — and to think he was actually injured while they'd been at it all day long, and then again earlier today… God, it had been so fucking _good_. Somehow, with just the lightest touch, the simplest look from him, Gohan could make her turn into a puddle of goo. The chemistry between them was just _unbelievable_.

And his adorableness… Gosh, she'd never met anyone more delightfully awkward and sweet. Teasing him had been so fun.

And his gentle eyes… and his amazing smile… and his arms, and the way it felt to be wrapped in them, the way she could feel the strong beat of his heart against her ear as he held her close…

Ugh… She missed him so much already. She wished there was another way to spare her heart… Damn it, she just wanted Gohan back.

_I hate how much I love you, you adorable bastard…_

ooOoo

Chichi paused as she passed by Gohan's bedroom. The door was open, and she could see him sitting at his desk; he was chewing on his pen's cap and holding a sheet of paper, which he seemed to be reading with a very concentrated look on his face.

He suddenly gave a start and quickly folded what he was holding before turning on his chair to face her. Chichi noticed the way his left hand stayed protectively over the folded piece of paper on his desk and wondered what this was about.

"Were you writing something?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I… Uhh… Well… Err…" Gohan stammered. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, avoiding her eyes. "I… guess?"

"Well, breakfast is ready," Chichi said with a soft sigh. Although she was more than curious to know what Gohan could have been writing about, the mother knew she shouldn't pry if her son didn't want to share.

He nodded his head. "I'll come in a moment."

Chichi frowned slightly. Was he going to hide his writings? Did he really think she'd stoop so low as to invade his privacy? Well, maybe it was just a way to feel more reassured… Or maybe she was just working herself up over nothing because it wasn't really his intention at all?

She sighed. "All right."

Chichi turned away and continued to the kitchen. It was hard to let go. Her baby had left the nest; Gohan was all grown up now. Although, in his case, he didn't actually get to be a baby for very long… She really hated how fast Gohan had had to grow up. Even before the cyborgs, he'd seen so much already. She couldn't even imagine everything Gohan had been through at such a young age…

It wasn't fair. Gohan had so much potential; she'd seen it from his very young years, just how smart and cunning he was. He was always well-behaved, never had trouble staying focused for a long time, and always got things very quickly. With his intellectual capabilities, Gohan could've been anything he wanted. He should have become a scholar. He should have become successful and renowned.

He should've been happy. He should've had a normal life, not one full of violent battles and hopelessness. He should've been with that girl who broke his heart. He should've had a wonderful life, with the job of his dreams, a nice, cozy home, a wife who loved him, beautiful children who adored him and whose adorable little faces would always light up when he came home from work before jumping into his open arms in delight.

His life wasn't supposed to be about risking his life any chance he got. Gohan was supposed to live the best years of his life… not have his heart torn apart like this, not just when he'd found someone to love, someone who made him truly happy.

It really wasn't fair.

ooOoo

The phone ringing startled her. Bulma paused her work and turned to the forgotten device, wondering who still had this number. She could only think of Kame House or Goku's home. Either way, it could be important.

She wiped her hands on a rag and walked over to the ringing phone hanging on the wall.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Hey, Bulma." It was Gohan. Well, who else, really? "Am I disturbing you?"

Ah, ever so polite. "It's okay. What's up?" She smirked. "How's it going with your girlfriend? Trunks' told me how you couldn't stop grinning yesterday."

She didn't expect to hear Gohan take a shaky, forceful breath at her friendly teasing. He swallowed audibly. Bulma really didn't like the sound of it…

"It… didn't work out," Gohan breathed out faintly. Bulma winced; she really needed to work on her lack of tact…

_Smooth, Bulma, real smooth…_

She sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that… So why are you calling?" she quickly changed the subject, hoping to get Gohan's mind off of his apparent suffering.

"Oh… I was wondering if Trunks would be up for some training? I-I mean," he quickly added, "He told me you guys talked, and, um, we trained yesterday… He's told you about it, hasn't he? I know I said I would stop training him if he ever tried to fight the cyborgs, but…" His voice trailed off.

 _But he's the only one besides me who has the potential to save the world,_ Gohan finished mentally.

"Relax, Gohan, Trunks' too scared of me to disobey me – of course I know about you guys training yesterday," Bulma said in a joking tone, hoping to lighten up her friend's mood. "We had an agreement. I'm letting him keep training, and he promised not to fight the cyborgs again. He said he wants to surpass you first."

Gohan cracked a smile, leaning back against the kitchen wall, and twisted the telephone cord distractedly around his fingers, holding the receiver with his other hand. "He mentioned that to me, yeah. Guess I better stay ahead of him, then."

"Are you sure it's wise to get back to training so soon though? You're still not recovered from your last fight," Bulma pointed out. "You were in a pretty bad shape and it was only two days ago."

"I'm fine," Gohan replied, in almost an automatic reflex. "Trunks can come, right? He seemed fine yesterday."

"I don't see why not," Bulma chuckled. "Did he tell you that he escaped from the hospital just before you did, and spent his day training by himself? Anyway, I'll tell him you offered to train with him, he should be joining you shortly."

"Thanks, Bulma."

"No problem, kiddo."

Gohan smiled slightly and was about to hang up when he heard Bulma calling his name softly.

"Yeah?" he responded, holding the receiver back against his ear.

There was a pause. On the other end of the line, Bulma bit down her lip.

"Will you be all right?" she asked softly, her hushed voice laced with concern.

Gohan's eyes clouded over, his smile fading. "I honestly don't know, Bulma."

"If you need to talk to someone…" she offered. Gohan sighed. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall.

"Does it still hurt to think about Vegeta and Yamcha?"

A pause. Gohan heard Bulma breathe in slowly, and he figured he had his answer…

"Sometimes…" she whispered in response. "But it does get better, Gohan. You remember how I was at first, right? If I didn't have Trunks with me back then…"

"Ah, Mom replied the same…" Gohan remarked, scratching his hair.

"You've told her about Videl?" Bulma asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah… I spent the night home, and I felt I had to tell her why I was so… um… you know…"

 _Heartbroken?_ Bulma asked silently. She closed her eyes for a few moments, feeling a pang prickling in her chest. Oh, why did it have to end like this? Gohan had been so happy, the morning he told her about Videl. She recalled his dreamy, glazed over eyes, his wide grins, his obvious, hopeless infatuation… and it only hurt more to think about it. Why couldn't it work out for him and that girl? Why couldn't Gohan keep that one happiness? God knew he deserved some slack… More than anyone, really; Gohan deserved to be happy. She thought Videl could give him that. She thought, she hoped, that he could finally have at least one good thing in his life.

Ugh, it was just so unfair.

She let out a dejected sigh. "Gohan, what happened?" she ended up asking, unable to stop herself. "I just don't get it… I thought things were going well between you two? Why didn't it work out?"

She heard Gohan swallow hard and immediately regretted her nosy inquiries. Just from the way he seemed to have trouble breathing, the way his voice quivered and couldn't form a coherent word… _My god, Gohan… How could you fall so hard so fast for that girl?_

"It's because…" he managed to utter out and swallowed again. "The cyborgs. She doesn't think I can do it. She… she thinks staying together would only make it worse for her when I… lose to them for the last time."

"You won't!" Bulma retorted heatedly. "You can't — you're Goku's son! I _know_ you can do it!"

"Try telling her that…" He let out a deep, sorrowful sigh. "I tried… and failed. Her mind was set all along, even when we were… spending the day together…"

His voice broke slightly, and Bulma felt her heart shatter a little with his. That was just… so cruel of Videl. To give Gohan hope, to string him along when she never thought it could work between them… To give him happiness, only to rip it apart, only to break his heart… It was such a cruel thing to do.

"She wouldn't… even… let me tell her…" he uttered out shakily, his voice so low and throaty Bulma had trouble hearing him clearly. "I almost told her… how I feel… But she stopped me."

"Gohan, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Bulma said in a quick breath. God, this Videl was just awful. How could she treat a sweet, gentle and adorable man like Gohan like that?

There was a pause, in which Gohan sounded like he was trying to get a hold of himself, breathing in deeply, slowly… Bulma felt terrible. She hated how much Gohan was suffering. He didn't need this, on top of everything else. He didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"It's all right, Bulma… Thank you for listening."

The constant dial replaced his voice, and Bulma hung up the phone in turn, heaving out a deep, tired sigh. She really ought to learn to keep her big mouth shut, not to mention her inappropriate curiosity.

She'd had so much hope when Gohan had told her about Videl that morning. When she saw his silly smile as he talked about the girl he'd fallen for… God, this was so unfair. Was any kind of happy ending really impossible in their broken world?

ooOoo

When Chichi went in Gohan's bedroom to clean it up, her eye immediately caught the mysterious folded sheet of paper sitting openly on his desk.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, her curiosity begging her to open it and see what Gohan had written. Chichi cautiously stepped towards the desk. Gohan was off training with Trunks, so this was her chance… She extended her arm and reached for the folded paper, her fingers twitching in anticipation.

But she stilled her hand just as it was about to touch the mysterious white sheet. Chichi bit her lip. No, she couldn't do this. She pulled her hand back and shook her head with determination. It would be so wrong to invade her son's privacy in that way. Gohan deserved for her to respect his privacy. He obviously trusted her not to read the content of the page, and it was her duty as a mother to honor his trust. And if someday, he ever felt like showing her what was in that folded piece of paper, then she would be happy to share that moment with him.

With a new determination and a feather duster for a weapon, the woman started dusting everything around the room. From the window sills to the head of the bed, to the bookcases filled to the brim, to the dresser, the full-length mirror… and, saving it for last for obvious reasons, the desk.

Chichi carefully picked up the sheet of paper before using her feather duster where it had laid. Her heart racing despite herself, the woman neatly put it back on the desk and continued to rid the wooden surface of dust. Once she was done with the desk, she went to the door to grab the mop and the bucket from the hallway and got to work, washing the floor dutifully.

Twisting the mop one final time, Chichi wiped the sweat from her forehead smiled at her handiwork. The room was nice and clean now, and if Gohan happened to come and spend another night home, at least this time his bedroom would be all ready to welcome him. Glancing at his desk, she felt particularly proud of her self-control. Yep, she sure was a great mom. Chuckling to herself, Chichi walked over to the window to let some fresh air into the bedroom.

An unexpected gust of wind made her wince slightly as it whipped at her face. Geez, it even got her bun in a mess. Chichi went out of the room, leaving the cleaning supplies in the hallway as she went to her own bedroom to arrange her rebel strays of hair.

She never noticed the sheet of paper landing noiselessly on the floorboard, opening as it did. Gohan's hurried handwriting filled the page.

_October 3, 776_

_Dear Videl,_

… _I love you. I'm in love with you._

_I know you don't want me to say it to you, but I really do. I love you, Videl. I love you so much. I love you more than you can imagine. I love you more than I ever thought possible._

_I love you, Videl. I love you. I love you. I love you… God, how am I supposed to get over you…? I LOVE YOU! My god, I love you so much…_

_You broke my heart. I want to be with you. I love you. When I think about the time we had together… it feels like a dream that didn't happen. I want to go back to that dream. I want to be with you, and I want to tell you that I love you. I want to kiss you, and hold you close, and make love to you…_

_God, my heart aches just thinking that I will never make love to you again… I want to hold you in my arms and breathe in your hair…_

_I can't believe it's over… I love you so much, Videl. I just… I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I don't know anything anymore. I need you so much. Meeting you gave me so much hope… Why did you have to ruin everything? What we had was so beautiful and rare… How could you give that up? How could you give me up? I love you, damn it!_

_Ugh… I'm such a mess. I feel like crap. I want you back… I want you back! Damn it, Videl, did you really have to push me away? Do you really think you'll suffer less that way? If you've fallen for me as hard as I've fallen for you, then there's no way you can just forget about me and move on._

_Or I am deluding myself? Maybe it really was just sex for you… I find that hard to believe though. Why would you cry over letting me go if I didn't matter to you?_

_I wish you'd given us a chance. Who's to say I'm going to fail and get killed? I've always had crazy potential in fighting, and I know I have it in me. Yes, there is the possibility that I might die… but everybody dies in the end. If everyone thought like you, then no one would risk their heart at all for fear of losing the one they love._

_And I really do love you, Videl. I'm completely head over heels in love with you. I know it's crazy, given the little time we've known each other, but it's true. You get it, right? You know how I feel… because I suspect that you feel the same about me._

_You're an idiot, Videl… We could have been so happy together… Even if I do get killed, wouldn't the time we would've gotten to spend together have been worth it? I want you back, Videl. It hurts too much to be away from you. Please… Please, take me back._

_God, I love you so much…_

_Yours always,_

_Gohan_

ooOoo

Trunks was… perplexed. First, his mother had come to him earlier, her shoulders hunched, her voice small and discouraged, to tell him that Gohan waited for him for training. He briefly wondered if it was because she was still against him fighting at all, but quickly discarded the thought; they'd already sorted out that issue, and it really didn't look like it was about him at all for that matter.

And Gohan… Something was really, really wrong with him. It was like the light that had shone so brightly yesterday was gone in a _poof_ , like it had never been there in the first place. What on earth had happened?

His mentor was just asking him to throw stuff at him which he simply destroyed when they reached him. Anything big would do, he'd said. It was like he just needed to vent. Trunks could only think of one thing: something must have happened with Videl, and from the look of things, it did not end well. He pursed his lips and frowned deeply. And there he'd thought Gohan could finally be happy now that he had fallen for that girl… Damn it, what the hell had happened?

A flying piece of boulder hit him in the head. Trunks scowled. This was so boring. Couldn't they at least spar or something? How was he supposed to get stronger if the only thing he did was throw stuff at Gohan? He wasn't trying to become a basketball player, in case anyone was wondering!

"Focus, Trunks!" Gohan scolded, his bright, golden aura raising the wind around him.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I'm not more excited about this _fascinating_ exercise!" Trunks retorted hotly, sick of this stupid drill.

"I'm not in a good mood, Trunks," Gohan said coldly. "I can't spar with you when I'm like this."

"So that's it? I'm just supposed to assist you like some kind of tool and shut up about it?"

"If you don't want to stay you're free to go!" Gohan snapped.

In response, Trunks turned Super Saiyan.

"Trunks, what did I just say!" Gohan exclaimed moodily. "Even if I spar with you as a Super Saiyan in my normal form it's still too dangerous for you! I _told_ you, I am _not_ in a good mood!"

 _I noticed,_ Trunks thought sourly, inwardly cursing that Videl girl. Whatever happened, the boy was convinced it was her fault. Gohan was pretty much the perfect guy, so if something went wrong, it couldn't be because of him. She was the reason Gohan was such a mess, and it was her fault his mentor wouldn't train him properly.

"Well, I came here to train. So find a better way to train me," Trunks said in defiance.

Gohan growled. Offering Trunks to join him had been a bad idea. He'd thought he could get his mind off of Videl a little with his company, but the kid could be so annoying at times. "You know what? Just go home, Trunks. Today's not a good day."

The young boy faltered and gaped at him. "B-But…"

"We'll train together another time," he assured. "But today I just need to vent out, and I can't spar with you like that. You'd better get home."

"No! I'll help you, it's fine!" Trunks uttered in a rush, turning out of Super Saiyan in a blink. "I'm sorry!"

Gohan shook his head, his face serious. "I mean it, Trunks. I'll just end up snapping at you again. I don't want to treat you like that. You're like my little brother, and you don't deserve to be at the end of my moods."

"I don't care!" Trunks pressed on. "I want to stay! I want to help you!"

Gohan ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. Did he look so pitiful that Trunks wouldn't leave him by himself, even if it meant sacrificing his own training for his sake?

"I'm fine, Trunks," he said, his tone gentle this time, managing a smile. "You can go."

"No, you're not fine." Trunks crossed his arms stubbornly. "You're clearly hurting, and I want to help you. As your little brother."

Gohan sighed. "Then help me by letting me train by myself. I really just want to be alone, Trunks."

"Okay, I'll let you train," conceded Trunks with a frown. "But I'm still not leaving. You shouldn't be alone right now, Gohan."

His determination was endearing, and Gohan cracked a smile. He moved closer to his young friend and ruffled his head of fine, delicate lilac-colored hair, so different from his own natural thick spikes. A nice, warm feeling spread out in his chest as Trunks grinned up at him, and Gohan's eyes softened.

"Good thing I have you to look out for me, huh?" he said softly.

"Yep!" Trunks agreed proudly, his grin broader than ever.

But suddenly both of their smiles fell in the same instant, and in the same swift movement, both fighters turned around to stare in the same direction.

"They're… They're killing again," Trunks whispered, his voice tight and throaty. He glanced nervously at the older warrior, and his heart sank in worry.

The way Gohan held himself… so taut, looking reading to dive into the battle; the way his fists clenched, the way his face hardened, his eyes narrowing to slits…

"You can't go, Gohan. You're still injured," the young boy tried to reason, his hand instinctively reaching out to hold onto Gohan's rigid arm. "You're not even at your full power."

A humorless smile tugged at the tall warrior's lips as his gaze turned to look at Trunks.

"Don't go, Gohan," he insisted, his grip on his friend's arm tightening. "Please, don't do it… You could really die this time."

"I'm always risking my life fighting them, Trunks," Gohan countered, still smiling mirthlessly. Trunks swallowed, the sinking feeling in his stomach growing. "But even if it's just one life I get to save in exchange, it's always worth it."

There was a moment of silence, the two staring into each other's eyes. Gohan's expression turned serious.

"Let go, Trunks," he ordered calmly. "You know I could break free anytime if I wanted to, but I'd rather not use force against you. But if I have to, I will."

Trunks gulped, but he just couldn't will himself to let go of Gohan. "You're still hurt, Gohan," he persisted. He had to stop Gohan from doing something so foolish. He just had to keep trying.

An idea crossed his mind, and although it could be very risky and even turn against him, Trunks decided to go with it, hoping with all of his heart that it would work.

"What about…" Trunks swallowed as Gohan frowned, his patience clearly wearing thin. "What about your girlfriend? Mom told me about her… Videl, right?" Trunks knew things hadn't gone well with her, but surely Gohan still cared about that girl, right? Even if they had a fight, or even if they broke up, Gohan wouldn't just give up on her. "Don't you want to stay alive for her? If not for me… She wouldn't want you to risk your life like that, right? At least wait until you're fully recovered, Gohan, please…"

His dark eyes clouded over as Trunks spoke, and his lips pursed into a thin line. Wordlessly, Gohan took hold of the boy's hand and forced it off his arm.

"Stay out of this, Trunks," he ordered, his voice cold. His eyes flashed teal. "If you try to follow me, I won't hesitate to knock you out."

In an instant, Gohan was a Super Saiyan, and Trunks could only watch helplessly as his most precious friend, his mentor, his big brother took off to the sky and flew away, leaving a golden trail behind him.

Off to fight yet another hopeless battle.

ooOoo

Gohan groaned. He tried to move, but he was stuck in the cement. That right hook really struck him hard. He could still hear a ringing in his ear. His body was embedded into the wall that had stopped his course, after 17's devastating punch had propelled him through several buildings, skyscrapers, towers, and even a few trees. He was hurting all over. He felt like his whole body was one big, throbbing bruise, and there wasn't an inch of him that didn't ache awfully.

As he tried to free himself, Gohan heard some worrying cracking sounds coming from above, and stilled himself instantly – but it was already too late. Gohan closed his eyes and braced himself, as the whole construction collapsed on him. He gritted his teeth, chunks of cement pummeling him. The building was completely falling apart, and Gohan was certainly feeling it. In the chaos, he tried to move his arms and protect his head and endured the pain while everything that used to make that building rained on him and completely covered his body.

At last, everything stopped and silence fell around him. Smoke and dust rose from the pile of rubble. Buried under it all, the young fighter started to work his way through all the debris and broken cement, but he was having trouble breathing. He coughed – at this rate, he was barely going to make it. Clenching his fists, Gohan decided he was getting nowhere this way, and closed his eyes as he summoned his energy and transformed into a Super Saiyan again – he'd lost the transformation at some point when the building had collapsed on him.

He'd wanted to save his strength, but this was a much effective way: everything around him was reduced to dust in a matter of moments, completely incinerated by the power of his flaring _ki_. Gohan stood, and his teal eyes immediately locked onto the pair of vile creatures hovering high up above him, smirking down at him. Gohan pursed his lips and tightened his fists, his golden aura brightening and raising the wind around him. How he hated those things. How he wished he was already strong enough to pound them to the ground and make them pay for all the misery they'd brought to the world.

"Aww, look at that, it's still trying to fight," 17 snickered to his sister, who smirked at him, her icy blue eyes glinting in malice.

"At least it cleaned up the place. That building made such a mess," she said in a mocking tone. "We might just keep you for a little bit longer if you keep making yourself useful, Gohan!" she called out to the warrior below and laughed at her own joke.

Gohan gritted his teeth, his fists tightening so much his knuckles were turning white. The adrenaline was pulsing in his head, and his deep hatred for those monsters helped fuel his power. With a burst of golden _ki_ , Gohan rushed the twin terrors and attacked with everything he had. All of his anger, all of his frustration, all of his sorrow… and his broken hopes, his shattered heart – he used it all in each of his moves, each of his attacks. He let his rage against them wash over him, possess him, and his strength grew and expanded more and more as he did.

It was all their fault. Those two. It was because of them that his life was such a mess. It was their fault if he had to risk his life constantly; if not for those two vile creatures, he could've had a normal life – and he could've been with the woman he loved. Videl would have had no reason to push him away, and they could've been together. They could've been so happy together… He could've stayed by Videl's side, spending every moment of his life trying to make her happy… If not for those two pests, that is.

He dodged a punch, blocked a few more blows, his eyes narrowing as he searched for an opening. He hated fighting them both at once; they never lost an opportunity to use their advantage of number against him. He scowled, grabbing 18's forearm and 17's fist at the same time and sweeping his leg to kick them both at once, throwing them away from him. They stopped their course in mid-air and turned to him; 18 flicked her hair behind her while her brother rubbed his sides with an angry kind of smile.

"That… kinda stung," he said, his cold eyes gleaming dangerously – and before Gohan knew it he was dodging and slapping away a flood of _ki_ -blasts.

He felt movement behind him and barely managed to move out of the way of 18's sneak attack, but the momentum allowed her brother to tackle him, and Gohan's eyes widened as the wind was knocked out of him. He felt himself falling fast, the weight of 17 still onto him, and shortly after Gohan landed hard on the ground; the cyborg's forearm was pressing upon his throat, cutting off the air from circulating in his lungs. Choking and gagging, the young fighter blindly moved his hand, and upon reaching its destination, also known as 17's thin black hair, Gohan used everything he had left in him to pull on it – _hard_. The killing machine shrieked like a little girl and immediately leaped back from him.

Hysterical laughter sounded from above them, and both looked up at the female cyborg who was crouched over in the air as she laughed her head off. Her brother glared at her, petting his precious, shiny hair lovingly, before turning his scowl at the Super Saiyan.

Gohan got back to his feet and stared down at the cyborg, who gave him the same angry, dangerous smile as before.

"Are you trying to piss me off, Gohan? 'Cause you're doing great so far," he sneered, getting up as well and facing the young warrior.

Gohan scowled in response. His fists clenched tightly, he planted his feet hard on the ground and got ready for another round. 18 was still laughing like a crazy woman up there, so this might be his chance for a one-on-one against the male cyborg.

Less than a millisecond later Gohan's fist was in 17's hand. The two enemies stared at each other for a moment, their movement temporarily stilled… and then Gohan tried to strike his opponent again. He blocked 17's counter-attacks, but his own weren't getting through either. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, seeking an opening, wishing nothing more than to land a punch on the overpowered tin can's face.

Said tin can smirked as he and Gohan continued exchanging blows, blocking, dodging and striking countless attacks a minute.

"What did you eat today, Gohan? You're so fired up!" he said with a laugh.

Gohan ignored the jeer and kept his concentration. His lips pursed into a thin line, sweat dripped down his skin, mixing with blood and dirt. In the back of his mind, he noticed that 18 wasn't laughing anymore, but for some reason, she wasn't joining in the fight this time. Perhaps she was letting her brother get back at him for pulling his hair and pissing him off. Sometimes, every now and then, they would go against him one-on-one – but he had to be on guard, because it never lasted long. This was his chance to do some real damage on 17; they seemed evenly matched, but Gohan knew, in the pit of his stomach, that the cyborg was most likely not using his full power. Well, no matter. He would just have to take advantage of that and make the bastard pay.

"Aw, you won't talk to me?" 17 mock-pouted, while he and Gohan were still engaged in hand-to-hand combat. "So, what got you so mad? Last time I saw you a couple days ago, you were grinning ear-to-ear, remember?"

His blood was boiling. Did that jackass really have to remind him how much he was hurting? To think, at this time yesterday, he'd never felt happier in his life…

"Wait, lemme guess…" 17's smirk grew more sinister. "You got dumped, didn't you?"

His fist connected with the cyborg's cheek faster than he realized. 17 plummeted backward from the force of the punch; he managed to still himself before impacting on the ground, but before he could regain his bearing a kick followed, throwing him upward, and then Gohan's joined fists landed on his head, effectively making him crash in a newly formed crater.

Heaving deeply, Gohan barely managed to dodge 18's punch – clearly, she was done waiting by any longer. While he fought her, her brother got to his feet. 17 scowled up at the pair, his icy blue eyes fixated on the bandaged man, and the next moment he took off and joined his sister against the Super Saiyan.

It didn't take long for Gohan to realize that his luck had turned. Once those two teamed up, things got bad, and they got bad _fast_. He had managed to hold his own for a few minutes, but soon he was overwhelmed and outmatched by their combined and well-timed assault. It was coming from every side, at unimaginable speed. His still healing injuries re-opened, and so many more got added. It got so bad that he could hardly see straight anymore, let alone focus. Before long Gohan was barely able to fight back anymore, yet the attacks were tumbling on him like raining rocks.

But even so, no matter how many times they beat him to the ground, no matter how bad his state got, no matter how much it hurt all over… Gohan just kept getting back up. He kept facing them, he kept trying, again and again. He probably looked like a bloody mess, and he couldn't even stand straight, but he was just so mad – at them, at himself, and at Videl even. His blood was boiling with the urge to kill. He didn't care what it took, or how much it hurt – he wanted to make them pay, somehow, someway, any way possible.

And, at least, the physical pain distracted him from the awful, twisting ache in his heart.

He winced as he crashed hard on the ground for the umpteenth time. He clenched his fists, his arms trembling as he pushed himself up, forcing his body to cooperate and stand back up. It wasn't over yet. As long as he had some strength left, as long as he was still breathing, he would not stop getting back on his feet to face them.

He gritted his teeth, on his hands and knees, struggling to get up. He heard two sets of heels land in front of him, but before he could look up and try to murder the evil twins with his hateful glare, the wind was suddenly knocked out of him and his body was propelled a few meters away. He crashed on his back, panting heavily. _Ugh…_ Every breath he took hurt like hell…

And yet… His whole body was trembling, the pain was excruciating, but still, Gohan kept trying to get up.

On shaky legs and in a very weak stance, Gohan managed to face the twin terrors again. His breathing wasn't calming down, but he didn't care – he wasn't going to stop trying, no matter what it took.

A thin, humorless smile curved the corner of his lips as he readied himself for the next assault that was sure to come. And, just as planned, the cyborgs rushed him again, and Gohan could barely do anything but endure.

But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered at this point.

Videl was right. He was a fool to think he could have some happiness in his miserable life. He was a fighter – a warrior. He was made for fighting, whether he liked it or not. And with his battle-riddled life, Gohan could have only brought Videl constant worry and suffering.

She had been right to dump him. It could never work between them. She was better off without him.

He was just no good for her.

ooOoo

_"_ _It's getting worse – I don't know how much longer our mysterious fighter can–"_

Videl quickly turned off the news, scowling at the radio set she was clutching in her hands. Throwing it on the couch, Videl resumed her stance, breathing deeply in concentration, and lost no time getting back to training, venting on the wooden dummy that stood in a corner of her living room.

She did _not_ need to hear about Gohan stupidly risking his life again when he was clearly not in his best shape. It was _his_ problem if he was dumb enough to face the cyborgs when he hadn't even fully recovered from fighting them barely two days ago.

She gritted her teeth, her blows so powerful it was making the dummy shake wildly. It made her so fucking mad. She was so furious at Gohan for putting his life in danger like that, with no consideration for how his death would affect the people who cared about him. But most of all, she was frustrated with herself for caring so much. For falling in love so stupidly fast. Although, "falling" didn't quite seem like the correct term to describe how Videl felt. It was rather like she'd plummeted to the ground, hurtling at warp speed, and crashed into the earth – _hard_. And nothing could have prepared her for the excruciating pain in her whole being upon the impact.

With a cry of frustration, Videl delivered one last chop on the dummy's arm. She panted heavily, keeping the pose for a few moments more before straightening herself up, her elbows drawn back and her fist clenched. She let out a deep breath. She stood there as her heartbeats slowly calmed down, then glanced at her radio lying on the couch cushion before she could stop herself. She scowled at the device, resisting the temptation to turn it on. Her fists clenching tightly, Videl narrowed her eyes at her radio as if her glare was directed at Gohan.

That stupid dork. How dared he make her worry so much? She didn't _want_ to know how his fight was going, or how badly hurt he got himself, and she most certainly did _not_ want to know whether Gohan _survived_ at all. Nope. That wasn't her business. It was over, she broke his heart – and okay, fine, she also broke hers in the process – but that was the end of it. Gohan had nothing to do with her now.

Her arms trembled, her fists still clenched tightly, her knuckles turning white. Damn him. Damn him! _Why_ did he have to go and fight those fucking monsters again? If Gohan died now, pushing him away would have been for nothing, because she was definitely not ready to handle that so soon. She needed _time_ , but that moron wasn't even giving her that! How could he be so reckless and, and…

"Gah!" she groaned in frustration, turning away swiftly from the radio and marching toward the front door. She was still sticky and sweaty from her workout, but who cared? She needed fresh air, and she needed to get away from the temptation of turning on the radio. She was _not_ ready to hear that Gohan didn't make it.

The door slammed shut behind her, and Videl folded her arms across her chest as she stomped angrily on her way to the nearby forest. But before long she picked up her pace and started running. She ran as fast as she could, letting her surroundings become a blur of green and brown. She ran even as her lungs screamed for a break and her heart was ready to explode. She ran, and focused solely on moving forward, on making her legs move one in front of the other as fast as she could muster. She ran, and ran, and tried to tune out everything else.

It was like she was trying to outrun her love for Gohan.

A sob shook her body. Videl kept running even as the tears wouldn't stop flowing and blurred her sight. She closed her eyes and screamed in anguish, slowing down as the last of her strength left her body. She tripped on a root and fell hard on the ground, rolling down the mild hill for a few moments. She lay on her back and covered her face with her hands, wailing desperately, unable to control her sobs.

"Damn you, Gohan," she gasped out, her voice hoarse and unsteady, muffled into her palms. He was going to die, and it would be her fault. She knew that it was only because she broke his heart that he'd gone fighting again today. He'd never faced the cyborgs while he was still injured before. It was her fault Gohan had felt the need to vent his sorrow on them, and now he was going to get killed, and it would be all her fault.

Another sob took her over and she had trouble breathing, her chest heaving rapidly as the flood of the tears just wouldn't stop coming, getting her hands wet and rolling down her temples, blotching the earth beneath her.

And Videl prayed. With all her might. She prayed harder than she'd ever done, putting all of her soul into it. If only it could work.

_Please, please, please, don't let him die._

ooOoo

Trunks rubbed his eyes and sniffled quietly, hugging his legs as he heard Gohan cry out in pain yet again. He was hiding behind some ruins, obeying Gohan's order not to get involved, but unable to stay away completely. He was far enough so as not to be spotted, but close enough that he could hear the fighting from where he was.

His shoulders were shaking. Gohan's _ki_ was so weak… When was it going to end? Why did Gohan keep getting back up? If he just stayed down, the cyborgs would probably leave him, like they always did. There weren't any more people to save in this city either, so why was Gohan still going up against them?

Trunks closed his eyes tightly as he heard another cry from Gohan, followed by a loud _crash_. The twin terrors laughed at the fallen warrior, and it took all of Trunks' restraint not to lash out at them. His blood was boiling with fury, and keeping his _ki_ concealed was becoming harder and harder. The cyborgs couldn't sense energy, of course, but Trunks didn't want Gohan to know that he'd followed him.

A wave of relief washed over him as the twins flew away, finally leaving Gohan alone. Trunks only waited a few moments to make sure they were gone before he bolted up and ran as fast as he could towards his best friend's almost nonexistent life force. He jumped over some debris, and almost choked when he saw Gohan's broken body, lying in a crater, in a pool of his own blood. God, there was so much blood…

He took a shaky breath. He had to be strong, for Gohan. Gohan needed him right now.

He turned Super Saiyan and very carefully picked Gohan up. The older warrior groaned, and Trunks looked at him, worry etching his young brow; his whole face was bloodied and barely recognizable. Trunks felt another surge of fury against those monsters, but he set his feelings aside and focused on bringing Gohan to the nearest hospital.

He took off to the sky. His best friend needed him right now.

ooOoo

Gohan lay in the hospital bed, looking the other way, out the window, while his mother sobbed into her hands, sitting on the chair by the bed. The sun was already setting, but the sky was so cloudy that it only got darker. It didn't take the many beautiful colors of a sunset. It was just gray, and getting blacker minute by minute. Was it going to rain?

Like the night he met Videl.

He sighed, and slowly turned his head to look at his sobbing mother. His eyes trailed to her shoulders, shaking violently, and he wondered to himself if they always looked so frail.

"Mom…" he croaked out. "Mom, please, don't cry…"

"I will cry if I want to!" she retorted indignantly, removing her hands from her face to glare at him. "My only son is a hopeless idiot, so forgive me if I feel like crying over his wasted life!"

He swallowed, and Chichi went back to crying in her hands. He closed his eyes, his nose facing the ceiling. He hated making her cry. He hated making her worry. And he hated himself, because he knew, he knew that if he had the choice to do everything over, he wouldn't change a thing. He'd fight the cyborgs in the exact same way, and nothing would have changed. He'd still end up in that same hospital bed while his mother sobbed by his side.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I wish you wouldn't see me like this…"

He'd rarely been in a worse state. His whole body was covered in bandages and casts, his head was also bandaged, and his face was covered with band-aids, big and small. All in all, he resembled a mummy, not unlike his father after the battle against Vegeta all those years ago. How old had he been at the time? Four, five years old?

"Well maybe you'll think twice next time before you go face those monsters," his mother countered in an accusing tone. "And you were still injured from last time – what were you thinking!"

He turned to her to justify himself, but no sound came out of his mouth as Gohan looked at his mother's tear-stained face and puffy eyes. His heart tightened. He turned away and closed his eyes again, feeling a lump rise in his throat.

"I'm sorry. I was selfish." He swallowed and felt the air move as his mother wiped her face. "I wanted to forget the pain. It didn't work." It still felt like his heart was torn from his chest and stepped on like a bug. Repeatedly.

"Oh, Gohan… my poor baby," Chichi murmured, her tone softening, and she leaned forward to hold his hand in a comforting gesture. "But you can't risk your life like that because of her. I know you're hurt, but please, Gohan, think of the people who love you before you do something stupid like that again. Please."

He turned to her; he wanted to smile for her. But his mouth wouldn't curve. He just didn't have it in him anymore. He couldn't even fake it.

"I'm sorry," he said again. He couldn't even bring himself to make the promise. He didn't make promises he couldn't keep.

She smiled sadly at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "I love you, Gohan. Remember that, okay?"

His lips twitched, he tried to smile again. Still nothing. "I know. I love you too, Mom."

He wondered if he would ever be able to smile again. It used to be so easy. He used to be so cheerful and optimistic. Now, Gohan felt like… Well, he felt like he had died. The cyborgs may have spared his life, but to Gohan, it didn't feel like he was living anymore. Rather, he existed. He was just there, breathing, but the life had gone from his eyes.

He hoped his mother didn't notice.


	6. Some Scars Keep Reopening

She knew it was a bad idea, but Videl hardly cared at this point. She needed to see for herself that Gohan was all right, and she felt like she couldn't rest until she did.

It had been a stroke of luck. She had stumbled upon an abandoned hovercycle on the street. It hadn't been working, but Videl was good with mechanics and she'd managed to repair it in just a couple of hours. Then she had packed all her stuff and intended to move to another city, but her heart had another idea. And before she realized what she was doing she was already on her way to the hospital nearest the city Gohan had last fought the cyborgs.

It was late at night when she arrived, way past visiting hours, but that had been the point. If Gohan was sleeping, then she might even be able to see him. But if he wasn't, Videl knew she had to keep her distance. No matter what, Gohan could not know that she had come for him.

Trying not to show her nervousness, she walked through the automatic doors. She didn't really know how she was going to find Gohan when she couldn't ask the front desk where he was, but Videl was ready to search the place if she needed to. At least this was a rather small hospital, with only three floors. It shouldn't take too long.

But, as luck would have it, as Videl waited for the elevator, a couple doctors were having a very interesting conversation.

"The patient in room two-thirteen, it's the guy isn't it? And he wouldn't even give his name," one of them said, a skinny, blond-haired young man. "I don't get it. It's not like we don't know who he was fighting."

"He doesn't do it for the recognition," replied his colleague, a short, elder doctor with gray hair and a lumpy back. "We should just be grateful that he has the potential to save us, and mend him as best we can."

It wasn't surprising Gohan's admission to this hospital would be the main topic of conversations, all things considered. It wasn't every day one got to be so close to the one man who could fight the evil monsters terrorizing the world.

Videl's heart was racing. The elevator opened at that moment, and she walked inside along with the pair of practitioners. Room two-thirteen, she repeated to herself.

"I've never seen anything like that," commented the younger doctor, his voice lowering. "It's a miracle he's still alive, let alone conscious."

Videl looked away, forcing down the tears burning her eyes, threatening to come out. He almost died. Gohan nearly got himself killed. She felt sick. Gohan, you idiot… God, I'm so sorry…

"It's lucky his young friend brought him here as fast as he did," the other man nodded gravely. His voice lowered as well, scooting closer to his colleague. "His test results are so odd. I've heard rumors about him not being quite… normal."

'Normal' was definitely not an adjective that fit Gohan, Videl thought to herself with a tiny smile. But it made her wonder just what it actually meant. Just what made Gohan so different?

"Well, who else would be able to be a match against the cyborgs?" the blond-haired doctor said in a rhetoric manner. Exactly, Videl silently agreed. "I'm just glad someone like him exists at all."

The graying man nodded gravely once again. The doors opened then, and Videl walked out on the second floor, while the pair of white-coated men stayed behind.

She took a moment to breathe in deeply, giving herself some courage. She hoped Gohan was sleeping, she really needed to see him – but she couldn't, under any circumstances, let him see her.

Her heart pounding erratically in her chest, Videl checked the numbers on each door as she walked along the hallway. She stopped. This was it. Room 213. She stared at the door, her mouth dry, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Can I help you with something?"

The suspicious female voice startled her, and Videl turned around swiftly, her eyes wide in panic at the blue-haired woman frowning at her.

"Who are you? Do you know Gohan?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

Videl swallowed. What now? Who was this woman, anyway? Surely this wasn't Gohan's mother, was it? They looked nothing alike. "I'm… a friend," she said with a slight wince. "But um, you can't tell him I was here…" Well, that didn't sound fishy at all.

The woman narrowed her eyes at her, studying her appearance as she folded her arms over her chest. She clearly didn't trust her.

But then her eyes widened and she gasped. "Wait… Blue eyes, built like a fighter… No way… You're Videl, aren't you?"

Videl gaped. Gohan told this woman about her? And he even gave her details, too! What the hell! Just who was this woman if Gohan felt comfortable enough to share personal stuff with her so easily?

Videl looked around in panic. This was a bad idea to begin with – it was honestly the worst idea she'd ever had – tied with falling for Gohan and sleeping with him. She shouldn't have come. She shouldn't be here. And she certainly shouldn't be meeting this strange woman who seemed to know way too much about her.

"Not so fast." The woman caught her wrist before Videl could run away. Shit, she hadn't expected her to be so quick to react.

"Listen, I shouldn't be here," Videl explained. She could easily break free from the older woman's hold – not that it was weak, but well, Videl was a fighter – but she wanted to try to reason with her first. It wouldn't be good if she told Gohan she saw her. "Since you seem to know what happened, you know I broke Gohan's heart. He can't know I was here."

"Why, you don't want him to know that you care?" the woman asked defiantly.

Videl looked at her gravely. "Exactly."

She was still holding her wrist. Videl didn't want to come to this, but she might have to break free by force and make a run for it.

"Don't you want to know how he is? That's why you came after all, isn't it?" The woman smirked, and Videl looked away.

"How is he?" she asked in a small voice.

"Not in a coma, surprisingly. Then again, he takes after his dad. He looks like a mummy, but he'll be fine."

Videl nodded her head. "Thanks." She looked up at the woman. "Who are you? You know who I am."

"I'm a family friend. Gohan is like a son to me," she replied. Videl frowned.

"And your name?"

The blue-haired woman gave a tiny smirk. "Bulma Briefs."

Videl's eyes grew bigger and her lips parted slightly. Bulma Briefs… The daughter of the man who invented hoi-poi capsules, and possibly the greatest mind of their time. An independent woman who knew she was a genius and wasn't afraid to blatantly show her superiority. She was a role-model to Videl. And Gohan was like a son to her…? That Gohan sure was full of surprises.

"I see you've heard of me," Bulma stated with a satisfied smirk.

"Who hasn't?" Videl murmured, her tone disbelieving. Bulma chuckled.

"Let's sit down for a bit, shall we? I'd like to speak with you, and Gohan's still with his mom anyway."

"I…" Videl swallowed. Bulma Briefs wanted to have a talk with her. Well, about Gohan, sure, but still. "I really should go."

"Just for a bit," she insisted, holding her wrist a little tighter. "And I won't tell Gohan I saw you."

Videl sighed in resignation. If that was the only way… "All right…"

ooOoo

It felt so weird, to have a cup of coffee with Bulma Briefs. They had gone to the cafeteria, so as not to risk Gohan's mother seeing Videl if she were to come out of his hospital room. They sat face to face, but Videl couldn't bring herself to look at the older woman in the eye, and settled for staring at the warm carton cup in between her palms.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked in a quiet voice. She felt so small in the presence of such an important woman.

"Well, Gohan, obviously," Bulma replied matter-of-factly.

"I won't change my mind, you know," Videl asserted. "I don't want to be with him."

"But you love him," Bulma stated, "don't you? You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"You do know this is none of your business, don't you?" Videl said, looking up at the other woman with a frown. Her usual fire was resurfacing, pushing away her initial nervousness. Why did she even agree to speak with that woman? Just because she was Bulma Briefs didn't give her the right to meddle with her life.

"But it is," Bulma retorted calmly, taking a sip of her cup. "I love Gohan very much, and because of you," her eyes hardened, "he was hurting so much that he nearly got himself killed."

Videl's shoulders slumped and she looked down. "It's not my fault he's an idiot," she muttered.

"Can you blame him?" Videl didn't like the accusation in her tone. "You pretty much used him, and threw him away when you didn't need him anymore. Gohan told me you never meant to be with him, yet you still led him on. What kind of person treats other people like that? How could you do that to Gohan, of all people?"

Videl suddenly stood, glaring at this inquisitive woman. Never meet your heroes, right? "I don't have to explain myself to you. You don't know anything about me."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh boo-hoo," she mocked. "Let me guess, you lost everyone you ever cared about and you don't want to suffer from another loss. Well, guess what, that's how the world is now. Everyone is at risk, no one is safe. But that doesn't mean people have to stop caring about each other. What you had with Gohan was special, I can tell. And you ruined everything."

"And again, this is none of your fucking business!" Videl retorted heatedly, her voice rising. Bulma frowned at her.

"Gohan is the sweetest and kindest man I've ever known. He always tried to be optimistic no matter how hard things got. He always had a smile to offer people, to give them hope – and you took that away. You broke him. You damaged him beyond repair. Now he may never smile again."

Her eyes felt hot and stingy, and no matter how hard she tried to hold it down, it was just too much – tears gathered in her eyes and rolled down her face, splotching the plastic table. Videl let out a strangled sob and covered her face. She wished she could just die. Did that woman think she didn't know all that already? She didn't need the reminder, and she didn't need to feel even worse than she already did. Did Bulma really think that Gohan was the only one hurting? She had no idea how hard making that decision had been, and she didn't understand that in the long run, it would be for the best, for both Gohan and her.

"Wow, you really do love him…" Bulma whispered, the spite gone from her tone.

"Shut up," Videl croaked out, her hoarse voice muffled by her hands. "Just shut up. I don't need this right now. I just…" Another sob forced its way through her body and shook her shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure he was all right." She tried to calm down, but the tears wouldn't stop coming, and Videl groaned. "Ugh… I hate crying. He's always making me cry."

Bulma stayed silent, frowning in concern as she watched the young woman forcefully try to stop the floodgates. Strangely enough, the way Videl struggled with herself, failing to look strong, reminded her of Vegeta, and the first time he let his guard down with her. When he let his head rest on her shoulder with a sigh of frustration. It had made her smile, the way he'd sought comfort, yet how he struggled with himself to allow her to see just how sad and broken he was beneath his mask of pride and cruelty.

"I've loved two men in my life," she admitted in a gentle voice. "Both were fighters, and both were killed on the day the cyborgs appeared." Videl looked up from her hands and wiped her face, sniffing loudly. "I can't blame you for wanting to avoid that kind of suffering, believe me, but I think you and I both know that it's already too late."

"You don't know that," Videl shot back stubbornly, still sniffing as she rubbed her eyes. "I barely know him anyway."

Bulma smiled knowingly. "I made the same mistake, you know." Videl frowned in confusion. "The second man of my life, he was… Well, he wasn't a good man at all. And I never fully let him in. I always held back, because I could never read him, and I wasn't sure whether he actually cared about me. And now he's dead, and I never got to tell him how much he meant to me. Don't let that happen to you too, Videl. It's the regrets that hurt the most."

Videl swallowed. Her tears had finally stopped, but now Bulma was making her doubt. "I can't," she murmured, shaking her head. "I can't," she said again. She stood up, and looked at her pleadingly. "Don't tell Gohan I was here, okay? You promised."

Bulma smiled sadly. "It's such a shame. Gohan was so happy when he met you."

Videl felt her heart clench. She looked down. Her throat felt so tight. "Just, don't tell him, okay?"

As she walked away, Videl swore to herself to never do something stupid like that again. She was the one who decided to end it with Gohan, and she was the one who told him to stay away, so she, too, had to keep her distance. She couldn't allow herself even one moment of weakness, no matter how worried she was, or how badly she wanted to see him. It was over, and she had to accept it. Bulma could say what she wanted – Videl knew she was doing the right thing.

God, it better be the right thing.

ooOoo

"Mom, you should really go home and get some sleep," Gohan pleaded again. "You're exhausted, and I'm fine."

She sent him a glare. Well, at least she wasn't crying anymore. "You almost died today, Gohan," she bit back. "Don't tell me you're fine."

Gohan sighed. His mother was such a hothead. What good did staying with him do, anyway? She needed rest, and so did he for that matter, but he wasn't going to get any if he worried about his mother. He opened his mouth to try to convince her once more, but at that moment the door opened, and Bulma and Trunks walked in.

Wasn't it way past visiting hours? Did nobody care about hospital rules anymore?

"Gohan, please tell Trunks to go home, he won't listen to me," Bulma said tiredly.

"Only if you take my mother with you, she won't listen to me either," Gohan replied in exasperation. "Why are you guys still here anyway? Visiting hours are over, aren't they?"

"Your doctors let us stay because it's you," Trunks explained, and walked over to the bed to sit on the edge. "And I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving you alone again, Gohan."

His cute, serious pout almost made Gohan smile. Almost. "So what, you guys are gonna sleep in my room with me? Just go home, seriously. I'm still going to be here tomorrow. I'm going to be stuck here for a while actually," he muttered the last part.

"Well, whose fault is that?" his mother shot back accusingly, crossing her arms.

Gohan sighed for what felt like a thousandth time. How many times could one apologize in one day?

"Didn't you do that because of that girl?" Trunks said with a frown.

Gohan paled. His fingers trembled.

"Trunks, you don't know what you're talking about," Bulma said in a soft, motherly tone, moving over to put her hands on her son's shoulders. He looked up at her in confusion. "Come on, Trunks. You too, Chichi. Let's give Gohan some space. He won't be able to get any rest if we stay here."

Reluctantly, Chichi conceded, and Trunks grumbled to himself as his mother led him out of the hospital room.

"Thanks, Bulma," Gohan called out softly, just as she was about to walk through the door. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled mildly. Gohan thought he saw a glint of sadness and understanding in her tired eyes.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now get some rest."

She closed the door behind her, and Gohan felt a frown take up his brow. Something felt off. He couldn't quite place it, but something was up with Bulma. It was like… she knew something, like she knew more than she should…

In the corridor, Chichi was thinking the same thing. And she wasn't as quiet about it as her son. "Bulma, did something happen? You were the first to badmouth that woman for breaking my baby's heart."

Bulma shook her head, leading the group away from the door to Gohan's room. "I think it's really none of our business. And we better not mention Videl around Gohan anymore," she added, giving Trunks a pointed look. "Did you see the look on his face just now? I thought he was going to break down."

"Sorry," her son muttered, lowering his head. Bulma patted his head in an affectionate gesture.

"It's okay, Trunks," she said gently. "You're too young to understand those things."

He frowned. "I understand loss."

Bulma felt a pang in her chest, and closed her eyes for a moment. Yes, in this world, there was not one person who didn't know what loss felt like. Not even her baby boy.

They reached the elevator. Chichi touched Trunks' shoulder, and he looked up at her to see her smiling at him. "How about you guys stay over with me tonight? It's closer than West City. And you can sleep in Gohan's bed, Trunks."

"That's a good idea," Bulma said warmly, giving her friend a grateful smile. Chichi only nodded in understanding in response.

"Okay," Trunks conceded. "But I'm coming back first thing in the morning."

Bulma and Chichi shared a smile, while the elevator opened and the three walked in.

"Don't forget that Gohan needs to rest," Chichi reminded the boy.

"I know. I just don't want to leave him by himself."

Bulma felt a surge of affection for her beautiful boy, and pulled him to her for a hug.

"Mom, people are watching," Trunks muttered in embarrassment. Well, it was true they weren't alone in the elevator, but the other people didn't really seem to care. Probably had their own problems to deal with.

"Hush. You're too small to be embarrassed by your mother," Bulma replied, not letting go.

Chichi looked on with a smile.

ooOoo

She saw the small group leave the hospital from the distance. The kid she'd met when she was leaving the street fight meet the other night and Bulma were getting in a air car together with a middle-aged, rather pretty but tired-looking woman with hair as black as Gohan's. Videl remembered Bulma mentioning his mother. This had to be her.

She watched the air car drive off. Against her better judgement and despite her earlier vow, Videl just couldn't bring herself to leave without at least catching a glimpse of Gohan. She was sitting on a bench, in a small park some distance away from the hospital, waiting for the right moment to go see him. Videl checked her watch for the hundredth time, but she figured that if Gohan's mom and friends only left now, he probably wasn't asleep yet despite the late hour.

She picked up the book she'd put down when she'd seen Bulma, the purple-haired kid whose name evaded her and Gohan's mother walking out of the hospital. Waiting about an hour should be enough, right? Well, hopefully. At least in the meantime, reading this book about mechanics would help her pass time faster. Maybe she could make some more tweaks on her new hoverbike…

Time flew even faster than she anticipated. When Videl looked at her watch again, almost two hours had come and gone. Well, at least that meant Gohan should almost certainly be sleeping by now. She carefully placed a bookmark on the page she was on and put the fascinating book in her travel bag which she turned into a capsule, so as not to carry it around. Gathering her courage, shutting up the little voice that tried to reason her and remind her how terrible this idea was, Videl got up and walked over to the hospital. She got in the lobby and went straight for the stairs, feeling too restless to wait for the elevator.

Two floors up, and then she went up to Gohan's door number. Still 213. The lights were dimmed in the hallway since it was so late and most patients were sleeping. She saw no light coming from the crack under the door to his room, which reassured her for the most part. Hopefully he wasn't prone to insomnia…

Chewing on her lower lip, she slowly turned the doorknob and cracked the door open, peering inside the hospital room. The moon and the city lights, coming through the wide windows, bathed the room in a warm glow. Her breath hitched as she saw him, a light frown blemishing his features, his eyes closed. Videl swallowed. Bulma was right, he really did look like a mummy, covered in so many bandages…

Oh, Gohan, what did they do to you…?

She was welling up, but Videl shook her head and quickly wiped her eyes. She breathed softly and then, slowly, walked in the room, closing the door behind her just as silently.

She knew she should just go. She'd seen him, it should be enough now – but Videl couldn't bring herself to leave. She walked closer. Her vision was blurring again, and the distraught woman let the silent tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she got closer.

He looked so broken. This was all her fault. If only she hadn't broken his heart, if only she'd had the courage to believe in him, to hope again… If only she was strong enough to stay by his side and just bear with everything it implicated. If she hadn't rejected him, Gohan wouldn't be in such a horrible state right now. He wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed, so heart-wrenchingly damaged, both physically and emotionally. He would've still been with her, staying over at her place after spending all day with her in bed. He would've still been happy, like he should've been. Like he deserved.

Not wrapped in so many bandages he was barely recognisable.

She sniffed softly and wiped her face with her forearm. This really was a bad idea. Seeing Gohan like this… Her resolves to stay away were weakening. Her reasons for breaking up with him were making less and less sense.

Tentatively, Videl reached over, touching his temple ever so lightly. I'm so sorry, Gohan. This is all my fault. Why did you have to fall for me? You have the worst taste in women, Gohan. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love. You would've been better off never knowing me at all.

The light frown creasing his brow slowly faded away, his face relaxing under her tender touch. A half-hearted smile tugged at her lips. Had she managed to chase his nightmares away? Maybe she wasn't completely useless, after all.

Something caught her eye on his side table. Videl pulled her hand back from Gohan, making sure he wasn't waking up, and, upon ensuring he was still in deep slumber, turned to the sheet of paper sitting on the nightstand, just to her right.

In the faint light in the room, she was able to make out what she could only conclude was Gohan's handwriting. It was a letter… addressed to her. Her breath hitched. She glanced at the sleeping man on the bed, before looking at the letter once again.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Videl had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. Her heart shattered beyond repair and she could barely bring herself to finish reading.

She hurried out and closed the door as noiseless as she could. And then she collapsed against the wall, unable to take more than a few steps, and sobbed into her hands, losing control of… everything.

I'm sorry, Gohan. I'm so sorry. You're right to give up on me. I'm the worst. I'm just the worst…

His words were imprinted in her now… Fuck, she shouldn't have read that letter. Now she just felt worse than ever. She felt lesser than nothing. Worthless. Despicable. Undeserving of Gohan's unconditional love, of his kindness, of his pure, gentle, beautiful heart.

October 4, 776

Dear Videl,

You were right. I'm the idiot. You were right to break it off with me. As much as it tears my heart apart to admit it… we can't be together.

I almost died, and this time it was more serious than it had been in a very long time, if ever. I barely made it… I still can't believe I'm alive. The power boost I got from the near-death experience is unbelievable… But you don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Good thing you're never going to read this letter, so I don't have to explain.

So there you have it. I'm definitely giving up on you. My heart will never heal, but maybe yours will. Maybe there's still hope for you. Maybe you don't have it for me as bad as I have it for you.

God, I hope you don't. I don't want you to be as miserable as I am right now. I don't want you to be as heartbroken as I feel. I truly hope you'll be able to move on. I don't care if I never smile again, I just want you to be happy. Please do that for me, okay? Find a way to be happy in this cursed world. Don't stay alone, Videl – nobody is meant to be alone.

I love you. With all of my heart. I will always love you. But I get why we shouldn't be together – I really do. The strain, the constant worry I would've put you through every time I would go facing the cyborgs… I can't do that to you. I can't put you through that all the time – just like I simply cannot stop fighting them.

I will treasure the few memories I have of you, of us. I wish we'd had more time together… but it would've only made it worse, wouldn't it? That's why you had to break it off so soon… And it would've probably been better if we hadn't seen each other again at all.

And yet… I can't bring myself to regret spending that one day with you, and all the moments we shared, however short-lived our time together had been. And even though I know it would've been a bad idea, I still wish we could've had more time, more days. Years. Forever…

But it's over. I'm coming to terms with that fact. We can't be together. I know that now. Even though, deep down, I still wish…

If only things were different…

Maybe, one day… If I ever do save the world, ridding it of those pests forever… Maybe then, you'd have me back?

Love always,

Gohan

His words echoed in her head. She shouldn't have read that letter. She shouldn't have come here at all. She should've just left when she had the chance, after her unpleasant talk with Bulma.

She never should've read that letter.

ooOoo

Gohan winced slightly, still half asleep. What was that, just now…? He thought he felt… But, no, how could this be? How could he have felt Videl's presence, her touch even, when she was supposed to be miles away from him?

There was some… disturbance in the air. Gohan frowned slightly. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, not when the drowsiness of slumber was still weighing down his senses.

In the end he gave up the battle against the morphine being injected into him and let himself be immersed once more into unconsciousness.

But, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help wondering… Could it be Videl's despairing, conflicted aura he felt close by?

ooOoo

Trunks' hands trembled, the paper he was holding rustling in his feeble grasp. His sight was blurry but he couldn't stop reading, even though he knew he shouldn't, that he was invading Gohan's privacy.

Shit, that Videl really did a number on him. It was no wonder Gohan had thrown himself in battle the way he had… Trunks sniffed as he finished reading, wiping his face with his pajama sleeve. He'd seen the letter addressed to Videl on the floor under the desk while doing some push-ups and sit-ups as a morning warm-up. He and his mother had spent the night over at Chichi's, and he'd slept in Gohan's bed.

He never would've imagined what the sheet of paper turned out to be when he'd picked it up and looked at it. He hadn't even meant to read it, but once he started, Trunks just couldn't stop.

It broke his heart. Reading about how Gohan felt, about how broken and distraught he was after Videl pushed him away. He never would've thought things had gotten so bad between them, and while he sort of saw her point, Trunks agreed with his friend: she was an idiot to give up without even trying. And he'd thought she was a fighter… She turned out to be more weak-willed than he had figured. What a shame… Gohan was so hopelessly in love with her. It outraged him that she would treat his best friend so poorly, disregarding how he felt and what he wanted, not even giving them a chance.

Well, there was nothing he could do now… Except be there for Gohan and try to make him smile again.

Yes, that was his new goal. He had to make Gohan smile. He needed to bring it back. The world couldn't spin properly without his kind, gentle smile.

"Trunks, breakfast is ready," Chichi said, knocking on the door. She opened it a moment later, and Trunks quickly hid the letter behind his back. Chichi frowned and tilted her head upon seeing him. "Are you okay? Your eyes are all puffy and red…"

"Yeah, I…" He swallowed. Man, he couldn't think of a decent lie to explain his obvious crying. "I was just, uh…"

"What are you hiding behind your back?" she accused, her frown deepening as she got closer.

"I'm sorry," Trunks mumbled, his shoulders slumping. He didn't have the strength to hide the truth; the boy moved his hands from behind his back, showing the paper he was holding. "I didn't mean to read it. I know I shouldn't have, but I found it on the floor and I just… Once I started I couldn't stop reading…"

Chichi's breath hitched. Trunks shut his eyes tightly, hanging his head in shame. "That's… Gohan's…" she murmured.

"I know. I'm so sorry." He raised his head to look at her pleadingly, tears gathering in his eyes once more. "Please don't tell him I read it."

Chichi smiled sadly, reaching over to touch his hair, hoping to ease the young boy's guilt. "It's okay, Trunks, don't worry about it. It'll be our little secret. I won't say anything."

He sniffed and smiled at her through his tears. "Thank you, Chichi. Gohan's really lucky you're his mom."

She chuckled half-heartedly and sat on the bed beside Trunks, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, I know…"

"I feel so awful for him," Trunks cried softly, holding the mother tightly. "He's so… He's so… broken. Videl, she… she broke him. It's all her fault Gohan's almost died. He… He loves her so much and she…"

"Shhh…" Chichi rubbed his back and stroked his hair, rocking him tenderly in her arms. "It's okay, Trunks. It'll be okay. Gohan will be okay, I promise – I'll make sure of that. You can trust me on that, honey, Gohan will be okay. He's stronger than you think – he takes after me a lot, you know, more than you'd think."

Trunks kept silent, letting his friend's mother comfort him. He hoped she was right… She had to be right, didn't she? Gohan should be okay with time, right?

The young boy smiled slightly. Chichi smelled like cookies.

"Now," she said, slowly pulling away to smile at him, "go wash up and meet us downstairs for breakfast." She winked at him and added, "I've cooked enough to feed you twice."

He laughed slightly. "Thanks, Chichi. I'll be right down." He wiped his face again and grinned up at her as she got up. "I'm starving!"

"I bet you are," she chuckled, ruffling his fine lilac hair.

Her eyes twinkled with kindness. So much like Gohan's.

ooOoo

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Videl buried her face in her pillow, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the headrest. She screamed in frustration and anguish. This couldn't go on like this! It'd been weeks since she last him – weeks! Why couldn't he get out of her head?

He was haunting her. She missed him so much. And it would be so easy to just hop on her hoverbike and go see him at the hospital. It hadn't been long enough for him to be discharged, not with how bad his condition was. She hoped Gohan was recovering well… She hoped with all her might that his heart was at least starting to mend – unlike hers which made a point to remind her what she'd lost and what she gave up on.

She couldn't stop replaying his letter to her in her head. Videl wished she'd never read the damn thing. She could hear his hurting voice reading the words she wished she could forget.

I still wish we could've had more time, more days. Years. Forever…

I don't care if I never smile again, I just want you to be happy. Please do that for me, okay?

I almost died, and this time it was more serious than it had been in a very long time, if ever. I barely made it… I still can't believe I'm alive.

We can't be together. I know that now. Even though, deep down, I still wish…

I love you. With all of my heart. I will always love you.

"No, no, NO!" She punched the mattress, tears flooding on her pillow as she grit her teeth, trying to contain her emotions. I didn't want to know – you weren't supposed to say it! "Damn it!"

A sob forced out of her, making her body shake and shudder. She moved on her side and got into a fetal position, hugging her legs tight as she wept in despair.

"I love you too," she sobbed, her voice hoarse and weak from crying. "I… I want to be with you, Gohan. God, I'm such an idiot… I love you so much."

ooOoo

It took a month and a half for Gohan to get out of the hospital, and even then he still hadn't completely recovered. But he just couldn't stay in that damn bed for one more day, he'd been inactive for way too long, and Gohan itched to get back to training.

He felt more motivated to train than ever. The power boost from his near-death experience had been incredible, but it was still not even close to matching the cyborgs. He needed to be stronger, and he didn't have any time to waste; for as long as he was at war with those damn tin cans, he couldn't be with Videl. But, if he were to kill them, if he were to actually win against them and obliterate those bastards for good, then, and only then, he could finally be with the love of his life.

She was his new motivation. He needed to do this for her, for them, for a chance to have something beautiful with her. He was going to save the world from those robotic pests, and then he was going to find her, and kiss her, and tell her he loved her, and kiss her again, and again, and again…

Gohan paused in mid-punch. His throat felt tight and dry. He straightened himself up and walked over to the river. Plopping down on the grass, he dove his head into the water and took a few long gulps of the refreshing beverage, before emerging and sitting up. Letting out a sigh, Gohan closed his eyes, and tried to ignore the gaping hole in his heart.

He missed her so much. Every day was a battle against himself not to go see Videl. It was always the hardest at night whenever she was fighting in those clandestine meets, or even when she was training by herself. Her ki would flare up, so powerful for a human – unmistakable, unmissable. And every time, each and every time, Gohan would struggle against himself. He would struggle so hard not to succumb to the urge to go find her. He missed her so badly, he wanted to see her so much – Gohan felt like he was going mad. It had been two months already, and nothing had changed. It was most probably not nearly long enough, but time wasn't making it easier for him – at all. It was making it worse. He missed her more every day, and the distance wasn't dimming his love for her, not in the least. It was quite the opposite, in fact. It seemed to Gohan that their time apart from each other was only making him love Videl more and more.

Several times already, Gohan had been on his way to see her and had had to force himself to turn back. He knew he had to stay away, but it was so hard. He wanted to see her – he needed her. He just needed her so much.

Ugh, it was so unfair.

His senses tingled. Gohan swallowed. Damn it, she was training now. She'd moved to another town while he'd been in the hospital. But in the end, it didn't matter where she ended up, because Gohan could always sense her ki as long as she kept fighting.

It didn't make it any easier to restrain himself from flying to see her. He missed her too much. He didn't trust himself to hold out like that for much longer, and that worried him. Gohan knew that Videl had made the right decision, that they couldn't be together, at least not as long as the cyborgs existed. He knew it, and he understood, he really did, but his heart didn't seem to care. He just wanted to be allowed to love her. He wanted to be with Videl, to spend the rest of his life with her, regardless of what may happen to him and how it would affect her.

He was selfish, he knew that. He wanted Videl to himself in spite of the strain he would put her through if they ever got together. Gohan closed his eyes and sighed in dejection, his back slumping. He had to accept that it was over. Maybe he even ought to squash his hopes of ever being with her. Maybe she was right, and he was fated to die at the hands of the cyborgs. Maybe he should just try to forget her, and stop holding on the hope that someday, he could be with her if he finally saved the world.

He smiled dryly, running a hand through his wet hair. As if. He was a hopeless idiot, and no matter what he just couldn't find it himself to give up on Videl entirely. He needed that one shred of hope to stay sane – he might just go berserk if he lost faith in himself, if he stopped believing that he could do it, that one day, no matter what, he would kill those bastards who ruined his life, and then rush to see Videl again.

He needed her. He needed the idea of her. It was the only thing that kept him going. He had to keep believing that it was possible. He was a Super Saiyan. He had the potential to be stronger than anyone could imagine. He knew it. He had it in him. He just needed to get there, somehow, someway. He just needed to be stronger.

And he hoped Videl could wait for him.

ooOoo

This was a bad, bad idea. It was possibly the worst thing he could be doing – and Gohan was well aware that it would hardly ease him anyway – but damn it, it had been three friggin' months. He just missed Videl so damn much. He had to see her – he needed to see her again – his heart just couldn't take it anymore. Staying away from Videl for so long… Gohan had no idea how on earth he'd managed to hold out all this time, but this was it – he was at his limit, and he couldn't do it anymore – not when he could feel her unmistakable energy signature so clearly as she fought, yet again, in those street fight meetings.

Gohan berated himself the whole trip long as he flew toward Videl's flaring ki, and yet he was unable to turn back this time. His urge to see Videl had become too strong, it was too overwhelming, and the young warrior knew that fighting it would be useless at this point.

His heart was thumping hard as he approached his destination, anticipation and excitement building up at the prospect of seeing the most beautiful woman in the world after three long months. While he wasn't planning on letting his presence be known to her, so as not to break his promise of staying out of her life, just the idea of letting himself get lost in her gorgeous eyes, even from afar, was enough to bring a tiny smile to his lips.

This time, the meet took place in an old, abandoned warehouse. As Gohan landed a short distance from the back door, he could hear the loud cheering from the crowd inside, but the young man barely paid it any mind as he quickly got inside – his impatience was getting the better of him.

The mass of people was almost suffocating, and they made it impossible for Gohan to see a thing of the current fight, which he knew Videl was taking part of. Growling in frustration, Gohan impatiently looked around, trying to find a good spot to watch the fight without being noticed. Luckily for him, there were still some high and empty shelves that were left here and there in some corners of the warehouse. Using his super speed so as not to be seen by anybody, and particularly by Videl, he phased out and reappeared on top of the farthest shelf; he quickly crouched down, lying flat on his stomach against the cold metal board, and peered over, to the center of the crowd.

His lips curved into a small, wistful smile as his gaze landed on her, fighting like the goddess that she was. He sighed dreamily, supporting his head with his palm, as his eyes followed her every move. She was so beautiful when she fought. So graceful, yet aggressive and powerful. Gohan's smile grew broader as Videl easily dominated her opponent, a tall and bulky dark-skinned man with a fro. She sure was something, that girl.

His heart gave a painful twinge. Dang it, he wanted to go to her and hold her close. He missed touching her so badly, and seeing her again was only making his longing for her burn even more. Gohan had suspected this would happen, that even if he fulfilled his wish to see her once more it wouldn't make him feel better; he'd had a feeling that he would still feel unsatisfied because of the distance that separated them. Because he couldn't go to her, and talk to her, and hold her in his arms… He just wanted her so badly. God, what he wouldn't do to kiss her just once more…

Gohan sighed dejectedly and rested his chin on his folded arms, not taking his eyes off of Videl in the fighting area. He'd already made his decision. As much as the pain in his chest ached and burned mercilessly, Gohan knew he had to stay away from Videl. For her sake, he had to respect her choice, no matter how badly he wished he could kiss her gorgeous lips again.

Gohan felt a jolt of excitement when Videl knocked out her opponent, and the crowd erupted into deafening cheers. He smiled longingly to himself as he observed the most amazing woman in the world.

His chest tightened all the more at the thought that he could never be with her.

Soon after, a new runner-up faced Videl, another giant who made her look like an ant. Gohan chuckled softly. He looked forward to seeing her tiny little self squash the huge guy, and hopefully Videl wasn't going to let her confidence get to her head again and get careless.

The fight began, and Gohan's heart picked up as the familiar, stubborn fire lit Videl's beautiful, deep blue eyes, while she fought with everything she had. He sighed longingly. He missed her so much…

He'd hoped time would help, but the longer he stayed away from Videl, the harder he seemed to fall for her. It didn't make any sense, but the distance between them still didn't change anything, and only made Gohan love her more. Granted, it had only been three months so far, but at the rate things were going Gohan started to believe that even a year from now, his feelings for Videl wouldn't have diminished in the least. He was actually pretty sure that even five, ten, twenty years wouldn't make a difference in how he felt about her. The kind of love he had for Videl couldn't simply fade away. It was too real, too strong, too vibrant, too beautiful. It consumed his soul, his heart – everything – and nothing would ever be able to put it out, Gohan knew it. It was immortal. A flame burning for all eternity.

His only hope was that time, if anything, would at least help him cope living without the woman he loved. In the meantime… maybe coming to see her from time to time wouldn't be such a bad thing?

His throat tightened suddenly. The giant facing Videl proved to be a lot stronger and more skilled than Gohan had anticipated, and he didn't like the way Videl winced as she barely blocked her opponent's attacks. He was surprisingly fast, given his stature, and Videl actually looked like she was having trouble. Gohan ground his teeth, an irrepressible rage taking hold of his gut at the thought of that freakishly huge guy harming his precious Videl.

Was it always like this? Ever since he'd been keeping tabs on her ki whenever it spiked up while she fought in those meets – not on purpose, obviously – Videl would always end up winning, but that didn't mean they were easy wins. Gohan could always tell whenever she was struggling, or when she was exhausting herself from going at it for too long. But seeing her fight now, with so many close calls as she dodged and blocked the giant's strikes, Gohan couldn't help feeling that this was far from the first time she was struggling in a fight, and his worry for her only increased tenfold.

She started preparing her left fist for a punch but moved around to the side at the last moment, causing the giant to lose his balance somewhat since he'd been ready to counter her, and then Videl jumped and roundhouse-kicked him across the face. The man was propelled toward the crowd, who quickly scattered away before his massive body could crush them. But Videl was quick to follow, and she jumped high and did a flip before extending her leg and ramming her heel into his stomach, making him double over, his eyes wide with the shock of the pain, spitting a mix of saliva and blood.

Gohan's heart raced, while Videl stood there and breathed heavily, looking down at her opponent. To Gohan's dismay, it hadn't been enough to knock him out, and the fighter struggled to get up. The audience got louder as he got on his hands and knees, panting hard, but then he was struck across the chin and thrown back once more. Videl held her pose, her leg outstretched, as her opponent impacted with the cement. His body twitched slightly, lying there on the hard floor, but this time he was definitely out cold.

Wow… Gohan thought in awe as he watched her. There was something fascinating in the way she fought. Though he knew Videl could be merciless, he'd never seen her fight like that. Granted, he actually hadn't seen Videl that much in all – which was pretty ridiculous considering how hopelessly in love he was – but still. She didn't even let the guy get up to face her properly, she barely gave him time to breathe, and she was obviously not holding back when she finished him off – which Gohan was thankful for, since he wouldn't have wanted to give her opponent a chance to hurt her. Videl was fighting dirty, and Gohan thought to himself that he could learn a thing or two from her.

He chuckled softly. She really was awesome. Though he wished she wouldn't put herself in harm's way all the time, who was he to judge? At least she wasn't risking her life in those fights.

Another dejected sigh escaped his lips, as his thought process reminded him of the reason why they couldn't be together. If he hadn't constantly been fighting the cyborgs and putting his life in danger, Videl could have been with him. He couldn't just stop trying when he was the only one strong enough to face them and maybe one day save the world, and because of that, Gohan couldn't be with the woman he loved more than anything in the world. There was nothing he could do about it, except hope that he had it in him to kill those monsters so that the world could be safe again, and so Videl would take him back. If she'd still have him.

But until then… Gohan tightened his arms around his cheeks, his heart twisting in worry as yet another buffy guy challenged Videl. Until then, he could only watch her from afar, never letting himself known to her.

This situation was so depressing.

ooOoo

It was nagging at the back of her mind. Videl didn't really understand what it meant, or why she'd been feeling like someone was watching her – it was silly, really. She fought in those clandestine meets, of coursepeople were watching.

But this was different. Somehow. And it didn't feel like a creepy presence either, like a stalker or something. But it was there, and she could feel it. Someone looking at her.

This was stupid. Maybe her senses were off, or on the contrary, they were so acute that she could feel even some random person looking at her as if it meant something.

Videl shook her head and continued to warm up. Her turn was coming up, and she had to be ready. Especially since she intended to be running up for the next few hours, like she usually did.

The organization here was a bit different than what she was used to. Instead of letting the fighters challenge the winner in a bit of a random fashion, there was actually a registration corner and they gave each fighter a number. Even the gambling was more organized and had its own corner. Those people took it a lot more seriously, and they seemed to do a good job. Well, as long as she got her winnings, they should get along okay.

She paused her movements. There it was again. That chill running down her spine. Videl straightened up and frowned, looking left and right, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot. The feeling was still there. She just didn't get it. It didn't make any sense.

Then, on the spur of the moment, Videl turned around and looked up at the high ceiling. She blinked – there was nothing, but for a moment she thought she saw… Her heart quickened, but she berated herself for such wishful thinking. It was just her imagination. She just missed him, that was all.

She did not just see a streak of orange zoom past her line of vision. It was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Ugh, she missed Gohan way too much.

ooOoo

His heart felt like it was going to bust out of his chest. That had been way too close. What was he thinking? Well, he couldn't have guessed that Videl would suddenly just look up, he'd thought hovering a good distance from her would've been a good spot to watch her fights… Damn, he really needed to be more careful. Videl was too sharp for her own good.

Actually, what he really needed to do was to stop coming to see her fight altogether.

But… Gohan sighed, looking back at Videl as she got ready for her turn. Coming to see her was his only consolation. And really, he wasn't even doing anything wrong. He was keeping his distance like he'd promised her. He just needed to be more careful, that was all. Gohan just couldn't bring himself to cut all ties with Videl.

Even if coming to see her in those street fight meetings only made him fall harder for her every time, even if it actually only made him miss her more than ever and wish he could hold her close… Gohan was simply not ready to let her go.

And he probably never will.

ooOoo

Gohan carefully lifted the creaky floorboard and set it aside. He heaved a deep sigh, his shoulders slumping. He was going to lack the room to stash his letters in there at this rate… He'd been trying to stop, or at least write less often, but pouring out his feelings on the paper did help, however faintly it eased his pain. How many were there now…? With the one he just finished, as well as the ones he brought from the hospital and the first one he wrote at his mom's, he counted seven.

His eyes clouded over and his sight blurred as a memory tore through his heart.

"So I'm the seventh, huh? That's a lucky number, isn't it?"

Right before it all went to hell and Videl admitted she never meant to be with him, that he was always supposed to be a one-time thing. God, it seemed like another life… Had he really been that happy? He couldn't believe how fast it just… ended. How quickly things went from the most beautiful dream to the worst, most dreadful nightmare; from pure bliss to unbearable agony.

Gohan brushed his hand over his eyes, before slipping the new envelope with the others in the floor and putting the floorboard back in its place. He really needed to stop this. It was too depressing. He needed to find a way to move forward – and he really should focus more on training. He couldn't let himself be so distracted.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand by his bed, Gohan got up from the floor and dusted his pants. Well, it almost time for tonight's street fights.

This was one addiction he really, really needed to quit too. But today was not that day. Not yet.

ooOoo

Her long hair flowing on her right side, Videl absentmindedly ran her brush through the raven locks, all the knots long since gone. She was sitting on her bed, getting ready for bed, and looking out the window at the pouring rain. She used not to care about it, but now Videl was starting to really, really hate the rain, especially rainy nights. It always reminded her of the night she and Gohan clicked for the first time. The first time he made her laugh despite herself, the first time she felt something in her heart as they talked under some store's canopy. The first time she felt drawn to him as he looked at her with so much gentleness in his pitch black eyes. The first time he kissed her, making her whole being burn and melt at the same time as she drunkenly thirsted for more.

That was when it all went wrong. When Gohan kissed her for the first time, and she all but turned into goo in his arms. She hated him for making her feel so completely helpless, and most of all she hated herself, for being utterly unable to resist him.

It had been months since the last time she saw him, yet the pain in her heart still burned as vividly as ever. She missed him like crazy, and all this time apart from him was only hurting her more. Why couldn't she get over him? She'd only known the guy for like less than a week in all, for god's sake! Yes, during that time they also spent a whole day having amazing sex, but geez, this was ridiculous! Even after all this time, there was not a moment where she wasn't thinking about him and wishing he could be with her, and hold her close, and kiss her, and have lots more of mind-blowing sex with her while he whispered in her ear that he loved her, over and over again. Ugh! How long was this going to last? Why wasn't it getting easier to be apart from him with time?

Videl paused brushing her hair, and swallowed. What if… What if time would never be able to heal her heart?

She shook her head, dismissing those thoughts from her mind. She set her brush on her night table, and slid under the covers. Turning off her lamp, she made herself comfortable on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to tune out the sound of the rain hitting the window and the roof, wishing she could stop thinking about that rainy night with Gohan – or better yet, that she could stop loving him so damn much. The only reason she pushed him away was because she thought that time would make it easier for her, if or when Gohan died in battle. But even after several months away from him, she was more in love with him than ever. Videl knew that if he died tomorrow, she might go mad from losing him.

Maybe it still hadn't been long enough. Maybe she needed a year, or more, to be able to cope with losing him for good. But would she have the time? Gohan fought the cyborgs any chance he got, and one of these days they would get tired of him and finish him off. What if "one of these days" was tomorrow, or next week?

Videl hugged her pillow, her eyes shut tightly. She sniffled softly. Why did he have to be the one man strong enough to face those superpowered monsters? Why couldn't she believe in him, and stay by his side no matter what?

What if pushing Gohan away had been a horrible mistake?

She swallowed. If the cyborgs decided to kill Gohan before she got over him, then breaking it off with him would have been pointless. She would still be in agony when it happened, and instead of spending as much time with him as possible, instead of making the most of every second of the time they had left together, she had let him go, broke both of their hearts, and now she was moping pitifully and wishing he were there with her.

Videl rolled onto her back, and rubbed her eyes, sniffing again. Was it going to stop raining already? It really wasn't making it easier to stop thinking about Gohan and feeling depressed. Not that she was ever able to stop thinking about him at all, rain or not, but it sure wasn't helping.

She sighed, and sat up. She was thirsty. Videl pushed her blanket aside, moved her legs over the bed and on the floor, stood up, and walked out the door. She didn't bother turning on the lights, her sight long used to the dark, and continued to the kitchen. Then she took a glass from the counter and turned on the faucet of the sink, pouring some tap water in it. She gulped it all in one go, and let out a sigh as she set the now empty glass in the sink.

Videl tucked some strands behind her ear, leaning back on the kitchen counter, and folded her arms. She frowned at the darkness, staring at some random spot on the floor, and wondered if going to bed was even worth it at this point. It was one of those nights, when she missed Gohan more than ever, and she just couldn't sleep. Videl knew that if she tried anyway it wouldn't work, and she'd end up tossing and turning all night, growing more and more frustrated as sleep kept on evading her, and she wouldn't be able to get any rest in the end.

Well, she might as well try to tire herself out training. Sure, she was already tired from the street fights of tonight, but it obviously wasn't enough, so heh, what the hell.

But just as she started to move toward the light switch, there was a knock on the door.

Videl frowned. She glanced at the kitchen's window, and indeed it was still pouring outside – not that she couldn't hear it hitting the roof and the windows anyway. Who on earth could be standing in the rain at some ungodly hour of the night and knocking on her door? Actually, who would knock on her door at all, period? She didn't know anyone around there, and she'd recently moved again to another town, placing her capsule house around the outskirts, near a forest like she usually did. She always tried to stay close to a forest when she moved to another place in case the cyborgs attacked; running there and hiding among the tall trees would be her best shot at surviving if that ever happened.

The person behind the door knocked again – slowly, maybe with a little of hesitation too. Videl's brow furrowed further, but this time in worry, as a new thought formed in her mind. What if it was someone who was injured from a previous attack, or just in need of help in general? The world may be a harsh place, but if someone in trouble showed up at her place, how could she just ignore them? It had never been in her nature to look the other way. If Videl could help, she always tried.

So Videl finally switched on the lights, grunting slightly as the sudden glare blinded her. She closed one eye to get used to it and walked over to the front door.

When she opened it, however, her heart all but stopped and she forgot how to breathe.

Gohan stood there, completely drenched from the still pouring rain. His fists were clenched tightly, his breathing was heavy… and through his dripping, sticky bangs, he was looking at her with the most desperate, heartbreaking eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely, and swallowed, closing his eyes for a few moments, as if he were struggling with himself. "I'm so sorry, Videl. But it's… it's raining."

Videl felt like she could cry, and it took all of her willpower not to break down right there, right now. Her lips trembled slightly as she attempted to find her voice. "Don't just stand there in the rain, you're going to get sick. Come on."

She reached for his hand, to lead him inside where he could dry himself before he caught the flu or something, but Gohan didn't budge. His whole body was tensed up, almost shaking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here," he whispered.

Yet he wasn't leaving, either. Gohan just stood there, looking down at her, and drenched to the bone by the rain flooding on him. It was like his body wasn't obeying him. It had been months since they last saw each other, and yet tonight, Gohan hadn't been able to stop himself from coming to see her – it was just too much for him, wasn't it? It wasn't the first downpour since their goodbyes, but this time, he hadn't been able to stop himself anymore. And it was obvious that he knew he shouldn't have come. Despite accepting her decision, tonight, Gohan hadn't been able to respect it. And he was struggling. He was struggling so much, trying to do the right thing. For her sake.

Her heart was bleeding. It was her fault. She was the one putting him through this. It was her fault that the most amazing man alive was in so much pain. And Videl wasn't sure it was even worth it.

"Come on, Gohan," she said again, her tone soft. "I don't want you to get sick." She tugged at his hand, and Gohan's eyes looked at her pleadingly, still unsure of what to do. "It's okay, you can come in. We're making an exception, just this once."

He swallowed, and finally nodded his head. "Okay…" he conceded, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he let himself be dragged inside her capsule house.

His clothes, his hair, his skin were dripping, creating a pool of water around his feet on the floor. Gohan looked up at Videl to apologize again, although for a different reason this time, but his voice died in his throat and he blinked, as he noticed what Videl was wearing as her pajamas. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. It felt like his first real smile of the year.

"Nice pj's," he said with a hint of teasing in his tone, and closed the door behind him with his free hand.

Videl's face flushed instantly, her eyes widening as she looked down at herself. "W-Well it's loose and comfy, and I like the fabric. I'm not wearing your shirt because you gave it to me or anything."

"Sure you're not," he chuckled softly, and Videl turned even redder.

"Shut up," she muttered. She pouted and turned away, tugging at his hand again as she led him through her house. Her tiny, soft hand. He liked holding her hand. He'd missed touching her…

Gohan grinned. It was like the muscles on his face had come back to life after all these months of moping and sulking – and it felt good. It felt so good, just to be in her presence. He knew the reasons why he shouldn't have come to see her, but they seemed so futile compared to the rush of warmth that spread throughout his chest as she held his hand and pulled him across the narrow hallway.

Videl stepped into a small, cramped room and switched on the light. It was the laundry room.

"Put your clothes in the dryer," she instructed, letting go of his hand to turn toward some high cupboards on his left and grab a couple of towels. She got one over his head before he could say or do anything and chuckled softly. "Here you go."

Slowly, he raised his arms, and started rubbing the towel on his hair.

"Your clothes first, Gohan," she reminded him, hints of amusement in her tone. "Or would you rather catch the flu?"

Beneath the fluffy white towel, Gohan cracked a smile. Ahh… how he's missed this girl…

As he started untying his belt, Videl turned to the dryer and programmed it. "Once you put your clothes in there just push the "start" button," she said. "You can stay here until it stops raining. I'm gonna prepare the couch for you in the meantime."

She passed him in the cramped room to get to the door, and Gohan felt his throat tighten as she brushed his arm on her way out, her lovely scent reaching his nostrils. Gohan swallowed, and stood still for a few moments after she left, trying to will his heartbeats to calm down. He shook his head, let out a sigh, and proceeded to undress. He put his blue and orange training gear inside the dryer, only keeping his boxers on, and pushed the "start" button like Videl told him to. The machine read one hour. Gohan found himself wishing it would still be raining after his clothes finished drying, just so he could stay a little bit longer.

He leaned against the shelves that lined the wall behind him, and continued to dry his hair with the towel Videl gave him. Gohan sighed. As much as he wanted to stay here and be with Videl, he knew it was a bad idea. He'd already made his decision. They shouldn't be together, not with the way he lived his life, and not if it meant making Videl worried sick about him every time he risked his life fighting the cyborgs. He'd accepted it, no matter how much it hurt.

But… Gohan closed his eyes. No buts. It was already bad enough that he hadn't been able to stop himself from going to see her tonight. He shouldn't even be here. It was already making things harder, and Gohan feared that even though he'd made up his mind, he might do something stupid and make Videl cry again. A lump rose in his throat at the memory of her sobbing, trembling form as she told him they couldn't be together. He never wanted to see her like that again, and especially not because of him. Never again.

He heard her steps getting closer, and turned his head as she appeared in the doorway. She'd been about to say something, but no words came out of her open mouth as she froze, staring at him.

"Your scars…" she breathed out, stepping closer to him. Slowly, she reached to touch his left pectoral, tracing the lines that came together just over his heart. "I… I noticed you had scars, when we were… having sex, but with all your bandages…" She looked up at him, her deep blue eyes clouding with despair. "What have they done to you…?"

Gohan thought he might lose it. Her touch, her scent, her voice, and her eyes… Her gorgeous, stunning eyes, looking at him with so much… so much…

Love.

He swallowed. His heart was racing like crazy. His hands trembled – he clenched them into fists. "I… I'm not going to lie. The cyborgs are sadistic bastards, and I'm their favorite toy." He smiled sadly and took her hand off of his chest. "That's why we can't be together, right?" He let her go.

Videl lowered her eyes, looking at his scarred chest again. Her lips pursed in worry, and Gohan sighed. "I'm fine, Videl. Really," he breathed out, closing his eyes tightly. The whole purpose of staying away from her was to spare Videl from worrying about him, and now it was all for nothing. Because of just one moment of weakness – he just had to see her tonight, huh? – he just ruined all of his effort of the past five months, one week, and three days.

Yes, he'd been counting the days.

"How many times…" she started, and took a shaky breath. "How many times did you come close to dying?"

He swallowed. "I… have no idea."

She met his eyes with a frown. "Too many times to keep track?"

"They don't try to kill me, not really," he muttered, looking away. Her accusing, vibrant blue eyes were too much for him. "I'm their favorite toy, remember?"

"I can… see that," she said slowly. Gohan flinched when she touched another one of his scars. Her fingers traced the big one that ran diagonally across his stomach, from the bottom of his left pectoral, all the way down across his stomach and to the lower side of his waist. His breathing deepened, and Gohan clenched his eyes shut, his tightly closed fists shaking at his sides.

"V… Videl…" he murmured breathlessly. What was she doing to him…?

"How did you find me?" she asked as she pulled her hand back, changing the subject out of the blue. He blinked his eyes open, and gave an awkward smile as he looked at Videl, who was still frowning at him.

"It's, um… It's complicated," he offered uneasily, scratching his hair. "Say, I'm a bit chilly, you wouldn't happen to have something I could use until my clothes are dry, would you?"

Yes, he was trying to change the subject, and with Videl so close to him and touching him just a moment ago his body actually felt hot and tingly, but really, he had no desire to tell Videl that he'd been watching her fights for the past two months, or to explain how he was able to sense her ki skyrocket every time she fought or trained. That would make him sound like a stalker or something, when really he wasn't. It wasn't like he could just turn off his ki-sensing ability, and it wasn't his fault that Videl was so strong that it was pretty hard not to pick up her energy signature when it spiked up.

She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not buying his lame attempt to change the subject. "Do you want your shirt back?"

From her tone and the way she looked at him, it was like she was daring him to say yes. Gohan felt a trickle of sweat roll down his temple.

"I, uh, no, it's fine. I gave it to you and besides it really suits you so, um… yeah, just keep it," he blabbered awkwardly, looking at his feet.

"I'll give you something when you've answered me, Gohan," she asserted, her tone firm. "How did you find me?"

Gulping, Gohan forced himself to look at Videl again, and he couldn't help the tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips at her serious pout. She was just so cute.

"Could we… maybe, get out of this room first?" he asked, scratching his hair again. Videl rolled her eyes and turned around. Wordlessly, Gohan followed her out of the laundry room, and crossing the hallway to her bedroom.

His eyes instinctively fell on the bed, but Gohan quickly looked away. He took a shaky breath, willing away the images of the two of them, months ago, in that bed. His face heated up. He could almost hear her sighs and moans of delight as his mouth, his hands explored every inch, every curve of her gorgeous, voluptuous body. And he remembered all too clearly the way she would squirm under him, or on top of him, and the way her breath would hitch as he felt her tighten around him…

He swallowed. Hard.

He almost didn't catch the pieces of clothing Videl threw at him. Unfolding it in front of him, Gohan was surprised to find a brown, male-sized robe. He frowned. Could it have been owned by one of Videl's… one-night-stands?

"Whose…?" he couldn't help but ask, yet at the same time, he was unable to form a full sentence and complete the question. Gohan swallowed nervously and looked over at Videl, who was standing by her open closet.

She turned around to close the doors of the closet. "It was my dad's."

Gohan suspected that she'd purposely turned away from him to hide her expression. His heart dropped. Silently, he put on the robe. It felt weird, and somewhat inappropriate, to wear something that used to belong to Videl's father.

"Thanks," he murmured softly, tying the belt around his waist.

She did say that she had lost everyone she'd ever cared about. Gohan wondered how long Videl had been living alone like that. She'd told him her city had been attacked when she was thirteen, but surely she hadn't been all alone all this time, had she? Gohan swallowed. He wondered how old the bathrobe he was wearing was. Videl had mentioned that her father had been the one who made her want to learn how to fight, on one of their first encounters… And he wondered how long she got to train with her dad before she lost him, too.

She turned around, and Gohan looked up to meet her gaze. Videl folded her arms. "So? How did you find me?" she asked once again.

He sighed in defeat, and walked the short distance to the bed to sit down, his shoulders slumping, and his forearms on his thighs. "I've told you about ki, right?" he started, looking down at his hands. "And I told you I've had enemies who had devices that could detect and jauge ki. Well… I can do that without any tool. I can feel the energy of any living being. And the stronger the person is, the easier it is for me to pinpoint it. So when you fight… your energy signature, your ki, it spikes up, and no matter where I am I can feel it. I can't really control it, I can't turn it off…" He was growing nervous, feeling her piercing eyes fixated on him. "I'm sorry," he breathed out, massaging his temple with his right hand. He closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. "I really tried to stay away from you, but it really didn't help that I could feel you whenever you were fighting…"

"So you've been pretty much spying on me."

His head jerked up to look at her, feeling the impulse to defend himself. But his voice died in his throat as he was met with her deep frown and defensive posture. He actually had been spying on her, hadn't he?

Gohan hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "I just need you so much."

He winced as the words left his mouth before he could stop them. He raised his hand to his face, covering his eyes."Sorry, I…" He swallowed. "… didn't mean to say that out loud."

He heard Videl sigh deeply and snuck a peek at her, putting his hand down. The way she massaged her nape, and the way she shuffled her feet, her gaze dropping to the floor… She looked so tired, both physically and emotionally. He hated that he was only causing her more grief.

"I'll leave as soon as my clothes are dry," he declared, standing up. "I won't cause you any more trouble."

"Don't be stupid," she countered, stepping toward him with a frown on her face. "I didn't use my dryer for your clothes just so you could get them soaking wet again. It's still raining pretty hard." She poked his chest in a commanding fashion, and Gohan couldn't help the thin smile curving his lips ever so slightly as he looked down at her. "You will wait until it stops."

"Yes ma'am," he conceded, his smile widening.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her forefinger still poking his chest, and Gohan noticed the slight twitch at the corner of her mouth. His eyes lit up. Was she forcing down a smile?

"Anyway," she muttered, taking a step back and looking away. "I got the couch ready for you, so you might as well spend the night. It doesn't look like it's gonna stop raining anytime soon."

Gohan felt a surge of tenderness for this adorable young woman. She may try to pass off as mean and uncaring, but Gohan knew that that couldn't be farther from who she really was. Behind the tough attitude and the harsh glares, Videl was, in fact, very sweet and kind. He could see the real her so clearly – the beautiful person she truly was. She had such an honest, caring heart… and it only made him fall in love with her all the more.

He turned away, starting toward the door. "Thanks," he said softly.

He didn't look back, as much as he was dying to. He walked out, and didn't look back at her – it was all he could do to force himself not to run back to her and kiss her breath away.

Videl flopped back on her bed as Gohan closed the door behind him, and heaved out a deep sigh. She closed her eyes, and tried to will her heart to calm down. Her emotions were running wild tonight, with everything that was happening. Now Gohan would be sleeping just a few doors down, in her living room, and her soul ached for his presence. She hated how much she needed him, and she hated, hated how happy she was, in fact, that he came to see her tonight.

It wasn't fair that Gohan got to… keep tabs on her? Well, he'd been following her energy, because apparently he could do that too, and she suspected, with the way he couldn't stop apologizing, that he did more than just sense where she was while she fought in the street fight meets. It would explain that feeling she'd been having, too… And now she knew she hadn't been hallucinating when she caught sight of an orange streak now and then. It was obvious that Gohan had been coming to watch her fights.

She should be mad at him. She should feel offended and outraged that Gohan had been pretty much stalking her. Well, that was probably a strong word… He didn't do anything that a fan going to every concert of their favorite band wouldn't do. And Gohan had been keeping his distance all this time, making sure she didn't see him, and respecting her choice no matter how heart-wrenchingly hard it obviously was for him to stay away. It was… endearing, in a way, how he just couldn't help it, how he just had to see her, even if that meant that he could never let his presence known to her. Even if that meant he could only watch her from afar.

"I just need you so much," he'd blurted out. Her heart throbbed, and Videl clutched her chest. Ah, if only he knew just how much she needed him, too.

Was it really worth it? she found herself doubting. And Gohan, he was so obviously in love with her… Despite how she wished she didn't know, despite her forbidding him to ever say it to her, even if she hadn't read it in that cursed letter, it was so painfully clear that he was just as crazy about her as she was about him. The fact that he hadn't been able to resist coming tonight, just because it was raining, only showed that Gohan craved for her just as much as she craved for him.

Videl sighed, and got up to turn off the light switch. As she slipped back under her comforter, she knew, she just knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Not with the whispers of the heavy rain still pouring outside, and most certainly not with Gohan so close by, and yet much, much too far.

ooOoo

Gohan was lying on the couch, wide awake. Videl had gotten him a pillow and a blanket. He was a bit too big for the couch though, and his legs were sticking out of the armrests. But that wasn't why he couldn't sleep. It was uncomfortable, sure, but it didn't really bother him, and he'd slept on worse before to be honest.

Really, how was he supposed to calm down and fall asleep when Videl was just so damn close? And he knew she wasn't sleeping either, he could sense it in her ki. He could feel that she was just as troubled as him, too. Hey, he wasn't doing it on purpose, okay? How was he supposed to block out her ki signature when she was just a few doors away? He hadn't been able to do that when he was on the other side of the world, so what were his chances of successfully turning his senses off when only a wall separated him from her?

He turned his head to look at the hour, blinking in blue on the DVD player. It had been almost an hour, and the dryer should be done with his clothes shortly. He then turned his head upside down to look out of the window behind him, and sure enough, it was still raining heavily. Gohan wasn't sure whether he wished it stopped raining or not. On one hand, he wanted to stay with Videl, but on the other hand, what would it accomplish? He was just rubbing salt into the wound, and it wasn't like he could let anything happen between them. It had been tough resisting so far and he couldn't let himself lose his cool now. No matter how much he craved to touch her again.

Gohan closed his eyes and put his hand over them, feeling a lump rise in his throat. God, he craved for Videl so freaking much. His chest burned at the thought of her trembling hand touching his scars earlier. He ached to wrap his arms around her and hold her close; breathe in her intoxicating scent, nuzzle her neck… kiss her skin, her lips, kiss her everywhere, bury himself inside of her…

He hit his temple with his palm. Stop it, he commanded himself. It was all pointless. As long as he was still fighting for his life, he and Videl had no future together. Coming here was a stupid, stupid mistake.

That damn rain. Ugh.

He thought he heard a faint beep coming from the hallway, and Gohan looked at the hour again. The dryer must be done with his clothes. Good. Now I can just leave and never come back.

He pushed the comforter off of him and stood up. He didn't put on the robe Videl let him borrow, since he was going to wear his gi anyway, and slowly sneaked to the laundry room, hoping that he wouldn't have to come across Videl before he left.

He got in the cramped room and opened the dryer's round door. He crouched down and grabbed his gi. And then he froze. Videl's bedroom door just clicked open. She was coming to retrieve his clothes, too. So much for slipping out unnoticed… Damn it.

He straightened up, and heaved out a sigh. Just his luck. He started putting on his pants anyways, and he was tying his belt when Videl opened the door to the laundry room.

"Oh, you already got them," she said with a small smile. Gohan quickly averted his eyes and put on his blue undershirt. Videl took a few steps toward him, which in this cramped room meant she stood way too close – he could feel her body heat, and smell her fruity scent. His skin tingled.

"Say, since we're both awake," Videl started, and Gohan looked back at her to show he was listening. He really just wanted to get as far from her as possible, or he knew he was going to crack and do something they would both regret. "How about we watch a movie?"

He blinked. It didn't sound like a bad idea… But, no, he couldn't stay. Gohan opened his mouth to say that he should just go and apologize for breaking his promise – but then he found himself getting lost in her deep blue eyes. He tried to swallow the lump caught in his throat. Did he have to be so damn attracted to her? How was he supposed to do the right thing when he really just itched to pull her against him and claim her mouth possessively?

He looked away, scratching his hair. "I don't think…"

"Oh, come on, I'm bored, and I can't sleep," Videl pleaded, cutting him off before he could formulate his protest. "I'm thinking back to the future, what do you say?"

Gohan looked at her in confusion. What she just said did not make any sense. What was she talking about? "What?"

"The movie, Gohan. Back to the Future," she explained. Then she eyed him skeptically at his blank expression. "Wait, you really don't know? But it's a classic! And one of my favorite movies. Now we have to watch it – you're gonna love it!"

Gohan chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head again. Ah, she was so cute… how could he say no?

Well… surely a movie wouldn't hurt, right?


	7. Giving In or Giving Up

Videl didn't own many films, but the _Back to the Future_ trilogy had always been one of her favorite movie series. Her small collection of DVDs fit on a single shelf which hung on the wall just above the television; Videl moved her hand along the row of film covers and stopped on the famous title logo. She smiled to herself as she took it out, and turned around to face Gohan, who was sitting on the couch with the blanket and pillow she'd prepared for him earlier. She caught his eyes for a millisecond before Gohan quickly looked away and massaged his neck, a faint, reddish hue coloring his cheeks. Her own face grew warm, and Videl turned her back on him again, fiddling with the film cover. She swallowed, and her hands shook ever so slightly as she opened the thin plastic box and took the disc out.

She could feel his eyes on her – turning to her again, following her every move. It made her feel extremely self-conscious of the simple tee-shirt she was wearing as her pajamas – _his_ shirt, no less. Well, it was too big for her and it kind of fit her more like a nightgown than a shirt, reaching down to her mid-thighs, but Videl still wished she was wearing pajama pants or, at least, shorts. Especially when she had to crouch down to put the film in the DVD player. She was careful not to bend over – although, it wasn't like Gohan hadn't seen her naked before.

Or spent hours exploring and ravishing every inch of her skin.

Her face burned up while her mind, against her better judgment, conjured images of _that day_ … Videl willed those memories away, and commanded herself _not_ to think of the way Gohan would look at her, or the way he'd kiss her and grip her hips just a little tighter while he…

She swallowed, getting dizzy from the rush of blood. She took her time straightening herself up, grabbed the remote control from the TV-stand, carefully avoided his gaze when she turned around, and still refused to look at him even when she sat down on top of the blanket – on the other end of the couch from him, for good measure.

Her shoulders slumped. This was a terrible idea to begin with – she knew it, Gohan knew it, but it was kind of too late now, wasn't it? It had been her idea to watch a movie, and Gohan hadn't even been up to it to at first. And now everything was ready and she just had to press _play_ on the remote… Maybe once the movie started, Gohan would finally _stop staring at her_.

Her face grew hotter. Becoming more and more self-conscious under Gohan's not-so-discreet scrutiny, she brought her legs closer to her and pulled her – _his_ – shirt over her knees and down to her ankles.

"So, what's the movie about?" Gohan asked. Videl still wouldn't look at him, but she could just imagine his cute inquiring expression, with his head slightly tilted to the side.

She fiddled with the blanket beneath them, keeping her gaze on her left hand – Gohan was to her right. Then she pushed the blanket forward, rose her hips slightly and slipped under it, covering her bare legs more effectively. But as she hugged it close to her, Videl felt her heart clench ever so slightly… it already smelled like Gohan, with just a twinge of rain.

Just like on the night they met.

"It's about time travel and friendship. A bit of romance too, I guess…" she added as an afterthought, and Videl looked at the remote control by her side with some hesitation, wondering if that movie was the right choice. Sure, it _was_ mostly about Marty and Doc, but it was also about Marty trying to play matchmaker with his parents from the past, wasn't it?

"It's a famous movie, right? I feel like I've heard of it, but I'm not sure. Hm…" Gohan added thoughtfully. Videl finally turned her head to look at him, and she almost immediately regretted it at the sight of him, holding his chin with a contemplative look etched on his boyish features. She felt her heart give a loud _thump_.

Goddammit. Did he have to be so damn _cute_?

She willed her mind to focus on the conversation. "It's a classic," she confirmed. Gohan's eyes rose to meet hers then, and Videl forgot how to breathe for a moment. She closed her parted lips and swallowed. She hated how nervous and stupid he made her feel. "I can't believe you've actually never seen it – _everyone_ has seen it."

He cracked a smile, and it took all of Videl's willpower not to downright melt into a puddle of goo and stare at him with a goofy, dreamy look. She chewed on the inside of her cheek instead.

"Well, growing up, my mother never liked to let me watch anything that wasn't educational," he explained, and scratched the back his head with a sheepish look – _ugh, could he get any_ cuter _?_ "So we only turned on the TV to watch the news and documentaries, mostly. I've told you she's super strict, haven't I?"

Without her consent, her lips broke into a smile of her own. Damn that Gohan and his infectious smiles. "Yeah, I remember."

Before she _actually_ turned into goo, Videl tore her gaze away from Gohan and turned to face the still black screen of the television set. She grabbed the remote beside her and finally turned on the TV, starting the DVD. The menu appeared.

"Well then, consider this me educating you on pop culture, and what people think is cool," she smirked, shooting him a quick glance out of the corner of her eye while she browsed through the options on the screen. Gohan raised his eyebrows, looking genuinely surprised.

"You don't think I'm cool?"

"Sure you are," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. Gohan frowned and crossed his arms, pouting.

"I'm not cool?"

Videl bit down on her lip to hold down a fit of giggles. Gohan was just too cute for words. Was he just now finding that out? "I'm just messing with you. And I'll admit, you're pretty badass when you fight."

His eyes lit up and his smile was back in a heartbeat. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, looking quite pleased and glad… and Videl felt the urge to snuggle up to him and feel his strong arms wrap around her and hold her close. She tried to push those thoughts away and focused her attention back on the screen. She started the movie.

Gohan was quickly engrossed. Videl found herself glancing his way more often than she would care to admit. His reactions were always spot on, and they were so fun to watch. Gohan was the perfect spectator: he gasped, grinned, tensed, cheered, laughed, or gave out short comments at all the right moments. Watching the different expressions play out across his face was so entertaining and endearing, and Videl felt her resolves weaken a little more each time Gohan glanced at her and met her gaze with that adorable smile of his.

In the current scene, Marty McFly was being chased by Biff and his gang, skateboard against convertible. He'd managed to stay ahead by hanging onto the back of a truck but Biff finally caught up to Marty, who was now clinging to the hood of Biff's car as it pushed his skateboard backward – right on course for a truck full of excrement. But just as a collision was about to happen, Marty skillfully made his skateboard roll underneath the car, climbed on top of it, swiftly walked through where the teenagers were sitting and landed back on his emerging board, casually skidding to a stop.

"So cool," Gohan let out in awe. Videl grinned, enjoying watching him watch the movie.

And then he laughed when the car bumped into the truck and piles of turds dropped on Biff's convertible and the teens in it. Videl gazed at Gohan, a soft smile on her lips. She loved his laugh; unrestrained and genuine, it was simply the most beautiful sound in the world. Her heart picked up when he shot her a glance and grinned. She couldn't stop her own smile from spreading out on her lips.

It was weird how… _not weird_ it felt to be hanging out with Gohan like that. There was no awkwardness between them – it was just… _fun_. Once Videl got into the movie and stopped overthinking everything, all that was left was the fun. It felt so… _normal_ , like something that could have happened before the cyborgs ruined their world.

It was a nice change. Videl liked it. It may have been a bad idea to watch a movie together with him, but for now, Videl was thankful for this rare occurrence. Glancing at Gohan again, she felt a soft, warm glow spread through her chest. Her lips curved into a smile.

It took her a moment to recognize what that feeling meant: she was happy.

For now, she didn't want to think of what would have to happen later on. She didn't want to mull over having to say goodbye to him again – tonight, he was with her, and they were having such a great time. It didn't matter if spending time with Gohan was a bad idea, or that she was only falling harder for him because he was simply too lovable. In that very moment, right there, with him – his laughs, his smiles, his sideway glances – Videl actually felt happy, and she wanted to forget all the rest. It may become a painful memory with time, but tonight, watching this movie with Gohan – it was so very precious to her.

The film was nearing its end. While on the screen, Doc was struggling to plug the wire to the clock tower, having such bad luck that it could only be happening in a movie, Videl felt her heart jolt in her chest when Gohan suddenly grabbed her hand as the tension was building up. She peered at him, fighting down her stupid blush – he was only holding her _hand,_ for crying out loud – and just as she suspected, Gohan was so engrossed by the scene that he hadn't even realized what he had done.

"Come on… Come on," he encouraged Doc under his breath, his whole body tensed up. On the screen, the wire got stuck in some tree branches, down below on the street, and Doc kept tugging at it to plug it in, perched high up on the clock tower. But then the branches unplugged the wire, and Gohan groaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

Videl cracked a smile. He was just so cute. Her urge to snuggle up to him got even worse, and damn it, she was itching to kiss him. Her gaze lingered on his lips, and Videl felt her breathing shorten. She turned back to the movie. It was the climax. Marty was driving the time machine, gaining more and more speed, but Doc wasn't ready yet. Ah, she loved the tension in that scene.

Gohan's grip on her hand tightened slightly. Videl bit down on her lip, forcing herself not to glance at him again.

"They did it!" Gohan cheered and laughed, throwing his fist in the air in excitement – subconsciously letting go of her hand.

He was completely engrossed in the movie but all of a sudden he was staring at her again. Videl, however, pointedly stared at the screen while the last scenes unfolded.

" _Roads?"_ Doc smirked, turning on the engine of his DeLorean-turned-time machine. " _Where we're going we don't need roads."_

The vehicle lifted in the air and flew off, and Gohan laughed. "There's more to it? That's awesome!"

Videl felt a wave of peace wash over her, warmth swelling in her chest. As the credits rolled up and the ending soundtrack played, she finally turned her head and met his onyx eyes, echoing with the big grin plastered on his face. Beaming at her.

"I told you you'd love it," she smirked at him.

His expression softened. He leaned forward with his forearms on his thighs and his head tilted to the side as he gazed at her, a fond smile playing on his lips. Videl felt her heart tighten in her chest, and her breathing deepened slightly.

"Yeah, it's an awesome movie. I really did love it," he replied, his tone soft. "I had a lot of fun, and it's been a while. Thank you for that, Videl."

Her lips parted slightly, her sight glazed over. The way Gohan was looking at her… that gentle, peculiar glint in his black eyes… Videl swallowed. She was unable to look away. She felt drawn to him, she wanted to move closer to him. And the part of her heart that she was trying to suppress was telling her to just go for it; to grab his collar, pull him to her, and ravish his lips until her thirst of him was quenched – which may just be _never_.

And he was so close – _so damn close_ – and looking at her with that infuriatingly gorgeous smile of his. _Ugh._ Why did she have to fall in love with that man? She was doing _fine_ before she met him, or at least as fine as one could be in the current state of the world. But now… now her heart ached constantly, continuously, agonizingly, and Videl just wanted to go back to before she met Gohan.

"You're welcome," she mumbled, turning her gaze to the rolling credits and leaning back on the couch, a frown slightly creasing her brow.

The ending soundtrack, _Back In Time_ , was still playing. She could sure use some time travel right about now, too. Although, it would make more sense to somehow prevent the cyborgs from wrecking the world, wouldn't it?

She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. However, now that it was off, the sound of the storm outside seemed to be screaming in her ears. Videl sighed. Was that damn rain ever going to stop? Gohan staying over for the night was just too risky, but she couldn't possibly let him go out in that downpour.

She felt the cushion on her right sink slightly as Gohan moved closer, and before she could stop herself, Videl turned to look at him again. His pitch black eyes searched her blue ones, the concern on his expression almost tangible. She swallowed, willing her heart to calm down. He was too close. This was bad. He was way too close.

"Are you…?"

He trailed off as he reached for her face; his movement stilled just before it made contact and the glint in his eyes changed, toning down with what looked like resignation and regret. Gohan scooted back on the couch and looked down, clenching his fists on his lap.

A lump rose in her throat. Videl tore her gaze away from him and closed her eyes, struggling to hold in the hot, stingy tears burning beneath her lids. She swallowed, and took a few moments to compose herself, before pushing the blanket aside and standing up. The sudden action made Gohan turn to her, but Videl denied herself even a glance at him.

"Well," she muttered. "I'm going back to bed."

"Ah. Right."

Her heart dropped at the way his voice faltered in disappointment. Videl clenched her fists at her sides, trying to muster the strength to walk away.

"Good night, then," he murmured.

"Good night, Gohan."

Her voice was weak and hushed. She didn't dare give him a last look, but she felt his gaze following her as she walked out of the living room. She continued along the narrow corridor, before reaching her bedroom door. Videl grasped the handle, but just as she was going to push it down she hesitated, glancing back towards the living room where she'd left Gohan.

Would this be the last time she ever saw him? Her heart throbbed at the thought, but Videl shook her head swiftly, willing herself to be strong. She let out a tired sigh. It was better this way… wasn't it? Yes. Yes, it was. She and Gohan had no future together. She was right to cut all ties with him – she just needed more time to deal with losing him.

With any luck, she was going to die first and be done with all this crap.

Heaving out a resigned sigh, Videl pushed the handle and entered her bedroom. She walked over to the bed and simply sat down. The whisper of the never-ending rain continued to taunt her. She wondered if it would still be raining in the morning, and whether Gohan was going to be around when she woke up.

Videl took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. She had to be strong. She needed to forget about her doubts and forget about Gohan, once and for all. It may feel impossible right now, but Videl knew she had to try. People got over heartbreak all the time, didn't they? There was no reason she couldn't do the same. She just fell a little too hard for Gohan, and honestly who could blame her?

Videl plopped back onto the mattress, her arms extended, and let out yet another sigh as she closed her eyes. It was hard to believe someone like Gohan even existed, and his extraordinary fighting abilities and superhuman strength wasn't even what she meant by that. He was just so… pure, so incredibly kind and sweet. His naive sincerity was endearing and refreshing, and Videl recalled with a wistful smile how, when they first met, he'd innocently admitted that he "had a thing for her." Yet, at the same time, there was also a maturity about him that was way beyond his age. Living the way he did, fighting and losing against the cyborgs for the past decade, Videl didn't find that surprising. It broke her heart to think that such a pure and gentle soul like Gohan had had to fight a war all by himself, and from such a young age on top of it. And yet, still, through that hell, through everything he had been through… Gohan had still managed to stay optimistic and believe that a better world was possible.

Videl wished she could be more like him, but deep down, she knew the world was doomed. Gohan was just delaying the inevitable. Some day, the cyborgs would run out of people to kill and cities to destroy, and that would be it. There was no point in anything anymore, really.

Something in the air changed, and it took Videl a few moments to become aware of the complete silence. Videl sat up and turned to the window to make sure. The rain had stopped. That damn rain had finally stopped.

_About time!_

Videl slid under the covers and closed her eyes. Maybe _now_ she would finally be able to fall asleep.

But, a few moments later, her body tensed when she picked up the sound of the front door clicking, and she sat up abruptly.

"No way…"

Before she knew what she was doing, Videl was already out of her room and flicking on the light; the hallway was facing the front door, and her face hardened when she caught sight of the sneaky little bastard trying to slip away without a word. Gohan stood completely still, like a deer caught in the headlights; his hand was gripping the handle, his right foot already out the door, and he didn't even dare turn his head to look at her. Clenching her fists, Videl crossed the hall and walked up to him. He still didn't move.

"So you were going to just leave like that, huh? And there I thought you were well-mannered," she spat sourly, folding her arms across her chest.

Gohan swallowed loudly; he let go of the handle and slowly turned around to face her. Videl scowled. He offered her a sad, apologetic smile, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Isn't it better this way?" he reasoned, his voice soft, half-hearted. "We… We made a nice memory together tonight, so I thought…" He sighed. "I didn't want to have to say goodbye to you again." He looked down and finished in a whisper, "My heart can only take so much."

Her chest tightened painfully, but Videl scowled harder and repressed it. She was being unreasonable and she knew it, but catching Gohan about to just up and leave made her furious. Hell, _he_ could just sense her out – or whatever – and check up on her whenever he wanted, so of course it didn't matter to _him_ so much to just leave without a word. But this would be the last time _she_ would ever see him, and _he_ had the nerve to deny her a simple goodbye?

She clenched her jaw, her temper rising. "Fine! Just go! I don't care!" she huffed indignantly, turning on her heels and stomping away.

"Videl, wait," he called faintly, and she ignored how weak and dejected his voice sounded. She was about to grab the handle to her bedroom and slam the door shut behind her, but Gohan caught her wrist. She turned around in a swift movement and jerked her arm free.

" _What_?"

Gohan froze. The vision hit him like a punch in the gut, and he suddenly had trouble breathing. In that instant, the troubled young man was brought back to that rainy night and his encounter with Videl, and the first time he'd grasped her arm in such a way; how she'd freed herself and snapped at him in the exact same way… right before he'd lost his mind and kissed her for the first time.

Back then, he had wistfully believed that maybe, just maybe, he and Videl could have a future together, if only he could hold her back.

And now…

His heart sank. His throat tightened. His eyes prickled. His vision blurred. Now, it was hopeless, utterly and irremediably hopeless.

She looked away and puckered her lips in a pout, folding her arms across her chest. "Stop looking at me like that," she mumbled, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

He swallowed thickly, but the lump in his throat wouldn't go down. She looked so vulnerable, so fragile. He should just leave. He had to go. He'd made his decision; it was for her sake. His presence was only bringing her more pain, and the proof of that was right in front of him. He had to go, and he had to hurry, or he might just lose it and…

She turned to him shyly, the movement of her eyelashes casting a shadow on her cheeks before she slowly looked up at him. Gohan felt his resolves crumbling along with his heart, finding himself unable to look away. Gosh, her eyes… Her gorgeous, mesmerizing, conflicted blue eyes…

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

He was pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her before he could stop himself. He held her close to him, and a faint smile formed on his lips when Videl relaxed in his arms and leaned into him almost instantly.

"See," he whispered into her hair, "this is why I was leaving. I knew I would end up doing something stupid like that if I stalled for too long."

She breathed in deeply, hiding her face in his shirt. "… You shouldn't have come at all," she mumbled, and yet, in contradiction to her words, she only wrapped her arms tighter around him and even nuzzled his chest.

"I tried not to," he sighed dejectedly, giving in just a teensy bit as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. God, how he'd missed this… Holding Videl against him, breathing in her beautiful scent… Touching her. Dear Lord, he'd missed touching her like crazy. His arms tightened around her small frame. Damn it, he didn't want to let go. "I tried so hard, but I just… I…" He trailed off, and swallowed, reminding himself of the one thing Videl forbade him to ever say to her.

She lifted her head to look at him and reached up with her hand, touching his cheek with the back of her fingers. His chest ached. He could see it so clearly in her eyes; he just _knew_ that Videl felt exactly the same way, and in that instant Gohan wished – he wished so hard – that there could be a way for them to be together.

He closed his eyes and held her hand to his cheek, leaning into her palm. A single tear managed to escape from his closed lid, but before it could roll down his cheek Videl gently brushed it away with her thumb.

Her touch was too much. Gohan felt like breaking down and letting Videl comfort him while he wept on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Gohan," she murmured, her voice brittle with torment. Her hand, cupping his cheek, moved to the back of his neck and slowly brought him down, their foreheads touching. "It's my fault. It's all my fault…"

"No, it's not," he disagreed, his tone weak, his voice hoarse. He placed his hand on her cheek while his other arm tightened around her waist, relishing the feel of her warm body pressed up against him. "You were right. You and I… it can't work. It's my fault, I should've stayed away like I said I would. I should've just stayed away…"

His words reminded her of that cursed letter she wished she'd never read. Videl swallowed and kept her eyes tightly shut as she moved her hands to cup his face. The heart-wrenching notes of grief and guilt in his voice made her tears burn underneath her lids and her throat was tight with anguish and longing. It took all of her willpower to hold it together and not break down in a mess of sobs and tears.

"I-I wish…" Her voice was cracking, and Videl took a moment to suck in a deep breath before giving it another try. "I wish I was brave enough to have faith in you."

Gohan buried his face in the crook of her neck, his strong arms almost crushing her body against his.

"If you say that, I won't be able to let go…" he whispered, his breath, brushing her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

Videl swallowed. She knew it couldn't happen, that it would be a stupid, stupid mistake to give in now – but, god, she craved for him so much it hurt. She took his head between her palms and pulled it back so she could look at him. His hurting, pitch black eyes locked on hers, and Videl felt the last of her resolves slip away from her grasp.

This was it. She had reached her limit, and she couldn't fight it anymore. Her gaze lowered to his lips, and Videl tried to remember what they tasted like. It had been so long… It felt like a lifetime ago since the last time they had shared a kiss.

Her breath shortened, her chest heaved, and she looked up to meet his eyes again. Her heartbeat picked up, and her throat tightened. His intense stare was making her feel weak.

But Gohan closed his eyes and shook his head. Slowly, reluctantly, he pried her hands off his face and pulled away from her, taking a step back.

Videl felt cold when his warmth left her.

"We can't, Videl," he forced out in a low voice, averting his eyes. He ran his hand over his face, his shoulders slumping, and heaved out a deep sigh. "I should go."

Still, Gohan looked back at her, and a faint, sad smile crossed his lips as he couldn't help brushing her bangs away from her eyes with a feather-like touch. A lump rose in her throat and blurred her sight; her lips trembled, but Videl commanded herself to hold it together.

He kissed her forehead. She shut her eyes tightly as his lips lingered. Slowly, Gohan pulled back and his sad, resigned eyes lowered to meet hers, his agonizing smile sending an arrow through her chest.

Videl wished she could be at least half as strong as him.

"Goodbye, Videl," he murmured.

"Gohan…" She swallowed thickly, her eyes burning. _Don't go,_ she wanted to implore him. _Please, stay with me._

But Gohan turned around and crossed the hall toward the front door. As he grasped the handle, however, the man who stole her heart looked back at her over his shoulder, locking eyes with her one last time.

 _Don't go, please,_ Videl pleaded silently, her lower lip quivering as she took a step forward. But Gohan was deaf to her telepathic plea; he turned towards the door once more and walked out, closing it behind him with a depressing _click_.

Her wobbly legs moved of their own accord, taking step after step towards the door. Upon reaching it, Videl slowly leaned forward, let her forehead rest on the cold steel and closed her eyes, blowing out a shaky breath. She placed her palm against the surface; she could still feel Gohan's presence… or was she deluding herself? Did her wistful desire to hold him back mess up with her head?

Her lips quivered and Videl swallowed, as a few tears finally managed to escape from her closed lids.

"Gohan?" she croaked out, hoping against hope that her gut feeling wasn't wrong. "Are you still behind the door?"

A few moments passed, but nothing happened. Videl clenched her fist against the steel door and let her silent tears roll down her cheeks. God, she was hopeless. Gohan was gone. Of course he was gone. It was over. Gohan was gone.

She was never seeing him again.

"… Yes."

His voice was muffled, having come from the other side of the door, and for a moment Videl was too stunned to move. Her heart raced in her chest, hammering loudly against her ribcage. She ran her hand over her face to wipe the wet trails, then took a step back; her hand trembled as she reached for the handle and started to pull the door open.

"Don't," Gohan pleaded distressfully, grasping the handle from the other side to prevent her from pulling it further. "Just… give me a minute, and I'll go. I just need a minute."

Videl swallowed, her heart pounding hard against her ribs, causing her blood to course faster through her veins and pulse loudly in her head, against her eardrums. It quieted down her common sense and made it impossible to think rationally. She didn't want him to go, and at that moment, it was all Videl could make out of the jumbled mess in her head.

"Or… you could stay the night," she sputtered, and bit down on her lip in apprehension, unsure of what she was doing. Her words hung in the air and were met with stunned silence, and Videl's heart wasn't calming down. Her hand was still gripping the doorknob, and she could feel the weakening pressure Gohan was putting on the other side.

"Just… just for tonight," she added, her voice wobbly. She swallowed again; her throat felt tight. What was she even saying? She had been the one to reject Gohan, and he had been hurting so much because of her, trying to do the right thing and respect her decision. And yet, there she was, tempting him, coaxing him to indulge her desire to spend one last night with him. She really was the worst – Gohan would be so much better off without her.

But the pressure on the door lessened, and Videl instinctively moved back as Gohan pushed it open. Her heart stopped for a moment as his coal eyes locked on hers – conflicted, hurting, yet utterly, helplessly, and so obviously and infuriatingly in love.

It lasted maybe three seconds yet it felt like hours, as they both stood on either side of the threshold, staring at each other. Letting go of the last remains of their restraint, they took a step forward in the same movement; Gohan cupped her face between his palms, his breath short and increasingly erratic as he stared into her eyes. She saw apprehension and doubt flash in his still, but Videl was too far gone to stop now. She slipped her arms around his neck, brought him down towards her and reached up, her eyelids sliding shut.

A jolt of electricity coursed through her being when his lips met hers. She felt his reservations melt away as he returned the kiss; his hands angled her head back slightly, his fingers tangling in her long raven locks as he deepened the kiss. Videl eagerly welcomed his tongue into her mouth and moaned in response. Her arms tightened around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. He let go of her face to wrap his arms around her waist, holding her closer against him. Videl sighed in delight against his lips, loving the way his rock hard body felt against her curves.

Dear god, how had she ever managed to last so long without his touch, his kisses, his warmth? His taste was addictive, and his unique, masculine scent was driving her to the edge. How could it be so ridiculously easy for him to set her skin, her whole being on fire?

Much too soon, Gohan pulled back from the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers, their lips barely millimeters away as their heavy breathing mingled. She kept her eyes closed, as if the simple action could block out the real world. For now, she was in Gohan's arms, and nothing else mattered, nothing else was happening. It was just him and her – just the two of them, tonight.

One last night.

"Are you sure we should?" he asked, his uncertain voice a hoarse whisper.

Her arms tightened possessively around his neck in response. "No… But I want to anyway. I need you so much right now, Gohan."

He let out a soft, dejected sigh, tickling her lips. "I guess we're saying goodbye, then…"

Her heart tightened. "Yeah…"

His lips brushed her quivering ones, ever so softly, kissing her for a few moments; then Gohan lowered his head to the crook of her neck, planting soft kisses on her skin, knowing just the way she liked it. Videl gave a shudder; her hold around his neck loosened, one hand dropping to his shoulder while the other rested against his chest. She bit down on her lip when Gohan slid his hands under her night shirt, slowly moving them up along her thighs, his fingertips barely brushing her skin, before stopping his course on her hips. Her head felt light; his fingers left a tingling, burning trail on her skin, his lips on her neck were doing all kinds of wonderful things to her, and her heart was just about ready to jump out of her chest.

"Let's… Let's move to my room," she murmured breathlessly.

"Mmm," he mumbled in approval against her skin.

He nuzzled her neck for a bit, breathing in deeply, then slowly straightened himself up before leaning in again to capture her lips in a very gentle, very tender kiss. Videl melted completely into his embrace, and she was barely aware of her surrounding as she let Gohan guide her to her bedroom. She vaguely registered the sound of the front door closing shut, but she was too entranced by Gohan's slow, loving kiss to make anything of it. The outside world had faded away completely – only Gohan remained; only Gohan mattered.

It felt like a blink later, she was lying back on her bed and Gohan was on top of her, his palms cupping her face as he kept kissing her in the most tender way. Her foggy mind registered that he was topless, and though she had no idea when that happened she sure wasn't complaining. She ran her hands along his bare, muscular back, and to her delight Gohan groaned into her mouth at her touch. He pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily, and in the darkness his onyx irises searched hers.

A faint light was coming from the hallway, passing through the ajar door to her bedroom and contouring his handsome features. Videl felt herself blush under Gohan's intense stare, his eyes telling her the words she wouldn't allow him to say. He brushed a few strands away from her face with the tip of his fingers, and Videl closed her eyes again as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

Her heart was aching. His love for her was so tangible, so evident – it was too much for her, too overwhelming, and it was killing her to know how much Gohan was hurting because of it. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, Videl focused on his lips, buried in the crook of her neck, and on his touch, as his hands slid down along her sides, to her waist, her hips. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and proceeded to lift it up slowly; his lips lowered to her stomach and followed the movement of his hands as he kept pushing the clothing further and further up, leaving a trail of slow, electrifying kisses on her skin.

Uncovering her breasts, he dipped his head in between them, leaving the shirt be for the time being, draped over her exposed chest. Videl arched her back and let out a shuddering breath when his mouth wrapped around her nipple and his skillful tongue circled and flicked the erect bud, while he fondled her breasts using both of his hands. She was panting heavily and her body was burning, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She clenched her jaw, trying to contain the moans of pleasure Gohan was enticing from her.

He buried his face in between her bosoms once more, pushing them together with his hands, and breathed in deeply, as though trying to swallow her scent.

"God, I've missed this…" he mumbled, his voice muffled by her skin. "I missed you so freaking' much…"

Her throat tightened, and Videl bit down on her lip, trying to bottle down the swarm of emotions building up inside her at his words. She refrained herself from replying that she, too, had been going crazy from missing him for all those months. She stopped herself from telling him how all this time, she had felt so… lifeless and lost, without him – and how now, it was like he was bringing her back to life.

But, most of all, Videl forbade herself from blurting out just how much, how deeply she loved him.

Grabbing his face in between her palms, she brought him up for another kiss, letting the heavenly sensations flood her being as she lost herself in the moment. Gohan slid his hand underneath her, grabbing her buttock, and pushed his pelvis forward, his growing erection pressing harder between her thighs.

"I need you so much," he breathed out desperately, his lips just over hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Videl kept her eyes tightly shut, trying as she might to block out the new wave of emotions that washed over her at the way his voice broke as he uttered those words.

"Fuck me, Gohan," she whispered breathlessly – perhaps to make it feel less romantic.

He let out a low chuckle, his chest rumbling against her. "I was going to, yeah," he replied in amusement. Pulling back slightly to look at her, his expression then turned serious and a little bit nervous as well. "Do you have any, um… you know…"

She smirked at his bashfulness. "Condoms?" He nodded his head, and she started pushing him back. "Yeah, let me get one."

He moved off of her and sat, cross-legged, on the edge of the mattress, his eyes following her movements as Videl turned over onto her stomach and reached out for her nightside. She opened the top drawer and dug through the stuff inside, feeling for a specific kind of wrapping. But a certain young man had decided that now was the perfect time to plant soft kisses on her lower back, making it hard to focus on her task.

Her hand paused and her breath hitched when he started lowering her underwear, slowly sliding them along her legs until they were off. Lying down behind her, he slipped one hand under her, his palm resting against her lower abdomen, and pulled her to him so that her ass was pressed against his hardened crotch. She moaned as his penis rubbed against her lower lips – he'd had the time to take his pants off, apparently. Moving her hair out of the way, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and emitted a soft mumble of content.

"Can't you let me look for a condom in peace?" she murmured breathlessly, failing to sound annoyed. He pressed himself closer against her back in response, and Videl felt her sanity slipping. He really wasn't making it any easier for her to find a damn condom.

Her lust for him made her more determined to find the damn thing, and her hand, still inside the drawer, resumed the search. Staying focused proved to be a real challenge, however, as Gohan did his best to distract her, working his lips on her neck, running his fingers along her thigh, pressing his other hand against her stomach, all the while rubbing his erection between her thighs, his ministrations sending delicious jolts and shivers running all over her body.

At last, her hand closed around the wrapping. Not wasting any time, she tore it open and took out the desired item, then reached down between her legs where Gohan's stiff member was nesting. He stilled his movements when she grabbed him and let out a groan against her neck. Smirking to herself, she reveled in the way Gohan sucked in a breath and the way his body shivered as, despite their inconvenient position, she managed to roll the condom down on his cock, before guiding it to her drenched entrance.

They both groaned in satisfaction when Gohan pushed his pelvis forward, going all the way in. Videl felt her mind shut off completely as Gohan started moving, and intense pleasure took over her being. He panted against her neck, pressing his palm harder on her stomach as he ground his hips against her ass.

"Ahh… Videl…" he breathed into her ear, grazing it with his teeth.

Oh fuck, she was going absolutely _insane_. Had it always been so mind-blowingly _good_? It was too much, too intense, too beautiful – it felt like a dream. Was it a dream? It had to be too good to be true, right?

She moaned in protest when he pulled out, but he silenced her with a kiss as he changed their position so he was lying on top of her. He broke the kiss so he could finally pull her nightshirt over her head, and stared at her intently, towering over her; his hands lowered to her hips and he pushed himself into her tight walls once more. Videl moaned through gritted teeth, wrapping her arms around his muscular back as they moved as one. Gohan let his forehead rest against hers, his thrusts going deep and slow, taking his time savoring the feel of her.

She was melting into him. The pleasure was too strong. She was going to break. Something was happening, something overwhelming and beautiful and intense and scary – and it was going to break her.

He brushed her sticky, sweaty bangs from her face and kissed her temple, her cheek, her lips. Videl felt her eyes well up under her lids with emotion. Gohan was so gentle, he was treating her with so much care… God, she felt so loved. She had wanted him to fuck her, to pound her senselessly – just mindless, primitive sex – but apparently Gohan had another thing in mind. Instead, he was treasuring her, pouring all of his soul into her – stubbornly making sweet love to her.

She tightened her arms around him, kissing him back passionately.

Shit, she didn't want this night to end.

ooOoo

They lay side by side on the mattress, still trying to catch their breath. After some time, Gohan reached over to grab the cover that had dropped from the bed on the floor at some point, shook it slightly to dust it off, and draped it over their naked, glistening bodies, resuming his previous position next to Videl. She mumbled a quiet "Thanks," while turning onto her side, her back to him. Gohan angled his head slightly to his right to look at her; at her messy, tangled long locks, her firm, creamy shoulders, and her toned, svelte left arm, hugging the comforter around her. His jaw slacked, his eyes clouded over; his heart clenched.

"Can I hold you?" he asked before he could stop himself. Her shoulders stiffened at his request, but Gohan couldn't help inching closer to her, seeking the warmth of her body. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Please?"

"Why?" she muttered under her breath.

"I just…" He sighed softly, and his voice lowered to a whisper, "I'd like to know what it's like to…" He swallowed nervously, conscious of how unreasonable his request was, yet unable to stop himself from continuing, "What it's like to wake up with you in my arms, even if it's only this one time."

He was met with silence, but kept waiting for her permission nonetheless, anxiously staring at the back of her head.

"No."

His heart sank at her rejection, but Gohan would be lying if he said he hadn't anticipated her answer. He smiled sadly in resignation and understanding as he returned his gaze to the ceiling, pinning his hand under his head.

"Yeah, probably not the best idea," he agreed dryly.

His heartbeat was slowing down, his chest heaving in and out at a calmer pace, and as the endorphin rush of climaxing with her rapidly decreased, the idiocy of what they had done was beginning to fully register into his brains. His eyes slid shut; Gohan shifted his hand from under his head to place his arm over his closed lids, and berated himself for giving in when he knew full well that it was only going to make things harder for the both of them. Damn it, he'd already been out the door, and if only he hadn't lingered back; if only he hadn't taken a moment to lean back against the door to try and compose himself, Videl wouldn't have been able to tempt his already weak will.

Why would she do that, for that matter? She had been the one who decided that they shouldn't be together, and he had only been trying to respect her choice. He understood why she didn't want to be with him, he really did, and he even came to agree with her. So why? Was it really just to say goodbye, to indulge themselves in one last night before parting ways?

Lifting his arm from his line of vision, Gohan tilted his head to peer at her again: she was still turned away from him, unmoving. His throat tightened as he resisted the urge to close the distance between them and wrap his arms around her, hold her all against him and breathe her in, immersing himself in her intoxicating presence. He looked away again and brought his arm back over his eyes, heaving a deep sigh.

Of course he knew why. He didn't have to dig deep to figure out the obvious. It was for the same reason that he had been going to her fights and watching her from afar; that he had flown back through the torrential rain when he had already been on his way home from tonight's street fights; that he had decided to shut down his brain for a while as he rediscovered every inch and curve of Videl's voluptuous, sumptuous, sublime body and completely lost himself in her.

It was out of their control. It had been unbearable to force himself to stay away from her for all those months – which he hadn't even been able to do properly for that matter – and it had visibly taken a toll on Videl, too. He had no doubt that she felt the same way about him, especially after tonight – she loved him, just like he was absolutely crazy about her – and in the end, they hadn't chosen to stay apart. It was their ruined world and its crappy situation that took the decision for them. Videl was just trying not to get hurt, but at the same time, just like he was to her, she couldn't help being drawn to him.

He sat up, and his abrupt movement caused Videl to turn around and look at him, supporting her weight on her left elbow while her right hand lazily held the blanket to cover her chest. They stayed still for a few moments, but Gohan forced his gaze away from Videl; from her questioning, enchanting eyes, effortlessly luring him in with the way the faint light from the hall reflected on their depths, giving him a glimpse of her damaged yet vibrant soul; from her parted lips, still so tempting and tantalizing, making his chest ache and his mouth dry; from the glistening, captivating skin of her exposed arms, her neckline, her throat, her poorly covered cleavage, and her beautiful, curvy figure that the blanket outlined… He turned away from all of her, and made a point not to glance back at her, no matter how much he was dying to.

He located his boxers on the floor by the foot of the bed and got up to grab them and put them on. "I'm thirsty," he announced curtly, and ordered himself not to look back at her as he walked out of her room.

The beige-ish white of the walls in the hallway were bare, save for a lamp that hung by Videl's bedroom door. Gohan left it ajar behind him and walked past the laundry room and the bathroom, lining up on the other side of the corridor. Coming up to the living room, he continued along and pushed open the door to the kitchen.

His left hand fumbled for a bit along the wall, feeling for the switch; when the lights flickered on, Gohan's eyes swept about the spacious, modern kitchen. The household appliances lined up the wall on his left, attached to the work surface which topped the pale blue cabinets, and, connected to those, was an adjacent bar with a few stools. Unwittingly, his examination lingered at the counter by the sink across from him and overlooked by a couple of high cabinets hanging on the wall – the very spot where he'd lost his virginity. Images of his first time with Videl came tumbling out in his head, and his body stood rigid in the doorway.

His heartbeat picked up and his face burned. Gohan swallowed hard. A part of him wished he could forget. That he could stop hurting. Stop remembering just how effortless it was to get along with Videl. How happy he'd been with her all those months ago – before everything came crashing down and she tore his heart right out of his chest.

Gohan blew a sigh, running his hand through his hair, and went toward the cupboards to look for glasses.

Then again, he couldn't imagine his life without loving her, not anymore, and he was glad, despite it all, that he got to meet Videl and give her all of his first times. Those were _his_ memories, and no matter how much they weighed on his ribs and scorched his soul, he would much rather have that over never having experienced the delightful sense of completion that had washed over him when he had been with Videl – however short-lived their time had been.

He only found provisions in the top cabinets, so he started opening the drawers under the work surface. Cutlery, plates, pots… Ah, there they were. Gohan grabbed two and moved in front of the sink, turning on the tap to fill the tall glasses, one at a time.

Just as he was about to bring the rim to his lips, his movement stilled, picking up the sound of Videl's soft steps coming closer. He leaned back against the counter and sighed, staring down at his still full drink.

"I was about to bring you a glass, you know," he muttered without looking up, his peripheral vision catching a glimpse of her at the door. She was wearing his blue shirt again, and he distractedly wondered which one. "Here," he said, holding out to her, in his spare hand, the second glass of water.

He slowly started sipping on his own, while his right hand was still outstretched, patiently waiting for Videl to take her glassful. He didn't see her features softening as she watched him for a moment, or the small, gentle smile that formed on her lips. But his well-trained, heightened senses did feel the movement in the air when she shook her head slightly and let out a faint chuckle.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" she muttered in a barely audible voice, most likely more for herself than to him.

His cheeks grew a little warm, partially concealed by his drink. Videl stepped closer and took the one he held out to her. He ignored the spark of electricity that tingled in his extremities when her fingers brushed his, turning away from her as he set his empty glass in the sink.

"Thanks," she said, leaning back against the counter to his left, an arm's length away from him. Her being so close was making him nervous.

"You're welcome."

His gaze lifted to the window above the sink. Outside, the rain had stopped for a while now, and Gohan had to ask himself what was stopping him from leaving – well, aside from the fact that deep down he wished he never had to leave Videl's side.

At the far end of the adjacent wall, past the household appliances, there was a last countertop and, on top of it, a microwave. As his eyes stopped on it, Gohan's jaw slackened when he read the time displayed on its thin, rectangular screen: it was nearly five in the morning. Geez, no wonder he felt so exhausted.

"How did you get this one?"

He turned to look at her and blinked several times. "Huh?"

She had her arms crossed below her chest, holding her half-filled glass against her elbow, but she wasn't looking directly at him. A faint frown wrinkled her brow while her blue eyes were fixated on the area between his neck and his left bicep.

"That big scar on your shoulder," she clarified, motioning to it with her head before looking up at him. "How did you get it?"

Something about the way she regarded him – he could see that she was trying to conceal her worry for him, and yet she couldn't stop herself from wanting to know. Gazing back into her earnest, periwinkle eyes, Gohan felt his skin tingle; his fingers itched to reach for her, to tuck her loose, raven tendrils behind her ear – he swallowed, repressing the urge to touch her, yet was still unable to look away.

"You don't want to know," he heard himself say.

Her frown deepened; she laid her glass on the counter behind her and shifted her body around to face him, standing tall. So tiny, yet so imposing. "I can decide what I want or don't want to know on my own, thank you very much."

Ah, and there it was – the fiery, no-nonsense attitude that he adored so much about her. Geez, how ridiculously attracted to this girl could he be? He felt so drawn to her, to her presence, that he didn't even notice he was unconsciously leaning closer towards her.

"They like to use bladed weapons sometimes," he answered honestly, watching her eyes widen slightly. "I barely got out of the way, that time. Still struck my shoulder pretty deeply."

His throat tightened and he regretted saying anything as pure anguish blemished Videl's beautiful face. She moved closer and reached over, tracing the scar on his shoulder with the tip of her fingers. Her gentle touch made his heart ache; his emotions were a confusing swarm of sorrow, desire, remorse, helplessness – and yet, still, wishfulness. He hadn't stopped hoping, despite the mess that tonight had been. And seeing the love in her eyes so clearly now was only strengthening his belief that one day, for sure, they could be together.

But today was not that day.

He let out a sigh, gently prying her hand off of him. "You would've been better off not knowing," he muttered, turning to face her, his hip leaning against the counter and his left hand resting upon the cooling surface.

She gave him a defiant look – perhaps to try and hide how much she cared. "What about the long one on your torso?" she asked, her gaze lowering to look at it.

Gohan shook his head. "Videl, you don't want to know."

His breath hitched when her touch traced the thick, diagonal scar etched across his chest and stomach. He swallowed hard. She was doing it on purpose – she had to be doing that on purpose, wasn't she? She had to know how the slightest physical contact with her made his skin ignite and his heart race like crazy, didn't she? He wouldn't be surprised if she could feel his erratic pulse against her hand.

"Tell me," she whispered. His breathing was deepening.

"It was a…" He paused, trying to ignore her touch and focus so he could come up with a way to describe a Kienzan in terms she would understand. "One of their energy attacks – you know, how we can shoot beams out of our hands like I've explained to you?" She lifted her head and met his gaze, nodding. "That one was shaped like a big, sharp-edged disk. It would've cut through me if I hadn't managed to dodge it – well, most of it."

Her lips quivered, the tough mask dropping once again as her fear for him became apparent. "You said they don't try to kill you."

"They don't," he maintained. "I wouldn't have been able to dodge at all if they attacked me with the intent to kill. They'd be bored without me."

"Favorite toy, huh," she mumbled bitterly, using his own terms from earlier that night – watching the scars on his chest once more. One in particular especially unnerved her: the messy, irregular lines coming together just above his heart.

Gohan closed his eyes when she touched the scar, uselessly hoping that she wouldn't ask him about it, too.

But, as expected…

"And this one?" she whispered.

"Why do you want to know?" he protested tiredly. He should just leave. What was the point of stalling the inevitable anyway?

"Just because," she muttered in bad faith.

He wished he didn't like it so much when she touched him like that. He really didn't want to answer that… Videl didn't need to know that 17 had held him down while 18 used some glass shard to cut through his skin, testing how deep she could sink the sharp piece of glass without piercing his heart and killing him.

"I don't want to tell you."

"That bad, huh." Her fingers slid across his pectorals, feeling for the numerous little scars blemishing his sun-tanned skin, and stopped on the irregular dot-like one on his right pectoral – 17 had given him that one, shooting a ray beam through his chest while joking that he'd missed the heart. And his sister had laughed, mocking that he couldn't tell his right from his left.

Gohan bit down on his lip, repressing a sigh of pleasure from her featherlike touch. She was really not making it any easier for him.

"Videl… Don't," he uttered out breathlessly, his eyes shut tightly, his fists clenched.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't already fucked it all up tonight."

He let out a shaky breath, opening his eyes to look into hers. "You're mean," he accused.

She smirked at him, though it felt kind of toned down and resigned. "That's why you should stay away from me."

"That won't do, I kinda like that about you," he cracked a small, sad smile, allowing himself to tuck a few strands behind her ear like he had been dying to – she was right, after all: they had already messed everything up tonight. So a little more or little less…

She let her eyelids slide shut as he cupped her cheek, and Gohan turned off his brain, giving in for just a moment and kissing her lips tenderly. Just one more, he told himself, bringing his spare hand on the small of her back to pull her against him while Videl wrapped her arms around his neck – just one more kiss.

They pulled back, breathless, and as he stared into her eyes, Gohan had to struggle against himself not to dip his head again and kiss her more.

He studied her face, frowning slightly at her sleepy, lethargic gaze staring back at him. Well, it was no wonder that Videl would be so worn out – not only was it around five in the morning, but she'd been fighting tonight – and then _he_ turned up, and they ended up having sex. How she hadn't collapsed from exhaustion already, he had no idea.

"Let's get you to bed," he said in a gentle voice, stroking her cheek. "You're barely keeping awake."

She smiled tiredly. "Yeah, okay."

He picked her up, and Videl let her head rest against his shoulder, snuggling up to him. Carrying her in his arms, Gohan left the kitchen and crossed the hall towards her bedroom, turning off all the lights on his way.

He laid her on the bed, sitting on the edge, and brought the blanket over her. "I should go," he whispered, brushing her hair away from her face – perhaps lingering more than he had to.

When he was about to get up, however, Videl reached out and held him back, touching his hand. He looked back at her. She bit down on her lip.

"Stay…" she murmured. "I don't want to watch you leave."

Gohan smiled sadly, discerning her sleepy, pleading eyes in the darkness of her room. He wished he had the will to say no, but instead Gohan slipped under the cover with her with barely any hesitation. He liked that she didn't want him to go.

"Can I hold you, then?" he risked asking.

Videl simply laid her head on his chest in response and made herself comfortable, snuggling up to him. Gohan felt something warm envelop his heart as he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes sliding shut, reveling in the feeling of holding the woman he loved.

"Hey, can I ask you to tell me something about you? Anything, really…" Maybe he was pressing his luck, and really he should be letting her sleep instead of asking more questions, but this was his last chance of learning anything about Videl, and he couldn't help wanting to know more about her – he would think about how much it was going to hurt later.

Videl yawned, and had a moment of thought before replying, "I'm turning twenty next month."

He blinked at the ceiling. _In April?_ "You're a month older than me," he mused out loud.

She chuckled. "'That so."

He loved how random her answer was. Gosh, he loved her so much, he wished he could stay here with her and never have to leave. He wished he could tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her. How much he needed her in his life.

He held her a little tighter and whispered, "Goodnight, Videl," pressing his lips to the top of her head.

She only hummed in response, already falling asleep. Gohan closed his eyes and let himself forget, just for a moment, that he would have to go before she woke up, and welcomed the embrace of slumber.

Just for a little bit.

ooOoo

Waking up a few hours later, holding Videl in his arms… He basked in it all. He imprinted it in him, etched it onto his skin; her scent was in every breath he took, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her sleeping form. So beautiful. So angelic. So perfect.

That morning, when the sunlight hit his eyelids and brought him out of his short-lived slumber, and as he slowly blinked the fog out of his head, finding himself still holding Videl close – it felt bittersweet.

But oh, so sweet.

It felt so special and beautiful and intimate. To have her tiny form snuggling up to him, to wake up holding her against him, feeling her presence all over himself, all around him. Neither of them had shifted much, if at all, after they'd fallen asleep together, and at that moment Gohan didn't wanted to move, at all. Or ever.

He was addicted to it all. Her soft breathing brushed his torso. Her arms around him, her legs tangled with his, her body pressed against his. The way her long hair flowed behind her, her bangs grazing her beautiful face. Her intoxicating scent. The slight wrinkle of her nose. The small pout on her lips.

That image was engraved in his memory.

His arms tightened around her. He just _couldn't_ let her go.

It took him a while to finally talk himself into getting up and getting ready to leave. Gohan couldn't say exactly how long it had been, but he noticed that the sun rays weren't directed at the bedroom's window anymore. Seeing as Videl hadn't wanted to watch him leave and could have been waking up at any moment now, Gohan forced himself to let go – of her, as much as of the idea of them being together anytime soon.

 _If ever,_ he thought to himself sourly – but he quickly caught himself. _I can't think like that. Or I'll go crazy without her._ He looked down at her again and solemnly swore to do anything in his power to get her back.

But not now.

Slowly, cautiously, Gohan extricated himself from her hold around him. It made him smile a little bit when Videl unconsciously tried to tighten her arms around his torso – as if, just maybe, her subconscious wanted to hold him back. Or maybe he just wished that was it. Probably. Yeah.

But even when he finally managed to slide off her grasp, instead of looking for his clothes and getting ready to leave, as he should have, Gohan just sat there for a while, on the edge of the bed, watching Videl sleep. Careful not to wake her, he brushed away a few strands of hair from her face, and a small, gentle smile tugged at his lips.

Idly, he wondered whether it was because he was in love that Videl appeared to him like the most beautiful thing that ever existed in all universes. Surely it was just him, right? As true as that felt to him, it didn't really sound plausible, did it? It made him wonder how other people saw Videl. Gazing at her angelic face then, tenderly stroking her hair, he just couldn't fathom anyone not seeing Videl the way he viewed her.

But then again, he _was_ hopelessly in love. So, yeah. Bias and all.

Once again, it took him a while to finally turn away and start getting ready. But even then, Gohan still kept glancing her way every so often as he got dressed. He smiled to himself, thinking that he wouldn't have taken Videl for a heavy sleeper. And then his shoulders slumped, and Gohan turned away again and let out a deep sigh. If only he could learn more about Videl.

Once he was fully dressed in his orange and blue _gi_ , Gohan stood by the door of her room and watched Videl sleep some more, unwilling to part with her. But he knew he had to, for her sake. So, with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, Gohan dragged his feet through the bedroom door, along the hallway, and towards the front door.

His hand was already on the handle when an idea struck him. He looked down at himself, then back to the hallway, then at the couch in the living room, and then again at himself – and then on a whim, he rolled down his orange top and took off the blue shirt underneath while stumbling to the living room. He sat on the couch and folded the shirt, then stood up and folded the blanket Videl had left for him last night since he had been supposed to sleep on the couch. Once the blanket and the pillow were neatly arranged on the couch, and his equally neatly folded shirt sat on top of them, Gohan looked around the room as he put his orange top back on. Finding what he had looked for on the shelf above the TV set, he walked over to grab the pencil and notepad on it. He scribbled something on a page, which he tore off and left on top of his folded shirt. Before he could change his mind and realize how bad this idea was, Gohan walked out the front door. He looked behind him one last time then, before taking off to the sky.

He wondered how Videl would react when she found his shirt and the note

As he flew home, feeling empty and disillusioned, doubts started to taint his thoughts – what if he couldn't do it? What if Videl was right, and he was destined to fail and die trying? What if this had truly been the last time he would ever hold Videl?

What if he died tomorrow and never saw her again?

His depressing thoughts kept looming over him as he landed by his front door. Gohan lived in a homestead that he'd built himself, near West City; he'd wanted to test himself, to see if he was capable of it, so that eventually he could help rebuild the world once he defeated the cyborgs. It was roughly built, but Gohan was pretty proud of the result of his work: installing wires and pipes had been especially tricky.

But he barely took notice of his sturdy, wooden house as he stepped inside, dragging his feet to his bedroom. His surrounding was a blur as he moved one foot in front of the other, walking like a zombie. Feeling like one, too. He barely had a few hours of sleep, and after the emotional rollercoaster that last night had been, he was exhausted both mentally and physically.

He collapsed on his bed, face first, and buried his nose in his pillow, hugging it to himself. He didn't want to move anymore. He didn't feel like doing anything – not even the prospect of getting stronger to get closer to his goal motivated him right now. Ugh, he felt so depressed… He just wanted to be with Videl, damn it – was that so much to ask? He wanted her in his life, and he needed her to give him the strength to surpass the cyborgs.

He was so tired of fighting. Why did it have to be him? Why had the cyborgs spared him and not Vegeta, for instance? Surely the Prince of all Saiyans would have proved to be more than entertaining for them – and then, Trunks wouldn't have had to grow up without knowing his father. Vegeta wouldn't have been the best role model but all things considered, he wasn't so bad, and it would've been better than no father at all. And surely, if he had survived, Vegeta could've surpassed those damn machines with time – perhaps that was why they spared Gohan and not him. Perhaps he simply did not pose any threat to them at all, whereas Vegeta would have, eventually.

"I'm just a failure," he mumbled into his pillow, his voice coming out muffled.

"Now, now, don't say that, Gohan."

He didn't care to look up from the comfort of his fluffy pillow at the sound of Bulma's voice. He didn't have the strength to be social right now.

"Go away, Bulma. I want to be alone."

But she didn't listen – as one should expect, coming from her. Her steps drew closer, and soon she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" she asked in a soft, motherly tone. Gohan's shoulders stiffened when she touched his hair gently. "Trunks came to see you this morning, you know, and he was worried that you weren't home."

Gohan kept silent. Bulma continued to stroke his hair, offering him the comfort he didn't ask for. He wanted to be alone, but, nonetheless, the presence of a friend was somewhat soothing. Well, as long as she didn't ask him to talk about it, he would tolerate her marks of affection.

And she didn't. Bulma simply stayed there, by his side, running her fingers through his hair. Giving him her moral support.

"Aren't you suffocating in that pillow of yours?" she asked, hints of amusement in her voice.

"I'm fine," he mumbled into it.

Though he couldn't see it, Bulma smiled. "You know, I'm almost done with my project. Would you like to know what I've been working on?"

Now _that_ piqued his curiosity – and he actually took his head out of the pillow to look at Bulma. She smirked in triumph.

"What is it?" he couldn't help asking.

Her expression softened. "How about a trade, then? I'll tell you if you tell me what got you so down. How about that?"

Gohan frowned. So much for her not asking him to talk about what happened. He turned away from her and lay on his side. "Forget it," he muttered.

"Aww, don't be like that," Bulma coaxed him, rubbing his back. "It's fine, you don't have to tell me. I can guess what it's about, anyway."

Gohan tensed at that. He hoped she wasn't going to delve deeper into the subject. He _really_ didn't want to talk about what happened – _ever_.

"So, do you want to know what I've been working on?"

He peered at her over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "No more questions about me?" he asked for her confirmation, and Bulma nodded, smiling at him. "Alright, then," he said, straightening up to sit cross-legged on the mattress, giving her his attention. "Let's hear it."

Bulma smirked proudly, puffing out her chest. "I've been building a weapon that could help you take those bastards down."

His jaw dropped, and Gohan gawked at the scientific genius. "A… weapon?" he stammered.

"Yep!" grinned Bulma. "It may not be powerful enough to actually kill them, but I think it could do some pretty subsequent damage – and then you'd just need to finish them off while they're weakened."

His mouth remained hanging open, gaping at Bulma. His mind was reeling. _If I could… If it actually worked…_

He wouldn't have to fight anymore… And he could be with Videl.

"Would this actually work?" he questioned, afraid to get his hopes up.

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" she rolled her eyes with a cocky smirk.

Gohan wanted to believe this to be true. He wanted to hope, and he wanted to trust Bulma's genius. And most of all, he wanted this to work. Yet, his usual optimistic nature had taken a harsh blow since he'd had his heart torn to shreds, and his worrywart side, which he took after his mother, was prevailing over it. He couldn't help feeling doubtful, despite how much he wanted this to work.

Bulma smiled in reassurance and patted his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be all right, Gohan. Things will get better in time, you'll see."

He had a feeling that she wasn't talking about her invention anymore. Gohan lowered his gaze, heaving a deep sigh.

"I wish I had your confidence, Bulma," he murmured.

She cackled boastfully, her nose raised in the air in a prideful manner. "You can say that again! I _am_ the best, after all."

He cracked a small, wistful smile, still staring at his hands holding his feet. "Yeah," he agreed softly.

Bulma ruffled his hair out of the blue, and Gohan blinked up at her, absentmindedly arranging the mess she just made.

"Cheer up, kiddo!" she chirped. "We're gonna kill those monsters and save the world, so you can be with Videl now!"

His jaw slackened and his eyes widened. "Wha…?"

So she did figure out what the issue was… Was he that predictable? Bulma offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, Gohan, you're that obvious," she answered his silent question. Her accurate deduction of his train of thoughts was kind of scary. "And besides, nothing, or nobody, has ever affected you so profoundly as Videl had."

Gohan looked down again, still unwilling to share what had transpired between him and Videl last night. It didn't seem to matter to Bulma, however, who just kept going.

"I really think you should just go for it with her, you know," she stated, her voice soft. "You love her, and she loves you, so just say the hell with it and spend the rest of your life with her."

He chewed on his lower lip. "What if the rest of my life ends tomorrow?" he whispered.

"What if it doesn't?"

He frowned. If only it were that easy. "So I should put her through the strain and worry of waiting for me while I risk my life and fight the cyborgs?"

Bulma scoffed. "What, you think she doesn't worry about you anyway?"

He looked up at that, his frown deepening as he studied Bulma carefully. Something about the way she said that… It made him feel like she knew way more than she let on. That she wasn't telling him something.

"How would you know?" he asked dubiously, furrowing his brow.

Bulma sighed tiredly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I've met her, Gohan. I met Videl months ago, when you just got to the hospital after that dreadful fight you had against them. She asked me not to tell you."

For the second time, Gohan gaped at her in disbelief. "You… You've met Videl…?" he breathed hoarsely.

Bulma smiled wistfully. "She was so worried about you after your fight that she had to come and see how you were doing."

He couldn't find his voice, speechless, utterly at a loss. Videl had… He couldn't even form a coherent thought. Only her name kept running over and over through his head.

_Videl… Videl…_

Could it be…? He thought he had dreamed it but… Did Videl actually get in his hospital room that night? He thought he'd felt her presence but he'd been half asleep and assumed he'd imagined the whole thing…

"So, you see, staying away from her isn't going to ease her worry – if anything," Bulma added as an afterthought, "at least if you went to see her after each fight, she could see for herself that you'll be okay. Whereas with how things are now, all she can do is worry and wonder, and wait until she hears from you again."

Gohan finally closed his mouth and swallowed thickly. Bulma was making a lot of sense… Yet he wasn't sure whether it was just him wishing so hard that she could be right, or if she actually was. But in his troubled, weakened mind, it all made perfect sense. Of course him staying away wouldn't ease her worry. As long as he was still fighting, and as long as it kept being broadcasted to the world, Videl could still follow each and every confrontation he had against the cyborgs and hear how he was faring against them.

"But she's trying to move on," he mumbled half-heartedly. "Shouldn't I respect her decision?"

Bulma leaned forward to grab on both of his shoulders, regarding him seriously. "Gohan, listen to me. What you have with Videl is extremely rare, and it could become something so beautiful, like you wouldn't even believe. No matter what happens to you, Gohan, whether you make it or not, she will be grateful that she got to experience something so special, so extraordinary, so live-changing and phenomenal. Trust me, _I know_."

His heart was hammering like crazy against his ribs, and Gohan swallowed, Bulma's words resonating in his head over and over again.

He believed her. She knew what she was talking about, after all – losing the two men she had loved on the same day. Yet, in spite of the pain that their loss caused her, Bulma still considered that it had been worth it. Would Videl see it that way, though? If he actually tried to win her over…

His heart jolted in excitement at the mere thought, as though it was coming alive again, as though its countless broken pieces were starting to gather together to try and start to mend. If he could be with Videl… If it was really okay…

And if Bulma's weapon worked… Everything could fall into place. Everything could actually work out – he could save the world, and he could be with the woman he loved.

"Bulma, I… I don't know what to say," he babbled with emotion. All of a sudden, he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much," he whispered hoarsely.

Bulma patted his back in a motherly way, smiling to herself. "You're welcome, kiddo."

The hardest part was still to come, though: the weapon had to work, and most of all, Videl had to see eye to eye with him – and with how stubborn she could be, it was going to be tricky.

But he was hopeful. For the first time in five months, one week, and four days – he actually felt optimistic again.

Yeah, Bulma was definitely the best.

"Say, Gohan," the brilliant scientist started after they pulled back. An amused smile quirked the corner of her lips as she gave him a once over. Gohan shot her an inquiring look.

"Hm?"

"What happened to your blue shirt?"

… He flushed.

ooOoo

Trunks had been flying over the ocean for a while, perplexed as he got closer to his mentor's _ki_ signature. Why on earth would Gohan go so far away? It wasn't even for training either.

His frown deepened. Gohan's aura felt so… conflicted. Dejected. Distressed. Trunks narrowed his eyes as he focused intently on the emotions Gohan's _ki_ carried. He knew he shouldn't invade his friend's privacy like that, but Gohan needed him right now, and he couldn't be much help if he didn't know what he was dealing with.

He saw a remote island from the distance. So this was where his best friend had isolated himself…

It had to be about Videl. Gohan hadn't been in the best of moods since his breakup with her, but this time was different. Something must have happened. It was the only explanation for his low spirits – well, lower than usual. Trunks had been doing his best trying to comfort his disheartened friend, keeping him company, trying to make him smile, hanging out with him, and just be there for him, even when Gohan was at his worst and moody as hell. They had barely been training together in the past months, but that was okay. Trunks understood that Gohan needed to go all out and vent out his frustration and sorrow – after reading that heartbreaking letter he wrote to Videl, he understood better than Gohan knew.

He landed on the beach. Gohan was lying on the wet sand, starfish-like. The waves brushed his bare feet everytime they crashed on the shore. His pants were wet up to his mid-thigh but from the look of him the young warrior didn't seem to care.

"Hey, Trunks," he greeted softly as the boy approached him. He didn't move at all and didn't even look at him, his absent gaze still fixated on the sky.

Trunks took off his boots and socks and sat down beside his friend, turning to look at the sea ahead. "It's nice out here. How do you know this place?"

"From when I was a kid," Gohan replied vaguely.

Trunks didn't question him further and silence fell between them. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, but there was a kind of tension in the air. Gohan's energy waves were all over the place, unable to settle down – his mind was reeling, and his emotions doing an endless roller coaster. It felt unnerving.

"Did you see Videl again?" Trunks couldn't help asking, hoping his friend would be willing to open up.

Gohan sighed deeply. "Am I that predictable?"

Trunks chuckled. "Yep. I also happen to know you like the back of my hand. That helps, too."

Gohan cracked a mild, half-heard smile. "So I see."

"What happened?" the boy asked, not wasting time beating around the bush.

Gohan turned his head away and stayed silent, his brief amusement already gone.

"I want to help you, Gohan," Trunks insisted, not one to give up without a fight. "Talking about it will make you feel better. You know I'd never judge you, right?"

Gohan finally looked at him and his eyes softened. Trunks smiled at him, encouraging him to open up.

"You're really sweet, Squirt, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"You should, though. It's not good to keep everything bottled up…"

Trunks paused, wondering if Gohan still wrote letters to Videl that he would never send to her. He'd caught his friend writing at his desk on a few occasions these past months. He never asked about it, he felt bad enough that he had read that one letter when he wasn't supposed to. But Trunks hoped writing helped Gohan feel a little better, that he at least was able to get everything off his chest that way.

"I'm fine," Gohan said blankly, looking up at the sky again.

"You're a bad liar."

"Okay, I'm not fine. I miss her like crazy and I don't know what to do. And telling you that isn't making me feel better," he added, frowning at Trunks.

The boy sighed, lying back on the wet sad like his friend. "I hate that you're hurting so much. It's not fair."

"Thanks, Squirt."

Gohan's voice was faint yet full of emotions. Trunks closed his eyes, wishing there was something he could do to help him in any way.

Little did he know, he sole presence brought some comfort and relief to the heartbroken young man.

"I went to see her," he whispered, finally starting to open up. "It was raining, like on the night of our first kiss… and I just couldn't take being away from her anymore."

Trunks didn't dare move an inch as Gohan spoke, afraid to even breathe too loud. He felt like he was trying to approach a wild animal and the slightest wrong movement could make it skip away.

"She let me stay over because of the rain… We ended up… saying goodbye again." His breath hitched and he closed his eyes tightly. "I just wish… I wish I didn't have to leave. I wish I never had to let her go."

"Why did you?"

"She won't be with me. For a moment I let myself believe I could try to win her back, but the more I think about it, the more I realize she's just going to reject me. Videl would never go for it. She's lived through too many losses. She's not ready to risk her heart again if it means losing me too."

Trunks frowned deeply. He remembered that part of Gohan's letter. Still, while Videl had a point, there was no way _he_ was ever letting anything happen to him. Gohan meant everything to him, and he didn't want to even think of what he would do without him. And he would never have to, because nothing was _ever_ going to happen to Gohan.

"You should let me talk some sense into her, I'm sure I could get through to her."

Gohan turned away and put his hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking. And then he threw his head back and laughed. A real, unrestrained laugh, like he used to before Videl broke him. Trunks sat up to look at him, tears gathering in his eyes. It felt like the first time in forever since he'd seen his big brother laugh with his heart.

He was so happy. He had actually _helped_. His chest swelled with warmth as Gohan's mirthful eyes met his, an actual, genuine smile on his lips. Not the half-hearted one or the forced one. A real smile.

Gohan straightened up and reached over to ruffle his lavender hair affectionately. "You're so cute, Trunks. There should be more of you – the world would be a much better place."

He flushed and Gohan snickered at him. But Trunks didn't mind. He was happy to be a laughing stock if that meant Gohan could smile and laugh again like before. If that meant he could ease at least some of Gohan's suffering, even just a bit. That he could bring some life back into his eyes. And if he could…

All hope wasn't lost yet, after all.


	8. Indecision, Hesitation, Closure

He tapped the pen on the desk, staring at the blank page. Less than a week ago, he'd made the resolve to at least try to stop writing these letters, but after everything that had happened with Videl on that rainy night, he needed a means to pour his feelings out.

 _March 18, 777,_ Gohan started writing at the top right of the sheet.

_Dear Videl,_

… _I don't even know where to begin. My head is a jumbled mess. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't help hoping that wasn't the last time we saw each other, that I'll see you again, and kiss you again, and make you smile, and hold you in my arms, and even, watch the sequels of that awesome movie together with you._

He smiled at the memory. It had been so much fun, watching _Back to the Future_ with Videl. He loved the premise, the interactions, the friendship between Doc and Marty, the whole concept of setting up your parents after you accidentally prevented their chance meeting. He'd found himself laughing his head off at some of the situations Marty got himself into – and then he would catch Videl's gaze. She would be already looking at him, and Gohan knew she'd been paying more attention to _him_ than to the movie.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

_I can't stop thinking about that night… Our last night together… I was aching to tell you how much I love you so many times. God, I love you more than ever._

_I love the gentle, sweet side you've shown me on that night, when I turned up at your front door in the pouring rain. How you took my hand and led me inside, and said we were making an exception, how you worried that I'd get sick. I don't think I've ever gotten sick in my life – I never do. Some of the perks of my Saiyan genes, I'm guessing. A warrior race just won't do if they caught a cold every time there was a little rain in the battlefield, right? I could've just dried myself with my ki, for that matter. But I didn't say anything. I let you take care of me. I wanted you to take care of me. And I wanted a reason to stay, even though I knew I shouldn't have come, that I was breaking my promise, that I was only making things harder for us by showing up like that, that I would only be causing you more pain when I had to leave again._

_And yet… I'm still grateful for that new memory with you. I loved being able to look into your eyes again and just get lost in them. I love that you wear my shirt as pj's. I love the way you blushed when I pointed it out. I hope you like that I left another one for you…_

He smiled as he wrote those lines. His blue shirt looked so great on Videl. He remembered how he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her while she'd been looking for the DVD of the movie. The oversized clothing reached down to her mid thigh, showing only the outlines of her amazing curves, and Gohan had been unable to tear his gaze off her gorgeous legs. The collar was wide and it kept sliding off her shoulder, and not once did his stare not shift to her neckline whenever it did.

_I keep replaying the whole night over and over again, from start to finish. It's still so fresh in my mind. I get breathless just thinking about your touch on my scars. I feel guilty for making you worry, but at the same time, I love that you worry about me._

_I know you love me too. That night only confirmed my conviction that you feel the same way about me, not that I ever had any doubt._

His throat tightened. His eyes burned. Gohan swallowed. He turned the paper and started the next paragraph on the back.

_I feel like crying when I think about how it felt to make love to you again… I wanted to savor every second, to take my time tasting you, touching you, relearning you, loving you… God, it felt so beautiful and real._

_It's never been just sex between us. Our connection runs so much deeper than that. The reason it's so mind-blowing when we're intimate is because our hearts beat as one, because we love each other so deeply, so helplessly, so completely. When we're together… It's so powerful between us, so… explosive. Like the deadliest ki-blast that would be strong enough to decimate the entire solar system._

_It's got the potential to be as dangerous and destructive, too. It hurts to love you. And I don't know what to do. I love you so much, and I want to be with you, but even if I tried to convince you to be with me, I know you wouldn't have me – you'd only reject me again. You've been scorched too many times, you've lost everyone you ever cared about, and I know you don't want to risk your heart again. And I get that. It's why I've been trying to keep my promise and stay away from you, and for five months, one week and three days, I'd managed to keep my word._

_And then it started raining when I was flying back home after watching your fights. Which resulted in the most beautiful and bittersweet night of my life._

Gohan heaved a deep sigh. Bittersweet was indeed the correct word to describe that last night with Videl.

He had reached the bottom of the page. Man, he sure was writing a lot today. He grabbed a second sheet of paper and kept writing.

_Bulma says I should go for it. She's made some valid points. I thought I was sparing you by staying away since I'm always fighting the cyborgs, but I guess I didn't think of the radio broadcasts that air whenever I go face them. I've always made a point to avoid anything that talks about me – they all have so much faith in me, and I feel like I'm disappointing them with my failure to kill the cyborgs. And, well, it's kinda embarrassing too, how they talk about me, like I'm some sort of celebrity or something, you know?_

He shook his head. He was losing sight of the point he'd been trying to make.

_But I digress…_

_I don't know what to do. I do want to be with you – more than anything – but it's a hopeless cause. You've made up your mind. And even though you couldn't help giving in that night, even though you tempted me with a night with you when I was already out the door – to you, that was the last time. The last night. Our last goodbye._

_God… I can't stop thinking about it. I keep seeing you lying under me, your arms around my neck, your legs around my waist… The way you looked at me through half-lidded eyes, the way you kissed me, the way you breathed my name… I wanted time to stand still so we could stay like this, so I never had to let go of you again._

He had to pause for a moment, his hand unwilling to stop trembling. The lump in his throat felt tighter than ever. A tear escaped from his lower eyelid and slid down his cheek, landing on the page. Gohan quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He exhaled deeply for a few, long seconds, and then resumed the letter.

_I need you so much, Videl. I wish you could just take me back if I showed up again. I wish I could tell you how I feel. I guess I kinda wish I could send you my letters, too – but you can never read them. They're way too depressing, and that's not how I want to tell you I love you for the first time._

Gohan cracked a smile as his hand kept moving, the ink filling line after line.

_I want to look into your eyes as I whisper those words. I want to hold you in my arms when I profess my love to you, and I want to kiss you as I keep telling you how much I love you, again and again._

He turned the page and continued on the back. A troubled frown creased his brow.

_Should I go for it? I just don't know. Just a few days ago Bulma had me convinced that it was the thing to do, but the more I think about it, the more I imagine ways you're going to reject me._

_It hurts to love you. It hurts to be apart from you. It hurts to think about what we're missing out on._

_Maybe I should wait for Bulma's weapon to be ready… If she's almost done with it, then maybe I should just wait until we can kill the cyborgs. And if it works, and we save the world…_

_I'm scared to get my hopes up. You've scorched me too many times, too._

_What I do know, is that I am not giving up. I don't know when it'll happen, or how it'll happen, but I'll get you back someday. And we're going to be so darn happy together – you just wait. I'm going to make you the happiest you've ever been. I'm going to make you forget you've ever had your heart broken. You better be ready, Videl, because I'm not giving up on you. It may take time, it may take years, even – but, in the end, we will_ _be together. And I'm going to make you smile silly for the rest of your life._

_In the meantime… I hope you're coping better than I am…_

Gohan blew a sigh. He finished by his usual signature, at the bottom right of the page.

_Love always,_

_Gohan_

ooOoo

She was still wearing it. His smell was long gone from the fabric, but Videl kept imagining breathing in Gohan's unique, intoxicating scent on the blue shirt he had left behind.

That stupid dork.

She had stood stunned by her couch, that morning, staring at the neatly folded blanket and the pillow arranged nicely on top of it, and, more importantly, at the equally neatly folded blue shirt and the small note Gohan had left behind for her to find.

 _"_ _I thought you might like to have another one,"_ it read. _"_ _It looks better on you anyway."_

That stupid, lovable dork.

Videl sniffed softly, wiping her eyes with the collar of his shirt before hugging it closer. Although it was still the middle of the day, her room was dark and gloomy; the blinds had been put down for days, and Videl could not bring herself to get up and face the world anymore.

It hurt too much.

Empty. She felt empty. Hollow. She'd hardly left her bed since that last night with Gohan. She hadn't slept for days, or barely; she wasn't eating, wasn't taking care of herself. Nothing mattered anymore. The hours passed excruciatingly slowly, and she just lay there all day, all night, with only her morose thoughts and her agonizing heart for company. When she had gone to the bathroom earlier, she had barely recognized her reflection in the mirror. She looked bony; she was losing weight. The circles around her eyes were hollow and dark, her cheeks had lost most of their fullness, her lips were dry and peeling, and her hair was a wild, tangled mess. When she'd looked back at herself, there was no spark, no life anymore. There was nothing.

She had lost all hope – even more than before all that mess. She had lost her will. If she could just wither and die, she would be fine with it.

She was an idiot. She had pushed Gohan away to spare her heart, but now she was more miserable than ever.

God, how she missed that man. That beautiful, silly, adorable, awkward goof. God, how she loved him. Videl shut her eyes hard, hugging herself tighter, wishing it could be his arms holding her close.

She wasn't getting over him, was she? She was in too deep – she had fallen too hard for Gohan.

That night with him… Against her better judgment, the young woman found herself thinking of her last night with the man she loved. She pursed her lips as she thoughts of his kisses, and she couldn't stop the flood of emotions taking over her as she recalled the sweet things he kept whispering to her; how his breath would brush her skin, her lips, as he murmured again and again how he'd missed her, how he needed her, how beautiful she was… and as he made sweet, sweet love to her, how she had died to blurt out how helplessly in love she was with him.

And his eyes… Transparent, screaming how much he loved her – when his tongue wasn't allowed to voice the words.

God, could that night have been any more perfect?

Her shoulders shook as a sob forced its way out of her. That cursed night. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let it happen? It was the worst mistake they could have made. How was she supposed to get over him now, when she craved for him more than ever?

She wished she could've held him back. And not just for the night – she wanted him forever.

But it was all over now. Gohan was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

And he was right not to. He was better off without her. She had only brought him grief and suffering – when he, more than anyone, deserved all the happiness in the world.

She didn't deserve him. She never did and never would. She was worthless. She didn't deserve anything.

She may as well be dead. The world would be better off.

ooOoo

It was night, and Gohan was sitting on the ground by a bonfire that he was using to roast the wild boar he'd hunted earlier after his daily training session. He watched the dancing flames distractedly, lost in thoughts.

He hadn't felt her _ki_ spike up for weeks. Something didn't sit well in his stomach, and Gohan couldn't help the grip of worry tightening his chest. Then again, it was understandable that after he'd admitted to her that he could sense her energy whenever she got into a fight, Videl wouldn't be so keen to let him find her again.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed. It was hard to resist the temptation – it would be so easy to just scan the world and localize her. But he couldn't. He mustn't. He knew that. Not until he had made up his mind about what to do.

If only he could be sure Videl wasn't going to reject him… Gosh, how he wished he could go see her and just be with her… If only she wasn't so damn stubborn; if only he could find a way to make her hope again, to make her have faith in him, to make her believe in a better world, a better future… If only he could convince her to hold his hand while they faced the adversities together, whatever happened.

If only he could just see her again…

That last night with her… It was haunting him. It was destroying him, bit by bit. God, how he missed her… His throat tightened at the memory of waking up holding her in his arms. How he hadn't wanted to let go. How it took him forever to talk himself into getting up and getting ready to leave. How he couldn't bring himself to. How beautiful she looked as she slept soundly, and how her arms had subconsciously tightened around him when he had finally decided to get up.

Gohan blinked a few times as he realized that someone was calling his name. Flames danced in the blue eyes staring back at him; lilac eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Oh, hey, Trunks," Gohan greeted faintly, still a little out of it. He rubbed his eyes to clear his mind and added, looking up at Trunks again, "Want to join me for dinner?"

The young boy dug his hands into his pants' pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "I already ate, but I wouldn't mind a bite."

Gohan cracked a small smile as Trunks sat on the ground beside him. "I'm sure you wouldn't."

It was nice hanging out with Trunks. Because of his low spirits in the past several months, Gohan hadn't been spending a lot of time with him; he didn't want his young friend to be at the end of his moods, as it had happened a few times in the past. The guilt of leaving his dearest friend aside was still prickling in his chest.

And yet Trunks was smiling back at him and talking to him like usual, still offering him his unconditional friendship and support. There was no resentment or accusation in his eyes whatsoever. That kid was a blessing.

"So that weapon's almost ready, huh," Gohan commented distractedly.

"Mom wants to call it the Eradicator 5000," frowned Trunks, crossing his arms. "But I told her that's too corny!

Gohan snorted laughing, and Trunks smiled slightly. "You're harsh with her. Besides, I kinda like that name too."

"That's cuz' you're both old," Trunks retorted, smirking as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I resent that!" Gohan cried out in mock indignation. "And how am I old anyway? I'm not even twenty!"

"To me you're old," Trunks stated with a smug look, leaning back onto his hands for support.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the little brat, a playful glint dancing in their depths. "Smart ass."

Trunks widened his eyes in exaggerated shock. "I'm gonna tell Mom you said the _A_ -word in front of me."

"You're eleven now, you can take it," smirked Gohan, rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna tell _your_ mom, then."

Gohan was about to retort something, but then he paused and closed his mouth, beads of sweat forming on his temples and forehead. He looked at Trunks with a nervous smile.

"You're not really going to tell my mom, are you?"

They shared a long look. And then both burst out laughing.

Months ago, when he had lain in that hospital bed, broken physically as much as mentally; after he'd just made the decision to give up on Videl, he had honestly believed that he would never smile again, let alone laugh. Eventually, however, time did help ease his suffering, and so did the support of his loved ones. It did not, however, lessen or dim down his love for Videl, and Gohan knew that such a thing was never going to happen.

Like Bulma had put that time, what he had with Videl was incredibly rare and too beautiful to give up on. And back then, Gohan had seriously believed that going after Videl, even if it meant going against her wish, was the right decision.

That had been about six weeks ago. He had been struggling against himself since then. He wished he could just go for it and damn the consequences, but…

Thinking about all that again caused him to look down at the rocky ground. He let out a dejected sigh. How could he do that? How could he go against Videl's wish? Maybe it was working for her. Maybe she was actually getting over him, and him barging into her life once more would only make things harder for her again. And he didn't want that. That was the last thing he wanted. Gohan wanted Videl to be happy, as much as happiness could be possible in their broken world – even if that meant without him. Even if it was killing him not to see her anymore. Even if he was going crazy from missing her, and wanting her, and loving her with all of his cursed heart.

Even if it meant never seeing her again.

 _But what if she's the same?_ he would always end up wondering. _What if she's hurting as much as I am and by staying apart I'm only making it worse?_

Gohan didn't want to think like that, because he was truly hoping that Videl was doing better. But if, as he suspected, Videl had fallen for him as hard as he'd fallen for her, Gohan couldn't see how she could ever get over him, just like he knew that he would never get over her.

But then, even if, yes, staying apart was indeed only making it worse for the both of them, and even if Bulma was right and Videl was wrong, and even if he did attempt to win Videl over, Gohan knew, deep in his heart, that there was no way she would want to have a real relationship with him, not when he was the only warrior capable of ridding the world of the worst humanoid machines humanity had ever seen. She had made it quite clear that she didn't want a life with someone like him. And who could blame her? Who, for that matter, would want to get involved with someone who could get killed at any moment, any day, any time? After losing everyone she had ever cherished, it was no wonder that Videl was running away from any possible attachment.

That one thought tightened his heart. He hated that Videl had absolutely nobody – she was all alone and had been so for who knew how long. Nobody was meant to live alone; people needed each other, and Videl was no different. He hated that she had purposely detached herself from human contact. He hated that she'd had to suffer the loss of everyone she had ever cared about. He hated that she wouldn't let him be there for her.

"Isn't it ready by now?"

Gohan slowly turned his head and looked at Trunks, and then at the roasting boar on the stick.

"Oh. Right." Silence. "You mind getting it?"

Trunks eyed him warily, nodding his head, and got up to get Gohan's dinner. The change of mood was off-putting, but not uncommon with Gohan in the past several months. Ever since Gohan got his heart broken by Videl, to be more precise. Trunks knew better than to bring her up again, but he had learned to recognize when Gohan was thinking about her. He would always get that lost puppy expression, and it broke the boy's heart to see his best friend in that state. More than anything, Trunks wished he could do more for Gohan, and he truly hoped, with all of his heart, that his companionship was easing at least some of Gohan's heartache.

Although, to be honest, he was also dying to ask Gohan more about that girl. He had only met her that one time and Trunks was dying to know what kind of person she really was. Surely there was more to her than the glimpse he'd had that night, and Trunks wanted to understand what made Gohan love her so much that he still couldn't get over her, even after she had hurt him so awfully.

"Here," he said, planting the stick on the ground in front of Gohan, the boar's roasted skin crackling in the cool evening breeze.

"Thanks, Trunks," Gohan replied with a half-hearted smile. "Let's eat up."

It gave his heart a painful pang to see Gohan like this, his eyes so subdued even when he tried to smile. It was hard to believe that only a moment ago they were laughing to tears.

As he sat down and watched Gohan eat slowly, Trunks decided to just go for it and hope for the best.

"You were thinking about her again, weren't you?"

Gohan paused, but didn't look at him. He swallowed his mouthful but said nothing. He was lost in thoughts again, a cloud dimming the already faint light in his eyes. Trunks heaved a sigh.

"Never mind. Sorry, I should've kept my mouth shut." His shoulders slumped.

Gohan cracked a sad yet incredibly warm smile as he turned to look at him. "It's okay, Trunks, you didn't do anything wrong. You got it right anyway."

He swallowed, looking down. "Oh."

"Didn't you want a bite?"

"No thanks. Don't really feel like eating right now."

"That's never a good sign."

The slight hint of amusement in Gohan's tone made him look up, and Trunks was met with that heartwrenching warm smile again. He felt like he could cry.

"Does it hurt that much?" he blurted out and regretted it the moment the words escaped his mouth when Gohan's breath hitched and he swallowed thickly. Trunks looked away. "Sorry…"

"I hope you never get to find out."

Trunks closed his eyes tightly. It was so unfair. He hated that Gohan was in so much pain. Wasn't there enough tragedy in the world as it was? Did he really have to get his heart torn to pieces, too? Sometimes Trunks wished he could give Videl a piece of his mind. How dared she hurt the kindest person on Earth?

"Hey, hey, stop with that face. I'm better now, you know? And I'll keep getting better, so don't worry about me, all right?"

He looked at Gohan, his throat tight with tears he refused to show. That smile again. It hurt so much to look at it.

"Why her?" he found himself asking. Anyone else would've died to be with the man who bravely fought to save the world. Why did Gohan have to fall for the one girl who didn't?

"Heh, how the hell should I know?" he chuckled. His eyes twinkled in that peculiar way then, and Trunks knew Gohan was thinking about her again, most likely about all the little things he liked about her. "She's just that awesome."

"But she's hurt you so much," he said with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Yeah. Love doesn't make any sense, does it?" Gohan added, cracking a smile.

"Tell me about it," he agreed, slumping his shoulders.

Gohan resumed eating, and they stayed silent while Trunks reflected on what his friend had said.

"What's she like?" he couldn't help asking, too curious to stop himself.

A wistful smile formed on the young man's lips. He stopped eating, wiped himself and looked up at the star-filled sky.

"I've never met anyone like Videl," he started saying. "She's a fighter, did you know that? And a damn good one at that, too. And she's so beautiful and cute and kind, even though she tries to hide it. And she's so badass, not to mention a hothead – she might be even more stubborn than my mom."

Trunks laughed before he could stop himself. "No way!"

Gohan smiled, a real smile, and at that moment Trunks was glad he'd asked him about Videl.

"She really is," he chuckled.

And then his eyes softened, and Trunks found himself speechless. It was the first time he'd ever seen such a gentle and… unique expression on Gohan.

"And I love her so much."

Trunks kept staring at his older friend, and for some reason, his heart felt just the slightest bit lighter. Gohan offered him a kind smile.

"You know, it feels good to talk to someone about her. Thanks for listening, lil' bro."

He ruffled his hair, and Trunks beamed.

ooOoo

Her legs wobbled and trembled as she stood, or tried to. Videl took a shaky step. She felt like a toddler learning to walk. How long had it been since she'd had anything to eat? She would try to force herself to put something in her mouth every now and then, but her will was so weak, more often than not she would go days without having anything. Her insomnia wasn't helping, either.

Her senses felt numb. She didn't even feel tired or hungry, but she knew she had to eat something. Her body had no energy left, and she felt like the life was slowly being sucked out of her – that it wouldn't be long until all of it would be snuffed out and there would be nothing left.

A part of her didn't care. Why bother? Why should she keep fighting? There was nothing left for her in this world, nothing to live for. There hadn't been for a long time, really.

Videl tried to ignore that voice in her head as she took step after step, walking out of her bedroom, along the hallway and to the kitchen. Her hand was shaking as she pushed the door open. Her breathing was already short. Her face contorted in disgust.

How could she let herself become so weak?

She went to the cabinets, figuring anything left in the fridge would be long spoiled. Maybe she had some meat or fish in her freezer, though… But Videl didn't feel like cooking anything. It was already too much of an effort just forcing herself to get something to eat.

She opened the top cabinets where she usually put away the snacks. And just stared at the content. Nothing looked appealing. Just the thought of putting any of these salty or sugary "delights" in her mouth was making her want to gag.

Sighing in resignation, she reached up to browse through the shelf and move boxes around, hoping to find at least one thing that didn't churn and twist her empty stomach.

Her hand stopped, and for a moment so did her heart.

Chocolate chip cookies.

A lump rose in her throat as she was reminded of the man who sacrificed everything to keep her safe. The man who raised her on his own after her mother passed. The man who did anything and everything he could just to make her happy, glad to bake tons and tons of her favorite chocolate chip cookies if only it could make her smile.

Her eyes welled up. _Dad…_

He had risked everything for her. She didn't know for sure if he had died that dreadful day the cyborgs attacked Orange Star City, but she knew it would be foolish to hope he had survived. Her father had sacrificed his life just so she could escape the chaos – just so she could live.

And _this_ was how she was honoring his memory?

Her eyes hardened. A fire she thought had long gone lit them up. No, she could not give up. She couldn't stop fighting – _ever_.

For the man who gave up everything to keep her alive, she had to keep her promise to him, she had to keep going.

Her stomach growled suddenly, painfully. Videl grabbed the box of chocolate chip cookies and went to sit at the bar counter. She dug out a cookie and took a bite. She sighed in content. They may not be as good as the ones her dad would make her, but it was still her favorite kind of snack. Her taste buds were coming to life as she kept eating the cookies, one after the other. Colors returned to her face, and as she looked out the window above the sink, a small smile curved her lips for the first time in weeks.

The sun was setting. Videl got to her feet and walked closer, distractedly munching on a cookie as she took a moment to watch the vibrant colors of the sky; it looked like the clouds were on fire.

Was her dad out there somewhere? Could he have somehow survived all these years? Could he be watching the same sky right now?

Her eyes took on an amused glint as she imagined what her father would have thought of Gohan if, in a world without the cyborgs, they had ever met. Back when she had just entered puberty and was starting to take an interest in boys, he had gotten so overprotective that he had declared that her boyfriend would have to be stronger than him. He, the world martial arts tournament champion, expected her to find a twelve-year-old that was somehow stronger than him. She had huffed and puffed, but in the end, she hadn't been that interested in boys and figured that she might as well wait a few more years, or at least until she really liked a boy before getting into an argument with her father about it.

How ironic that she ended up falling for someone who was actually ridiculously stronger than the Champ himself?

It made her smile wistfully as she imagined her dad meeting Gohan. Somehow, Videl had a feeling that, even though her dad would have no doubt opposed her ever dating _anyone_ , he would have eventually taken a liking to Gohan. And how could he not? How could anyone resist Gohan's adorable awkwardness?

Like _she_ ever stood a chance.

She recalled, back when they had first met, how, after she had rejected him, his gentle eyes had drawn her in as he admitted to her, " _I don't think I'm going to get over you any time soon, though."_

Videl stilled her movements as the realization hit her like a slap in the face. That had been it. She had been telling herself that everything went downhill from the moment Gohan kissed her for the first time on that rainy night, but that wasn't quite the truth, was it?

That moment, when he had smiled at her and his eyes shone with longing and still a little bit of hope… It was at that exact moment that her heart started thumping for him.

She put the empty box of cookies on the counter by the sink and turned on the faucet to wash her hands, then splashed her face several times, letting the cold water clear her mind.

Videl let out a deep sigh and dried herself with the towel hanging from a top cabinet handle. She never stood a chance, did she? She had been drawn to him from the very beginning, and no matter how much she struggled, how dangerous she knew he was for her, there had been nothing she could have done to stop herself from falling so completely in love with that man.

But she knew it was over. She had to come to terms with that. She had to learn to live without him. It had been her decision to break it off and Videl knew, no matter how much it hurt, that it would be better for both of them in the long run. She had to keep that in mind. And she had to live again. Her father would've been heartbroken if he'd ever seen how depressed and distraught she'd gotten in the past weeks. She had promised him she would survive no matter what, and she owed him that after everything he had done for her.

And if, somehow, someway, her dad was still alive, out there somewhere… Maybe, one day, as long as she didn't give up… Maybe, one day… they could be reunited.

Videl cracked a smile. And then, maybe, they could make chocolate chip cookies together.

ooOoo

On his hands and knees, Gohan winced and coughed, blood staining the cracked concrete as he struggled to get back up. He hissed as he put his hand on the wide wound on the side of his abdomen, trying to hold the bleeding. His _gi_ was in shreds, the top long gone, uncovering his scarred and injured torso.

"I think you went a little strong on him, Sis," 17 said, smirking in amusement.

"What? That tiny little _ki_ -blast?" 18 scoffed, tucking her rebel strands of hair behind her ear. "He can handle it. Can't you, Gohan?" she shot at the Saiyan warrior who was finally back on his feet, albeit standing somewhat shakily on his legs.

"Oh, yeah," he gritted out angrily. "I'm doing just _peachy_."

18 snickered. "See? He's fine."

"You have a habit of breaking all of our stuff," 17 remarked to his sister. "It'd be a shame to kill Gohan before we're done having our fun with him. Wouldn't it, buddy?"

Gohan ignored the infuriating duo and instead focused his senses on the area. The city was in rubble and the smoke was so thick that it was burning his throat and stinging his eyes. He reached out with his mind, searching for any lifeform remaining. He needed to make sure all the survivors had been able to run. He had to know if anyone had stayed behind, or worse, if they hadn't been able to escape with everyone else for some reason.

Something clicked in his head. A very faint life force. He glanced to his left, in the direction he felt the terrified _ki_. Gohan swallowed.

He had to move the fight away. He couldn't risk whoever was hiding over there to be caught in the crossfire.

"I sure wouldn't mind, you know, staying alive and all," he retorted, keeping the twins' attention on himself. "You wouldn't want to break your favorite toy already, would you?"

"Heh. I guess not," 17 admitted, his smirk widening.

"Witty today, aren't we?" 18 remarked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Gohan winced. Damn, he was losing a lot of blood. He needed to cauterize his wound. He gathered his _ki_ in his hand and burned the flesh, groaning through gritted teeth at the searing pain.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt a lot," 17 said in fake sympathy.

"If you're curious, I can do that on you too," Gohan snapped back. He stood tall and clenched his fists; his golden aura spread out, the wind picked up around him, and Gohan yelled, the earth shaking as his power exploded.

"I'm jealous," 17 mocked. "I'm the only one who can't turn blond."

"Try bleaching it," 18 suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah but Gohan can make it blond or black _at will._ Like that," he pointed out with a snap of his fingers. "That's pretty neat." He casually leaned his head to the side to dodge the _ki_ blast aimed at his head. Turning to Gohan, who still had his arm outstretched, he rolled his eyes. "We're having a conversation here," he scolded. "Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?"

Gohan phased out, reappeared behind the duo and sweeping his leg at them, but they easily moved out of the way.

And that was exactly what he meant them to do. He kept attacking them with everything he had, knowing it wouldn't be enough anyway, especially in his weakened state; but, slowly and surely, he managed to push them farther and farther away from the survivor hiding in the ruins.

"You know what I like about you?" 17 told him as he lazily evaded his attacks. "You never give up. I don't think you know how."

"That's why we've kept you alive all these years," 18 added. She caught his punch then and applied pressure on his fist. Gohan hissed through gritted teeth, glaring murder at the stoic blonde. "You've got quite the stamina too, especially for someone who, unlike us, doesn't have unlimited energy."

She blocked another punch with her forearm, still maintaining his other fist in her hand and slowly applying more and more pressure on his bones. Gohan shut his eyes tightly, his jaw clenched hard, swallowing back his scream of agony.

18 crushed his hand. He howled at the pain. She smirked as she let him go, and Gohan took a few steps back, carefully nursing his broken fingers.

"Whoops… Guess I really am not too good at caring for my toys," she mocked.

"You don't say," Gohan bit back snidely, narrowing his eyes at her. In the back of his mind, he felt the survivor's _ki_ slowly start to move.

He had to keep their attention on himself. He couldn't let this person be seen.

Gohan moved his bad hand behind his back and charged at them again.

He couldn't lose this life too.

About half an hour later, Gohan lay in a wide crater and played dead, hoping the cyborgs would buy it and leave him be. He breathed a sigh of relief when they took the bait – they usually did, as he wouldn't be much fun if he was too weakened to keep fighting anyway and, thankfully, they weren't ready to kill him off just yet.

The survivor was still trying to escape from the ruined city. Gohan struggled to his feet. Man, he was hurting all over, and his hand was killing him. He pushed through, however, and used what was left of his _ki_ to raise himself from the crater. His energy tank was so low that he was wobbling in the air. At this rate, in his state, he wouldn't be much help to that person.

Good thing he had more than one trick up his sleeve.

Sucking in a deep breath, Gohan yelled at the sky: "Nimbus!"

Without fail, even after all these years, the magic cloud appeared on the horizon and whooshed straight at him. It skidded to a stop right in front of him and waited patiently for him to climb on. His body was too sore and broken, so Gohan used mostly his _ki_ to move. He slowly sat on the cloud and rode it towards the only remaining life in the destroyed city.

"There he is," Gohan breathed in relief. It was a middle-aged man, and he was limping – missing a leg, actually, and supporting his weight on a crutch. The fighter on the magic cloud frowned. So that was why he hadn't been able to run with everyone else – he _couldn't_ run.

Gohan rode Nimbus down towards the black-haired, olive-skinned man, who turned around in fear at the whooshing sound. Relief flashed in his blue eyes as he caught sight of the young warrior, but it was soon replaced with worry as he rushed at him – well, as best he could on his crutch.

"Oh, man, they really did a number on you, huh?" he said, his voice deep and gruff.

"You okay?" Gohan asked in concern, unable not to glance at the empty space where his left leg should've been.

"Oh, I'm all right. I've always had luck on my side," the man said with a smug smile, waving him off. "This is my fifth time surviving them."

Gohan blinked. "Wow, that's…"

"Impressive, right?"

Gohan grinned. "Sure is. Need a lift? I'm not sure you can ride my cloud, but I'll just hold you up if you can't."

The man eyed the cloud in curiosity, reaching out to touch the fluffy texture. "How peculiar. Why wouldn't I be able to ride it?"

"Um, well…" Gohan scratched his hair with his good hand, a faint blush streaking across his cheeks. "Only those who are pure of heart can sit on Nimbus, and, um, even when you're a good person, you don't necessarily have a pure heart."

The man cracked a smile. "Well, it's no wonder you have no problem sitting on it, then."

There was something about him… He oozed of charisma and confidence. Gohan didn't know why exactly, but he felt like he could easily trust that man.

"I probably can't sit on it, though," the survivor continued, his expression turning grim. "I may not be a bad person, but I am certainly not _pure_."

"That's okay. I'll just hold you up." Gohan held out his hand and made Nimbus lower itself to make it easier for the one-legged man to climb on it.

His new acquaintance took his hand with a surprisingly firm grip, and Gohan pulled him onto the cloud, putting his good arm around him to keep him from falling through.

"Let's get you to the hospital," the man said pointedly.

"Sounds like a plan."

Maneuvering the cloud with his mind, Gohan set the destination to West City and they took off to the sky, leaving the smoke and ruins of what was left of the once lively city behind them.

"I'm Mark," the man said, introducing himself. He had a wistful smile then. "Although, back in the day, I used to go by a stage name."

"Oh? Are you famous or something?"

Mark raised his head cockily. "You could say that. They used to say I was the strongest man alive – well," he corrected himself with a grin, "they obviously didn't know about you."

"So, you were some kind of martial arts champion?"

"Wrestling, yeah. And later I won the world martial arts tournament…" His smile fell. "That was only a few days before the cyborgs appeared, actually."

"That's quite impressive," Gohan complimented, deciding not to dwell on his last comment. "What was your stage name? Maybe I've heard of you."

"If you haven't, you were probably living under a rock," Mark said with a cocky grin. Gohan chuckled – he was really liking this man.

"Heh. I kinda was."

Mark let out a laugh. "Well, anyway, I was known as Mr. Satan."

Gohan's eyes lit up. Another demon-based pseudonym. "I like it. My mentor was kind of a demon, so I've used his stage name as my own. It's Majunior."

"Ooohh, not bad, not bad at all. I like how simple it is." Then Mark tilted his head to the side and averted his gaze, looking as though something just occurred to him. "Wait, I know of Majunior… Wasn't he the one who reduced the tournament arena to dust in his final round against that kid with the weird hair…? Um… What was his name again?"

"Son Goku," Gohan said without hesitation. He smiled knowingly at Mark's apparent surprise. "Yeah, that kid… happened to be my dad. It's the year he won the championship."

"Wow! That was your dad? I guess you take after him, huh. That means your dad was the world champion right before me. Everyone wondered why he didn't enter the tournament that time, for that matter."

Gohan turned away, his voice lowering to a weak whisper. "He died a few months before. Heart virus."

The man put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. From what I've heard about him, he was a great guy. At least he didn't get to know those horrible cyborgs."

At that, Gohan couldn't help the laugh snorting out his nose, and tried to muffle the unappealing noise with his hand. "Are you kidding me? He's probably _livid_ he never got to fight them, up there in heaven. He would have _loved_ to have a go at them."

Mark guffawed. "What a man!"

Gohan was still laughing. "You can say that again!"

ooOoo

The hospital staff put him on a trolley bed, and a woman quickly stung his arm to get the intravenous fluids into him. Gohan sighed in relief as his pain finally lessened. He may hate hospitals, but he wasn't going to complain about their good work.

"I'm okay," Mark said as a few ambulance people turned to him. "Just take good care of him."

"It was nice meeting you, _Mr. Satan_ ," Gohan said with a drowsy smile.

"Likewise, _Majunior_ ," Mark replied with a grin. Gohan beckoned him over with his good hand, then motioned to him to lean closer. Mark bent down, allowing the wounded warrior to whisper something in his ear.

"It's Gohan. Son Gohan. Keep it to yourself, okay?"

The hospital staff rolled him away. Mark looked on with a warm smile. He was touched that the young man would trust him with something as important and valuable as his identity. He felt honored.

He had thoroughly enjoyed meeting Gohan. He had such a kind soul – and it was truly immaculate and pure.

His eyes clouded over, and Mark turned away. Videl would've been his age…

No, he couldn't think like that. His daughter was strong and brave and clever, she had to have survived. She was a fighter. She was a hot-head. She survived. She was alive. She had to be.

If only he could find her. If only he could see her again…

ooOoo

He was hovering above the tiled floor of his hospital room, clad in his underwear; his hideous hospital gown was discarded on the neatly-made bed. His arms and legs crossed, his eyes closed, his mouth taut in a tight frown, Gohan focused on his _ki_ , steadily making it grow.

Meditation was a good way to keep up with his training even when he was injured and unable to go train to some deserted area – well, more like forbidden to do as he pleased, what with being stuck in the hospital and all. His right hand was in a cast and most of his body was covered in bandages, but while it shouldn't take him more than a few days to be let out of the hospital, Gohan wasn't ready to let up his concentration during that time.

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and temples. A gentle breeze rustled his black hair even though the windows were closed. No thought polluted his mind. Free of worry, free of doubt, Gohan focused solely on his breathing. He was reaching inside himself, pulling at his core, making it shine brighter, grow stronger. His senses were so heightened that he could pinpoint every single life force in the building – no, he could feel all of them from miles around him, actually. He could hear the leisure walk of some people outside his room, as well as the rushed steps of doctors or nurses or both, he could only assume. He could even make out some distinct chatter here and there on his floor.

Gohan enjoyed this state of deep meditation. He felt like he was one with the very air he breathed. He was unconcerned with any unwanted uncertainty or apprehension. There was only him. His mind was completely blank; clean of parasites and so pleasantly empty.

There was a knock on his door. His eyebrow twitched slightly. The _ki_ on the other side felt familiar, but Gohan didn't know the person well enough to identify them.

The door opened without invitation. Gohan slowly started to get back to reality. His senses told him his visitor was standing still on the doorway.

"Uhh…"

He recognized the deep voice. A smile formed on his lips. The man from yesterday. Former world martial arts champion Mr. Satan, going by the name of Mark.

He got to his feet and opened his eyes. "Hello," he greeted his new friend pleasantly. "It's nice of you to visit me."

"Well, um, it's the least I can do after… uhh…" The man seemed distracted, his eyes unable to keep still, travelling the hospital room and every now and then glancing to him. "How did you…? How do you do that?"

Gohan walked to the bed and picked up his hospital gown, putting it back on to cover himself. He didn't need questions about his numerous scars as well, although some of them were at least concealed under his numerous bandages.

"I was meditating. Have you heard about _ki_?" He sat on the bed and looked at Mark. "It can also be called energy, or life force, or aura. When you can control it, you can use it to fly and shoot energy attacks, among other things."

"Uhh…" Mark blinked and scratched his afro. "I have to admit I never got too much into that kind of thing. It was always too complicated for me."

A kind smile curved his lips. "Understandable," Gohan said, nodding his head. He cupped his hands in front of him. "Here, let me show you."

Mark pushed the door behind him for more privacy before skipping on his crutch to get closer to the mysterious warrior and sit down beside him. Light appeared between the young man's palms. Its glow was warm and reassuring, like the fire of a chimney on a cold winter night.

"You mean to tell me," Mark murmured in disbelief, "that anyone could do that if they can control their… _ki_?"

"In theory." The ball of light in his hands faded away. "You, for instance, since you have martial arts training and were strong enough to win the championship, I'm fairly sure you could learn."

Mark blinked. "Huh…"

Gohan cracked a smile. "Would you like to?"

The older man stared at him with his lips parted, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're… serious? I could actually… You mean to tell me I could _fly_?"

The Saiyan hybrid shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The glint in Mark's eye had changed. He looked like he was bubbling in excitement, thrilled at the prospect of learning about _ki_.

"And you could teach me?"

Gohan chuckled and nodded his head. "Sure."

"But…" Mark frowned. "Don't you have better things to do than give flying lessons to an old man like me?"

Gohan shrugged. "I don't think it'll be a problem. I can train on my own while you practice controlling your _ki_."

Mark tilted his head. "Why, though? Why would you do that for me? You barely know me."

Gohan grinned. "I think it'll be fun. And, well, that way, it'll be easier for you to escape from the cyborgs if you ever need to again."

The one-legged man grinned back at him. "My lucky star works in mysterious ways, doesn't it? Now it's sent you my way to make my life easier."

They laughed together. It was at that moment that a head peeked in from the door, fine lilac locks flowing gently on the side of the young face. Trunks raised his eyebrows at the scene. Gohan noticed him at the door and perked up.

"Trunks, hi!" He beckoned the boy over with his good hand. "Come on in. Let me introduce you to my new friend."

Feeling a little uneasy in the presence of a new face, Trunks stepped inside the hospital room and looked at the olive-skinned, middle-aged man with the afro and the crutch. He quickly averted his gaze from the empty space below his left hip and bowed respectfully as a cover.

"Hello, I'm Trunks. Pleased to meet you, sir."

"What a polite young man," the stranger complimented in appreciation. "I'm Mark. Gohan's saved my life yesterday."

Straightening himself up, Trunks raised his eyebrows. "You were there when the cyborgs attacked?"

"Wasn't my first rodeo, either. They can't seem to get rid of me, heh," the man joked, puffing out his chest.

"Really? You managed to survive their attacks more than once?" Trunks asked in amazement. "Wow!"

"Five times, right?" Gohan recalled, turning to Mark.

"And counting!" he added with a loud laugh.

What a funny man. There was something about him that made him easily likable. He had a lot of charisma and a personality that drew people in. Trunks could see why he so effortlessly became friends with Gohan.

"I was just telling Mark I could teach him how to control his _ki_ ," Gohan stated. "He was the world champion after my dad, after all, so it shouldn't be too hard for him to learn. Want to help me with that?"

Trunks grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Sounds fun! I've never taught anyone before. That's going to be interesting."

Mark shot Gohan a knowing look. "What did I tell you? I swear, I must be the luckiest person _ever_."

ooOoo

His eyes narrowed in concentration as he stared at the gap between his cupped hands. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, trickling down his temples and along his cheeks.

This was… strenuous. Mark had figured that learning to control his _ki_ wouldn't be a walk in the park, but damn, this felt _impossible_.

The very day after he had visited Gohan at the hospital, the young warrior had already been up and ready to go and had begged his doctors to discharge him. They had been reluctant, understandably, but seeing as Gohan seemed well enough despite the violent fight he had been in, they decided to let him be – with strict orders to go easy and refrain from physical exertion.

Which, of course, Gohan had ignored completely. Mark glanced to his left from where he sat, where the reckless man was sparring with his young friend, Trunks. Well, he couldn't see much actually, only some collisions here and there. He wondered how strong did one have to get to be able to become a blur like they were.

He shook his head and focused back on his task. Although, the racket they were making wasn't making it any easier to try and bring out his _ki_.

Still, the man kept at it. Gohan had patiently explained to him what to do and how to get there, and Mark owed him to at least try his best. As the former world champion, he should be able to get this. At least, it was what Gohan believed.

"How about a break?"

Mark looked up to the young man in question, standing over him with a kind smile on his lips.

"Here," Trunks said, coming up to them and holding out a water bottle to him. Mark smiled and thanked the boy as he took the flask. He gulped down the refreshing beverage and let out a sigh when he was done quenching his thirst, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

Gohan and Trunks sat on the grass beside him, visibly taking a break of their own. They had brought him in the middle of nowhere in a meadow, somewhere in the mountains. Probably the safest place he had been in a long time.

"How's your hand?" Mark asked Gohan, motioning to his cast with his head.

He shrugged. "It'll heal."

Mark put down the bottle and sighed tiredly, his shoulders slumping. "Man, this _ki_ thing is rough. How long did it take you two to master it?"

The boys shared a smile. "It's not the same for us," Gohan said sheepishly, scratching his hair.

"That kind of thing comes naturally to us," Trunks explained. "It's kinda in our blood."

"But I knew a lot of human fighters who could do all that stuff too," Gohan added, hoping to encourage the middle-aged man. "I'm sure you'll get the gist of it quick enough."

Mark tilted his head, a thoughtful frown creasing his brow. "Does that mean you're not? Human?"

Gohan tensed up, his eyes widening. "Umm…"

Man, he hadn't realized his slip-up. He felt so comfortable around his new friend that he forgot to be careful about what he said.

"We're half-half," Trunks replied simply.

Gohan gawked at the eleven-year-old, who just shrugged in response, as if to say, "Well, you started it."

Nothing he could do about it now, he supposed.

"My mom and Gohan's mom are humans, but our dads were aliens," Trunks went on to explain. "From a warrior race. That's why we're the only ones strong enough to fight the cyborgs."

Mark blinked at the kid. "Huh. It makes sense, I guess."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the man's reaction – or lack thereof, really. Was the world so messed up now that learning that aliens were real wasn't even all that big a deal?

"Does anyone else know?" Mark asked, leaning forward in interest. "Have you told the doctors who take care of you when you're in the hospital?"

Gohan scratched his hair. "Well, no, we haven't, but I figure they can tell we're not quite normal from our test results. Nobody ever came to me for explanations in any case."

"I guess they don't really care as long as they can help us get better so we can one day kill the cyborgs," Trunks commented.

"My dad's friends knew, though. Well, they kinda found out about it the same time he did."

It felt… nice, to trust someone with his story. Unburdening. Mark kept asking question after question, getting more curious about their world with each new answer, and they ended up telling him almost everything about their origins and their parents' lives. His blue eyes were wide open as he avidly drank every word they said.

Something stirred inside of him – but Gohan pushed the thought away. Videl wasn't the only person on Earth to have eyes with that particular shade of blue.

Damn. Would he ever stop thinking about her all the time?

Gohan let out a small laugh as their new friend asked yet another question about his life. "Yeah, I've been to outer space. I was only five at the time, and let me tell you, it was _not_ a fun trip." He shook his head, and then got to his feet. "Anyway, we should get back to training, and you still got to learn how to control your _ki_."

The former world champion made a face. "I don't know. It was nice of you to try and all, but this might be too complicated for me."

Gohan waved him off. "I'm sure you can do it. Just because it's hard doesn't make it impossible."

 _Maybe I should listen to my own advice…_ he thought. _Getting Videl back… it's not impossible, right?_

Trunks nodded in approval, following his mentor who walked further away. "You're probably just a bit rusty," the boy offered. He shot the man an encouraging smile over his shoulder. "Just don't give up!"

Mark looked fondly at the two as they started exchanging blows some distance away.

Then the light in his eyes dimmed; he shut them tightly and lowered his head. It was her birthday today. Videl just turned twenty years old.

He made a point to think of her in the present tense. Mark refused to believe his daughter hadn't survived. What good would his luck be if it couldn't even keep his precious little girl safe?

She was alive. She had to be. And, someday, somehow, his good luck was going to bring her back to him.

With renewed determination, the man also known as Mr. Satan cupped his hands in front of him again and focused on bringing out his _ki_ , like Gohan had explained to him earlier.

He could do this. He could do anything. He was the luckiest man alive.

And Mark had every intention of using his good fortune to his advantage.

ooOoo

Videl had known that she would have to be patient and take things slow. Getting back to training after weeks and weeks of letting her body grow weaker and thinner was going to take time. She had gained some weight back, at least, although she was still pretty skinny, especially compared to how she looked before her depression.

She had started by running in the forest every day, to get her stamina back. Half an hour at first, then a full hour, then two, and then she would run twice a day, mornings and evenings, without keeping track of the time. In between, she would do some basic exercises to strengthen her muscles, like sit-ups and push-ups.

It helped her get her mind off her heartache. Focusing on her goal to get her fighting level back distracted her from the wrenching pain of giving up on Gohan.

She had listened to the radio broadcast of his recent fight. Soon after the cyborgs left, a golden streak had been seen flying away from the ruins of the city, so at least he had gotten out of there safely. At least, he was okay. The cyborgs weren't ready to get rid of their favorite toy just yet, or so it seemed.

Videl stopped stretching and heaved out a deep sigh, rubbing her neck. She may have gotten better, dragging herself out of her depression, but thinking about Gohan still made her heart clench painfully.

She shook her head sharply. Her eyes hardened and her fists clenched as she focused on her goal. She needed to get strong again. Fighting was vital for her, it was her life, it was everything to her, and she needed to get back to it.

She may never be able to get over Gohan and move on. She may be doing a terrible mistake by pushing him away. She may even realize later how stupid she'd been – or she may actually be doing the right thing and was protecting her heart from the excruciating suffering that getting any more attached to Gohan would inevitably bring. She didn't know what the future held and how things would turn out, but, whatever happened, martial arts were the one constant in her world.

Videl planted her feet on the ground, pushing her legs apart, and brought her fists closer to her torso as she exhaled a long breath. Today was the day. It felt like forever since she'd had a proper training session, and Videl believed she was ready now, that she was in good enough shape to finally get back to it.

It was time to gauge the damages that her depression had had on her skills. Videl hoped it wasn't going to take too long to get to her former level; she despised how weak she'd let herself become.

And so, with a cry, she threw the first punch.

ooOoo

Gohan froze, and then the next millisecond he was hurtling to the ground and impacted painfully, making the earth shake as a wide crater formed around his body; his left cheek was searing from Trunks' well-timed kick.

"You okay?" the boy in question asked in concern, landing beside him. His golden aura faded out and his hair turned back to its natural lavender. "Is something wrong?"

Gohan blinked at the sky, just lying there in the crater. He could barely believe his senses. He hadn't felt Videl's _ki_ in weeks, and now he could pinpoint exactly where it was.

She was training again.

"Gohan?" Trunks said, his voice uncertain as he tried to catch his attention.

"Is everything okay?" Mark called out from his spot, some distance away.

Gohan finally sat up and shook his head. "It's all good!" he called back to Mark, before turning to Trunks. "I'm okay. Sorry about that."

Trunks watched him with a deep frown. "What happened?"

The young man smiled to reassure the boy and got back to his feet. "Let's get back to it."

His young friend's face was still taut in worry, so Gohan ruffled his hair to lighten the mood. "I'm _fine_ ," he chuckled. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

"… If you say so."

They resumed their sparring session. But, in the back of his mind, Gohan couldn't help keeping tabs on Videl.

Something felt… off, with her _ki_. Sure, she hadn't trained for several weeks, but the drop in her power was much more significant than what he would've expected after only two months.

He was studying the emotions her aura carried before he could stop himself. His throat tightened.

She was so… dejected. Conflicted.

Hurting. She was hurting so much.

He blocked a punch and held the fist, turning his head in the direction of Videl's _ki_.

"… Gohan?" Trunks called hesitantly, his fist still trapped in the older fighter's grasp.

His gaze didn't waver, his brow creased with worry and alarm. He couldn't shake the bad feeling gripping his guts. He may be working himself up over nothing and overthinking it; after all, it made sense that Videl would be hurting after their last night together; it made sense that her _ki_ wasn't as strong as before when this was the first time she training in two months. He tried to convince himself that there was nothing unusual about what he could feel. Videl would be fine. She just needed time, and he had to give her that. He had to let her heal on her own. He had to keep his distance. Going to see her now would only reopen their fresh wounds.

He _could not_ go see her now.

"Gohan? What's wrong?"

Trunks' shaky voice brought him out of his inner turmoil. Gohan turned to his protege _protégé_ and noticed that he was still gripping his fist firmly. He quickly let him go and shook his head to try and clear his head.

And failed.

"Sorry about that. I just remembered something and I have to go. Help Mark with his _ki_ in the meantime, okay?"

"Uhh…"

Trunks blinked as his best friend took off in haste, not waiting for his reply; he was already a faraway speck in the sky.

And Trunks blinked again.

"What happened?" Mark called out from below.

The young Super Saiyan looked down at the one-legged man standing on his crutch; Mark caught his eye, a concerned frown creasing his brow.

Trunks dropped out of his transformation and flew towards him, before touching down in front of the tall man. "No idea…" he muttered. He turned to the sky again, in the direction Gohan took, keeping tracks of his powerful energy signature. _Where is he going? Why did he rush off like that?_

He shook his head. He shouldn't spy on Gohan. Whatever he had gone to do, Trunks would just have to ask him about it later.

"Anyway, let's get back to it. I'll help you find your _ki_." The boy smiled up at the former world champion. "I think you just need a little push."

"Is Gohan okay? He looked a bit… off, I guess," Mark said as he carefully lowered himself to sit back down on the grass. Trunks was quick to lend him a hand, and then he followed suit and sat in front of him.

"I honestly don't know." Trunks paused and looked to the side, pondering whether he should tell him more about what had been going on with Gohan.

His _ki_ slowed down. Unwittingly, Trunks followed its course as, he could tell, Gohan landed and continued on foot.

There was another _ki_ near him, and he was heading right to it. It was fairly strong for a human, and it felt kind of familiar…

Wait… Was that… Could it be…? No way. _I thought Gohan was keeping his distance…?_

Could it be Videl? He didn't remember how her energy signature felt, from that one time he'd met her – but this had to be her, right? Who else Gohan knew and was that strong?

"What's the matter? You're making a funny face."

Trunks turned his wide eyes to the man in front of him. "I… uh… I think Gohan's gone to see someone."

Mark tilted his head. "How can you tell?"

"I can sense his _ki_. And there's another one, and Gohan's getting closer to her."

"Her?" Mark smirked. "So it's a girl, huh?" He chuckled. "He seems so innocent, that Gohan. I wouldn't have guessed he had a girlfriend."

"He doesn't." Trunks' eyes hardened as he thought of everything Videl put his best friend through for her own sake. "She broke his heart, but Gohan's still not over her."

Mark pursed his lips in resentment. Who on earth would be stupid and cruel enough to hurt someone as incredible and pure as Gohan?

"Anyway," Trunks said, a glint of determination in his eye. "I think I know how to help you find your _ki_."

The man raised a thick eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, whatever it is, I'm all in. I sure need the help."

Trunks held out his arms towards Mark. "Take my hands and close your eyes. Try to feel my _ki_. I'm going to raise it bit by bit so it's easier for you. If you can feel my _ki_ , you should be able to tap into yours."

The former world champion smiled at the clever boy and did as he was told, taking the young fighter's smaller hands into his rough ones.

He sure was lucky to have met Gohan and Trunks and, even, to call them his friends.

Well, he thought with a light chuckle as he closed his eyes; of course he was.

ooOoo

 _I'm just going to see how she's doing,_ Gohan kept telling himself as he got closer to Videl's energy signal, moving from tree to tree. _She doesn't have to know I was ever there. I just want to make sure it's all just my imagination and she's not doing as bad as I think she is._

He might want to conceal his _ki_ , now that he thought about it. Videl may not be able to sense energy like him, but Gohan believed she had developed a kind of sixth sense, that she could, in fact, sense the people around her, just not in the precise way that he was taught. It wasn't surprising, either, given how much she'd been perfecting her skills.

There. His presence was hidden. Good. Gohan made sure to be extra quiet as he reached his destination. He stayed perched on the tall tree and, his heart racing, looked down where he could sense Videl training.

His hands trembled. He swallowed.

"No…" he mouthed to himself, his heart dropping in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't all his imagination. He saw it the moment his eyes landed on her. She was thinner – a lot thinner. Videl had never been skinny – her body used to be full and toned – he should know. How much weight did she lose? Why? What happened to her? And what happened to her skills? She was trying hard, he could tell, but Videl's movements lacked the accuracy he had been accustomed to when watching her fight.

His eyes watered; his vision blurred. What happened? What happened to her? Did she take their separation that badly?

It was his fault. It was because he had gone to see her on that rainy night. He had ruined all the progress she may have made after their break-up – she had never let herself fall so low. She had always been strong, both in will and in fighting.

Did it break her? That last night together… Did _he_ do this to her?

Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He knew this was a bad idea, and he was only going to make things worse – even worse than now – but he had to know what happened to Videl.

He wiped his eyes and sniffed softly. His throat tightened as he looked down at her, still doing her best to get stronger, to be strong again. _I'm so sorry, Videl…_

He let himself drop from the top of the tree, closing his eyes as he free-fell to the ground. He purposely didn't land quietly, and, his vision still blocked, he could feel, from the shift in the air, Videl stopping in her tracks, her arm still extended from the punch she just threw. She turned her head in his direction – and froze.

He met her gaze. Videl stood, rigid, her arms along her sides, her eyes wide open.

"Wha… What are you…?" she tried to ask, but she was too dumbfounded to complete the question.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here." He took a few steps towards her, but Videl flinched and backed away.

"Don't!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in alarm, and raised a hand to stop him. "Don't come closer!"

His throat tightened. "Videl, I… I just… I need to know. What happened to you?"

Tears welled up in her distraught blue eyes, and she brushed them away angrily. "Go away!" she yelled and growled in frustration as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Just go! I don't need this right now – just leave me alone!"

He took another, tentative step. His sight was blurred – he was crying too. But Gohan didn't care. He didn't need to look strong right now, he couldn't care less that Videl saw him like this, so pathetic and weak – he just… he just…

"I need to know, Videl. Please, talk to me…. I… I just need to know. I have to know."

"No you don't – and _stop_ getting closer!" she cried, taking a few more steps back. She stumbled on something and fell backward – or was going to; acting on instincts, Gohan used his super speed to catch her in his arms just in time.

His breath hitched. She was so light – much, much too light. He felt like he could break her like a twig if he wasn't careful.

Her shimmering blue eyes were wide open as she stared back at him; her hands were on his chest and her low twin tails flowed down below her. Her lips parted and her chest heaved, her breathing short as she didn't look away, and neither did he.

And then, like she'd suddenly woken up, her expression hardened and she pushed him hard, away from her.

His lips quivered as he let her drive him away. He sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his wrist.

"Just go, Gohan," she said again, shutting her eyes and turning away from him. Her tone was much weaker – like she'd used up all of her strength. "Please, just go. I can't deal with you anymore. Just go."

"Videl, please… Tell me what happened to you. And then I'll go and stay away from you, I swear. Just tell me."

She shot him a dark look. "You mean, the same way you promised me to keep your distance the first time? And the second time?"

"I won't come back, ever." He felt like the countless pieces of his heart were stomped on again and again as he uttered these words. He wiped his tears with the palm of his hand and sniffed again. "You won't ever see me again." Damn it, couldn't his voice stop trembling? Couldn't he _stop_ crying like a baby already? "You have my word. I won't ever bother you again – I just, I need to know. Please, Videl, just tell me…"

She clenched her fists, her eyes burning with fury as she spat, every word she threw at him hitting him like acid. "You need to know? What do you need to know so bad, huh? How saying goodbye to you again fucking _wrecked_ me? How I couldn't even get out of bed for motherfucking _weeks_? How I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't even stand my own presence all that time? How I was hoping, _praying_ I could just _die_ – if not by the cyborgs, then from starving myself? Is that what you needed to know so bad?"

He was rooted on the spot. He couldn't move, couldn't speak – couldn't even breathe. His heart was so tight, it felt like it might just give out any moment now.

"Now go," she said, her voice cracking, weakening. She turned away and raised a hand to her face, hiding it from view. "Keep your promise for once and don't come back."

Yes, she was right. He couldn't keep breaking his promise to her like this. He had to leave her, once and for all. He had to let go. He couldn't keep doing this to her – he was destroying her. His mere presence was damaging her.

And then it was like something snapped inside him and before he could register what was happening and what he was doing – before he could stop himself – Gohan grabbed her forearm and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

She struggled, but Gohan wouldn't let go. His shut his eyes tightly and held her against him.

For the last time.

The very last.

He wouldn't be coming back this time. It was over. It was the end.

"Go away! Stop that!" she sobbed against him, hitting his chest. But he wouldn't budge. "Don't – you can't… You… you bastard…" She let out another sob as she stopped struggling, clutching his _gi_ so hard her knuckles turned white, crying in his arms. "Don't do this to me…"

"I'm sorry, Videl. So, so sorry," he wept softly, his hoarse voice so low it was almost inaudible. "I did this to you. This is all my fault. You were doing fine before that night, you were getting better, and I ruined it. I ruined everything – just because I couldn't keep my word to you. I'm so sorry."

"I hate you," she whispered, with no conviction.

He took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of himself. "I'll keep my word this time. I swear to you, Videl. This is the last time you will ever see me."

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and held him tighter than ever. "I hate you…" she murmured again and sniffed, burying her face in the crook of his neck, her tone full of unspoken emotions.

The way she said that… it felt like she was actually telling him "I love you."

Gohan moved his arms around her waist and held her tighter, breathing in her hair, soaking in her scent. Wishing he could drown in her addicting fragrance.

If only it could mean he never had to let go.

But it was over. For good, this time.

It was over.

It was over…

He had to force himself to pull away from her. As he looked down at her tearful face and her red, puffy eyes, Gohan mused that he mustn't look much better.

Unable to stop himself, he brushed her bangs away from her eyes, the light touch leaving a tingling sensation on the tip of his fingers.

Her heartbroken, gorgeous, deep blue eyes.

"Goodbye, Videl…"

Her lips quivered. More tears flowed out. "Don't come back."

Good gods, his heart was in _shreds_. He sniffed. "I won't."

And then she grabbed his face and planted her lips on his – hard.

Oh, what was she doing to him…? How could he let her go when she kissed him so desperately, hanging onto him like her life depended on it?

Goddammit, why did it feel so ridiculously _good_?

Gohan lost himself in that kiss and held her closer, letting all the delicious sensations wash over him. Damn it, he had missed this.

His chest tightened painfully. _Ugh_ , he was going to freaking miss this. To miss _her_. How was he supposed to go on without her? Without any hope of ever seeing her again?

The kiss slowed down, and Gohan savored every second of it. His good hand had moved to cup her cheek at one point; her arms were around his back, pulling him closer. He felt lightheaded and hazy. It just felt so good. He didn't want to stop.

Damn it, he didn't want to go.

When they finally pulled back, it took them a few long moments to get back to reality. Gohan pressed his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.

He had to go. He had to let go. He had to find the strength within himself to give up on her for good, somehow, someway. He had to do this for her sake, for her wellbeing.

They didn't say anything as Gohan slowly detached himself from her. There was nothing else to add. It was over.

He held her gaze for a few more moments – unwilling to go, wishing he could go back on his word, secretly hoping that this wasn't the end, that there was still hope for them.

She rubbed her eyes and sniffed, and Gohan had to use all of his self-control not to pull her to him again and comfort her in his arms.

But it would only make things worse for her.

He was always making things worse for her.

He turned away, forcing himself not to look back, and then he let his white aura explode and took off to the sky, soaring away at breakneck speed.

He was bad for her. Gohan had had the proof of that today. Videl had fallen into a depression _because of him_.

He hadn't thought it was possible, but she took their goodbyes on that night even _worse_ than he did.

Gohan suddenly stopped in the middle of the sky and slammed his hand over his mouth to stifle the sobs shaking his whole being.

Her love for him was slowly killing her. And for the first time since he'd fallen so irremediably in love with her, Gohan wished they had never met.

Videl would've been better off.


	9. Is There a Cure for Loneliness?

It was hard to resist the temptation now that he could recognize Videl's _ki_ signature. He could feel it growing stronger every time it spiked up during one of her training sessions.

It felt wrong to keep tabs on her like this, and Trunks supposed he should focus on something else and stop trying to locate her energy signal every now and then.

But he couldn't help it. And, truth be told – he was worried. About her, and about Gohan.

The first day of Mark's _ki_ lessons, Gohan never came back after he had gone to see Videl. From the feel of both of their energies, Trunks had concluded that things had gone badly – again. This time, however, the hopelessness he could pick up was so intense – he hadn't even dared go after Gohan to try and comfort him.

He'd felt like it wouldn't have made a difference, and while Trunks hadn't wanted to leave his best friend alone with his dark thoughts to wallow in self-pity, his gut told him Gohan needed his space at that time.

And so he'd continued to help Mark tap into his _ki_. The former world champion had made some progress, and although it was going slowly, the boy figured it was to be expected, seeing as the man was a bit rusty in martial arts and wasn't all that young either.

While he did his best to teach his and Gohan's new friend, in the back of his mind, Trunks could feel that something was… off, with Videl's _ki_. Against his better judgment and even though he knew what he was doing was wrong, the young half-Saiyan studied the emotions her aura gave off.

His brow had furrowed deeply. Yes, something was definitely wrong with the way her _ki_ felt.

She was hurting too much. Her pain was palpable, tangible. Destructive.

It had almost made him tear up, feeling how much she was suffering, but he'd quickly caught himself, and even though Mark had shot him a perplexed look, Trunks had simply smiled and continued to give him instructions.

Her _ki_ had been steadily growing, that day. Trunks could only assume she was venting it all out through the workout.

His worry for her only kept rising with time. The boy found himself searching for her _ki_ even when she wasn't training, hoping she was doing better, that she was healing, that at least some of her distress was fading.

And then her _ki_ would spike up and Trunks, who would already be looking for her, couldn't miss it even if he tried.

He was never sure about the answer, on whether she was doing better. Sometimes it seemed as though she was, while other times her _ki_ felt so conflicted and tormented he would have no choice but to break the link – it was, he supposed, similar to looking away. It took a lot of effort, but her stabbing pain would be so intense and overwhelming – it was a burden Trunks simply could not bear. He had to look the other way, to close his eyes and cover his ears, to protect himself from the weight of her misery.

He often wondered whether Gohan felt it too, or if he had actually stopped looking for her energy signature.

They were still teaching Mark about _ki_ together. Gohan was good at putting up a front, Trunks supposed, but _ki_ couldn't lie. He was hurting as much as Videl.

Trunks still didn't dare to speak to Gohan about the woman he loved. He wouldn't even know how to bring it up. The boy was well aware that he knew way more than he was supposed to on the matter – not only had he met Videl months ago, but he'd also unwittingly read the letter Gohan wrote to her, a letter nobody was ever meant to know about, not even the woman it was addressed to. And now, he actually knew what her _ki_ felt like and had been keeping tabs on her… and was even thinking about going to see her.

He knew it would be a terrible idea. For one thing, it really was none of his business. Not to mention, he might make things even worse – trying to talk to Videl in Gohan's favor certainly hadn't gone very well, that one time he spoke with her when they met.

He was in his bed trying to sleep, unable to stop mulling all of this over and over in his head – when he suddenly felt her _ki_ spike up.

Trunks lifted his wrist and lit up the screen of his digital watch to look at the time. It was past midnight. Was Videl having trouble sleeping again?

He sat up, turning his head in the direction of her burning energy. She'd gotten a lot stronger in the past couple weeks, no doubt pushing herself to her limits to try and tune out her sorrow.

He bit his lip, the temptation gripping at him. Would it really be so bad if he went to talk to her? He obviously wouldn't be able to change her mind about Gohan – what more could he do that the man she loved hadn't? – but maybe, just maybe, he could help her get better. Despite how much she'd hurt Gohan and how he had resented her for it, after feeling her distress, her torment, her rage at herself even – he just felt so bad for her, and he couldn't help wishing he could do something to help… anything at all.

He pushed the cover off him and got up, quickly changing out of his pajamas and putting on his shoes, before flying off from the open window.

He was tired of holding himself back. Videl needed help, and she was all alone. He even regretted taking so long to make up his mind. Who else was going to be there for her? How was she supposed to get better if nobody was there to pick up the pieces, to lessen the weight on her heart, even the slightest bit?

He may be making a mistake, but honestly, Trunks didn't think it was ever a mistake to try helping somebody in need.

ooOoo

Trunks landed in the ruins of a once lively city. He frowned. Videl's _ki_ was underground – right below where he was standing, in fact.

And she wasn't just training. On his way to join her, Trunks had noticed that there was a huge crowd around her and that another _ki_ was fighting her. He scowled. What a reckless woman. She and Gohan were indeed perfect for each other – both stupidly getting into dangerous fights before they were ready, before they were fully recovered. Over the years, Trunks had lost count of all the times Gohan had gone to face the cyborgs while still covered in bandages. Tch. No wonder they found each other, those two.

The young half-Saiyan walked around the old ruins, trying to find the way to get underground. It looked as though it had been a few years since this city had been attacked, and while rubble still littered the streets, it was apparent that people still lived here. Some buildings were still standing, albeit barely, and a lot of capsule houses replaced the destroyed neighborhoods. He hoped the cyborgs weren't going to fly over this city… While it was safer to stay in a place they'd already attacked, the people here weren't being discreet enough. It was too obvious that there was life in the area.

He stopped at the entrance of an abandoned subway station. Walnut B Place, the cracked, fading sign read. That must be it. Videl must be fighting somewhere in the subway station.

Not wasting any more time – he was worried about the way her _ki_ wavered, sensing that she was struggling against her opponent – Trunks rushed down the stairs and plunged into the dark and damp underground corridors. A few lights flickered, giving the place a horror movie kind of feel, but the boy didn't even notice. He focused on Videl's tormented aura and let it guide him towards her.

She really wasn't getting better, was she? To think she would go back to fighting after less than two weeks of training, most likely hoping it would help her vent out her grief, her frustration.

A dead end. Trunks cursed under his breath. Letting her _ki_ signal guide him had its flaws. She was right behind this stupid wall, too. Trunks was almost tempted to just break through the bricks, but that was a risk he was not willing to take. Who knew how sturdy the underground construction was? He would be putting the huge crowd he could sense at risk, and that was something he would never do.

Letting out a deep sigh, Trunks turned around and took a right corridor, hoping it was the right way to get to the street fights.

He was relieved when he heard the sound of cheers getting louder. He sped up the pace and soon saw the light at the end of the tunnel – literally. He was jogging along the last corridor leading to an archway where brighter lights were coming from.

The audience was loud, standing all along the platforms on either side of the rail tracks, on which two fighters were going at it with everything they got.

Finally, he'd made it. He couldn't see a thing from the mass of people, but he felt from Videl's _ki_ that her opponent was giving her trouble. Frowning, he pushed through the crowd who barely paid him any mind, too riveted by the ongoing fight. His chest tightened as he slipped through the last pair of guys that stood in the way of the current form of entertainment, his eyes stopping on the young woman.

His brow creased further. She looked a bit thinner than what he remembered. He saw her block a series of attacks from her opponent, backing away as he kept striking and even speeding up. He was tall and well-built and seemed like a skilled martial artist, maybe a kickboxer from the way he was using his legs.

His knee connected with her side and Videl winced; a roundhouse kick followed, throwing the woman against the wall of the platform before she dropped on the rails. She struggled to get up, blood trickling down her chin, and the man slowly walked to her, looking her down sternly.

"I've heard about you," Trunks' acute Saiyan hearing managed to make out in the midst of the ruckus of cheers and boos. "You were the best, and I was thrilled to face you tonight. What happened to you? You're like the ghost of who you used to be."

"It's laughable, isn't it?" she agreed, her tone bitter and ironic. She stood and leaned back against the wall, smirking humorlessly at her challenger as she held her sore side and tried to catch her breath for a few moments. She stood tall then and clenched her fists, and Trunks felt her _ki_ rise; he raised his eyebrows. How did she know how to do to that? Was she even conscious of what she was doing? "But you haven't seen the last of me yet."

The man's face hardened, clearly disappointed in this fight. Trunks felt nervous as he kept watching. It would probably be best if Videl lost against him. That way, she would maybe understand she'd jumped the guns and should wait some more time before getting back to the street fights.

Yeah, right. Like being reasonable _totally_ sounded like her.

She went on the offensive this time – and was actually dominating her challenger now. He was the one backing away – she was like a lioness, not letting up for a second. Her focus was suddenly heightened, and so was her precision and the power of each of her strikes.

Her heavily heeled boot crushed her opponent's face, and the man landed roughly on the wall lining up the train tracks. But he shook his head swiftly and was back in his fighting stance not a moment later. The hint of a smirk curved his bleeding lips as the two fighters clashed forces again with brutality and rawness which Trunks did not expect.

Humans were unexpected beings, that was for sure.

He watched the female runner-up intently and couldn't help feeling a kind of kinship toward her. As she fought with everything she had, her eyes burning with determination, Trunks felt a surge of admiration for this tiny thing of a girl. She was particularly talented, that was for sure. To think she wasn't even at her best…

The two challengers locked hands in a test of strength, pushing against one another in an impromptu display of wrestling. Tension rose in the subway station as they struggled against each other, their feet solidly planted onto the tracks as both tried to get the upper hand. Trunks winced as the man overpowered Videl and kneed her in the chin, but she managed to ride the momentum of the blow and land on her feet with a smooth backflip, faltering slightly on the landing.

She huffed, looking exhausted and wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. She eyed her opponent with a predatory gaze. Trunks was getting more and more worried about her. She really shouldn't have come to the fights tonight – she was nowhere near ready to go against opponents like the skilled kickboxer.

The fighter in question charged forward, unleashing a barrage of brutal thrusts and roundhouse kicks at Videl, only for her to nimbly weave her body through the onslaught, sometimes just barely avoiding being hit. Trunks didn't like the way she would wince whenever she parried a hit. Her eyes were moving fast; it looked as though her brain was reeling, as though she was trying to come up with a way to win this fight even though she was clearly overpowered by her opponent.

Then, as if having found the opportune moment to pounce, she latched on to the back of the man's knee in the midst of one of his kicks with a claw-handed grip and slammed him onto the rails, causing him to grunt and wince at the shock of the impact. Not faltering in her assault, Videl drove her knee into the crook of his own, eliciting a gasp of pain, then she clasped her hands together around his ankle and twisted the trapped appendage unnaturally while applying pressure with her knee, making him scream in agony.

Trunks felt a big wave of relief and released it in a deep breath as the man tapped the ground in submission, obviously unwilling to risk damaging his leg permanently even if it meant losing the fight. The roars of cheers that followed were deafening, and the boy winced slightly at the noisy aggression.

But at least Videl won. She had a good brain, that girl. Finding a way to win against a stronger opponent showed a lot of intelligence and creativity. He felt a smile form on his lips as she stood tall, taking in the wild crowd acclaiming and applauding her, a glint of pride shining in her blue eyes.

Man, no wonder Gohan wasn't able to resist. She was goddamn _awesome_.

But then the organizer walked up to her and asked if she was still up for the next fight, and Trunks' smile faltered as she curtly nodded her head.

As reckless as the man who loved her, that one. Trunks clenched his fists and grunted in disapproval. Couldn't she at least take a break? How could someone so obviously intelligent be so stupid? He slapped his hand over his face. So frustrating. Did she plan to count on sheer luck for her next fight too? What if it was against an even more skilled fighter? Well, if that meant she lost and stopped fighting afterwards, maybe it was the only way for her to call it a night. His eyes narrowed as he studied the bruises and cuts on her face, on her bare arms, and even under the knee tears of her loose cargo pants tucked into her boots. She was in no condition to face a new, fresh opponent. Did she not get it after her fight against the kickboxer? Did she let her win get to her head?

Trunks sighed in aggravation, and yet, even though it would be better for her to lose the next fight, the boy couldn't help secretly rooting for her as the next runner-up jumped from the platform, landing with a heavy _thud_ on the rails, almost making the ground shake. This one was a mountain of muscles and definitely looked like a wrestler. He was enormous, and despite the bulging muscles on his arms and legs, his stomach was big and fat. He had wild brown hair and sported a bushy beard, and his dark eyes were shining in anticipation as he smirked confidently at the young woman.

A girl next to him let out an excited shrill as she cheered for Videl, though she was calling her "The Devil," which was apparently her stage name. Trunks winced at the screech and glared at the culprit for his ringing ears. She was about a head taller and didn't look much older than him. She was probably fourteen or fifteen. She had dark skin and bright pink shoulder-length hair which she styled into two low ponytails – very much like Videl's, although hers were much longer, reaching down to her lower back. Looking the girl up and down, he noted that she was even dressed in the same way as the female fighter, with a tank top, cargo pants, fingerless gloves, and platform-heeled, knee-length boots. Well, it wasn't a surprise that Videl would have fans, and the fact that she was a woman probably made many girls see her as their role model.

The loud girl's idol stood tall and crossed her arms as she gauged her new challenger. Trunks felt his stomach twist and tighten with apprehension and unease. He didn't have a good feeling about this. He didn't like the way the wrestler's aura felt – there was something sinister about him, something… ominous. He was staring at Videl with a wicked grin, and licked his lips like a hunter ready to make his kill and devour it.

Trunks swallowed and clenched his fists, hoping he was wrong about this. Videl may not be at her best right now, but she was used to these fights, right? She was going to be okay, wasn't she?

The organizer asked for the newcomer's stage name, to which he replied with the same wicked grin, not taking his eyes off Videl, "The Bug Squasher. 'Cuz I'mma squash ya' like a bug," he added, pointing his finger at his opponent.

Videl smirked as she turned to face the giant man fully, oozing confidence as she retorted, "Good luck with that. Bugs are more resilient than people anyway."

Cue in another shrill cheer coming from his left; Trunks winced. That fan of Videl's was… enthusiastic, that was for sure.

"Then let the fight begin! The Devil versus the Bug Squasher!" the guy in charge declared loudly, causing an uproar of cheers from the crowd on the platforms.

ooOoo

Videl winced, grazing the wound on the side of her face with the tip of her fingers. She limped away with her winnings, not feeling all that glorious even though she had somehow managed to come out victorious against that Bug Squasher. As she slowly made her way out of the dark subway station, the cheers and uproars from the audience became steadily fainter.

That one hadn't been all talk. Her strikes had had barely any effect on him. She wasn't even sure how she'd managed to knock that monster of a man down. His attacks had been merciless and vicious, and his brute strength had been devastating. He had been quick and alert too, his imposing stature not slowing him down. His wicked grin only seemed to widen whenever he landed a hit with his hammer-like fists. Against him, Videl actually felt like a bug.

How many pressure points did she have to aim at before he was finally knocked out again? Three? Four? Videl still couldn't believe she had somehow managed to beat that guy.

She was sore all over, her body felt like one big bruise, and she barely had any energy left. Her whole face was searing, and Videl knew she must not be a pretty sight right now. She dreaded looking at her reflection and see the damage that Bug Squasher had inflicted on her. At least nothing seemed to be broken…

She came upon a flight of stairs and sighed at the thought of having to climb up the seemingly endless steps, her shoulders slumping. And then her face contorted in disgust. She was repulsed of herself. How could she let herself become so weak? Now a simple flight of stairs discouraged her?

To think she had only lasted for three fights tonight. Only _three_. And she barely made it victorious each time! A couple months ago, they wouldn't even have been the main course; she would've taken them out one by one with barely a scratch on her, easy.

She was still too out of shape. Videl knew that she'd jumped the guns tonight, that she wasn't ready to go back to the street fights yet.

But she had to do _something_ , she _needed_ a way to vent somehow, and training on her own could only do so much. She had to stop thinking about him. She needed to stop raking over everything that happened. She couldn't keep dwelling on what could have been. It was over with Gohan, once and for all. She had to accept it. It had been her decision, and she couldn't keep going over it again and again.

So what if she may have made a terrible mistake? So what if she could have been happy with him, even if it wasn't meant to last?

Videl put her hand on the handrail and climbed the first step, and then the next, her face taut in a harsh scowl as she kept going, commanding her sore legs to keep moving.

At last, after what felt like hours, Videl reached the top of the stairs and was finally out in the fresh air. The night was cloudy but not chilly, and Videl breathed deeply, taking a moment to fill her lungs with new air after spending a few hours in the damp and smelly underground.

And then she froze and forgot to breathe for a few long seconds. The young boy seemed to be waiting for her outside, leaning back against the pole of a street lamp. She didn't recognize his facial features, but Videl couldn't have forgotten his striking blue eyes and signature lavender hair, even if she had only met the boy once over six months ago.

"You…" She took a step back. What was he doing here? How did he know how to find her? Did Gohan even know that she'd met his young friend? It hadn't felt like it all those months ago when he told her about him. Then again, things could have changed since then… Still, Videl couldn't fathom that Gohan had anything to do with the boy coming to see her, not after… not after what happened when they last saw each other. He had promised, and Videl knew he meant it. He wouldn't have sent his friend after her, not after… everything.

"Gohan has no idea I'm here," the boy said right off the bat, confirming her presumption. He took a tentative step towards her. "He doesn't even know we've met before." He lowered his head and buried his hands in his pockets. "There's a lot of things he's not aware of… about what I know about you and him."

Videl pursed her lips, not sure what to make of that. "How did you even know how to find me?"

He sighed, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. "It's like I said. I know a lot more about you and Gohan than I should."

She crossed her arms, gauging the boy with narrowed eyes. "What else do you know?"

He looked about the town, his gaze shifting from side to side, all around, everywhere – anywhere but at her. "Too much, probably." He finally met her eyes, and the determination and kindness Videl could decipher in his made her chest prickle. "I know you're hurting a lot, both of you. But you're on your own. You've got nobody to help you, or just, to put a smile on your face… And I just… I want to do something for you."

Her expression hardened. "I don't need anyone, least of all a constant reminder of _him_."

"But I could help you. I want to help you."

She gritted her teeth. Why couldn't he back down already? His kindness reminded her too much of Gohan – and that was the last thing she needed.

"Well, _I_ don't want your help." She withdrew a capsule box from inside her jacket, ready to take her motorbike and set off her way. Her house was put away as well, so she could just up and leave this town right now. Well, maybe not tonight – she was too exhausted.

"Wait." He put his hand on her gloved wrist to stop her, looking deep into her eyes. "Please. I just want to help you, and I could… I could help you get back in shape. You know who I am, right?"

And by that, he didn't mean he was Gohan's friend. He was the boy Gohan trained, the boy who, like his mentor, could turn his hair gold and face the cyborgs, despite his young age.

She shrugged his hand off her wrist. "I can get back in shape just fine on my own, thank you very much."

With that, she took out her motorbike capsule, clicked on the cap and threw it on the street, making her bike appear in a cloud of smoke. Videl climbed on.

"Please."

Something about how helpless he sounded made her pause. She gave him one last look, and felt a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. His sad, puppy eyes got to her. As much as she wanted to suppress it right now, she'd always had a soft spot for kids, and the boy only meant well. She revved the engine. Maybe she ought to entertain him a bit longer.

"What's your name?"

Gohan had told her, but she couldn't remember. The boy slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I'm Trunks."

"Well, Trunks, I understand what you're trying to do. You're a good kid. But I'd rather be left alone, so don't come back."

"I just really wish you had at least somebody, even if it's not me."

She shrugged and turned her gaze ahead, revving the engine once more.

"Aren't you going to wear a helmet?"

She almost laughed at the innocent question. Shaking her head with a light snort, Videl started the engine and took off, leaving the lavender-haired boy behind.

ooOoo

The motorbike was long gone now. Trunks let out a deep sigh and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. The outcome of his second meeting with Videl wasn't a surprise if he was being honest, but he had wanted to believe that he could get through to her… He thought back of their encounter and told himself that it didn't go all that bad… He did manage to get a small smile out of her at the end, at least.

Well, there was no need to linger about any longer now. He looked around, surveying the surroundings to make sure the coast was clear and he could take off to the sky without attracting unwanted attention. Nodding to himself, Trunks was about to do just that – but just then, he heard steps and chatters coming from the subway station. He turned around swiftly, just in time to see a group of teenagers come up the flight of stairs leading outside.

Trunks recognized immediately Videl's fan among the group. Her bright pink hair was a stark contrast with her dark complexion; it was hard to miss.

He should have run right then. Turn around and disappear into thin air; they wouldn't even have noticed he was ever there.

However, his curiosity was piqued by the conversation they were having.

"You're right, she didn't look like herself," a dark blue-haired boy said to her, who nodded worriedly.

"And it's been a while since we've seen her fight, too," a tall boy with black gelled up hair said with a frown.

"She looked thinner, right?" another girl said; this one had blonde frizzy hair. A boy with brown curls nodded thoughtfully.

"Something's not right," he said.

"Yeah. Those guys should've been a piece of cake for the Devil," the dark-skinned girl agreed. "I hope she's all right…"

Apparently, she wasn't the only fan Videl had. The five teens came up outside, still discussing their idol's performance of tonight. The one with brown curls noticed Trunks first. He tapped the tall boy's arm, the one with gelled up hair, and nodded in the eleven-year-old's direction. The others noticed the exchange, and the next moment, all eyes were on him.

"Hey, weren't you at the fights tonight too?" asked the blonde girl.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed the pink-haired teen, recognition in her eyes. "Did you leave because the Devil's not fighting anymore too? Are you a fan of hers as well?"

"Uhh…"

How did he get himself into this situation? Glancing at his watch quickly, Trunks thought that he really, really ought to go home.

"We were going to grab a bite before heading back," she went on with a friendly smile. "You want to join us?"

The tall guy with the black hair rolled his eyes. He leaned back against the handrails and fished out a cigarette pack inside his leather jacket and lit himself one. Trunks raised an eyebrow at him. He was trying way too hard to look cool, that one, what with the gelled-up spiky hair, the leather jacket and the torn jeans.

"Trying to rope in more members for the Devil's fan club, Shay?" he said with a mocking tone, before blowing smoke out of his mouth. "This one's a little young to join, don't you think?"

Trunks crossed his arms and frowned. He hated when people took him lightly because of his young age. So what if he was only eleven? He was probably more mature than all these kids put together.

"Let's just go already, I'm starving," the blonde girl complained. She was wearing a fitting pink dress, a dark denim jacket, opaque tights and laced-up ankle boots. "Leave the kid, bring the kid, I don't care."

The two other boys shrugged their shoulders, like they didn't care either way. They were both about the same height and slightly shorter than the cool wanna-be. The brown haired guy wore a T-shirt with some music band logo on it, a pair of torn jeans and simple sneakers, and the dark blue haired teen sported a gray hoodie with the Capsule Corp. logo on it, and, too, a pair of jeans and sneakers.

The brown haired guy shot him a bored look before his eyes unfocused again and he seemed lost in his own world again.

"You're coming, right? We can chat about the Devil while we eat. It's gonna be lots of fun!" the overly excited pink haired girl piped up.

Trunks knew he probably ought to decline the offer. His mother might have noticed he wasn't in his bed and could be worried sick about him. Then again, he sometimes got up in the middle of the night to clear his mind with a late training session, so him being out at night wouldn't be too odd. Hopefully, that was what Bulma would think if she saw his empty bed. Better yet: he hoped his mom was still sound asleep and had no idea he'd snuck out.

"Okay."

And maybe he could learn more about Videl with these kids… and find other ways to help her.

ooOoo

Gohan was in no mood to celebrate, but for his mother's sake and everyone else's, he had to put on a front. It was his birthday – his twentieth – so it was only natural that his family and friends would want to throw a party for him and maybe even, try to forget about the horrors of their world.

 _It's been three weeks already…_ he couldn't help reminding himself, his shoulders slumping. But he quickly caught himself, lest anyone noticed his low spirits, and focused on finishing his piece of chocolate and strawberry cake.

He'd blown his twenty candles – plus one for good luck – and everyone was having cake and talking excitedly around the table in his childhood home. Gohan looked about with a small smile. There was his mom and Trunks and Bulma, of course, as well as his grampa who, despite his old age and weak health, had made the trip to be with him today. And even Mark was here.

He and Trunks were still teaching their new friend about _ki_. His progress was slow and strenuous, but his teachers hadn't given up on him and now, the one-legged man could finally hover a good five foot off the ground.

Mark claimed it was enough to get by, that they had done so much for him already and they didn't need to take time out of their busy life to teach him any more. But, truth be told, the middle-aged man had been a refreshing distraction for Gohan in the past weeks. He was fun to be around, and his extravagant persona could sometimes make the young man forget about the hole in his chest where his heart used to be.

"Don't you like the cake, sweetie?" his mom asked, a worried crease starting to form on her brow.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed with forced enthusiasm and then quickly finished his plate in a few, big spoons. "You know it's my favorite," he added after swallowing his mouthful, wiping his lips with a napkin.

Chichi cracked a smile, visibly reassured. Gohan took the opportunity to excuse himself from the table, saying he would be right back, and went outside for a walk.

And the mask fell. Gohan closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the pure air of the mountains, struggling to keep it together.

It had been exactly three weeks since he last saw Videl. He couldn't get the image of her out of his head – the dark, hollow circles around her eyes, her bony features, how light she had felt when he'd caught her in his arms…

Her tears. Her panic. Her anger. Her hopelessness. Her distress. Her pain.

Her kiss.

Gohan ran a trembling hand over his face. Would it really be their last kiss? Despite his resolve to stay away from her, to actually give up on her for good, Gohan couldn't bring himself to let go of all hope. There had to be a way… Someday, maybe. If Bulma's weapon worked, if they managed to defeat the cyborgs, if the world was finally safe again…

His shoulders slumping, his head low, he dragged his feet as he walked along the river by the house.

If he survived long enough…

"Gohan?"

He looked behind him, and a smile was forced onto his face as Bulma came up to him.

"Hey, Bulma. Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

She frowned. Gohan swallowed. He had a feeling she wasn't buying it. Was he really that obvious? Did the others notice too?

"Gohan, drop the act. I know you enough to recognize your fake smile."

Her tone was firm and annoyed, like the one she would use when she scolded her own son. Sometimes, Gohan didn't really feel the difference – sometimes, he felt like he was her son too – like he had two moms.

He sighed and ran a hand over the nape of his neck. "Do you think Mom noticed too?"

Bulma didn't answer, frowning in worry as she watched him. "Gohan, what happened?"

He turned away, following the stream of the river with his eyes, the water surface glistening in the starlight. He didn't say anything, letting the heavy silence weigh on them both.

But he couldn't answer. He couldn't talk about it. He could barely accept it had happened.

"Gohan," Bulma said his name firmly, walking closer. But he couldn't face her. "Gohan, look at me."

She touched his arm, coming from behind him. Gohan closed his eyes, unable to stop the images of that day, three weeks ago. Of Videl, and the panic on her face as she backed away from him and he kept asking what happened, what happened to her. His mere presence had been toxic for her. Because he couldn't stay away. Because he'd broken his promise on that rainy night. Because it had been too much for her, to see him, to be with him again, to say goodbye. And he'd hurt her more than he could've ever imagined.

She had been right all along. How could he have been so stupid? How foolish he'd been, to hold on false hope.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath, trying to get a hold of his emotions. Now was not the time to break down. Not in front of Bulma, not on his birthday, at his birthday party. Not now. Not like this.

He had to keep it together. For all of them, for their sake.

"Gohan…?" Her voice was softer; worried. "Gohan, please, talk to me. I'm your friend and I want to help. I can't bear to see you like this."

"You can't help," he blurted in a faint voice. "There's nothing you could do – nothing anyone could do." Gohan swallowed, clenching his fists at his sides as he forced the words out. "It's over."

Bulma frowned deeply. "It can't be over. Haven't you told Videl about my weapon? It's going to work, Gohan. There's no reason you and Videl can't…"

He turned around in an abrupt and swift movement, shrugging her hand off his arm, and his voice rose as he cut her off, "Is it, Bulma? Is it really going to work? Can you tell me that it will kill the cyborgs, one hundred percent? That there is no risk of them, I don't know, _dodging_ the ray, or even, not being affected by it? Are you telling me it's in the bag, that it's a guaranteed success? That it absolutely cannot fail?"

His harsh tone rendered the blue-haired genius speechless, and her silence was enough an answer.

"That's what I thought," Gohan muttered angrily, turning away from her to go back to the house.

"Gohan…" The crack in her voice made him stop, but he didn't turn around. "Gohan, what happened?"

A pause. Gohan still didn't move, showing her his back. He shut his eyes tightly. "She's taking it worse than I." Damn it, his voice was trembling. "She got into a depression, and she's lost a lot of weight. I saw her a few weeks ago when she was trying to get back to training." He suddenly turned around, his eyes brimming with tears, while Bulma watched him silently, letting him pour his heart out. "She's trying to get better, to pull herself out of it – and every time I see her I'm just making it worse. Don't you get it? She was doing okay before I went to see her that night, before I reminded her just what we had to give up on… and now she's not even herself anymore." His voice was rising along with his distress. "I made her lose her will to live – _I destroyed her!_ "

"No, you didn't," Bulma said, her tone firm but gentle. She took a step forward, put a hand on his tense arm and looked deeply into his eyes, determination and resolution shining in hers. "You didn't do this to her – it's _not being with you_ that's destroying her, Gohan. She needs you. She needs you to get better."

He shook his head. "You don't get it. You may have lost people you love too, but she's lost _everyone_. Imagine if you lost Trunks and me and mom. That you were all alone. And then you meet someone and you fall in love and _you lose them too_."

"She's not going to lose you, Gohan. You're Goku's son. You can do it. Even without my weapon – you _will_ kill the cyborgs."

"You don't know that."

"I do. And I'll help you the best I can. But you need Videl in your life to get there – you need her to give you that strength, to surpass yourself."

Gohan suddenly tugged his arm away from her, like her touch was acid, gritting his teeth as a few angry tears rolled down his cheeks. "You don't get it! Why can't you put yourself in her place? Why won't you understand – it's over! There's no hope! It's a lost cause! _I won't ever be with her!_ "

It finally happened. He couldn't hold it anymore. Gohan crouched down and hugged his legs, burying his face in his knees, his shoulders shaking with violent sobs.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. Gohan didn't look up, but he felt Bulma's presence by his side, crouched down beside him, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her voice trembling with emotions. "You're right. What I've been through… it's never been as bad as what Videl has had to deal with. I've always had someone, I was never all alone. I'm sorry, Gohan… I just want you to be happy. And Videl makes you happy…"

"And I make her miserable," he croaked out helplessly.

She rubbed his back. "Don't say that. She's miserable because she's convinced herself that she can't be with you when that's all she really wants. She was happy that one day you spent with her, wasn't she?"

His memory irremediably went to that day. That perfect day with her, when he discovered her body for the first time, and then time and time again; when he'd asked her on a date, and she said yes to humor him.

The laughs. The games. The talks. Getting to know her. Spending time with her. Falling deeper and deeper in love with her with every second of being with her, with every smile, every twinkle of her eyes.

Her eyes… Shining, sparkling as she looked at him, grinned at him, laughed with him…

Yes. Yes, she had been happy that day.

"And then what?" Gohan raised his head and wiped his face, sniffing a few times. "And then what?" he asked again, looking at Bulma this time. "Bulma, even if we do get together, how long would we have before I get myself killed?"

She frowned deeply. "I hate when you say things like that. You're _not_ going to fail, Gohan. If you believe in yourself, nothing can stop you."

He sat on the grass cross-legged, deep in thoughts, his head lowered. Bulma made herself more comfortable on the riverside as well, patiently waiting for his reply.

"I've thought about it, you know," he finally spoke, still not looking up. "How long I have."

"Gohan, don't go there."

"Four years." He finally raised his head, locking eyes with her. "If I don't surpass them by then, I give it four years before they kill me."

The weight of his words knocked all the air from her lungs. Gohan held her shocked stare, as if he hadn't just told her when he was going to die.

When _he thought_ he was going to die, Bulma forcefully corrected herself.

"Why four years?" she couldn't help but ask, her voice a throaty whisper.

"Because in four years, Trunks will be fifteen. Fifteen was when my powers got a huge boost after I hit puberty, and suddenly I actually started causing them trouble and not just taking their beating. It's when they really started to have fun with me."

Her heart sank, dropping to the pit of her stomach. She didn't like where this was going. Bulma opened her mouth to stop him from going any further, but Gohan beat her to it and kept going.

"Four years," he said again, averting his gaze. "If I can't kill them by then, they'll get me first. Because by that time, Trunks will be strong enough to replace me as their favorite toy."

His words hung in the air – a death sentence. Gohan just proclaimed his own death sentence – killing any illusion she may still have for the future of her only son in the process.

An unexpected sob shook through her body. Bulma put her hand on her mouth to stifle the sound, but then another forced through, and then another. They just wouldn't stop.

Gohan looked up when he heard her crying, his eyes widening in panic and guilt.

"I… I'm sorry, Bulma. Don't cry, I'm sorry… I… I shouldn't have… Oh geez…"

She turned away from him and covered her face, as if to hide the shameful tears she couldn't stop. Gohan reached out to her, his hand hesitant as it neared her shoulder. Slowly, tentatively, he touched her back and brought her to him, wrapping his arms around her… hoping he could offer her some comfort.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he said, rubbing her back to try and soothe her. "I'm so sorry, Bulma."

"But you're right," she croaked out, hiccupping into his chest. "Once Trunks is strong enough, they're going to kill you. And then Trunks…" She sobbed again. "My little boy… he'll have to fight that awful war alone and deal with losing his best friend and it just… it just breaks my heart."

Gohan tightened his arms around the fragile mother, feeling his chest constrict harder with every sob forcing out of her tiny body. Guilt and remorse gripped at his guts and weighed down his shoulders as he tried to comfort his dear friend.

"It breaks my heart too," he murmured, his voice unstable, breaking. "You and Trunks… You're my family. I love you both so much, and I honestly don't know how I would've held on until now without you two." He heaved a sigh. "I'm so sorry I made you cry, Bulma. I wasn't thinking… I really need to learn to think before I act."

She laughed slightly through her tears and hugged him close, her sobs finally calming down. "No, don't change a thing, Gohan. It's all part of your charm, and you're perfect the way you are. And I love you too, by the way."

He cracked a smile, and they slowly pulled back. Bulma wiped her face with her hands and Gohan looked on with a pang in his chest. He hated that he had made her cry. Why did he have to go and say such depressive things to her? So what if the thought had been running around in his head over and over again? Bulma didn't deserve this. He shouldn't have burdened her with all that, especially with how it may affect her son's life. He shouldn't have said anything. Bulma didn't need to know. He should've just kept his mouth shut.

"You okay?" he asked gently, leaning his head to the side to catch her gaze. Bulma smiled at him fondly, but the light in her eyes was subdued and weak. She reached up and ran her hand through his thick black hair, nodding her head in response.

"Yes, I'm okay." A glint of determination suddenly lit up her blue eyes as she continued, "And you know what? Those bastards are not going to be around in four years, because we're getting rid of them. And if not with my ray, then we'll find another way. Dr. Gero may have been a genius, but _I'm Bulma fucking Briefs_. I'm the most brilliant mind of all times – and I _will_ find a way. I always do. And you, Gohan," She held his face in her hands stared deeply into his eyes, "you're going to live a long, happy life – mark my word on that. And if you can't be with Videl right now, if she needs more time, if we're going to have to blast those monsters to oblivion first – fine. The best things in life are never easy to obtain, and Videl is worth the wait. Your happiness is worth the wait."

At these words, the heavy weight in his heart felt just a little bit lighter. Bulma was right. Videl was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and being with her had made him the happiest he'd ever been. She was worth the wait. She was worth everything.

For the first time in what felt like forever, a glimmer of hope started shining inside of him again. Yes, he just needed to bear with it and be patient. All he had to do was hold out in the meantime and stay alive. Not just for Videl, but for everyone he cared about – and especially for Trunks. Gohan silently vowed that he would do anything in his power not to let his little brother become 17 and 18's favorite toy in his place. Trunks was never to face them alone, no matter the costs.

"You're right, Bulma. In this world, we have to stay positive and optimistic. We have to hold on hope."

Hope may be a dangerous thing in their broken world, but it was also the only thing keeping them going, the only thing that gave them a purpose.

Gohan felt his heart tighten suddenly as he looked at Bulma, a woman he considered as a second mother; Bulma, his oldest friend, and one of the most important people in his life.

Videl didn't have that. She was all alone. Bulma was right about this too – Videl needed him. Yes, he had to give her time, and he was still decided to keep his promise to her this time, but now, Gohan saw things differently. He saw hope again. He wasn't alone in this war. Bulma's brain was the deadliest weapon in existence. If her invention didn't work, then the next one would, or the one after that. As long as they kept trying, as long as they never gave up and never stopped fighting, anything was possible.

They had four years to make it, give or take a few. And Gohan felt a new fire burn inside him.

He was the son of Son Goku, and damn it, he wasn't going down without a fight.


	10. The Luckiest Man Alive

The dome-shaped house wasn't big, but Mark still managed to get lost looking for the bathroom somehow. He balanced himself between his foot and his crutch as he looked around the hallway and did his best holding it in, mentally cursing his aging bladder. Growing old was no fun. He barely had that much to drink tonight! And who could blame him for having a few drinks on this fine night? Gohan just turned twenty years old; if _that_ wasn't a cause for celebration, then he didn't know what was.

He tried a random door, came upon a cupboard, didn't waste time to complain about it, and tried the next – a bedroom this time. Still no time to groan in aggravation; his bladder was ready to explode. Where was his legendary good luck when he needed it?

He opened another door – finally! Mark rushed into the newfound bathroom – even using his recently acquired control over his _ki_ to move faster. The door slammed shut behind him.

He flushed the toilet and moved over to the sink to wash his hands. Man, that was close.

He hobbled out of the bathroom and along the hallway he had just rushed through. Now that he wasn't in any haste, Mark took the time to look around more carefully. Numerous pictures lined up the walls, and the man took the time to study them. He smiled fondly at the little family of three featured in the photos. Gohan looked a lot like his father. He recalled the way his young friend had described the world champion before him on their first meeting, and, watching the big smile he had on every picture, Mark couldn't help wishing he had met the man.

The year he'd won the world martial arts tournament, Mark was embarrassed to admit that, at the time, he'd been relieved that the running champion hadn't entered the competition. He would tell himself that all the amazing feats Son Goku was rumored to be capable of were all tricks so as to boost his own ego, but, deep down, Mark had known that he was merely the lesser fighter. And today, more than ever, he certainly knew that there were no tricks involved in anything the Twenty-third World Champion had been able to do.

It was just dumb luck, him winning the championship. Dumb luck and good timing.

Mark let out a small sigh and went along his way. What a terrible shame that the world had had to suffer the loss of such a grand man.

He passed the bedroom he had opened by mistake earlier while looking for the bathroom. Was that Gohan's childhood room? Mark flicked on the lights and hopped inside on his good leg.

The first thing that struck him was how different the bedroom was compared to his daughter's. Like many kids her age, Videl's room had always been a mess, with her clothes scattered everywhere, her desk full of junk she seemed to collect for no reason, her desk chair serving more as a hanger and whatnot… Mark had never been a strict enough parent figure to make her clean her room. He remembered fondly how she would just shrug and say it was a waste of time anyway because it would just get messy again after two minutes. She did make her bed every morning, at least, so Mark supposed he hadn't _completely_ failed at instilling some values into her.

Gohan's childhood room, however, was spotless. Although he assumed that, in the present day, it had more to do with his mother keeping it clean, he also couldn't fathom Gohan living in a mess like his daughter had back in the day, not even as a kid. It just didn't fit his character.

The many shelves of books? Now _that_ matched his personality perfectly.

The man grinned to himself as he hobbled through the room, passing not less than five shelves filled with books lining up against the wall. The last one was right next to the window, and Mark had a feeling more would have been added to the collection had Gohan still been living with his mother.

As he stood by the window, Mark caught sight of the birthday boy sitting outside by the river stream in the company of his blue-haired friend. He smiled to himself at the casual, pleasant atmosphere between the two. They seemed really close, these two, in a mother-son kind of way.

It had been quite a shock to learn that Trunks' mother was none other than the famous Capsule Corp heiress, Bulma Briefs. He didn't get the chance to talk to her tonight, as he was basically a stranger to her and felt outplaced enough as it was. He still wasn't quite sure why he'd been invited to Gohan's birthday party, as it was obviously a family thing, and while Mark was flattered by the invitation, he hadn't known Gohan and Trunks for very long.

Maybe his lucky star was trying to send him a message, he thought with an amused side-smile.

ooOoo

Trunks leaned his head over to look through the doorway, his fine lavender locks following his movement. What was Mark doing in Gohan's old room?

The sight he came upon made the boy tilt his head to the side and raise his eyebrows. Mark was sitting at the foot of Gohan's old bed, squinting at some tiny item he held between his forefinger and his thumb.

And then Trunks' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Was that…? The boy couldn't believe it. They had run out of those for years… How did Mark…? Where did he…?

"Tha… That's…" he stammered, pointing his finger at what Mark was holding.

The man perked up when he saw him. "Oh, Trunks. Is it times for Gohan to open his presents yet?"

It baffled the young halfling how Mark would talk so casually, like nothing out of ordinary was going on, when he had a Senzu bean in his hold. Trunks had to take a second to remind himself that Mark had no idea how important his findings were.

"Where did you get this bean?"

Mark blinked. "Oh, this little thing? I was just looking around when I saw Gohan's room. And then I bumped into his desk, and pretty hard too. I think I'm gonna get a bruise on my good leg. I get so clumsy at times…" He laughed in self-derision.

"So where was it?"

Trunks realized that knowing where the bean had been hiding for all these years wasn't that relevant, but the boy needed to understand how they could've missed it for all this time when it took Mark and his lucky star merely one night to stumble onto it.

He truly was the luckiest person alive, that one. Perhaps even the luckiest person to have ever existed.

"So I bumped pretty hard on the desk, 'cuz I'm clumsy like that, and then I hear something drop to the floor. I don't know, it must've been stuck between the wall and the desk or something. So that little brown pouch drops," Mark showed the pouch in question that he was holding in his other hand, "and in there I find three of these little things. What's the deal with these beans anyway?"

Trunks felt a jolt in his chest. His lips started breaking into a grin. "W-Wait… You found _three_?"

Mark tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah. What about it? Why are you grinning all of a sudden? Did I do something right somehow?"

The boy rushed to his older friend and took him in his arms, lifting him off the floor as he laughed in glee.

"You have no idea!"

ooOoo

Sharp blue eyes scanned the line of challengers of the night. Videl threw her fist into her palm. She felt ready to bash some heads in. The excitement of the fight was rising, making her blood boil in anticipation.

She had been training like a mad woman for weeks to get ready for this. She needed to be good enough again. She had to be the best again. She couldn't afford to just barely win. She wanted to be the best.

The young woman heard some excited whisperings behind her, but she didn't pay any attention to them. She focused on getting warmed up. The fights were about to start, and while she didn't necessarily need to be the first runner-up, she didn't want to wait too long to get started either.

"You talk to her," insisted a male, uneven, adolescent voice.

"No way," a girl refused. "You're Mr. Cool Guy, _you_ talk to her."

"Geez, you two," another girl cut in, and Videl could feel the roll of her eyes at her friends' antics. "Just man up and go already."

"Then you go," the boy suggested.

"Pfft, _fine_. You two are hopeless."

Videl couldn't help turning around, intrigued by the group of teens. They were talking about her, weren't they?

"Someone asked for me?" she smirked, enjoying the look on their faces as she addressed them, the kind that screamed, "deer caught in the headlight". "It's okay, I promise I don't bite. Much."

The taller kid, a boy with black gelled-up hair chuckled nervously. He was wearing a leather jacket and torn jeans; his sunglasses were a bit much, like he was trying way too hard to look cool. They were underground and it was night, he couldn't see that well with those on, could he?

They all looked around fourteen and fifteen, Videl surmised. There were five of them: for one, the tall kid, or the cool wanna-be, as Videl immediately nicknamed him. There was also a black-skinned girl with pink hair pulled into two low ponytails, and Videl raised an eyebrow as she noticed that the girl was also wearing a similar kind of attire to her own: a fitted tank top, cargo pants, and knee-high, platform-heeled boots; she even had on fingerless gloves. Was she that big of a fan?

The other girl had wild, frizzy blonde hair. She was pretty and feminine, wearing a pink fitted dress, black tights, laced-up boots, and a denim jacket. There were two other boys in the group, who were about the same height. One had curly, honey brown hair and bright green eyes. He observed the scene silently, and something about him just oozed of intelligence, somehow. He was wearing a simple tee-shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers. His friend had messy dark blue hair and a long nose. He was wearing a gray hoodie and, very much like the brown-haired kid, a pair of jeans along with sneakers.

"H-Hi!" squeaked the pink-haired girl. "I'm Shay. I'm a _huuuuge_ fan of yours. I've been following you for over a year, too. It hasn't been easy, let me tell you, but so worth it!"

"We're all your fans," piped in the kid in the hoodie, looking at Videl with stars in his eyes. "You're so amazing. We love watching you fight."

"Yeah, you're the best," agreed the cool wanna-be, a big grin on his face. "It's always awesome watching you beat up some giant muscle-bound man."

Amusement danced in her eyes as she looked at the odd group of kids. Well, actually, they weren't that much younger than herself, if she thought about it. "Thanks, I appreciate that. I sure am glad you guys enjoy the show I put on," she added with a wink. The guys smiled dreamily at her, swooning a little as they stared at the young woman.

"Will you marry me?" the kid in the hoodie blurted out, before widening his eyes, a bright blush streaking across his cheeks. "Um, I mean…"

Videl laughed into her hand. _Adorable,_ she couldn't help thinking. "I'm gonna have to decline, but how about you tell me your name?"

"I'm Meyers," he replied instantly, an awkward grin on his lips. "Sorry about that… I mean, you can't blame me for crushing on you, right? You've seen yourself in the mirror, haven't you?"

 _So cute_.

"I'm Fye, by the way," the cool wanna-be threw a little too casually, running his hand through his hair. That one was trying way too hard. Videl couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"I'm Delia," the pretty blonde said with a broad smile, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Videl. "And I don't blame Meyers for slipping up, either. You're not only absolutely _gorgeous_ , you're also badass as fuck, and that's super hot. I mean, if I was swinging that way…"

"I'm Gordon," the curly, light brown-haired boy said in a quiet tone. "Big fan too. You're awesome," he said simply, a sheepish smile on his lips as a light blush tinted his cheeks.

Videl was grinning so much her cheeks hurt. She hadn't felt so high-spirited in ages. Those kids were just too cute. She wanted to adopt them.

ooOoo

"I can't believe we got to hang out with the Devil!" Shay shrieked. "She's even more awesome in person!"

Delia couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so glad we took the leap and talked to her. She really looked like she was having fun, too."

"Trunks said she's been down lately," Meyers said softly, his voice low. "I think we helped, right?"

Gordon nodded his head. "We did."

"I'm glad we listened to him," Delia said quietly. "I hope we can help cheer her up a little."

Fye lit himself a cigarette, took a long whiff, and then blew it out slowly. "He said she just broke up with his friend, right?"

"He's such a sweet kid," Delia said with a soft smile. "And really cute, too. I bet he's gonna be a lady killer when he grows up."

"I can totally see that, yeah," Shay laughed. "He's so sweet to worry for her like that."

"I hope we see him again soon," Gordon said. The others agreed.

"Oh!" Shay exclaimed. "Devil's fight is about to start! Let's find better spots to cheer for her!"

Her friends grinned in agreement, excited to see their idol fighting again.

ooOoo

Bulma let out a deep sigh, rubbing her thumbs distractedly on the ceramic of her cup of coffee.

"Trunks has been sneaking out at night? Seriously?" Gohan repeated as he sat down in front of her at the table, disbelief lacing his voice.

She'd come to see him at his place, knowing he was usually home and up at the early hours of the morning, and they were sitting at his tiny, round dinner table in the living area, which reunited both the sitting room and the kitchen.

This thing with Trunks had been going on for over two weeks, and Bulma did not know what to make of it. She'd tried confronting her son about it, but he would just shrug his shoulders in insolent nonchalance and say he just felt like training some more. And it drove her crazy because she _knew_ he was lying but had no way whatsoever of proving it.

She was out of ideas at this point, and considering her genius, that was saying something.

So, naturally, she had decided to turn to the closest person Trunks had beside her. Surely, Gohan would be able to help her with her disrespectful son, right? Wasn't it too soon for Trunks to go on his rebel phase anyway? Chichi sure had been lucky with Gohan, who had always been kind and polite and considerate, and he would have _never_ snuck out in the middle of the night to do God knows what God knows where and with God knows whom, without any consideration of how worried his mother would be.

"That doesn't sound like him," frowned Gohan, staring at his own ceramic cup in confusion. "Are you _positive_ he's really not just out training?" he asked, looking up at her in all seriousness.

"Yes. He's been lying to me and it's infuriating me," she huffed indignantly.

"Okay." Gohan watched some random spot on his hand-made wooden table as his mind seemed to work intently. "Okay," he said again. "Then I'll just keep tabs on him at nights. I'll have no problem telling you whether he's actually been training at night."

Her eyes sparkled with relief, and Bulma held Gohan's rough hand with both of hers, looking at him with grateful eyes. "Oh, that'd be great, Gohan. I knew I could count on you."

"Sure thing," he said, cracking a smile. "You got me worried about him too. I really hope he's just been training."

Bulma huffed again and crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat. "Tch. Don't get your hopes up. I know my son – he takes _way_ too much after me."

Gohan chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"So, how is Mark adjusting to his new leg?"

He cracked a grin. "He's still getting used to it. I'm so glad. I can't believe he found some Senzu beans."

"And we still have two left. When I get the time, I want to try and grow them myself."

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "You think that'd be possible?"

Bulma smirked, puffing out her chest. "Did you forget who you're talking to? With my genius mind, nothing is impossible. You should know that by now."

He chuckled. "Very true. Would be great not to have to depend on hospitals anymore, if we can grow our own Senzu beans."

"When we grow them, you mean."

"Right." Gohan chuckled again. Bulma's overconfidence sure was amusing. She never ever doubted her abilities, she was well aware that she was the best and wasn't ashamed to state it loud and clear. She was pretty much shameless, come to think of it, and it was definitely one of her best flaws.

"But you're still working on the weapon, right? Will you be okay juggling it all?" he asked.

"Well, that's why I said when I get the time. It's going to be tricky to study the beans without damaging them. I don't want to lose them, just in case."

Gohan quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you could do no wrong?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, as close to perfect as I am, even I am only human."

He chuckled. He loved bantering with Bulma. She was always a lot of fun.

His eyes glazed over as his thoughts irremediably turned back to Videl, and how much fun he had with her, before she went and broke his heart.

His memory traveled back to that one day they spent together. The most wonderful day of his life. Oh, how he wished he could go back to that day. If only he could go back in time and relive that day, before everything went to hell, before all the suffering and the hurt and all the tears and heartaches. He wanted to get lost into her eyes as she grinned at him, her whole being beaming with pure joy.

That was the day he had fallen in love with her. Inevitably. Unequivocally. Hopelessly. Passionately.

"Say, Bulma," he said softly, fidgeting with his cup. "What did you think of Videl? When you met her. I mean, what kind of impression did she leave on you?"

Thrown off balance, Bulma blinked a few times at him before refocusing her thought process; her eyes averted to the side as she reflected on his question, and Gohan looked up at her, waiting for her answer anxiously. He had been wondering about it ever since Bulma told him she had met Videl, and it had been nagging at the back of his mind since then. But that morning, when she told him, he'd been too confused and stunned and befuddled by everything that was happening to ask her, and on his birthday, Gohan didn't feel like it had been the right time to bring it up.

"She reminded me a bit of Vegeta," Bulma said honestly, looking back at him. "Rather, of when I started to develop feelings for him."

Gohan raised his eyebrows. Now that was not what he would've expected. But, now that he thought about it, Videl was indeed a bit similar to the proud Saiyan prince. She was stubborn and proud, too, for starter, and her fighting spirits certainly rivaled his own.

"You know…" Bulma continued with an embarrassed smile. "I… kinda… made her cry."

Gohan's eyes hardened, his lips drawing a thin line. "You… what?" he breathed through gritted teeth.

"Well I was mad at her!" she defended hastily. "She hurt you so much and you almost got yourself killed because of her!"

"So you made her cry?" he accused, crossing his arms, his shoulders tensed. "Do you have any idea how much she _already_ cried when she broke it off with me? Do you have the slightest idea how much it hurt _her_ to push me away when she obviously wanted the exact same thing I did and stay with me forever? Do you?"

His voice was rising, and Gohan sucked in a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Damn it. It was bad enough that _he_ had made Videl cry, but even Bulma? What the hell.

"I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry," Bulma said quietly, looking down at her cup of coffee. "And for the record, it was way before she got into a depression. I regretted it instantly, you know. But that's when she reminded me of Vegeta." Gohan's expression turned into one of curiosity at that, although he was still very much upset. "The way she was trying so hard to be strong." Bulma looked up at him and smiled kindly. "She really is beautiful, you know, and I don't just mean her looks. I get why you fell so hard for her."

That did the trick, and all resentment Gohan had been feeling vanished at these words. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah. I never stood a chance, did I?"

Bulma chuckled. "We never do."

They shared a smile, and Bulma reached over to touch his hand. "It won't be long now," she said softly. "I'm close to finishing the weapon, and then when we kill those bastards, you can finally be with her."

Gohan cracked a small, wistful smile. "Yeah…"

If only they could already be rid of these damn tin cans. If only he didn't have to depend on Bulma's new invention to kill them, if only he could just get strong enough to do the job himself.

Well, Gohan supposed that he only needed to be patient. Videl was worth the wait, and so was a peaceful world.

If only time could run faster so that he could already be living his happily ever after with the woman he loved…

But every good thing took time. Hopefully, some of Mark's good luck could rub off on him.

ooOoo

Trunks smirked. Damn, Videl sure was good. She had so much potential, and it made him wonder just how much stronger she could become with proper _ki_ training.

It kinda made him want to train her. Too bad he couldn't.

He and his new friends had been meeting at the random clandestine fight club spots to follow Videl's fights – or should he say "the Devil"? Videl was an amazing fighter, and she was all the more impressive as she was still very young and, from what he understood, pretty much self-taught. The more he heard about her from her biggest fan, also known as Shay, the more Trunks found himself intrigued.

Though he made sure not to be seen by her, especially when his new friends were hanging out with her, Trunks was surprised by how much he enjoyed watching her fight.

Somehow, he had become one of her fans.

Gohan was right. Videl was just that awesome.

Another challenger was down, and Videl smirked down at the fallen fighter as she caught her breath. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her gloved hand, and then the guy in charge came up and said they were going to take a break while sorting out the next fights.

"Man, Devil's so awesome," the frizzy blonde, Delia, sighed dreamily, following Videl with her eyes as the female fighter found herself a bench and sat down.

They were in an underground parking lot this time. The locations of those clandestine meetings never seemed to be the same from one night to another. Trunks didn't really see the point of doing that but he didn't really care either. He and his new friends were hanging out on the staircase of the parking lot, where they had a good view of the fights but weren't getting shoved around in the middle of the wild crowd. It'd been Trunks idea to watch the fights there, and he was pretty proud of the impression he made on the guys despite being three to four years younger than them.

"And she's so hot," grinned the "cool wanna-be", as Trunks liked to call him in his head, who was shamelessly looking Videl up and down. Trunks smirked to himself, picturing Gohan's reaction if he knew Fye was devouring Videl with such lecherous eyes.

"Yeah," agreed the dark blue haired teen, Meyers, his gaze lingering on Videl's fitting tank top, and more precisely, on her generous breasts. "Too bad we're too young for her."

"Like she'd be interested even if you were her age," Trunks couldn't help jeering, rolling his eyes at the hormonal teenage boys. He wondered if _he_ was going to be that hopeless when he got their age. He sure hoped not.

"True," chuckled Fye, lighting a cigarette. Trunks rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help grinning. Fye may be a cool wanna-be, but he was a pretty fun one.

Gordon, the brown haired guy, and the most silent of the group, simply shrugged his shoulders and continued watching Videl, obviously also very much interested in her assets.

Shay hadn't stopped jumping up and down ever since Videl had won again, leaning over the railing, her short pigtails swaying along with her excited skipping. "Ahhh, she's so perfect! I wish she could teach me!"

"Teach you what? How to fight, or how to be hot?" smirked Fye, and Trunks snorted in laughter along with the others.

Shay just shrugged. "I want to be like her, she's like, my hero. She's so strong and brave and talented, and you know, you can feel she's a good person too, even when she glares at her opponents. She's super nice too, and she's got such a great smile. It just warms your heart, you know?"

Trunks nodded his head. He was so glad Videl was doing better now. Getting his new friends to go talk to her from time to time had certainly worked out like he had hoped. He knew she had just needed some company, and who was better than this bunch of fun teenagers? He sure enjoyed hanging out with them too, and it was nice to have friends closer to his own age.

"I'm gonna bet on her this time," Meyers said decidedly.

"Sure you are," Gordon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they don't let underage kids gamble," continued Delia. "We're not even supposed to be allowed in here."

"And they'd stop us how?" Trunks smirked confidently. Fye suddenly ruffled his lilac hair, and Trunks let out a "Hey! Watch it!"

"You're way too tiny to be that smug, kid," he grinned.

"I'd have to agree."

Trunks' blood ran cold. The energy signature behind him, which had been carefully concealed until now, was now vibrant with anger. He swallowed thickly, sweat dripping down his forehead and temples.

"Oh shit."

"And you swear now, to top it off?"

Slowly, dreadfully, reluctantly, Trunks got up from the step he'd been sitting on and turned around, coming face to face with Gohan, who stood at the top of the stairs. A very, _very_ mad Gohan. That was never a good sign. Shit, shit, shit, shit. He was in so deep. This was the worst. Shit.

"Oh, my God! I remember you!" Shay suddenly jumped in front of Gohan and held his hand with both of hers, her eyes sparkling with adoration. "You're the only one who ever beat the Devil! You were so cool! I couldn't believe she actually lost, but you were like, so fucking amazing, I'd never seen anything like that. Ma Junior, right?"

Gohan was caught completely off guard by the strange pink-haired girl with the scaringly perfect memory. "Wha…?"

"I saw you go after her after the fights, too!" she piped up happily. "I always wondered if anything happened! You two would make, like, such a fab power couple – like, literally!"

Fye snorted laughing into his hand at Gohan's completely lost expression. "Geez, who's that guy? One second he looked ready to commit murder and now he's like a little kid. Pffrrr…."

Gohan frowned at Fye, and Trunks mentally cursed the stupid cool wanna-be for reminding Gohan about him. Fye gaped at the orange and blue clad man, however, when he swiftly took away the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it in his fist. "You shouldn't smoke at your age. Or ever."

"What. The. Hell," Fye whispered hoarsely, in shock at the boldness of that guy.

Shay, Delia and Meyers burst out laughing, and even Gordon giggled into his hand. Gohan only frowned deeper, and Trunks just wanted to disappear, trying to sink the lowest possible and hopefully become invisible.

Gohan's glare was back on him in a blink, though, and the boy swallowed loudly. "Gohan, look…"

"The hell are you doing _here_ , Trunks? _Here_? Seriously?" Gohan hissed in disbelief. Trunks gulped, growing more and more nervous as Gohan's _ki_ kept rising in anger. " _Here_? Where _she_ could recognize you at any moment? Not to mention Bulma's been worried sick about you – and for good reason, as I can see!"

"I've made sure to stay out of sight," countered Trunks feebly, ignoring the part about his mother. He was kinda glad Gohan hadn't said "your mom" in front of his friends – that would've been way too embarrassing.

"I can't believe you! How could you be so careless? I told you about her, I told you how hard it's been for her, and you being here, where she could see you and figure out who you are, when she's trying to get over me… You could ruin all her effort in just a second if she saw you. How could you be so insensitive?"

Trunks scowled, not liking all these accusations when his intervention had actually helped Videl get better. "You don't know anything. If it weren't for me, she would still be miserable."

A deep frown furrowed Gohan's brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey, when they say "she"… they have to mean Devil, right?" whispered Delia to Shay, who widened her eyes in realization.

"They have to be!" she suddenly squealed, and her voice was so high pitched both Trunks and Gohan winced. Shay took the opportunity to address them, and she was all over Gohan again, big gray eyes sparkling in excitation, "Are you talking about the Devil? Do you – wow I can't believe it – do you actually know her?"

"I…" Gohan started to sweat and swallowed nervously. The hell was up with that girl?

In the meantime, Fye was still in shock about his cigarette.

There was some commotion in the fighting area, and just like that Shay's attention did a complete one-eighty degree and she squealed yet again. "Another fight's starting! Kyaaaa~! DEVIL! YOU'RE THE BEST!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, failing around to try and get her hero's attention.

In fact, Shay had screamed so heartily and unrestrainedly that Videl had turned in her direction to offer her a smile and a wave – but then she froze.

And so did Gohan.

ooOoo

It was with no surprise that when she turned on the lights of her son's bedroom, Bulma found his bed untouched and vacant. She scowled. That ungrateful little shit. Where the hell could he be heading off to in the middle of the night for over two weeks?

Well, at least after tonight everything should go back to normal. Gohan promised he would keep track on Trunks' _ki_ and bring him home if need be. Oh, how she couldn't wait to tug on that brat's ear. Her mind had been bustling with punishment ideas from day one, and now that Trunks would be caught red-handed she was all good and ready to scream at him to her heart's content.

Oh, she was going to make him pay, oh yes she was. How dared he make her worry so much? As if life wasn't crappy enough already!

Gohan had probably confronted Trunks by now for that matter, so they should be getting back any time now. Bulma smirked to herself, turning off the lights and walking back to her own bedroom. That kid had thought he could play her, but he had no idea what he got himself into. Oh, he was going to get it, and he was going to regret ever setting foot out of bed. He had no idea what was coming to him, and the mother was all ready to receive him with open arms.

Gohan could not bring Trunks back quick enough!

ooOoo

All air had left his lungs, and his heart had all but stopped. This wasn't supposed to happen. Videl wasn't supposed to see him, not yet. It was too soon, it wasn't the right time. What if her mental state worsened again? What if she got into a depression again…? Just when she was getting better.

She blinked, all across the parking lot. Even from the distance, Gohan could see how dumbfounded she was to see him here.

This couldn't be happening.

Without thinking, the half-Saiyan used his super speed and phased out of sight, hiding away like a child. The kids stared at the spot where he stood not a moment ago, unable to comprehend how the young man could just vanish out of thin air.

Trunks slumped his shoulders, heaving out a sigh. "Geez… Is that the best you could come up with?"

ooOoo

Her heart screamed. It was him. He was here. She didn't understand what he was doing here, why he had come, how he could be here – Gohan wouldn't have broken his promise, not this time. And the fact that he just phased out and ran away proved that. He hadn't meant for her to see him. He hadn't meant to come at all.

She frowned as she caught sight of the familiar lilac-haired boy. What was he doing with the teens? How did he even know them? He couldn't be part of her fanclub, that would just be ridiculous. But why was he hanging out with them?

She didn't understand anything anymore. She was too confused and emotional right now – but she still had to fight, so Videl shook her head sharply and tried to focus.

Her opponent was enormous, as they often were. He had grayish skin and blond, gelled back hair, and wore only a pair of torn jeans and combat boots, his overly muscular torso showing multiple scars from previous battles.

She felt herself grow nervous despite herself. Perhaps it would've been smarter to take a break and gather her bearings before getting into another fight. Maybe she should try to find Gohan and make sense of what was going on.

But it was too late to back down now. The guy in charge announced the beginning of the fight, and the fist rushed at her so fast she was unable to dodge. Videl fell hard onto the cold floor. Her face was searing, her ear was ringing, and she tasted blood in her mouth.

ooOoo

Hidden behind a wall, Gohan was watching the fight. He pursed his lips when Videl fell. She was obviously still confused about seeing him here and couldn't focus properly on her fight, which showed. If she didn't get her head back in the game right now, this was not going to end well.

He clenched his fists as her opponent struck her again, kicking her when she was down, hitting her stomach. The force of the blow was so strong Videl was thrown on her back. She curled herself up, holding her stomach as she moaned in pain.

But the other fighter was merciless. He kept striking her, not caring that she couldn't even fight back in her position. The crowd was going wild, half cheering him on while the other half berated Videl for making them lose their gambling money.

Gohan gritted his teeth. His nails were digging into his palms. Videl was trying to protect her head, wrapping her arms over it, but that didn't seem to help much. Her opponent just kept hitting, again and again, and the crowd kept asking for more.

A moment later, the young man found himself in the middle of the makeshift ring, stunned silence all around him. Videl's opponent was on the ground with a big bruise across his face, and Gohan had honestly no idea how he ended up here.

Videl's whimper of pain made him rush to her side. He turned her on her back carefully, his heart sinking at the sight of her. His eyes were stinging. That bastard. He should've broken his arms and legs, not just knocked him out.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

But Videl shook her head, giving a small smile. "It's… okay, I don't need the hospital."

"Videl…" he protested, but the young woman slowly sat up, wincing slightly as she did so.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll just go home and treat my injuries myself."

She struggled to get up, and Gohan couldn't help lending her a hand, which, to his relief, she accepted. "Then let me take you home."

She leaned into him, and instinctively, Gohan's arms wrapped around her. "Okay. Thank you…"

For once, she was reasonable. Gohan felt a pang in his chest. How bad was she feeling that she allowed him to help her?

ooOoo

Trunks' throat tightened. If Gohan hadn't intervened when he did, he would've kicked that guy's ass himself. What a dreadful man. How could he kick someone when they were down like that? Why had the person in charge let this happen? Was it because the crowd enjoyed it? How could they be so cruel? How could they treat each other like that? Wasn't the world messed up enough as it was?

He was beginning to understand why his mom wanted to put a stop to these fights. Why hadn't she, for that matter? There was no reason for this to continue. The world didn't need more violence and cruelty.

"I hope she's gonna be okay…" Delia murmured, tears in her eyes.

"That dick," Gordon scowled, clenching his fists in anger.

"Good thing your friend stopped this…" Shay swallowed. "I can't believe she lost… That guy should've been a piece of cake for her, I don't get it. She should've destroyed him."

"She looked distracted," Delia noted, frowning deeply.

"Ever since she saw us," Meyers muttered in dejection, his back hunching.

"It's got to be that guy, right?" Fye said. "They obviously know each other."

"He mentioned them breaking up…" recalled Gordon in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, they broke up," Trunks confirmed, heaving a sigh. "That's how I knew about her."

Silence fell between the six of them, despite the ruckus around them as the fights kept going.

"I guess there's no reason for us to stay any longer, then," Meyers said, standing up from the step. The others followed suit.

"Yeah," Shay agreed. "If Devil's gone, we might as well go too."

Trunks nodded his head. They climbed up the stairs together without a word; Fye was thoughtfully smoking a cigarette, obviously not ready to listen to Gohan's advice on smoking. Then, once they got outside, they said goodbye to Trunks and parted ways with him, going back to the home they shared

Trunks soon took off to the sky and headed home as well, unaware of the volcano ready to erupt that awaited him there.

ooOoo

Gohan slowly sat Videl on her bed, careful not to touch any of her numerous bruises and cuts. He pursed his lips in worry, and she offered him a small smile.

"I'm okay, really. This isn't as bad as it looks."

His features relaxed slightly. The air about Videl, despite his presence, seemed a lot lighter and less tormented since the last time he saw her. Gohan remembered what Trunks had said earlier, how he was the reason she was doing better, and the young man wondered what his friend had meant, exactly.

"Where is your first-aid kit?"

"In the bathroom."

He was glad she wasn't opposing his help.

He shouldn't have let that asshole hurt her at all. Gohan berated himself for not stopping the fight sooner – if one could call that a fight at all. A beating sounded more accurate. A horrible, merciless beating.

He came back with the first-aid kit, and crouched down in front of her, putting his knee down. Opening the kit, Gohan proceeded to clean the injuries Videl had on her face. She had many bruises, but thankfully nothing seemed broken.

Without a word, she grabbed the hem of her tank top and lifted it over her head. Gohan watched wordlessly as she took off her boots and her pants, allowing him to see the full extent of the damages that bastard had done.

"I should've stopped him sooner," Gohan whispered in regret, his eyes burning with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm the one who lost my focus," she said, shaking her head. Gohan frowned as he continued cleaning her injuries. Even so, he shouldn't have let it get that far. "I knew I wasn't in my right mind but I still kept going. It's my own fault for letting it happen. I could've just taken a break while I gathered my bearings."

"It's my fault you got so distracted."

"Can't argue with that…" Videl touched his cheek, making him look up at her. His heart ached at her gentle smile. God, he loved her so much. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"I was following my friend," he explained. "I didn't expect to find him at your fights… I was so mad at him. I was scolding him when you looked over." Gohan sighed. "I should've just dragged him out by the ear. Nothing would've happened."

"I don't hate tonight's development, if I'm honest," she whispered. He heard her swallow thickly. "I've missed you…"

He decided not to respond to that. It was too risky, and he didn't want to make things worse again like last time.

"You look a lot better," he said to change the subject. "I'm glad."

She cracked a small smile, and then winced when Gohan dabbed on a particularly large bruise on her pelvis.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"I kinda made some friends," she admitted. "Well, it'd be more accurate to say that I've acquired a fan club."

Did she mean those the kids who were with Trunks earlier?

"Your friend was with them, for that matter," Videl said, unknowingly answering his inner question. "Trunks, right?"

His eyebrows knitted together as he looked up at her. "How do you know him?"

She tilted her head. "You don't know? I've met him a couple times. The first time was a while back too, I think it was on the night of our second meeting."

Gohan stared at her. "Huh?"

"And then recently, he came to me again." She gave a fond smile. "He felt something was wrong and just wanted to help me. He's such a sweet kid. I feel bad… I told him off harshly. I do wonder what's his link with my fanclub though…"

"Knowing him, he probably got them to talk to you so that you wouldn't be alone anymore."

Videl paused. "Oh. That makes sense. I met them shortly after I told him off…"

Gohan cracked a smile as he looked at her. "I guess I should thank him, then, if that's what helped you get better."

"Thank him for me, too. And tell him I'm sorry…"

"Will do."

They smiled at each other, looking deep into each other's eyes. Without meaning to, Gohan's hand brushed away her bangs from her forehead, before stroking her cheek. Videl closed her eyes and leaned into his tender touch.

"You should go," she breathed out, yet she put her hand over his, not making any movement to push him away. "Before we do something we'll regret later."

A lump rose in his throat. _I don't want to go._ "Yeah…"

"I'll be okay. You helped me enough."

He swallowed. _I want to stay with you._ "I guess…"

He took his hand off her cheek and stood. They shared sad, wistful smiles, and Gohan couldn't help himself as he bent over and kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself."

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I'm trying."

"I'm not helping, am I?"

"I'll be stronger this time, don't worry. I even have a fanclub now. They keep my spirits up."

She stood as well, and her near nakedness suddenly made him uncomfortable even though he didn't bat an eye at it a minute ago when he was tending to her wounds.

She was just too close.

"That's… good to hear." His face was heating up. "I'm glad, really. I've been really worried about you."

Videl bit her lip, as though she refrained herself from saying something. His heart screaming in protest, Gohan murmured, "Well, I guess this is it…"

He turned around and went to the door, his heart heavy and his eyes burning. How many times had they said their goodbyes already? Why did this keep happening? His heart wasn't going to make it at this rate.

"Thank you," she called softly. Gohan paused, his hand on the doorknob. "For your help tonight. For your kindness. Thank you for being there for me even after everything I've put you through…"

He swallowed. What was she doing to him…? How did she expect him to leave her when she was saying these things to him? Didn't she realize how hard this was for him already, how much it hurt to let go of her?

It took all of his self-control not to turn around and pull her to him and kiss her breath away.

"I'm not giving up on you, you know," he muttered. Then Gohan looked at her over his shoulder, his face serious. "I'm gonna kill those bastards soon enough, and then I'll come back to you. I swear to god Videl, I'm going to kill them."

Her breath hitched. And then she lowered her head, closing her eyes tightly. "I wish I could believe in you…"

"I'm still going to kill them. Just watch me. And then, mark my word, I'm going to marry you, Videl."

She chuckled in amusement, still looking at her feet. "Is that so?"

"And you better say yes when I propose to you."

Videl grinned, meeting his eyes with mirth in hers. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

ooOoo

Gohan felt a little out of place sitting there having tea with Bulma while Trunks was mopping the tiled floor of the kitchen. Poor Trunks – Gohan felt bad for him. His young friend had an endless list of chores to do the for the coming weeks, and not only that, but his mother had been quite harsh with the way she'd woken him up this morning.

"Did you really have to throw ice cold water at him at five in the morning?" He winced at the thought.

Bulma huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, serves him right. Now he'll think twice before playing the delinquent again. Only good boys deserve a warm and dry bed."

Geez. And he thought _his_ mother was strict. Although, he supposed Chichi was more overprotective than hard on him.

"And when you're done with the floor," Bulma said to her son, "you'll clean all the bathrooms we have. I want the toilets to be sparkling clean. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mom," Trunks sighed dejectedly.

"Aren't you a little too harsh on him?" Gohan tried meekly, shrinking into his chair at the murderous glare Bulma shot him. "I mean, Capsule Corp. is so huge. He'll never be done cleaning the place."

"When you have kids of your own, I'll gladly hear your opinion on the matter," she bit back coldly. "In the meantime – shut the fuck up."

Gohan gulped audibly. Man, Bulma was downright scary. He wondered if his dad had ever made her this pissed before, and if so, how he'd managed to calm her down. He could sure use some tips on how to handle the mad scientist right now.

She'd been especially cranky towards him, seeing as he hadn't brought Trunks back himself like he had promised. Though in the end Trunks did get home himself shortly after Gohan left with Videl, and boy did he get an earful from his mother that night. Gohan knew she was right to be angry, but geez, she was being way too harsh on poor Trunks, who hadn't done anything too terrible after all. It certainly wasn't bad enough to warrant this kind of treatment, that was for sure.

Okay, so maybe he was going easy on Trunks because, if it hadn't been for him, Gohan wouldn't have been able to see Videl last night. And although it broke his heart to have to leave her once more, he was still glad he got to see her one more time.

Still, Bulma was going overboard with Trunks' punishment. But maybe she was right in a way, and he couldn't really understand what she'd gone through because he didn't have children of his own. His mind then started picturing himself as a dad, and a small smile tugged at his lips as he visualized Videl holding a tiny baby in her arms, and him hugging her from behind.

"You know, thanks to him I got to see Videl last night," he said, hoping that changing the subject would help ease the resentful mother.

That certainly caught Bulma's interest, and her anger seemed to dim down as she looked at him expectantly, urging him to go on. Gohan looked down at his cup of tea, sadness dimming the light in his onyx eyes.

"I brought her home and tended to her bruises – she got pretty hurt in her fight – and then I left."

"That's it? You just left?"

Gohan smiled mildly. "It's not the time yet. But I told her I'll wait for her…" A blush formed on his face and he looked down, scratching at an invisible stain on the table. "And I told her I wanted to marry her after I kill the cyborgs."

Bulma smirked. "Oh, did you now?"

Trunks snorted laughing into his hand. "God, you're so hopeless, Gohan. I bet that what she likes about you."

Gosh, this was embarrassing. Gohan rubbed his nose and turned his face away, hoping to hide his deep blush. Bulma cracked a smile; it was hard not to feel endearment when Gohan looked so utterly adorably awkward.

"Anyway. I met the new friends Trunks made. They seemed like good kids," he muttered, trying to avert the subject from his love life. "At least you didn't make bad friends."

Trunks chuckled. "Yeah, they're fun to hang out with."

"Less chatting, more mopping, Trunks," Bulma ordered her son, who heaved a deep sigh and did as he was told.

"Can't you let him take a break?" Gohan asked meekly. Bulma scowled darkly at him, and he gulped, fearing she might jump across the table and strangle him.

"No kids, no opinion."

ooOoo

It felt weird. It had been so long since he lost his leg. Mark watched the reflection of his newly grown appendage in the mirror. He still couldn't believe it. He was standing on his own two feet. Two, not one. No more crutch, no more hopping around. He was going to need to get new pairs of shoes, too. He hadn't needed the left one until now.

Gohan and Trunks had insisted he eat one of the three Senzu beans left. Mark had tried to decline, saying that they would certainly need it more than him, that they should keep these magical healing beans for emergencies.

But they would have none of it. "You found them," Trunks had insisted. "You get to eat one of them."

"Do it as a birthday present to me," Gohan had added, a kind smile on his lips. "I want you to get your leg back."

And so he had been unable to say no. Mark took the bean, and the moment he swallowed the tasteless texture, he was suddenly standing on his own two feet.

"I guess it's gonna get some getting used to, huh?" Gohan chuckled, coming from behind the older man. He had come to pick him up for his daily _ki_ practice. Mark lived in a capsule house.

"Yeah… It's been two weeks already and I still can't wrap my head around the fact that my leg actually _grew back_."

Gohan raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you really that surprised, Mr. Luckiest Man Alive?"

Mark laughed. "Ha! Fair enough."

"Ready for today's session?" Gohan smiled as they started toward the door to go outside. "You've been improving a lot faster since you got your leg back."

"I've started training on my own too. I'm thinking of getting back to wrestling," Mark said, grinning. "I've missed it. I was the wrestling champion before I won the World Martial Arts Tournament, after all."

As he held the door open for the older man, Gohan frowned slightly before following after him. Something stirred in the back of his head at these words. "So you were a wrestler? I didn't know that."

"Oh, yeah. And I was pretty amazing, too," Mark said proudly, puffing out his chest. He pointed his thumb at himself. "They were convinced I was the strongest man alive at the time."

"So a wrestling champion, huh." The expression sounded so familiar. When had he heard it before? "It'll do you good to get back into it, I'm sure. It'll be easier for you to use your _ki_ too when you grow stronger."

"Yep." Mark let out a laugh. "Ah, if my daughter could see me now." Gohan's breath hitched slightly. "I used to claim that all that _ki_ stuff were tricks, see, but she would always be doubtful and look at me with those suspicious eyes of hers. Like she didn't buy it." Mark let out a chuckle.

"You've never mentioned your daughter before," Gohan pointed out, his voice barely above a whisper. His heart was picking up for a reason he couldn't quite pinpoint.

The older man gave him a melancholic smile. "We lost each other nearly seven years ago. She was only thirteen…" He sighed deeply, running his hand over the back of his neck. "If I'm being honest, I'm always scared that if I ask about her, people might tell me she died… I want to believe that she's alive. I want to believe that my lucky star saved her too. I don't know what I would do if I heard that she hadn't made it…"

"Thirteen…" Gohan breathed, his eyes wide.

It couldn't be…. Could it? Something had clicked in his brain. It was finally making the connections.

Videl had told him that her father had been a wrestling champion, that it was because of him that she got into martial arts herself. He remembered how she said that she and her father got separated when she was thirteen.

And they had the exact same blue eyes. Gohan had been trying to ignore the similitude, telling himself it was just a coincidence, that two people could have the same eye color without having any relation.

There was one more detail he wanted to confirm before he said anything. "Where did you live? Before the cyborgs attacked your city."

Mark looked at the sky, a faraway look on his face. "Orange Star City."

Gohan stopped in his tracks. There was no mistaking it. It had to be her. Mark was Videl's father.

His heart jolted in excitement. Her father was alive! She hadn't lost everyone she loved – her dad was right there, alive and healthy. And with a brand new leg, too.

"What is it?" Mark asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Your daughter," Gohan started, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "Her name wouldn't happen to be Videl, by any chance?"

ooOoo

"And… five… hundred…"

Videl gritted her teeth as she pulled herself up one last time, hanging upside down off a tree branch. Tightening her legs on the thick branch, she let herself hang there for a moment, catching her breath, looking at the forest from her upside down point of view.

Her lips broke into a grin. She was finally back in shape. While she had been doing okay at the fights lately, not counting the fiasco that time she got distracted, she had still struggled more than usual. But that was over. She was back. She got her level back. She could be the best again.

With a graceful loop, Videl landed onto the ground. She stood tall, humming to herself as she started towards her capsule house.

She had to admit, her recent acquaintances had been raising her spirits. The kids were always there to acclaim her at the street fights; her very own fanclub. They sure enjoyed her fights a lot, those kids, and their cheers always pumped her up, making her want to give her best, to surpass herself, to go beyond her limits. She'd been training harder than ever, determined to deserves their praises and unwavering admiration.

She smiled fondly as she thought of them. She then saw a flash of lavender and worried blue eyes. She saw that boy, Trunks, begging her not to be alone, to find at least one person to talk to. To think, if it weren't for him, she would still be alone and distraught… She felt a pang at the way she had told him off the night he offered his help. That kid had such a kind heart – it just reminded her too much of Gohan.

Oddly enough, she hadn't seen Trunks with them again since last time, though Videl supposed he might be making himself scarce since he got found out.

She missed Gohan like crazy, her heart aching for his presence, for his gentleness, for his kind, beautiful eyes, for his dazzling smile… But the man she loved was keeping his promise, and she hadn't seen him again since the other night. Deep down, Videl wished he didn't keep his word and came to see her again. She wished she had kissed him that time, or at least let him hold her for a while… But they had both shown great control for once and hadn't given in despite how much they craved for each other.

She sighed. It couldn't be healthy to love someone so much.

Videl slowed down her pace, her brow furrowing as she heard some shuffling behind her. The hair stood on her arms. Somebody was watching her. Her fists clenched, ready to strike. Well, if they tried anything on her expecting a helpless damsel, they were in for a big surprise.

She felt the presence behind her get closer. Videl stood still, waiting for them to make the first move.

A hand was reaching for her shoulder. This was it.

"HEEYYYAAA!"

Before the person could make contact with her, Videl had grabbed their arm and threw them over her shoulder. The man fell hard onto his back.

"Oof!"

Her heart stopped for a moment; her eyes grew wide in astonishment. "Pa… Papa?"

Her father sat up slowly, rubbing his back. "Geez, Videl, how the heck did you get so strong?"

She was welling up. Videl sniffed. "Papa… Papa, it's really you."

Still sitting on the ground, looking up at her, Mark gave her the biggest grin. He opened his arms. "Yes, Videl, it's me."

She readily jumped into his welcoming embrace, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "Oh, my god, Papa, you're alive! You're _alive_!"

He held her close, tears forming in his eyes. "It takes more than a couple of tin cans to get rid of me."

She laughed through tears of joy. Videl pulled back slightly, sitting between her father's legs. She had to look at him. She had missed him so much.

It was really him. His afro had some gray strands here and there, but it was still the same. The same loving eyes, the same mustache and ill-shaved face, the same silly grin.

Her dad was alive. He had found her. They were together again. She rubbed her face. "I'm so happy. I can't believe it's really you. How did you find me?"

Rough but gentle fingers helped her wipe her cheeks. "I've got so much to tell you, Sweet Pea."

She cried harder, letting her head drop on his shoulders, her arms holding him tight. Oh, how she had missed that silly pet name.

She couldn't believe this was real. She wasn't dreaming right now, was she? Her dad was really here, right? He had found her, somehow, and he was back into her life.

"I missed you so much, Papa," she wept.

His arms tightened around her. "I've missed you too, my little angel. Like you couldn't even imagine…"

She hiccuped. This was real. Her papa was alive. She didn't lose him. He was here, with her, holding her. He was real. He was back. She was finally reunited with him.

She didn't have to be alone anymore.

Videl cracked a smile. She couldn't wait to bake her favorite chocolate chip cookies together with him.

ooOoo

Perched up on a high tree, hiding between thick leaves, Gohan watched the father-daughter reunion with a gentle smile on his face.

He felt so relieved. Videl got her father back. She hadn't lost everybody she ever cared about. She had a family again. She wasn't alone anymore.

The young man thought it would be best not to intrude in the family reunion, and he hadn't wanted to sour the mood by showing up. They had said their goodbyes already, and now wasn't the time to turn up in her life again. Not yet anyway. Like Bulma had said, Videl was worth the wait.

And he didn't want to get in their way. Gohan watched the scene below with a fond smile. He was so glad things worked out this way. He still couldn't believe how lucky Mark was. To think he had not only saved the life of Videl's father, but he also became his friend – all so he could reunite him with his daughter.

His mission was done. He had brought Mark and Videl back together. Videl had her dad back. She wouldn't be alone anymore.

And that was all that mattered.

ooOoo

" _Wait, you mean to tell me the big love of your life… ?" Mark couldn't even finish that sentence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_Gohan cracked a small smile. "Yeah. I'm hopelessly in love with your daughter."_

_Mark frowned. "But she broke your heart."_

" _She's just not ready to be with me yet, but I know we'll end up together eventually, and I can wait. I'll wait forever if that means I get to be with her in the end."_

" _You're completely crazy about her, huh?" Mark said with a side-smile._

_Gohan chuckled. "You don't even know the half of it. But anyway, we need to go right now and bring you to her." He grinned. "I bet you can't wait to see her again."_

" _You don't have to say that again! Let's go!" Mark was giddy with excitement. Videl was alive! Not only that, but Gohan knew where to find her. His lucky star never ceased to amaze him!_

 _Gohan carried the older man on his back and took off to the sky, scanning the world for Videl's familiar_ ki _signature. He didn't need to look for long – she was training, and her energy was strong and vibrant. His heart jolted in relief._

_She was back in shape! She'd gotten even stronger than before her depression._

_This was perfect. Gohan was glad that Mark wouldn't be seeing Videl in the weakened state he had found her when she was still trying to get out of her depression. Everything was set so they could have their perfect family reunion._

" _I won't be showing myself, by the way," he told the man on his back. "I don't want to spoil your moment. Videl and I… it's over between us. And it's not about us anyway, it's about reuniting you with your long lost daughter," he added, looking at Mark over his shoulder._

" _I get it. Break-ups are rough."_

" _That's the understatement of the century," Gohan chuckled awkwardly._

" _I can still tell her about you, right?" Mark asked with a slight frown. "That you're the reason we get to be together again."_

" _I guess there's no helping it…" Gohan sighed softly. "I mean, I wouldn't want to ask you to lie to your daughter."_

" _Wouldn't it be a good thing for you, though? Telling her about you. She might change her mind about you two and give you another chance, who knows?"_

_Gohan smiled in resignation, not really convinced. "Maybe. I don't know." He sighed once more. "You know, not everybody has your luck, Mark."_

" _Ha! That's true. I mean, look at me now." Mark grinned wider than ever, his eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation. "I got away from the cyborgs no less than five times, I got my leg back, I got to learn how to use my_ ki _, not to mention, I got to be your friend – and now I get my daughter back! I think I may run out of luck if this keeps up!"_

" _With you, I don't think that's possible," Gohan chuckled in amusement._

" _Let's hope not!"_

ooOoo

Her brain was running a mile a minute. Sleep wasn't in any hurry to come to her tonight either.

But the reason was different this time. Well, not that different, she supposed. Gohan was still all she could think about. But her train of thoughts wasn't quite the same tonight.

Videl turned her head, a small smile tugging at her lips as her father slept soundly next to her. At least his snoring wasn't too loud. He said he didn't mind sleeping on the couch for the time being, until they found themselves a bigger house, but Videl would have none of it. Her bed was more than big enough for two, and it was nice not to sleep alone for once.

Her papa was back. She still couldn't wrap her head around it. And they ended up spending the day baking chocolate chip cookies together. Her dad's cookies were the best, and she was thrilled that they had some leftovers for later. Well, they could always make more if they ran out.

Videl chuckled slightly. At this rate, she was gonna get fat. When she commented on that earlier, her father had waved her off, affirming that a few more pounds on her wouldn't hurt. She was still a little on the skinny side since her depression, even though she did get back most of her lost weight. Not that she mentioned any of this to her dad.

She closed her eyes. She wished she could thank Gohan face to face. Somehow, he had managed to bring her father back to her. She still couldn't understand how big of a coincidence this all was. That Gohan saved her father and then became his friend. That he decided to teach her dad about _ki_ so he could manage better with only one leg. And then, somehow, her dad found some strange bean at Gohan's place, some magical item that was supposed to have disappeared and had the power to heal any injury. Even one that had long scarred over. And so he got his leg back.

And then, soon after, he and Gohan got to talk about his daughter, whom he had never mentioned before. And then Gohan figured out that he was talking about her, somehow remembering the little bits she had mentioned to him before they parted ways.

And now, thanks to Gohan, she had her dad back.

To think he had evaded the cyborgs no less than five times. She wasn't sure whether it was good luck, or bad luck that he would find himself in the wrong place at the wrong time so many times when they attacked a city. Perhaps his insane good luck saved him from the shitty things life tried to throw at him.

As far as she remembered, her dad had always had crazy good luck. Back when he was a struggling wrestler, not yet one of the best, he would often buy himself a lottery ticket. He didn't always win, but more often than not, her dad could provide for her and live off his lucky wins.

She closed her eyes. It felt odd not to be alone anymore, not to have to depend only on herself. Videl had been living on her own for so long, it was going to take some getting used to, now that her father was back.

But, that also meant… that she was wrong. That she wasn't fated to be alone and lose everybody she ever loved. Her father hadn't died. He wasn't one to go down without a fight, and all this time, that's what he had been doing – he had been fighting for his life, fighting so hard, holding on to the hope that one day he would find her, that one day, he would finally be reunited with his only family.

And so his lucky star had brought him to Gohan. And now here he was, sleeping like a baby beside his only daughter.

She wished Gohan had come himself to bring her father back to her. She wished she could have jumped in his arms and thanked him with all of her heart.

And then she would have kissed him. And she wouldn't have let him go – not this time.

Her heart ached with every beat. She wanted to be with him. If she wasn't meant to be alone, if she wasn't meant to lose him too – then she wanted to be with him. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, how crazy in love she was with him. She wanted to tell him how deeply sorry she was, how she'd been wrong to push him away, and how terrible she felt for what she had put him through. She wanted to tell him that she didn't deserve him, that he was better off without her, but that she loved him with all of her heart. That if he would still have her, she was willing to do anything to make it up to him. That it might not be enough, but she was fine spending the rest of her life trying, if only it meant she got to spend her life by his side.

Tears formed beneath her eyelids. God, she had been so stupid. How much time had she wasted by rejecting him? She could've been with him all along. They would have been so happy, even in this fucked up world. They would have faced it together, hand in hand, and made the most of their time together.

How long had it been? They had met in late September, and they were already in early June now… It was going to be a year in about three months. She could have spent these past nine months with him. They could have been together.

She truly didn't deserve Gohan. Why couldn't he find himself someone who suited him better? Someone who didn't make him suffer so much, someone who was kind and patient and pure, like him. Not tainted and selfish like her. Honestly, Gohan had the worst tastes in women. He would've been so much better off with someone else.

Still, she wanted him. If he would still have her, Videl wanted to try having something with him. Something real. Something beautiful.

She was done pushing him away. She was done being miserable without him. She needed him in her life. The pain of giving up on him had never really lessened; it had all been for nothing.

But she was done wasting the time she could have been spending with him. It was time now. She was ready. She wanted him back.

She remembered his words to her on their last meeting and let them soothe her insecurities. Gohan wanted to marry her. Gohan still wanted to be with her, despite how awful she had been to him.

He loved her. She knew he did. So it wasn't too late, right? She hadn't ruined her chances by pushing him away so much, right?

" _I'm still going to kill them. Just watch me. And then, mark my word, I'm going to marry you, Videl."_

_She chuckled in amusement, still looking at her feet. "Is that so?"_

" _And you better say yes when I propose to you."_

She replayed that scene in her head over and over, letting it lull her to sleep.

 _I'm definitely saying yes,_ she thought as she drifted off. _Yes, Gohan, a million times yes – I'll marry you._ She let out a soft sigh, her head bobbing to the side as the weight of slumber finally took her.

_Yes, I'll marry you…_


End file.
